Abnegacion, honor, justicia
by c2stingray
Summary: Nacida noble pero con ideas revolucionarias, Elissa nunca se dejó encasillar como lo que era, dispuesta a llevar la justicia a donde se necesite, ya sea noble o plebeyo quien la reciba. Su padre siempre le apoyó en todo, a pesar de las renuencias de su madre. Aventajada en su instrucción, lo dará todo por defender aquello en lo que cree.
1. Una noble diferente

Era temprano, los rayos del poderoso astro apenas asomaban por encima del horizonte iluminando muy tenuemente la habitación cuando Elissa despertó. Al contrario de lo que solía ocurrir con mujeres nobles y de edad tan joven, ella se incorporó de inmediato. Desde que terminó la instrucción para convertirse en soldado de Pináculo, tal como era su deseo, creó para sí misma un entrenamiento intensivo. En cuanto terminó de hacer la cama, se quitó el vaporoso camisón con el que dormía, y colocándose frente al armario sacó la armadura ligera de cuero que usaba para los ejercicios matutinos.

Su fiel mabari roncaba tranquilo en una manta que ella misma compró hacía no mucho, aparte del sonido del can, apenas se escuchaba nada más. Elissa comenzó a vestirse. Primero una suave camisola de lana de carnero que la protegía del roce y daba cierto abrigo, y a continuación el peto, los brazales, la falda y las botas. Una vez terminó de atarse los cintos de las diferentes prendas, se aseó lavando el suave y redondeado rostro, y se arregló de nuevo el corto cabello marrón. Acto seguido chasqueó la lengua y su amigo levantó la cabeza de inmediato.

—Buenos días Wrex, nos vamos enseguida —lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible, pues su familia aún dormitaba.

Se acercó al armero de su habitación, aquél por el que extrañados preguntaban las indeseables visitas de pretendientes a los cuales su madre insistía en invitar. Colocó el ligero escudo de madera en la espalda, atado con un sencilla cinta de cuero fácil de deshacer en caso de necesitarlo, y la espada de su abuelo. A pesar de los años le seguían maravillando las tres runas incrustadas en la unión de la empuñadura con la hoja. La enfundó en la vaina y con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Con la mayor cautela, ganada con los años de práctica, caminaba por los diferentes pasillos tenuemente iluminados por las antorchas del castillo, hacia la entrada principal en el patio. La servidumbre, despierta hacía rato, correteaba de aquí para allá. Wrex olisqueó algo proveniente de la cocina, en cuanto terminara el paseo iría allí de inmediato.

Apenas estaba llegando cuando de espaldas pudo ver a su pelirrojo favorito, aquél por el que su corazón palpitaba desenfrenado desde hacía ya un tiempo.

—Buenos días, mi señora.

Sin siquiera mirarla, la reconocía. El hecho de llevar dos años con su estricto entrenamiento la volvia algo predecible.

—Ser Gilmore, os he dicho muchas veces que cuando mis padres o mi hermano no están cerca podéis llamarme Elissa.

—Sois un ejemplo a seguir por la nobleza de Ferelden, jamás me dirigiría a vos sin el respeto que merecéis. —A pesar de sonar decidido, no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo al verla pasar—. ¿Cuantas millas pensáis hacer hoy?

—¿Acaso queréis venir conmigo, mi buen caballero? —Se volteó para mirar fijamente al hombre que creía merecer su compañía.

La suave y dulce sonrisa de la joven puso en un aprieto a Ser Gilmore, que notó como se sonrojaba ya sin control. El mabari los miraba a ambos extrañado, mientras se mantenía en silencio. Ser Gilmore carraspeó mientras contestaba algo nervioso.

—N... No mi señora, vuestro padre podría castigarme si abandono mi puesto.

Elissa hizo una pequeña reverencia, y se giró para salir de su hogar. En cuanto cruzó las grandes puertas de Pináculo, aspiró una larga bocanada de aire a la vez que su compañero profería un gran bostezo y comenzó a trotar. Mientras pasaba junto a las granjas, casas y negocios de los habitantes de la zona, saludaba con su habitual educación a quienes se encontraba.

De todos era sabido la actitud afable de la hija más joven de su señor, algo muy poco habitual en Ferelden y en toda Thedas. Pero desde pequeños, el Teyrn Bryce Cousland enseñó a sus hijos que la nobleza era algo más que un título o unas tierras. La bondad de la familia era muy conocida en la región. Pero la joven Elissa incluso así, era un caso aparte. Trataba por igual a hombres, enanos y elfos, independientemente de su origen.

… … … … … … … …

La pequeña elfa se puso frente a la puerta de la habitación, y con suavidad tocó la puerta. Sus compañeros le advirtieron acerca del grueso mabari de la hija de su señor, y tal fue lo que le dijeron, que temía que el animal se abalanzara sobre ella para devorarla. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era el vestido que portaba, un bello atuendo que la hija menor del Teyrn Cousland debía ponerse para el recibimiento de la visita llegada de Antiva.

Su señora, la Teyrna Eleanor, una mujer de gran bondad según había escuchado cuando vivía en Lothering, le encargó que lo llevara pues debía comportarse como la noble que era. El silencio tras la puerta comenzaba a ponerla algo nerviosa. Procurando que el vestido no rozara con el suelo, llamó de nuevo, pero la respuesta no llegaba.

—Mi... mi señora, ¿estáis despierta? ¿Puedo pasar? —dijo la joven sin poder evitar el nerviosismo.

Su anterior dueño, un cruel mercader de segunda categoría que la vendió por apenas unas monedas de plata, no aprobaba ni la mas mínima insolencia, y a pesar de las buenas acciones que había oído de los Cousland para con los suyos, creía que si fallaba en tan sencilla tarea la castigarían duramente.

Decidida pero algo temblorosa, agarró el pomo de la puerta, lo giró despacio emitiendo éste un leve chirrido y abrió la puerta. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula. La sala estaba vacía, y a pesar de ello la cama estaba hecha. Si no fuera por lo que su señora le dijo, dado el ordenado e impoluto estado de la habitación, se podría pensar que nadie había habitado aquel lugar en mucho tiempo. Y teniendo en cuenta que sus compañeros le dijeron que la menor de los Cousland no aceptaba tener sirvientes a su cargo, era un detalle de importancia.

Colocó con suavidad el vestido en la cama, de porte sencillo pensó para sí misma, dado el estatus de la familia Cousland. Con rapidez, salió de camino al comedor en busca de su señora, mientras murmuraba para sí misma temiendo las consecuencias de su acción.

—Por el Hacedor, espero que el castigo no sea muy severo.

Unos compañeros pasaron prestos a su lado en dirección a la cocina, y al escuchar sus palabras no pudieron evitar soltar una ligera risita. Paró un segundo, y extrañada miró a los elfos mientras se alejaban. Era posible que la hubieran engañado para asustarla. O sabían algo que ella desconocía.

Entró nerviosa en el salón. Un par de guardias en una esquina debatían sobre las imaginarias de la próxima noche, mientras los sirvientes colocaban sillas y mesas para la visita. Temblorosa se acercó a su señora, que supervisaba junto a los suyos el orden adecuado de los diferentes objetos para el recibimiento.

—Mi... mi... señora... Disculpad. —Estaba muerta de miedo. Sin duda su anterior dueño había marcado su cuerpo y espíritu de la más cruel manera.

Eleanor Cousland se giró, y mostró un rostro afable y sonriente a la nerviosa elfilla, que temblaba cabizbaja mientras intentaba protegerse de un castigo que nunca llegaría. Levantó su cara delicadamente con la mano derecha y procuró tranquilizarla.

—Dime, Amalia, ¿qué ocurre? ¿A qué vienen esos nervios?

¡Hacedor! Era cierto lo que decían de los Cousland. Sus anteriores dueños siempre la llamaban coneja, orejas de punta y apelativos más despectivos, pero nunca se dirigieron a ella por su nombre. Se relajó de inmediato, pues no esperaba tal suavidad en la voz de su señora.

—La señorita Elissa no se encuentra en su habitación. Desconozco su paradero, mi señora. —A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás temerosa del posible castigo.

Eleanor frunció el ceño algo molesta y resopló mientras maldecía. Amalia se asustó al verla y se arrodilló suplicando en voz baja. La mujer al ver a la elfa actuar de ese modo, se preguntó cuán cruel fue su anterior dueño. Pasó sus brazos bajo los de ella, la alzó y le sonrió de nuevo.

—Mi pequeña, no temas. No has hecho nada malo. Debí prever este desenlace. —Con esas palabras la elfa se relajó por completo.

Eleanor lo sabía, ya había ocurrido con anterioridad. El espíritu indomable de su hija hacía acto de presencia de nuevo. Desde aquel día en que su esposo le hizo ver la fuerza y energía que habitaba en el interior de su pequeña, supo que sería incapaz de atarla a las costumbres fereldanas.

… … … … … … … …

 _Bryce tenia una copa de vino en una mano, mientras observaba a sus hijos juguetear con espadas de madera en el patio a media mañana. A pesar de que desde pequeña a Elissa le gustaba imaginar que era caballero, su esposa nunca permitió que se le entrenara en dotes de combate. Con todo, le sorprendía lo hábil de ella defendiéndose de su hermano Fergus._

 _Entonces, algo inesperado. La pequeña hizo un movimiento que él conocía muy bien. Un rápido vaivén de la espada y el arma de Fergus cayó al suelo, apuntando de inmediato ella la punta de la espada al cuello del hermano y con su pálida voz pero con energía, le espetó:_

— _Te vencí._

 _Bruce estaba boquiabierto sin saber qué decir. La pequeña Elissa tenía doce años y estaba completamente seguro que no había recibido entrenamiento, pues Eleanor, su esposa, controlaba casi con malicia ese hecho. Fergus vino de visita desde Denerim mientras terminaba el último año de entrenamiento como soldado y apenas pudo evitar el ataque de su hermana teniendo ésta seis años menos._

 _Depositó la copa en la pequeña mesa junto a la silla, se levantó y decidido se acercó a su niña, que se mantenía firme ante el hermano, esperando que éste se rindiera. Fergus aún estaba absorto intentando analizar qué había ocurrido, pues la rapidez de su hermana fue tal que apenas se percató de lo que hizo. Cuando su padre estuvo frente a ellos, ambos se pusieron firmes ante él._

— _Padre, pido disculpas si he sido muy duro con ella._

— _¿Duro? Si ella te ha vencido, ¿a qué dureza te refieres?_

— _Ya... yo... esto... —Se giró hacía su hermana algo sonrojado y se puso a su altura, pues aunque crecía rápido era una cabeza y media más baja que él. —Elissa, ¿qué has hecho? ¿Cómo lo has hecho?_

— _Lo siento Fergus si te he molestado. No era mi intención, pero vi mi oportunidad y no pude evitarlo._

 _Bryce estaba sorprendido, apenas sonaba como la chiquilla que era todavía. Necesitaba saber de qué manera pudo hacer aquél movimiento. Pudo ver algún fallo, pero lo había ejecutado bastante bien. Se agachó y puso sus grandes manos sobre los hombros de ella, volteando su pequeño cuerpo y el dulce y sonrosado rostro._

— _Eso que has hecho, ¿dónde lo has aprendido? ¿Te lo ha enseñado alguien?_

— _No me lo ha enseñado nadie, padre. Vi cómo lo hacías mientras entrenabas con los soldados._

 _Levantó la cabeza algo dubitativo, pues Eleanor nunca permitía que Elissa asistiera a ninguna sesión de entrenamiento. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de a qué se podía referir._

— _¿Te refieres a cuando el Arl Eamon vino de visita? —Aún recordaba a su pequeña toda emocionada al verle luchar con el Arl de Risco Rojo, entonces no se percató del fuego que bullía en su interior, pero ahora empezaba a verlo._

— _Sí, padre. Te vi vencer al Arl con aquel movimiento. Fue muy emocionante, pues tenía muchas ganas de verte luchar._

 _Sabía que Eleanor no lo aprobaría jamás, pero en sus ojos, aquellos iris verdes como la hierba a plena luz del día, veía un fuego y energía que deseaba salir a toda prisa. El legendario movimiento de desarme Cousland. Algo que le costó mucho tiempo de práctica, y su hija lo había conseguido sin excesivos defectos solo con verlo una vez. Sin duda, tenía mucho potencial para convertirse en una gran escudera y caballero de Pináculo. Pero debía ser cauto, necesitaba demostrar a su esposa el fuego que él había podido ver en ese pequeño instante. Al menos tenía una oportunidad, pues en unas horas, tras la comida, se reunirían los futuros jóvenes que aspiraban a ser soldados de su corte._

— _Mi pequeña, ¿te gustaría entrenar y ser una soldado del castillo?_

 _Elissa suspiró ansiosa ante la pregunta de su padre. En su cara se reflejaba una ilusión irrefrenable._

— _Sí padre, quiero ayudar al pueblo y a todo aquél que lo necesite._

 _A pesar de su edad y la falta de entrenamiento, ya mostraba dotes de liderazgo y determinación. Su esposa intentaría por todos los medios impedirlo, así que debía jugar muy bien sus cartas._

— _Padre. ¿Estás seguro? Aún es muy pequeña. No tiene la edad suficiente._

 _Se puso frente a Fergus y le sonrió._

— _Hijo mío, cuando tengas tus propios hijos, lo entenderás._

— _Pero, ¿y si le ocurre algo? Madre nunca te perdonará, de hecho dudo que lo apruebe._

— _Conozco un poco mejor a mi esposa de lo que tú alcanzas a comprender. Elissa —dijo con decisión, y la pequeña se puso derecha frente a su padre—. Te reunirás en el comedor tras la comida junto a los aspirantes, y juzgaré tus habilidades._

 _Elissa abrazó a su padre con fuerza, y tras soltarlo comenzó a corretear en círculos alrededor de su hermano mayor._

— _¡Fergus, Fergus, voy a ser soldado como tú!_

… … … … … … … …

 _Durante la comida, Bryce procuró usar bien las palabras para convencer a su esposa, que parecía reticente a la idea de que su pequeña se convirtiera en saldado. Ésta intentó por todos los medios a su alcance en rebatir la insistencia del marido._

— _Bryce, solo tiene doce años. Aun si accediera, que no va a ser así, le faltarían dos años para la edad adecuada._

— _Si hubieras visto lo que yo lo entenderías, querida._

— _No me vengas con zalamerías, he dicho que no y es que no._

— _¿Y si ella lo desea? ¿Le negarás sus sueños?_

— _No quiero romper sus ilusiones, pero estoy convencida que solo es uno de sus habituales caprichos._

— _¿Y si te dijera que realizó el movimiento de desarme Cousland? Con leves fallos, todo ha de decirse, pero lo realizó bastante bien, lo suficiente para dejarme sin palabras._

 _Eleanor se quedó sin saber qué decir._

— _¡Imposible! No ha recibido entrenamiento alguno, yo me he asegurado de ello._

 _Bryce aprovechó la ocasión para derrotar a su esposa._

— _¿Recuerdas la visita de Eamon? Lo vio en ese momento, y lo hizo de memoria._

 _Eleanor abrió la boca, quería decir algo pero no le salían las palabras. Le resultaba increíble que su hija pudiera realizar aquel movimiento al verlo una vez. No podía reconocerlo, era muy orgullosa, pero sin duda su esposo parecía tener algo de razón._

— _Yo sigo convencida que no querrá hacerlo Bryce._

— _Lo comprobaremos en breve, esposa mía._

 _En cuanto recogieron la mesa, el Teyrn se sentó en la silla que presidía el salón junto a su esposa e hijo mayor. Los soldados veteranos se congregaron alrededor para asistir a la ceremonia en perfecto orden, hasta que el Capitán mandó descanso. Bryce hizo un ademán a Ser Gilmore, para dar paso a los nuevos reclutas._

 _La pequeña hilera entró desde el patio, los soldados comenzaron a vitorear a los chicos y chicas que entraban en ese momento. De pronto, al fijarse en la pequeña jovencita que estaba al final, redujeron el entusiasmo. Giraron en una esquina tal y como ensayaron durante los últimos días y se colocaron frente a su señor._

 _Bryce se levantó en ese momento, dispuesto a acallar por fin a Eleanor, a demostrarle la fuerza y energía que deseaba por salir del cuerpo de su pequeña. Rompería con el protocolo habitual, pero si era lo necesario para lograrlo, merecería la pena._

— _Sed bienvenidos a mi casa, jóvenes aspirantes. Hoy es un día importante. Os habéis ofrecido voluntarios para defender estas tierras de cualquier amenaza, ya sea externa o local. Es para mí un privilegio que hayáis elegido Pináculo como vuestro nuevo hogar. Muy bien, ¿quién dará el primer paso para cumplir la promesa solemne de servir a su señor?_

 _El protocolo dictaba otra cosa, los presentes estaban en silencio, y los jóvenes sin saber qué hacer. Estuvieron ensayando una semana para no cometer errores ante su señor y él mismo se salió del guión preestablecido. Entonces algo ocurrió, todos se sorprendieron pero la que más lo hizo fue Eleanor._

 _La pequeña Elissa, embutida en un sencillo vestido azul, dio un paso al frente. Decidida miró fijamente a su padre y alzó la suave voz._

— _Padre, yo deseo servir a estas tierras y a vos._

 _Todo el salón enmudeció. Eleanor por fin pudo ver qué le intentaba explicar su esposo. En la mirada de Elissa había un fuego intenso, un fuego que le recordó a tiempos más revueltos, cuando luchaba junto a Bryce contra los orlesianos. Él la miró, y ella se resignó abatida. En ese momento se sintió derrotada, pero no todo estaba perdido._

— _Bien, jovencita. ¿Juras lealtad a tu señor?_

— _Sí, padre._

— _¿Juras cumplir los preceptos de esta noble casa, a saber, abnegación, honor y justicia?_

— _Sí, padre._

— _Muy bien. Desde este momento tus privilegios pasados no significan nada hasta la conclusión del entrenamiento, serás una escudera más junto al resto de los aprendices. ¿Estás conforme con las condiciones?_

—Sí, _mi señor._

 _Bryce miró una vez más a su esposa. Había perdido por completo el gesto de convencimiento, pero pudo leer en sus labios que si le ocurría algo a Elissa, él, y solo él, sería el culpable. Sintiéndose por fin victorioso, se giró de nuevo a los escuderos._

— _Podéis retiraros, la ceremonia ha concluido._

 _Ser Gilmore se acercó a su señor dubitativo. Apenas entendía lo ocurrido, ni sabía si se trataba de una broma._

— _Mi señor._

— _¿Sí, Ser Gilmore?_

— _Os habéis salido por completo del protocolo y ahora no sé muy bien qué hacer._

— _Lleva a los escuderos al cuartel, y que mañana comiencen con las lecciones._

— _¿Y vuestra hija? Aún es muy pequeña. ¿Podrá con el entrenamiento?_

 _Bryce miró a Elissa, que conversaba con el resto de reclutas._

— _Honestamente, me preocupa más que vos y el resto de instructores no podáis seguir su ritmo._

 _Y ese fue el comienzo de todo por lo que Eleanor luchaba para que no ocurriera. Su hija, con solo doce años, se adelantó dos en el entrenamiento para soldado. Lejos de amedrentarla, superó a sus compañeros en cada tarea que le encomendaban._

 _Estos, al principio, pensaban que al ser la hija del Teyrn le aprobaban las asignaturas y pruebas. Pero se equivocaban. Su padre, que veía el potencial de su hija, ordenó a los instructores que fueran más duros con ella, pues estaba convencido que saldría adelante fortalecida y segura de sí misma. Le dio, en numerosas ocasiones, un consejo que se grabó a fuego en la mente de la aún inhábil jovencita que caía rendida tras el entrenamiento._

— _Recuerda hija mía. Cada derrota es una oportunidad de mejorar._

 _Con trece años, completó el entrenamiento básico. Eligió el arma corta y el escudo, algo que no sorprendió a su padre. Bryce no podía estar más orgulloso de su hija. Se mantuvo firme y decidida. No usó su estatus, tal y como prometió, y sus compañeros trasformaron el resentimiento inicial por admiración y finalmente amistad hacía la joven._

 _El entrenamiento incluía largas sesiones de estudio a cargo del maestro Aldous, el cual quedó sorprendido por la obediencia de la menor de los Cousland, pero aún más por su extraordinaria habilidad por aprender la mayoría de las lecciones._

 _El veterano maestro no pudo evitar inquietarse y hablar sobre ello con su señor. Tal capacidad y concentración solo la había visto en los magos y tranquilos de la torre del Círculo, donde había pasado algunos años de juventud. Bryce compartió la preocupación con el anciano maestro, aunque apenas había precedentes de magia en la familia._

 _A los dieciséis la enviaron, junto a sus compañeros, a Denerim para concluir el último año de entrenamiento. Las largas guardias, el mando y la mejoría en la lucha fueron algunas de las prácticas allí enseñadas. Hubo momentos destacables, algunos buenos, otros malos. Pero ella procuraba ser modesta en las palabras y hábil en el campo. Tal y como su padre le había enseñado a ella y a Fergus. El respeto se gana con hechos y esfuerzo._

 _Tras cinco años de duro entrenamiento, la joven y sus compañeros fueron nombrados caballeros. Una sencilla y modesta ceremonia de graduación concluyó el periplo. Se les asignaron diferentes rangos según las calificaciones finales y enviados de inmediato a Pináculo. Elissa fue ascendida al rango militar de Sargento, más por juventud que por falta de habilidades._

… … … … … … … …

Elissa pensó que por hoy era suficiente. Ya que conocía muy bien los caminos y senderos que rodeaban su hogar, calculó que llevaba recorridas unas ocho millas. Redujo poco a poco el ritmo, hasta alcanzar un leve trote.

—Es hora de volver a casa, darme un baño y desayunar adecuadamente. ¿Nos vamos? —dijo a la vez que miraba a su compañero.

—Wof, wof —contestó Wrex afirmativamente.

—Entonces... A ver si puedes cogerme.

Elissa se volteó rápida y aceleró el paso todo lo que su ya presente cansancio le permitió. Wrex sorprendido al principio frenó en seco, levantando una leve nube de polvo, y reponiéndose comenzó a correr tras su amiga hasta alcanzarla, algo que no le costó mucho. Fiel a ella, una vez estuvo cerca redujo el ritmo, colocándose a su misma altura sin adelantarle.

Mientras las gotas de sudor le recorrían el rostro, brazos y piernas, Elissa refunfuñó. Le tocaba volver para satisfacer la insistencia de su madre. El día anterior se lo recordó, como si no fuera capaz ella misma. Un pretendiente que venía de Antiva, ciudad conocida por poseer los mejores asesinos de Thedas. Vale, Oriana era de allí, pero Elissa pensaba que no era lo mismo.

Por propia experiencia, estaba convencida que la mayoría de hombres solo eran potros deseosos de montar a una buena mujer, y que concibiera hijos para perpetuar el clan, o lo que fuera. Por otro lado, aún siendo ya una mujer adulta, no deseaba enojar a su madre. Tendría que hacer de tripas corazón, y soportar una vez más el suplicio.

—Si al menos el Hacedor pudiera enviar algo para poder evitar el mal trago.

Ya fuera por destino, o por casualidad, sus palabras al menos en parte fueron escuchadas. Estaba tan distraída pensando en la reprimenda que recibiría al llegar que apenas se percató de lo que se avecinaba.

… … … … … … … …

Mark estaba de guardia, mientras su compañero de fechorías dormitaba tumbado en la hierba fresca. Se trasladaron desde Lothering, donde sus 'servicios' ya no eran bien recibidos. De lo poco que pudieron averiguar del territorio de Pináculo, era que una joven aventurera solía dar muchos problemas a los ladrones y salteadores.

Un ruido aún lejano lo puso en guardia, y preparado para despertar a su amigo se asomó cauteloso a través de un arbusto no muy tupido. Era una mujer, sola, salvo por el animal que la acompañaba.

—¡Por las bragas de Andraste! —Se tapó la boca al sorprenderse exclamar, despertando a su sucio y maloliente compañero.

—¿Qué ocurre, Mark? ¿Tenemos ya una presa? —dijo Kim mientras se frotaba los ojos legañosos.

—Algo más que una presa. Una joven que está de muy buen ver. Si jugamos bien, aparte de lo que pueda llevar encima, podremos pasar un buen rato. Pero el premio gordo es el animal que lleva.

Kim se levantó procurando ser silencioso, y a través del arbusto pudo ver a qué se refería Mark. Un mabari, en apariencia de pura raza a juzgar por el porte del animal. La mujer era joven, de buen cuerpo que se pudiera observar, a pesar de la armadura de cuero. Estaba a punto de incorporarse por completo cuando Mark le detuvo.

—Recuerda lo que nos dijo nuestro contacto del gremio de ladrones.

—Ya, ya. Seamos cautos y actuemos para que la situación juegue a nuestro favor. No me gustaría acabar atravesado por la espada que porta.

—Mantente oculto, en cuanto la tengas al alcance le disparas un virote por la espalda. Apunta bien, ya que no me entusiasma la idea de abusar de un cadáver. Yo aprovecharé la ocasión para abordarla por detrás e inmovilizarla, y tú deberás tener ya a tiro al animal. ¿Entendido?

Kim asintió, mientras sonreía maliciosamente y se relamía pensando en lo que disfrutaría en breves momentos.

… … … … … … … …

Elissa estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Estos entremezclaban a cierto pelirrojo y las consecuencias de desobedecer a madre. Ella nunca entendería que su corazón pertenecía ya a un hombre de gran bondad. Tal era la distracción, que apenas escuchó el resorte a su lado. De pronto, un golpe seco en el escudo seguido de una punzada en la espalda.

Por fortuna, años de intenso entrenamiento habían hecho mella, y era capaz de soportar el dolor de la herida aunque no pudo evitar un leve chillido al sentir la punta desgarrar su piel. Trastabilló por la sorpresa haciendo que casi cayera al suelo, pero recobró la compostura con rapidez y se puso alerta, pero ya era tarde. Un hombre que no pudo identificar dada la rapidez de éste, le sujetó ambas muñecas mientras le colocaba una daga en el cuello.

Intentó zafarse, pero el hombre la sujetaba con fuerza, mientras le soltaba un fétido aliento tras la cabeza. Estaba a punto de dar una orden a su amigo cuando el bandido, percatado del movimiento bucal presionó la daga sobre la pálida piel, abriendo una leve herida, y unas gotas de sangre brotaron y resbalaron por la sucia hoja del arma.

—Yo no lo haría jovencita. Mi amigo está ahí mismo y podría hacer mucho daño a vuestro chucho.

Kim se incorporó, sin dejar de apuntar a Wrex con su ballesta, mientras sonreía. Elissa permaneció tranquila. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a bandidos, o salteadores de caminos. Analizaba cada paso del otro hombre, y el propio que la sujetaba. Wrex permaneció quieto, conocía muy bien a su amiga. Aquello no suponía un problema y el can lo sabía.

—Vaya, tenéis un buen cuerpo, muy cuidado para ser una simple soldado. Vuestros pechos parecen de un... sugerente tamaño.

Mark comenzó a impacientarse. Aquella joven no mostraba el habitual miedo de las mujeres u hombres que solían asaltar. Era su primera presa en aquellas tierras, y debían ganarse algo de reputación entre el gremio. Empezó a pensar ni no sería la mujer de la que hablaban. Elissa ni se inmutó, a pesar que que Mark procuró usar sus dotes de pícaro para intimidar. Aquello hizo que el hombre se pusiera algo nervioso. Pero cuando la joven habló, aireó el ánimo de los dos ladrones.

—Solo lo diré una vez. Soltadme. Olvidaré esta agresión y os dejaré marchar sin consecuencias. Si no, lo lamentaréis.

Algo de su particular ser era que, aún convencida de poder salir airosa de una contienda, daba a sus enemigos la oportunidad de rendirse sin consecuencias. A pesar de ser una hábil guerrera, si le era posible, evitaba el posible conflicto.

—¡JAJAJAJAJA! —Rieron con gran estruendo los dos malolientes hombres.

—¿Oyes, Mark? Que si no la soltamos lo lamentaremos, jajajaja.

—Sí, lo he escuchado, quizás crea que tiene las de salir sin consecuencias. Bien, nos daréis todo, incluyendo vuestra espada y al animal. Nos divertiremos un rato, y si os portáis bien puede que salgáis con vida.

Elissa suspiró, pues no podría evitar dar lo mejor de sí misma, que era su imposición personal ante cualquier situación.

—Vos lo habéis querido.

No supo cómo pasó. La rapidez de la muchacha le sorprendió. Se zafó sin apenas dificultad, y agachando el esbelto cuerpo pasó sin apenas problemas entre las piernas del hombre, retorciendo tan bruscamente sus muñecas que pudo soltarse sin trabas.

—¡ARGGHH! ¡Zorra!

Liberada de la presión ejercida, pudo ver casi a cámara lenta cómo el compañero dejaba de apuntar al fiel Wrex. Chasqueó la lengua, y su compañero perruno se abalanzó sin miramientos sobre el ballestero. Lo derribó y mientras le mordía uno de los brazos comenzó a zarandearlo.

—¡Maldito chucho! ¡Suéltame!

Antes incluso que Mark pudiera reponerse y reaccionar, la punta de aquella espada ya apuntaba a su cuello. Soltó la empuñadura de ambas dagas y levantó los brazos en señal de rendición. Elissa silbó y Wrex dejó de remover al otro bandido, pero sin soltarlo ni cesar de gruñir.

—Bien. Ahora las condiciones las pongo yo. Tenéis dos opciones; venís conmigo atados y sin armar jaleo, o seguimos con el combate y puede que salgáis con vida.

Mark pudo observar, que a pesar de la formidable espada que portaba, el pulso apenas le temblaba sujetando la hoja a apenas un dedo de su cuello. Ahora no tenía duda. Debía ser la mujer de la que hablaban en el gremio. Una aventurera o caza recompensas, de gran habilidad, por lo que pudo deducir.

—Si nos rendimos, ¿dónde nos llevaréis?

Kim miró sorprendido a su amigo Mark, realmente parecía convencido. Aunque prefería estar un tiempo en una celda a morir.

—El castillo de Pináculo no queda lejos, os llevaré allí.

Los hombres se rindieron. Elissa ató al primero de ellos, mientras su amigo no soltaba al otro. Una vez lo tuvo bien sujeto se acercó a Wrex, acarició la gruesa cabeza entre las pequeñas orejas para que se relajara.

—Muy bien, mi pequeño, ya puedes soltarlo.

Le señaló al otro hombre y el animal caminó hasta su posición, se sentó y le miró con furia. Si ella no estuviera presente, sin pensarlo, los mataría por haberle hecho daño a su amiga.

Elissa hizo un pequeño vendaje al brazo del hombre de la ballesta, pues su herida parecía grave, y no deseaba que muriera desangrado por el camino. Eso a Mark le sorprendió, ya fuera por compasión, o solo por cobrar más por una presa viva.

Se soltó el escudo con cuidado y retiró el virote. A continuación se colocó un apósito de raíz élfica en el cuello, cerrando casi de inmediato la pequeña herida.

Una vez atados los dos, tiró con fuerza del resistente cordón de cuero de drúfalo, haciendo que casi cayeran uno sobre el otro.

—Ahora en silencio y sin parar. Me habéis fastidiado mi entrenamiento matutino, y eso no os lo voy a perdonar.

… … … … … … … …

Eleanor estaba esperando frente a las puertas, nerviosa, pues el invitado había llegado y su hija no aparecía. Aquello no significaba nada bueno. Cuando se retrasaba era porque algo había ocurrido, por otro lado no le preocupaba su bienestar, aunque le costaba reconocerlo, Elissa era una hábil guerrera que sabía cuidarse sola.

Por fin, a lo lejos, la vio aparecer. Y tal y como temía, traía con ella a un par de desvencijados hombres que a duras penas le seguían el ritmo. Cuando estuvieron algo más cerca se cercioró de que uno de ellos tenía un vendaje, muy posiblemente había sido atacado por el mabari que tanto adoraba su hija.

—Buenos días, madre —dijo Elissa intentando mostrarse sonriente y despreocupada.

Eleanor pasó por alto el aspecto sudoroso y pálido que presentaba, ya que le preocupaba más las consecuencias de no recibir adecuadamente a la visita.

—¿Estas son horas de llegar? ¿Y quiénes, por el amor de Andraste, son esos hombres?

—¡Ah! Si os referís a estos despojos humanos, solo son unos asaltantes que subestimaron a su presa.

Mark cada vez estaba más confuso. La ropa de la mujer mayor era de muy buena calidad, y la joven se dirigió a ella como madre. Empezaba a sospechar que aquella mujer que les derrotó con tanta facilidad no era caza recompensas o aventurera.

—¡Por el Hacedor! ¡Estás sangrando!

Aunque sí retiró el virote clavado en el sencillo escudo de madera, gracias al entrenamiento y la disciplina, había olvidado por completo la herida de la espalda. Aireando la mano en dirección a Eleanor intentó tranquilizarla, su madre era muy exagerada, y lo sabía.

—Solo es un rasguño, madre, entrenando en el patio me he lastimado mucho más.

—Eso no es excusa. ¿Y si contraes alguna enfermedad? ¿O se infecta la herida?

Elissa sacó una cataplasma curativa sencilla que siempre llevaba para emergencias, levantó un poco el bajo del peto y la colocó en la herida. Sintió algo de escozor, pero una vez más, era soportable.

—Ya está, madre. Si queréis estar más tranquila iré a la enfermería.

—Sí, por favor. Pero que sea rápido. La visita ha llegado y está impaciente.

Elissa sintió un estremecimiento recorrer todo su cuerpo.

—Madre... eh... ¿Debo hacerlo?

—Sí. Una mujer de tu posición debe comportarse adecuadamente y obedecer.

Aquello confirmaba a Mark sus temores. Aquella joven era noble. Los problemas se incrementaban, pues en caso de juicio, la agresión contra un noble era la horca. Elissa tiró de nuevo de ellos, y entraron a través de los grandes portones de Pináculo. Y además de una de las familias más poderosas de Ferelden. Ya sentía la soga en el cuello, tragó saliva, maldiciendo su suerte.

—Bueno madre, si me permitís, primero me desharé de la carga y en cuanto termine en la enfermería me asearé y arreglaré.

Eleanor no estaba convencida, aun así asintió a su hija que ya entraba en el hogar familiar. Elissa atravesó el patio, y se puso en camino por los anchos pasillos empedrados, mientras la servidumbre, de la que siempre prescindió, correteaba de aquí para allá. Wrex se detuvo un instante, haciendo Elissa lo propio.

—Vamos chico, estás despedido. Ya nos veremos luego.

—Wof, wof. —Y se dirigió correteando en dirección a las cocinas.

—Ay, un día Nan me va a matar.

Se giró para continuar hasta los cuarteles y las celdas, cuando se cruzó con su padre y Fergus.

—Vaya, vaya, hermanita. No desperdicias ni un solo día para ir de caza.

—Ya ves, Fergus, una que sale a pasear, y no puede evitar la oportunidad. Están algo sucios, pero después de limpiarlos, quizás sepan bien con los condimentos adecuados.

Kim se desplomó asustado, mientras Mark ni se inmutaba. Después de todo su vida pendía de un fino hilo.

—Por el Hacedor, mi señora, no nos comáis. Soy correoso y apenas tengo carne... y... y... ni con los mejores ingredientes tendría buen gusto.

Bryce y sus dos hijos rompieron a carcajadas. Fergus se acercó a los bandidos y relajando su risa levantó al pobre que lloraba y balbuceaba.

—Apenas merecéis la vida que tenéis, pero solo bromeamos. Dad gracias a Andraste que mi hija no os haya dado muerte.

Elissa aprovechó la situación, y le entregó a Fergus el cordel de cuero.

—Me voy a la enfermería. Padre, puedes decirle a madre... —Pensó dubitativa un instante—. Que tengo una sesión de estudio con el maestro Aldous, eso es.. Si me haces el favor, Fergus, encierra a estos dos. Están acusados de asalto y pillaje.

Mark levantó la cabeza sorprendido. Con aquellos cargos, lo más probable es que solo pasaran unos meses en una celda. Bryce, era consciente de que aquellos bandidos seguramente habrían intentado algo más, y se percató de la cara de sorpresa del hombre. Mientras Elissa giraba una esquina y la perdía de vista se acercó a los delincuentes.

—¿Sabéis por qué no os ha acusado de asaltarla a ella en particular?

Kim seguía balbuceando, incapaz de recobrar la compostura. Mark miró fijamente al noble que había frente a él, y que pareció intuir lo que pensaba.

—Digamos que tuvo una buena enseñanza, y que considera que todos, ya sean nobles, plebeyos o bandidos, incluso gente tan despreciable como vosotros merece el mismo castigo o indulgencia.

Fergus señaló a uno de los guardas que se aproximó con rapidez, golpeando su pecho con el puño.

—Llevadlos a las celdas. Y curad adecuadamente a este hombre no vaya a desangrarse.

—Sí, Ser.

… … … … … … … …

Eleanor tenía la poca paciencia que le quedaba a punto de agotarse. Había pasado demasiado tiempo. Y el invitado antivano lo reflejaba en su rostro. Se mostraba ofendido y huraño, era una clara evidencia que estaba poco acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato.

Bryce hizo acto de presencia en el salón, pero antes de que siquiera éste dijera algo, Eleanor le puso un dedo sobre los labios y replicó algo indignada.

—¿Cual es esta vez la excusa?

Bryce solo pudo sonreír, su esposa les conocía demasiado bien. En parte la compadecía, pues él desde bien pronto comprendió que la menor de los Cousland sería un hueso duro de roer. Eleanorsolo pudo resoplar abatida y vencida. Se giró y acercó al hombre.

—Mi buen señor Alberto de Antiva. Disculpad, nuestra hija está indispuesta. Le ruego que comunique si volverá, y arreglaremos un nuevo encuentro.

Sumamente ofendido, el hombre se giró encarando a Eleanor.

—¡Esto es un ultraje! He recorrido cientos de millas para este encuentro, ¿y así me lo pagan?

Mientras ordenaba furioso a sus sirvientes que recogieran las vitelas y utensilios que trajo como muestra, miró con desdén a Bryce.

—Podéis olvidaros de ese acuerdo comercial.

Y con rapidez abandonó el salón. Eleanor miró algo enfadada a Bryce, mientras pensaba en voz alta.

—Que nuestra amada Andraste la bendiga, esta niña nos hará caer en desgracia.

—Siento recordarlo, pero sabes muy bien que nuestra pequeña tiene un espíritu fuerte. Ella será la única que decidirá quién es merecedor de su corazón. Además, no hemos perdido nada. Me ha llegado esta mañana una misiva de mis contactos de Antiva, algunos de los 'negocios' de este hombre son bastante cuestionables.

Eleanor miró a su esposo, entremezclando el enfado y la aprobación.

—Siempre has sabido protegerla, pero podrías haberme informado.

—No hasta estar completamente seguro, esposa mía.

Sujetó por la cintura a Eleanor y le dio un profundo beso.


	2. Furia imparable

Elissa estaba en la habitación, pensando en las consecuencias que traería la manera que tenía de enfrentar las cosas. Le resultaba inevitable, a pesar de los reproches de madre. Un extraño conflicto bullía en su interior, pues en cierto modo se escudaba en la aprobación de su querido padre, que le permitió desde niña alcanzar las metas que deseaba. Solo por eso, y a sabiendas de lo protector que era, incluso tras demostrar su fortaleza, en gran parte le importaba muy poco lo que ocurriera con la indeseable visita.

Tras desvestirse se introdujo en la tina de agua templada, con cuidado antes de sumergir casi por completo el cuerpo y se retiró la cataplasma de raíz élfica de la herida. Suspiró algo abatida, ya que a pesar de todo no le gustaba enojar a madre, y algo triste por el comportamiento que había tenido, apoyó una de las mejillas en las rodillas que apenas asomaban por encima del agua, mirando a su fiel compañero que mantenía la vista fija en ella con cierta ternura.

… … … … … … … …

Wrex estaba tumbado en la manta, observando a Elissa ir de un lado para otro mientras se desvestía y murmuraba sin cesar. Apenas entendía nada pero pudo descifrar al menos los nombres de los padres de su amiga. Más de una vez, en concreto, el de la madre.

Ya en el recipiente de agua donde solía asearse, vio cómo el rostro se tornaba algo triste. De inmediato se incorporó y poco a poco se acercó a Elissa, justo en el instante que unas lágrimas brotaban de aquellos ojos de tenue color marrón. Al llegar a su altura le gimió preocupado y rozó el húmedo hocico con la nariz de ella. De inmediato Elissa sonrió e incorporó la cabeza.

—Tú me comprendes, gracias Wrex.

Le dio un cálido beso entre sus pequeños ojos y asintió agradecida.

… … … … … … … …

Ya repuesta gracias a su fiel amigo, alargó la mano para coger una pastilla de jabón perfumado. Se lo acercó a la nariz para sentir la fragancia e inspiró.

—Hmmm, lavanda con un toque de gracia de cristal.

No solía ser muy coqueta, no al menos desde que comenzó su andadura como escudera. Pero si algo se permitía eran los baños, de preferencia con jabones aromáticos. Juntó las manos y frotó con rapidez la pastilla, brotando de inmediato espuma, que repartió a lo largo de los brazos y piernas. Se lavó con esmero el torso poniendo especial cuidado en la aún reciente herida de la espalda. Con las manos llenas de espuma se lavó la cara y el corto cabello marrón oscuro, y acto seguido introdujo la cabeza bajo el agua para enjuagarse.

Estaba lista pero se relajó un momento, como tantas veces desde que su corazón se aceleraba ante la presencia de aquel hombre de cabello pelirrojo. Recordó su sonrojo al verla cuando salía por la mañana, e imaginó que la abordaba y besaba. Comenzó a jugar consigo misma pensando que era él quién lo hacía. Apretando con suavidad los tersos pechos, acariciando las largas y robustas piernas y el vientre, mientras se acercaba a su centro del placer. Con delicadeza se introdujo un par de dedos en el interior, gimió mientras imaginaba a su caballero sobre ella, llegando al clímax que tanto deseaba. Algo azorada tras la experiencia susurró para sí misma:

—¿Con él sería igual? ¿O me proporcionaría un placer aún desconocido?

Se incorporó mientras agarraba una toalla y comenzaba a secarse, cuando una llamada inesperada en la puerta la sorprendió, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Mi señora? ¿Puedo pasar?

La tenue voz la reconoció de inmediato, pues en los últimos días se había cruzado con ella en varias ocasiones. Era una nueva doncella, liberada por su padre durante una visita al Bann de Lothering. Su madre se la asignó de inmediato a pesar de las quejas que había emitido. Desde muy joven no soportaba la idea de disponer de gente que la sirviera.

… … … … … … … …

— _¿Por qué necesito una doncella, madre? Yo sola soy perfectamente capaz de realizar mis tareas._

— _Mi terca Elissa, el hecho de tener un sirviente no te convierte de inmediato en esclavista. A tus dieciséis años ya deberías saberlo._

 _Miró a su madre algo enojada, pues solo faltaban unos días para marchar a Denerim donde concluiría el entrenamiento, pero ella mantenía su actitud. Le exasperaba tanta insistencia._

— _Ahora, como la noble que eres, esperarás a la doncella que te traerá un vestido y te ayudará. Una vez concluyas, deberás atender adecuadamente a la visita llegada desde Jader. He oído que tiene una pequeña flota de barcos. Si te portas bien, puede que consigas un pasaje para un viaje romántico._

— _¡Madre! Sabes de sobra que odio a... no soporto..._

— _¿Pero qué manera de comportarse es esa? Vamos, recupera las formas. Una noble debe permanecer serena y en calma, ni ha de mostrar enfado alguno ante un caballero._

— _Más bien ante un potro excitado y deseoso de montar una hembra._

 _Su madre se giró y la fulminó con la mirada._

— _¡Basta! Harás lo se te diga mientras vivas en esta casa._

— _Sí, madre —bufó resignada mientras giraba y se dejaba caer en la cama._

… … … … … … … …

Resopló mientras se colocaba la toalla alrededor del cuerpo.

—Adelante Amalia.

La jovencita elfa se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre, pues aún no había tenido la ocasión de presentarse ante la hija menor de su señor. Tímidamente giró el pomo que emitió un leve chirrido, entornó la puerta asomando con cuidado el pequeño rostro intentando que la puerta le proporcionara algo de protección, ya que aún creía que el grueso animal se abalanzaría sobre ella para devorarla.

—Vamos, ¿a qué esperas? Adelante.

Su voz era más dulce si cabía que la de la señora Eleanor. Con un más que patente miedo se dirigió a Elissa.

—Mi... mi señora... —tragó saliva intentando calmarse— disculpad... vuestro perro...

Elissa vio como, con un evidente temblor en su mano, la elfilla señalaba a Wrex.

—¡Oh! Claro. Wrex, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

El animal se incorporó y acercó a la puerta, provocando que la elfa emitiera un pequeño chillido de terror. Estaba segura que su corta vida, con buenos y malos momentos incluidos había llegado al fin. Cerró los ojos mientras rezaba al Hacedor y su amada Andraste. Entonces sintió el roce del mabari a su alrededor contra las delgadas piernas. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y estaban uno frente al otro.

—Wof, wof.

—Wrex te da la bienvenida —dijo Elissa recompensando a la sorprendida elfa con una gran sonrisa.

Recobrada del susto innecesario, no pudo evitar replicar, pues sus compañeros la habían asustado contándole mentiras.

—¡Maldito seas Lean!

Elissa abrió los ojos confundida y se puso frente a la pequeña elfa. Aun siendo adulta apenas le llegaba por el hombro, y eso contando con que ella no era muy alta.

—¿Lean? ¿El ayudante de Nan en la cocina?

Se reclinó de inmediato, al haber olvidado las formas ante una noble por un momento de furia.

—Os pido perdón, mi señora. No volverá a ocurrir.

Elissa se rascó la cabeza más confundida aún.

—¿Que no volverá a ocurrir el qué? ¿Has hecho algo malo?

Amalia se levantó sorprendida. A pesar de que llevaba ya una semana en Pináculo, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la amabilidad de los Cousland.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de Lean. No volverá a asustar a nadie más. Seguro que te dijo que mi mabari era una bestia salvaje devoradora de carne humana o alguna otra tontería similar.

—¿Cómo lo habéis sabido, mi señora?

—Por que no es la primera vez que lo hace, pero te prometo que será la última. Bueno, ¿para que has venido?

—¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, disculpad, mi señora. Vuestra madre...

Antes de terminar, Elissa la interrumpió, cansada de escuchar tantas veces el trato hacia su persona.

—Por favor, puedo entender que quién fuera el desalmado que tuvieras cómo amo antes te tratara con brusquedad, a lo cual me disculpo. Pero cuando estés aquí, si no queda más remedio porque te ha enviado mi madre, dirígete a mí como Elissa.

Amalia se sorprendió por la disculpa, pues no entendía a qué era debida. Pero lo que más la dejó sin palabras fueron las siguientes que Elissa le dirigió.

—Yo no soy tu dueña, ni tu señora. Soy, o al menos espero serlo, tu amiga. Si necesitas algo por complicado que pueda ser, pídelo sin miedo y si está en mi mano te ayudaré.

Al comprender aquella palabra, dicha de la manera más sincera que había escuchado jamás, se sonrojó al mismo tiempo que que caía de rodillas y comenzaba a llorar. Elissa alarmada se acercó a la pequeña elfilla rodeándola con sus brazos y trató de calmarla.

—¡Hacedor! Espero no haberte ofendido.

Aquello provocó que Amalia intensificara el llanto, pues tanta amabilidad por parte de un humano le sobrepasaba.

—No mi... señora...

—¿Qué provoca tal tristeza? ¿Es por lo que te he dicho?

—Sí... Digo no... No lo sé...

Elissa intuyó de inmediato que tras aquella tristeza había algo, algo sombrío que atormentaba el alma de la pequeña persona que tenía en brazos, mientras lloraba desconsolada.

—No quiero forzarte, pero es mejor que sea lo que sea me lo digas. Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte.

—Mi... mi señora Elissa... no quisiera... contaros nada que pueda... que pueda... provocar un conflicto con vuestra... vuestra familia.

—Puedes confiar en mí.

La dulzura y amabilidad de Elissa la reconfortaron lo suficiente, a pesar de que el recuerdo de aquella áspera voz seguía resonado en su cabeza, para iniciar el relato de tan amargo recuerdo.

—Unos días antes de que mi dueño me vendiera a vuestro padre, mientras estaba en el mercado comprando provisiones para la casa, un soldado me agarró y me llevó a un oscuro y sucio callejón. Intenté gritar, pero amenazó con matarme.

Elissa mantenía el cálido abrazo mientras la pequeña hablaba, su voz temblaba por los recuerdos.

—Desgarró mi ropa, me agarró y tumbó boca abajo sobre unos sacos, y... y...

Rompió de nuevo a llorar de manera descontrolada, Elissa le acarició el delicado cabello rubio, susurrándole que estuviera tranquila.

—Mientras terminaba, llamé entre murmullos a mis seres queridos, y acercando su cara me dijo al oído que no tenía amigos ni familia que me pudieran ayudar.

Aquello destrozó el corazón de Elissa, mientras su fuego interno se prendía con fuerza. Se levantó y colocó a la pequeña en la cama. Abrió el armero personal y comenzó a colocarse la armadura de cuero para aprovechar la ligereza de esta.

Se giró hacia la cama, y Amalia se sorprendió al ver cómo unas grandes lágrimas caían por las mejillas de su señora, al mismo tiempo que mantenía una mirada de odio y repulsión.

—¿Puedes darme alguna seña sobre ese soldado?

—Tenía... no, tiene una cicatriz en la ceja izquierda.

—¡Él! Tenía que ser él. Maldito...

Agarró la espada de su abuelo y el escudo con el emblema de Pináculo. Al reconocer la seña dada por la jovencita, se enfureció más aún. Ya lo conocía, pues había tenido un encuentro con aquel soldado en Denerim.

Ordenó a su fiel mabari, que se incorporó al verla dirigirse a la puerta, que se quedara allí quieto. Gimió al estar en desacuerdo, pero obedeció. Se giró de nuevo encarando a la chica y le dijo unas últimas palabras.

—Si te preguntan mis padres, diles que volveré en cuanto termine de... de... dar una lección que nunca olvidará ese despojo humano.

Amalia se quedó estupefacta. Vio cómo su joven señora, se embutía sin ayuda una armadura de cuero, se enfundaba una espada y un escudo y sin apenas palabras se marchaba. Algo dentro de ella deseaba pedirle que se detuviera, pero otra parte prefería dejarla ir. Ahora lo que más temía eran las consecuencias que pudiera causar al contar lo ocurrido.

Salió a toda prisa de la habitación en dirección al gran salón, donde estaban preparando la mesa para la comida, con la esperanza de encontrar a su señora y alertarla con el suficiente tiempo para detener a Elissa. Entró algo azorada y con la respiración acelerada tras la larga carrera, buscó entre los comensales que ya se reunían, identificando de inmediato a los Cousland al completo.

—¡Mi señora! ¡Mi señora Eleanor!

Sorteó a los sirvientes, procurando no tropezar hasta que llegó a la altura donde la familia estaba reunida.

—Por el Hacedor, Amalia. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

—Mi... mi señora... vuestra hija... Elissa... —aún jadeando, intentaba comunicar lo ocurrido, pero apenas tenía aliento.

—Vamos pequeña, dinos qué ocurre. ¿Acaso no quiere comer?

Amalia miró a su señor, que le habló con tono desenfadado y amable.

—Vuestra hija... se ha... ha ido... yo... le dije...

Temerosa por lo que pudiera suceder, y añadiendo el recordar de nuevo lo que ocurrió días atrás se arrodilló y comenzó a sollozar. Eleanor la sujetó con dulzura, levantó su pequeña cabeza y mostrando una suave sonrisa le preguntó una vez más.

—Mi niña, ¿qué le has dicho?

Respiró profundamente, se enjuagó las lágrimas y les contó lo ocurrido en los aposentos de la hija menor de Eleanor. Le entristeció mientras lo hacía, pues pensaba que Elissa podría sufrir algún daño y no deseaba que por ella, una simple doncella elfa... No. Ella la consideraba una persona.

—Rápido, a los establos —Bryce sonó tajante y decisivo. Conocía demasiado bien a su hija, y temía lo que pudiera hacer.

Llegaron a los establos pero Elissa ya no estaba. Uno de los caballerizos se acercó a su señor para informar de lo ocurrido.

—Mi señor, la señora Elissa ha cogido vuestro caballo y ha marchado.

Él sabía a qué había obedecido tal elección. Era una aguerrida montura de origen antivano, dura, robusta y rápida. Cogió la silla de la montura de su esposa que era la pareja de la suya, cuando se percató de que alguien había cortado el cinturón de cuero que la sujetaba al animal.

… … … … … … … …

Elissa azuzaba a Caronte, el resistente caballo de su padre. No había comido pero no le importaba. Ahora el corazón y el espíritu le demandaban hacer lo debido. Castigar a quién lo merecía. A pesar de su juventud, empezaba a estar harta de tantos aprovechados. Nobles, soldados. Daba igual, siempre había hombres que abusaban de sus cargos o posiciones para hacer lo que quisieran. Casi todos los nobles de Ferelden desdeñaban la actitud de ella para con la plebe.

— _Les da una idea equivocada de su posición._

Había oído tantas veces aquella frase referida en especial a nobles como el Arl Howe, que en ocasiones deseaba no ser parte de aquella nobleza acomodada. Tanto poder para ayudar, desperdiciado. Pero ella jamás se permitiría caer en aquella manera de pensar, no con la educación recibida por sus padres. Miraba al frente mientras las lágrimas le recorrían el rostro por la velocidad, cuando Lothering apareció en el horizonte.

… … … … … … … …

La tarde llegaba y el poderoso astro empezaba su andadura hacia el ocaso. Angus aún se relamía como un nug recién comido al recordar a la orejas de punta.

—Lástima que no esté aquí. Mi guardia está a punto de terminar y me daría un festín con ella. Era tan estrecha, como corresponde a una sucia coneja.

Empezó a excitarse de solo pensar en ello, incluyendo aquellos pequeños y duros pechos como guijarros qué manoseó con ahínco entes de tumbarla sobre los sacos. Irónicamente lo que más le gustó, a parte del hecho de terminar dentro de ella, fue lo que le dijo, pues le hizo sentir poderoso sobre aquella débil y patética criatura que gemía como una zorra en celo.

—No tienes amigos ni familia que te ayuden —lo susurró mientras le entraba una risa maliciosa.

Estaba en camino al cuartel cuando escuchó a la gente armar jaleo. Algo ocurría cerca del mercado pasado el pequeño riachuelo que atravesaba el pueblo. Maldiciendo, pues deseaba terminar y volver a su casa, se dirigió en dirección al ruido. Giró una esquina y pudo ver al otro lado del puente, cómo una hermosa mujer se apeaba de un formidable corcel. Portaba una armadura de buena factura para ser de cuero, pero más que ocultar, ensalzaba su atributos pudiendo ver este, unos pechos de gran tamaño.

—Vamos Angus, es tu oportunidad. Usa tus dotes zalameras, y con suerte podrás estrujar esas ubres.

La joven preguntó a los lugareños, señalando de inmediato en su dirección. Se alegró, pues parecía que le buscaba a él.

—Gracias Hacedor, por enviar aquello que más deseaba.

Antes incluso de que pudiera verla por completo, ya imaginaba la increíble noche que pasaría con semejante mujer. Le daba lo mismo quién fuera, pero si tenía la oportunidad, la sometería a su merced. Se estaba relamiendo de nuevo, pensando en su húmedo interior, cuando recibió un fortísimo puñetazo que lo tumbó contra el suelo.

Se incorporó con dificultad, mientras la nariz comenzaba a sangrarle se llevó las manos a la vaina, pero antes de poder reaccionar notó como caía al suelo tanto esta cómo el escudo que llevaba a la espalda. Entonces escuchó una voz, una que ya había oído en el pasado, pero con más fuerza.

—Tú, sucia y despreciable cucaracha, ¿cómo te atreves a mancillar el honor de un buen soldado y abusar con ello de tu posición?

Levantó la mirada y sus recuerdos quedaron confirmados. Era ella, la recluta que le rechazó mientras servía en Denerim. La que le hizo aquella cicatriz en el párpado, la que no sufrió castigo por haberlo hecho.

—Estás acabada maldita zorra. Has atacado sin razón a un soldado de la guardia. Me aseguraré de que lo pagues, por esta y por lo que me hiciste en Denerim.

—¿Sin razón? ¿Sin razón decís? ¿Que os parece por violación?

—¿Me estás acusando, zorra?

—Sé muy bien que has hecho, y aquí y ahora lo vas a pagar.

Desenvainó la espada, que reflejando la luz solar deslumbró al soldado por un momento. Elissa hizo un arco con rapidez, aprovechando aquel momento de debilidad, giró la hoja y con toda su anchura, desgarrando los bordes de las perneras de malla del hombre, le golpeó la entrepierna con toda la fuerza que se podía permitir.

—¡ARGGG! Hija de puta.

Se llevó las manos al lugar del golpe mientras caía de nuevo derrumbado por el dolor. Algunos lugareños se apartaron, otros corrieron a avisar a más guardias. Abrió los ojos llorosos, mientras intentaba incorporarse a pesar del dolor para recoger su espada y contraatacar, pero la punta de aquella espada que hacía solo un momento le había golpeado, le estaba apuntando al cuello.

—Da gracias que no he seccionado lo que parece que más valoras. Como me entere que vuelves a hacer algo parecido, te juro por mi familia que lo pagarás con tu vida.

… … … … … … … …

—Reverenda madre, ¿qué ocurre? ¿A qué se debe este jaleo?

—No es nada, hermana Leliana. Parece que la joven Cousland está repartiendo algo de justicia.

—¿Cousland? ¿Os referís quizás a la familia que reside en Pináculo?

—Sí, en efecto. Sé que la Capilla no debe inmiscuirse en determinados temas, pero si todos los nobles de esta nación fueran como ellos...

Leliana iba a preguntar cuando un apuesto caballero les interrumpió.

—Disculpad, reverenda madre. ¿Habéis visto a mi hija?

—Sí, Bryce. Está al otro lado del río. No temáis, recordad que a pesar de todo es una buena mujer y no haría nada que os perjudicara.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro, reverenda madre.

Se inclinó e inició una marcha rápida en la dirección indicada. Estaba en camino cuando se cruzó con el capitán de la guardia. Un hombre honesto al que conocía bien, ya que su hijo era parte de la guardia de Pináculo.

—Mi señor Cousland —dijo a la vez que golpeaba su pecho con el puño.

—Capitán.

—Si me permitís la pregunta mi señor, ¿a qué habéis venido a Lothering?

… … … … … … … …

Estaba enfundando su espada mientras se giraba y le daba la espalda a aquel despreciable hombre cuando escuchó a alguien gritando.

—¡Elissa, por el Hacedor, detente!

Oír la voz de su padre la hizo estremecer, se palpaba nervioso, y en cuanto apareció en escena al apartarse los lugareños, pudo ver que estaba claramente alterado. Pensó de inmediato que creía que mataría a aquél soldado, que no merecía ni el rango ni la armadura. Pero a pesar de que deseaba matarlo, no pondría en peligro la posición de la familia. Al fin y al cabo, Lothering no pertenecía a sus tierras.

—Tranquilízate padre. No he acabado con su miserable vida, aunque así lo merezca por hacer tal deleznable acto.

Angus levantó la mirada y vio al hombre. Ahora entendía por qué no se castigó a aquella recluta durante el incidente en Denerim. Era la hija del Teyrn Bryce Cousland, regente de Pináculo. Ahora estaba seguro de que su vida estaba acabada, pues contra los nobles, en particular contra semejante familia, no tenía nada que hacer.

—Elissa, he hablado con el capitán de la guardia, ya sabes, el padre de Markus. Le sobra con mi palabra y la tuya. Será expulsado de la guardia y desterrado.

Escuchar aquello fue como si le arrojaran un barreño de agua helada. Angus se quedó sin apenas inmutarse, a pesar incluso de que el dolor no había remitido del todo. Elissa se abalanzó contra su padre que la abrazó de inmediato.

—Gracias padre.

—Lo que haga falta por mi niña, que tiene este corazón tan puro.

… … … … … … … …

Era plena madrugada cuando llegaron al hogar. Elissa se había quedado dormida abrazada a su querido padre ya que el día había sido muy exhausto para ella. Con ayuda de Fergus la desmontaron y con cuidado la llevaron a su habitación, donde Wrex esperaba también despierto. Bryce le acarició la gran cabezota para calmarlo. Todos vieron la dulce cara de su hija y hermana con expresión de satisfacción a pesar de estar profundamente dormida.

—Siempre sabes qué hacer, Bryce.

—Estoy orgulloso de mis hijos, Eleanor. Pero nuestra niña tiene un fuego en su interior que va creciendo con los años. No sé qué le deparará el futuro, pero lo que sí sé es que lo afrontará con honor y justicia. Debemos acostarnos, he recibido una carta de Denerim. El rey Cailan y el general Loghain solicitan todas las tropas de las que podamos prescindir.

—Entonces los rumores son ciertos, ¿no padre?

—Así al menos lo cree Cailan. Pero tengo mis dudas y no soy el único que las tiene. Pero de ser verdad, esperemos que el Hacedor nos proteja.

… … … … … … … …

Loghain estaba intranquilo. Entre un mar de dudas tener que recurrir a este noble de dudosa reputación, el cual aseguraba que una de las familias más poderosas de Ferelden pretendía traicionar a su querida nación, era solo una gota más en una copa ya desbordada.

—Mi señor. ¿Me habéis hecho llamar?

Allí estaba, el Arl Rendon Howe. Un hombre atormentado por rencillas muertas hacía siglos.

—Sí, adelante, Howe. He usado mis fuentes para que investigaran y no consigo ver la supuesta conspiración que tanto te arraigas por defender contra los Cousland. Ni siquiera comparten al menos un contacto con Eamon, que es mi único sospechoso real.

Howe levantó la mirada, procurando mostrarse tranquilo pues era conocedor de la habilidad de Loghain para ver las mentiras que podían supurar en la voz.

—Os aseguro mi señor que es así. Yo mismo he recibido pruebas por escrito de mis espías, de que Pináculo está negociando la entrada de tropas orlesianas para derrocar a la corona.

Loghain miró fijamente con su implacable mirada azulada mostrándose serio y regio, al noble que pretendía engañarle.

—¿Y por qué nunca he visto yo esas pruebas? Mis contactos son más extensos que los vuestros y a pesar de ello no logro encontrar nada de lo que aseguráis.

—Mi señor. Mañana partiré a Pináculo para reunirme con el Teyrn Cousland y marchar a Ostagar junto a él. Mientras esté allí, buscaré y os llevaré las pruebas que tanto ansiáis.

—Puedes retirarte, pero por el Hacedor deja de lado esa avaricia tuya que huelo. Si encuentras pruebas reales, arresta a la familia y traelos de vuelta a Denerim antes de partir con tus tropas. Serán juzgados en cuanto acabemos con las locuras de Cailan.

—Cómo ordenéis, mi señor.

En cuanto salió por la puerta, y apretando el paso en dirección a los establos, sonrió para sí mismo.

—Juzgarlos. Bah, en cuanto tenga la oportunidad los abriré en canal uno a uno. Jamás perdonaré lo que los Cousland hicieron a nuestra familia, recuperaré el honor y la gloria a sangre y fuego.


	3. Malas noticias

El sol asomaba por encima ya del horizonte cuando sus rayos le iluminaron el rostro aún dormido. En cuanto sintió la calidez atravesar las ventanas, se despertó. Estiró los brazos y profirió un gran bostezo. Con los ojos todavía entrecerrados y confundida se frotó con fuerza mientras se incorporaba.

—¿Cómo he llegado a la cama? ¿Y quién me ha puesto el camisón? —Miró a Wrex a pesar de que nunca le contestaría, no al menos con palabras humanas.

Se incorporó y acercó al ventanal de su habitación y al ver el astro rey sobre el horizonte y sobresaltada, abrió ya por fin aquellos ojos marrones mientras exclamaba enfadada consigo misma:

—¡Por las bragas de Andraste! ¡Me he quedado dormida!

Era algo que no se perdonaba pues era muy autocrítica, y el hecho de no levantarse temprano para realizar sus ejercicios le hizo maldecirse a sí misma. Entonces recordó lo acontecido el día anterior y se relajó mientras se acercaba al armario. La joven y dulce doncella, el despreciable Angus y su padre que le recompensó con completo apoyo por parte de él.

… … … … … … … …

—A pesar de que conozco tu autocontrol, te juro por Andraste que creía matarías a aquel hombre.

Partieron de Lothering de inmediato. Apenas pararon un momento a comer algo rápido, pues Elissa se escabulló justo a la hora de comer. Cabalgaban juntos a un trote suave, mientras Bryce procuraba ser dulce con su hija a pesar de sus acciones. Partió con demasiada rabia, y aunque la comprendía, estaba fuera de las tierras de Pináculo. En caso de llegar a mayores represalias hubiera causado un conflicto con el Bann de Lothering.

—Padre, lo siento. No quería causarte problemas. Pero sabes bien que no soporto a los que abusan de sus privilegios. Y menos con aquellos a quienes consideran más débiles.

Elissa tenía la cabeza baja. Enojar a su madre era una cosa fácil de remediar. Pero su padre que la apoyó desde pequeña, que siempre hizo lo posible para que pudiera cumplir con sus deseos... A él no le gustaba enfadarlo. Nunca se mostraba encolerizado, pero sabía que lo disimulaba.

—Lo sé, mi pequeña. Me enorgullece que tanto tú como Fergus respetéis a los que están por debajo de nosotros. Pero por desgracia, hay un protocolo para estas cosas. Por eso procuro arreglar tus... digamos...

—¿Mis arranques justicieros?

—Es una manera de decirlo. Pero claro, tu padre también tiene límites.

Elissa sonrió levemente, pero Bryce se percató de que aquella actitud desenfadada no funcionaba del todo. Quería recuperar a su niña, aquella de risa fácil cuando era más pequeña. Tiró de las riendas y su fiel corcel Caronte se detuvo de inmediato.

—Padre, ¿qué haces? Si queremos llegar pronto debemos continuar.

Bryce no dijo nada, sólo le tendió la mano esperando con una gran sonrisa. Elissa dudó un momento y mantuvo su gesto apesadumbrado. Finalmente se bajó de Dobraya y agarró la mano de su padre, que tiró con fuerza y la posicionó tras el. Sujetó las riendas de ambos caballos y con un rápido movimiento chasqueó las mismas. Los animales iniciaron el paso con brusquedad, tanto que Elissa sorprendida sujetó la cintura de su padre por miedo a caer al suelo. La montura de su madre, pese a ir sin jinete, apenas le seguía el paso a Caronte.

Elissa se resistió un buen rato. Bryce azuzó más y más al robusto corcel, sabedor que poseía una soberbia resistencia fruto de un esmerado trabajo de crianza. Por fin su hija cedió. Llevando ya una considerable velocidad, le soltó la cintura, levantó las manos y alzó la voz todo lo posible.

—Más deprisa, padre, más deprisa.

La insistencia de Bryce había dado sus frutos. Ver a Elissa sonreír de nuevo le hizo reaccionar de inmediato, chasqueando el correaje, a lo que Caronte aceleró hasta donde su fuerza y resistencia le permitía. La joven gritó de nuevo.

—Sííí, padre. Deprisa, más deprisa. ¡HUUUUU! Más deprisa, hasta que podamos volar y recorrer el cielo...

Entonces resurgió, durante ese instante Elissa ya no era la joven adulta de diecinueve años, ahora era la pequeña Elissa con once o doce años, en los que disfrutaba de aquellos momentos, sin responsabilidades ni deber. En aquel instante se sintió verdaderamente libre y dejó que el fuego de su interior saliera sin control, pero en lugar de en un ataque de furia, en una explosión de alegría. Aquello duró sólo unos minutos, pero fue suficiente para que su corazón y mente volvieran a su habitual estado.

Cuando mandó a Caronte detenerse, su hija ya era la de siempre. Se bajaron del animal que no mostraba cansancio aparente, y esperaron a que Dobraya les alcanzara. Elissa agradecida se abalanzó sobre su progenitor.

—Gracias, padre.

—Sabes bien, mi querida niña, que daría con gusto todas mis posesiones por veros a ti y a Fergus felices.

—Lástima que él no esté aquí para oír eso. Muy oportuno padre.

Elissa comenzó a escudriñar los alrededores. Desde Pináculo hasta Lothering, conocía bien las tierras colindantes. Bryce de inmediato supo que estaba pensando cuánto habían recorrido y lo que les quedaba aún.

—¡Por el hálito del Hacedor! Corramos padre, casi ha anochecido y quedan unas cien millas para alcanzar Pináculo. Si no nos damos prisa no llegaremos hasta la madrugada.

Bryce montó de nuevo a su fiel Caronte, Elissa hizo lo propio con Dobraya y aceleraron el paso. Pero el cansancio hizo mella en la joven, y cuando apenas les quedaban unas diez millas para llegar, casi se cae del caballo al quedarse dormida. Con esfuerzo su padre la subió consigo y manteniendo un trote rápido pero no brusco. Elissa agotada, se durmió abrazada de nuevo a su padre.

… … … … … … … …

Abrió el armario y cogió un sencillo vestido para poder bajar a desayunar. O al menos eso esperaba, pues según la altura del sol, muy posiblemente Nan estuviera ya recogiendo la mesa. Salió de la habitación seguida de su fiel compañero cuadrúpedo. Justo en el instante que atravesaba la puerta oyó unas pequeñas pisadas que corrían hacia ella. Se giró y el causante se abalanzó sobre ella.

—¡Tita, buenos días!

Elissa lo sujetó bajo sus pequeños brazos y lo alzó a la vez que la daba un profundo abrazo y éste le correspondía con una amplia sonrisa.

—Buenos días, mi chiquitín. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí, tita. He soñado que volaba en un gri... en un gri...

—¿En un grifo?

—¡Sí! Eso es tita, como si fuera un guada giz cuando tú y padre me contáiz cuentos antes de dormir.

—¡Oh! Tiene pinta de ser muy interesante. ¿Y salvabas a alguna jovencita?

El pequeño se sonrojó mientras negaba rápidamente con la cabeza.

—¡No tita! ¡No digas ezas cosas! Salvé a una manada de conejitos que eztaban a punto de zer comidos por loz engen... egend... degendros denebrozos.

—Vaya, tenemos a todo un héroe en potencia en esta casa.

Oriana que siempre andaba cerca de su hijo, al escuchar aquello temió lo que su cuñada pudiera decir a continuación. Conocía demasiado bien a Elissa. O eso pensaba.

—Algún día cuando tu mamá te lo permita, será un placer enseñarte todo lo que hay que saber para convertirse en un gran guerrero.

Oren se emocionó mucho y comenzó a respirar aceleradamente. Oriana por su parte, que seguía en guardia esperando la oportunidad para contradecir a Elissa se sorprendió. A pesar de los años, juzgó con premura a su medio hermana.

—¿Lo dicez de vedad, tita?

—Por supuesto, pero siempre que te portes bien, te comas todo y tu madre te dé permiso.

El pequeño bajó la cabeza y perdió algo de su entusiasmo.

—Puez creo que no poda zed. Mamá nunca me deja haced nada divetido.

Oriana hizo acto de presencia en ese instante, y envió una seña de aprobación a Elissa, que asintió agradecida.

—Mi pequeño Oren. Cuando crezcas lo suficiente, te permitiré que tu tía te entrene.

—¡Ziii! ¡Gdacias mamá! —dijo el jovencito, que aumentando de nuevo su alegría abrazó y besó con fuerza a su madre.

El joven Oren corrió en dirección a la habitación de sus padres, ansioso por contarle la nueva noticia a Fergus. Oriana, mostrando una gran sonrisa se dirigió a Elissa.

—Gracias, debo reconocer que esperaba otra cosa. Pero te agradezco de corazón que respetes mis deseos en lo que respecta a Oren.

Elissa le mostró su mejor cara a pesar de que el estómago le estaba rugiendo como un oso gigante.

—No hay de qué, Oriana. Nunca haría nada que socavara tu autoridad. Puede que sea una guerrera, puede que sude como un nug en una olla, pero al fin y al cabo, mi madre me enseñó cómo comportarme.

—Por lo que sé, cuñada, no siempre sigues las enseñanzas de tu madre...

Un estruendo proveniente de Elissa cortó de lleno la conversación. De inmediato las mejillas se le enrojecieron de vergüenza. Wrex que permanecía a su lado profirió un gemido burlón.

—Perdón. Desde ayer al desayunar apenas he comido nada.

Oriana suspiró por la falta de modales de su cuñada. Pero lo pasó por alto pues lo que decía era cierto.

—Lo sé. Por ello solicité a Nan que esperara tu llegada al comedor.

—¡Oh! Muchas gracias. Nos vemos luego.

Avanzó lo más deprisa que pudo, mientras sus tripas seguían sonando como un dragón enfurecido. Por fortuna el comedor no quedaba lejos. En cuanto entró, comprobó que los sirvientes y ayudantes ya estaban recogiendo la mayoría de platos y enseres de cocina. Ojeando rápida, vio en una esquina de la gran mesa algunos platos que permanecían intactos.

Sin apenas pensar, como si fuera una fiera que atacaba a su presa, se abalanzó sobre la silla y comenzó a llenar su pequeña boca con los diferentes alimentos que tenía ante sí. Los sirvientes pararon y quedaron boquiabiertos. Normalmente la joven desayunaba algo tarde pero siempre con sus padres y nunca la habían visto ingerir de ese modo. No daban crédito a la rapidez con la que tragaba, y menos aún a la cantidad que era capaz de meterse en el gaznate.

De improviso Nan apareció, justo en el instante que Elissa se detenía, miraba a los presentes, y con los carrillos llenos intentó decir algo.

—¿Qe pada? Tendgo hamde. Llevo din comeg dedde ayed pod da mayada.

Los sirvientes no pudieron evitar reír al escuchar a su joven señora, pero Nan alzó la voz ordenando que callaran y continuaran el trabajo.

—Fola, fuenof ziad, Fan.

Suspiró muy abatida, pensando para sí misma que había criado a una mujer de la calle en lugar de una noble. Siguió recogiendo alrededor de Elissa procurando no acercarse demasiado al robusto can que ella apenas soportaba por la cantidad de veces que se colaba en la despensa en busca de comida, pero al eructar de forma abrupta la joven tras terminar de beber directamente de una jarra de néctar de frutas, rompió con su silencio:

—Si la señora tiene a bien terminar, sería muy de agradecer.

Sabía de sobra que Elissa odiaba que le hablaran con tal rectitud cuando sus padres no estaban presentes. Ella se giró malhumorada, pero como mantenía la boca llena, no pudo protestar. Con dificultad, agarró otra jarra, una gran hogaza de pan y casi un queso entero. Se levantó, guiñó un ojo a su antigua niñera y se marchó, seguida por Wrex, que iba recogiendo con la lengua las migajas que caían.

… … … … … … … …

Ya había pasado la comida, en la cual no pudo ingerir todo lo que hubiera querido. El hecho de desayunar tan tarde, hizo mella en su digestión.

La jornada para los próximos días se antojaba complicada. Su padre solicitó su presencia en el estudio, ya que tenía que tratar asuntos importantes con ella. Eso puso en alerta sus más profundos instintos. Conocía demasiado bien a su padre, y pocas veces lo había visto tan serio y preocupado.

—Padre, ¿me has llamado?

—Sí, pequeña. Adelante.

Elissa entró en la sala. Estaba llena de libros, muchos de ellos adquiridos por su abuelo. Era uno de los lugares preferidos de ella, pues desde muy joven y en cuanto aprendió a leer, devoró todos los que pudo.

—En unos dos o tres días como mucho, el Arl Howe vendrá de visita. Pero no debes preocuparte por eso. Cómo habrás observado, la mayoría de nuestras tropas se están preparando, ¿verdad?

—Cómo podría ignorarlo, padre. Si entreno con ellos todos los días. Y salvo mis amigos, hoy apenas había ninguno disponible.

—Eso se debe a una simple razón. En cuanto Howe llegue, Fergus partirá con algunos soldados como avanzadilla, y a la mañana siguiente yo junto a mi viejo amigo cabalgaremos a Ostagar.

—Ya veo, padre. Prepararé mis cosas para acompañaros.

Bryce miró a su hija orgulloso. No dudó un instante en ofrecer su ayuda, pero tenía otros planes para ella.

—No vamos precisamente a la guerra, aunque albergo mis dudas, podría ser una Ruina.

Elissa miró a su padre, entre asustada y sorprendida, No es que temiera a los engendros en sí mismos, pero aquello podría suponer el fin de muchas cosas.

—¿Estás seguro, padre?

—Yo no estoy convencido. Pero Cailan, junto a los guardas grises así lo creen.

—¿No es una temeridad enviar a todas nuestras tropas a la batalla?

—No irán todas. Una pequeña guarnición se quedará en el castillo. Bajo tus órdenes.

Elissa abrió los ojos, con una mezcla de sorpresa, enfado y decepción.

—¡¿Queeeé?!

—Creo que queda claro, hija mía. Tú te quedarás en el castillo.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron de pura rabia.

—¿Por qué no puedo marchar junto a ti o Fergus?

—Alguien debe quedarse para velar por nuestro hogar, Elissa.

Elissa se recompuso. Entendía sin apenas explicaciones lo que su padre intentaba decirle. A pesar de ello, añadió algo más.

—Sabes lo que dicen cuando el gato no está en casa, ¿verdad?

—Sí, padre —suspiró abatida—. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda. Te lo juro.

—Sé qué lo harás, al fin y al cabo eres una Cousland. Pero he de confesar que tengo algo de miedo. Lo que cuentan de los engendros, de ser verdad, hace que tema por nosotros y nuestra tierra. No son como los bárbaros o los orlesianos. Estos monstruos tienen una sed de destrucción imparable.

—¡Bah! Cuando estés frente a ellos, huirán temerosos de tu espada.

Elissa sonrió, y él le correspondió. Pero en el interior estaban preocupados. Elissa temía por la vida de su padre y hermano. Bryce esperaba que no fuera más que una gran incursión, para evitar que su hija fuera a la guerra.

… … … … … … … …

—Mi señor. Ha llegado una misiva urgente del Teyrn Bryce Cousland.

Loghain miró al soldado manteniendo la mirada firme, aunque le recibió sorprendido. Tras la marcha de Howe, no esperaba recibir noticias de Pináculo. Preparó la mente para lo que pudiera llegar. Su intuición, forjada durante muchos años en la guerra, estaba encendida como una hoguera para reducir el frío en un duro invierno.

El hombre le entregó el sobre. Rascó con cuidado el sello de cera, lo abrió y sacó la carta con suma cautela. De inmediato comenzó a leer:

 _Mi general._

 _He recibido la órdenes del rey y las vuestras. De inmediato he comenzado la preparación de pertrechos, víveres, medicinas y de todas las tropas de las que puedo prescindir._

 _Mi hijo Fergus partirá en breve como avanzadilla de apoyo, y en cuanto Howe se presente marcharemos juntos._

 _Comparto con vos la idea de que sólo se trata de una incursión especialmente violenta._

 _Con profundo respeto,_

 _Bryce Cousland, Teyrn de Pináculo._

Aquello confirmaba sus temores respecto a las intenciones de Howe. Leyó una y otra vez la carta, pero el instinto no le decía nada. Por pequeña que fuera, de haber alguna pista sobre la supuesta traición de los Cousland a Ferelden, la podría intuir sin problemas. Pero por más que repasaba aquella hoja escrita, sólo veía lo de siempre: Un profundo amor y respeto por la patria y el pueblo, por el rey y su general. Se sentó maldiciendo entre dientes.

—¿Qué diablos planeas Howe?


	4. Sueño cumplido

Elissa salió de su habitación con la armadura de escamas de argentita dispuesta a dar las órdenes a los pocos que quedarían en Pináculo tras la marcha de Fergus y su padre. Además, debía preparar el adecuado recibimiento del Arl Howe. Al pensar en aquel hombre un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Su fama en Ferelden no era precisamente la del noble ideal al que ella aspiraba, y de todos era sabido, aunque callaran, que hasta que los rebeldes no dieron signos de victoria los Howe siguieron fieles al usurpador.

Su fiel mabari permanecía a su lado, mientras se dirigía a la sala de reuniones del cuartel. Por solicitud personal, a lo que su padre accedió, quedaron para las guardias sus compañeros, Ser Gilmore y cinco soldados elegidos por ella. Ni muy jóvenes, ni demasiado experimentados.

—¡Mi señora! ¡Mi señora!

Elissa se detuvo y giró por si era ella el motivo de la llamada. Amalia corría en su dirección con lágrimas en los ojos. En cuanto llegó a su altura comprobó que la pequeña elfa sonreía a pesar del evidente llanto, esta le solicitó que se acercara y Elissa flexionó las rodillas.

—Muchas gracias, Elissa. —Y abrazándola la recompensó con un beso en la mejilla.

—Ha sido un placer ayudarte, Amalia.

—Disculpadme, debo marchar a la cocina o Nan podría enfadarse.

—No pasa nada. Ve, y si necesitas algo más no dudes en pedírmelo.

Amalia asintió agradecida, y marchó. Elissa continuó el corto trayecto que restaba hasta el cuartel, donde sus compañeros y Roland debían encontrarse ya esperando. Su sorpresa fue encontrarse con él en la entrada.

—Buenos días, mi señora.

—Buenos días, Roland.

Ser Gilmore se sonrojó de inmediato al escuchar su nombre a través de aquellos carnosos y bellos labios. Su mente divagó con el pasado, cuando aquella joven solo era una recluta inexperta...

… … … … … … … …

— _¿Qué os ocurre? ¿No podéis con el peso de estos barriles acaso? ¿Debo llamar a vuestro padre o a vuestro hermano para que os ayude?_

 _Ser Gilmore procuraba mostrarse firme y serio, pero en su interior estaba preocupado. A pesar de que su señor le había ordenado ser más duro con ella que con cualquier otro, verla sufrir de ese modo era difícil._

 _La joven Elissa ya tenía la edad para ingresar en la guardia, pero como su padre le concedió ese privilegio dos años antes, Roland la veía muy joven y frágil para soportar el entrenamiento. Ella lo miró con aquellos ojos marrones, mostrando decisión y algo de rabia._

— _No. Podré con ello._

 _Elissa temblaba. Era aún muy pequeña para soportar tal esfuerzo, incluso tras fortalecer su cuerpo los dos últimos años. De la gruesa vara de madera que sostenía a hombros, colgaban en ambos extremos un par de barriles de aceite. En conjunto eran cerca de veinte kilos._

— _Bien, si así lo queréis. Sin descanso y sin pausas, debéis dar cinco vueltas al perímetro del castillo. Si lo consideráis excesivo se os permitirá renunciar, pero a cambio pasaréis dos noches en una celda por desobediencia a vuestro instructor._

 _Annette estaba a punto de levantarse para intentar ayudar, pero uno de sus compañeros la detuvo. Salvo ella, que tejió una pequeña amistad con la joven Elissa, el resto de reclutas estaban convencidos de que la hija del regente de Pináculo solo era un niña mimada, a la cual le permitían avanzar sin apenas esfuerzo. Pudo advertir en sus rostros que deseaban verla sufrir._

— _Jamás renunciaré._

 _Temblorosa, Elissa levantó las rodillas, procurando no derramar el aceite. Con gran esfuerzo realizó la tarea encomendada sin solicitar ayuda ni detenerse, tal y como le habían ordenado. Cuando llegó a su catre se derrumbó abatida. Desde aquel día el resto de reclutas abandonaron su actitud distante y poco a poco trabaron amistad con la más joven de los Cousland._

… … … … … … … …

—¿Roland?

Al escuchar de nuevo su nombre salió de su ensimismamiento. Elissa lo miraba curiosa.

—Disculpad, mi señora. ¿Necesitáis algo?

—Llevo un buen rato llamándote. Pasa adentro, voy a impartir las órdenes.

Se sonrojó de nuevo al sentirse observado. Entró en el recinto y contó a los presentes. Con él incluido eran doce. Una guarnición muy escasa para vigilar y proteger los alrededores.

—Bien. Como podéis observar somos muy pocos. Por ello realizaremos guardias diarias de seis miembros, para que al menos uno de los grupos pueda descansar una noche completa.

—Mi señora, si me permitís...

—Sí, Roland... digo... Ser Gilmore, adelante.

—Habéis dicho 'realizaremos', ¿queréis decir que vos os incluís en las guardias?

Elissa sonrió con dulzura al caballero, que dio un paso atrás avergonzado.

—Somos muy pocos para poder rechazar toda ayuda, así que sí. Yo me incluyo. De todos modos no es la primera vez que hago guardias. Gracias a ellas, me he librado en varias ocasiones de los planes de madre al usar como excusa el necesario descanso.

Sus compañeros rieron al oír a Elissa decir aquello, a pesar de que Ser Gilmore sabía de sobra que lo decía en serio. Muchas veces él mismo tuvo que informar a la señora Eleanor de que Elissa se marchaba a dormir.

—Estoy a vuestras órdenes, mi señora.

—Muy bien. Esta noche yo, Annette, Jim, Karl, Aidan y Roland... digo... Ser Gilmore, realizaremos la guardia.

—Disculpa Elissa, ¿por qué yo no voy a estar con vosotros?

—Markus, he revisado las notas del capitán, y has hecho muchas guardias nocturnas estos últimos días. Por favor, haz caso a tu amiga y descansa.

—Muy bien, lo haré. Pero porque me lo pides como amiga, si me lo hubieras ordenado...

—Precisamente porque sé lo cabezón que eres, no ha sido una orden.

De nuevo los seis amigos rieron. Roland soñó de nuevo despierto con Elissa, la amabilidad, la afabilidad y la camaradería. Rasgos tan poco comunes en la nobleza fereldana, pero que ella poseía de manera natural. De pronto escuchó de nuevo su nombre, despertando una vez más.

—¿Disculpad? —Cuando se perdía en su mente apenas era consciente de su alrededor.

—Roland... digo... Ser Gilmore, la guardia de esta noche la haréis conmigo.

Ser Gilmore al oír la orden se sonrojó, ya que en muy pocas ocasiones había compartido una patrulla con Elissa.

—Vaya, vaya. Ser Gilmore, os veo muy nervioso, ¿no estaríais imaginándoos a vos y Elissa en tierno asunto, verdad?

Elissa fulminó con la mirada a Jim, a la vez que Roland retrocedía un paso nervioso.

—¡Por Andraste! ¿Qué insinuáis?

—Ya sabéis, sacar brillo a la espada, adentraros en la cueva misteriosa, esas cosas.

Elissa tuvo que contener la risa, a la vez que sus mejillas se enrojecían como nunca lo habían hecho, al sentirse aludida. Aunque estaba convencida de que nadie en absoluto sabía de su atracción por Roland.

—Jim, deja... de decir tonterías. —dijo Elissa algo azorada.

Ser Gilmore se recompuso y adelantó un paso, para poner en su sitio al antiguo alumno.

—Dejadle, mi señora. Siempre ha sido un bufón. De hecho no entiendo cómo pudo superar las lecciones del maestro Aldous.

—Las pasó por que recibió ayuda de una amiga. —Elissa arqueó el labio decepcionada.

Jim agachó la cabeza algo avergonzado e intentó disculparse.

—Lo... lo siento Elissa. No pretendía ofenderte.

—Acepto tus disculpas, pero como castigo harás la guardia del perímetro con Karl.

—Casi preferiría una noche en el calabozo. Al menos los presos tienen algo de qué hablar.

Karl miró a sus compañeros reír una vez más. De todos era sabido que por las noches permanecía callado, tanto que en ocasiones daba miedo. No entendían que había sido cazador con su padre, por lo que cualquier ruido innecesario podía ser fatal. La repentina entrada de uno de los sirvientes interrumpió la escena.

—Mi señora —dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia—. Vuestra madre os reclama.

—Si me disculpáis. ¡Ah! Y que no se me olvide, el resto de guardias tenéis el día libre, por favor descansad. —Y salió a toda prisa.

… … … … … … … …

—Wof, wof.

—No Wrex, no puedes ira a la cocina. Si lo haces, Nan me matará.

Wrex gimió entristecido.

—A cambio conseguiré un trozo de carnero asado, ¿te parece bien?

—Wof —ladró afirmativamente.

Una vez llegó al pasillo que daba a los aposentos de la familia, siguió de frente para acceder a la habitación de sus padres.

—Toc, toc.

—Madre, ¿me permitís la entrada?

—¡Hacedor! ¿Quién sois vos, y qué habéis hecho con mi hija?

Apenas era consciente de ello, pero cuando se enfundaba su armadura de escamas de argentita, la educación y modales que madre le enseñó de niña se incrementaban. Pero más que nada por la costumbre adquirida en Denerim, ya que las revistas de los oficiales superiores eran algo constante.

—Madre, soy yo. Has solicitado mi presencia.

—Por favor, adelante.

Elissa entró y una voz reconocible le saludó de manera demasiado formal, según su criterio.

—Buenas tardes, mi señora.

Elissa sobreactuó de nuevo sin darse apenas cuenta, levantó el brazo izquierdo y con el puño en el pecho se inclinó en señal de respeto.

—Buenas tardes, lady Landra.

—Lady Landra ha venido de visita, hija mía. Ha sido algo inesperado pero ya que tenía pensado marchar unos días a su hacienda...

—¿Hay alguien más de quien deba ocuparme, madre?

—He acompañado a mi hijo Darrien, ya que vuestro padre lo ha requerido como escudero personal, mi señora.

Elissa arqueó el labio, pues ya se olía que madre no estaba siendo sincera. Una mueca casi imperceptible de esta la delató.

—Como decía, me marcharé con Landra en cuanto Bryce parta. Tu padre cree que podría socavar tu autoridad cuando él no esté.

—Mi querida señora, sabéis... Darrien no está comprometido, si me permitís el comentario.

Elissa iba a replicar, cuando su madre puso un dedo en los labios de su hija.

—Creo, Landra, que habéis sido algo brusca.

—Supongo que habrá tomado demasiado vino una vez más.

Eleanor fulminó con la mirada a Elissa, que habló aún cuando ella mantenía el dedo en los labios de su hija.

—Os pido disculpas, mi señora. No pretendía insultaros.

—No es nada, me marcharé a mi habitación. Nos veremos a la hora de la cena.

En cuanto ambas perdieron de vista a Lady Landra, Eleanor con un patente enfado replicó a Elissa.

—Hija mía, con esa actitud mucho vas a tardar en darme nietos.

—Madre... —Pensó un momento lo que debía decir—. Darrien es un buen hombre, algo poco habitual en estos tiempos, pero... no es... de mi agrado.

—Deberías estar buscando pretendiente, a tu edad Fergus ya estaba casado.

—Sabes que durante estos días debo ocuparme de la guardia, además de otras tareas, ¿no? Y otra cosa, sé sincera por favor, madre. ¿Has sido tú quién ha insinuado a Lady Landra que hiciera ese comentario sobre su hijo?

Eleanor era muy orgullosa para decirlo, pero se delató ella sola al realizar de nuevo aquella mueca. Solo asintió.

—Madre, apenas voy a tener tiempo de nada. Con tan pocos soldados a mi cargo, he tenido que incluirme en las patrullas.

—Pero ni tu padre ni Fergus han marchado aún, no deberías...

—Padre me ha pedido que para ir acostumbrando al personal solo entren los guardias que quedarán en el castillo. Ahora si me disculpas.

Elissa se giró, y Eleanor se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras profería un largo suspiro.

—Hacedor, quiero a mi hija con el amor más profundo, pero de seguir así un día voy a explotar.

… … … … … … … …

Wrex y Elissa se dirigían al salón cuando se cruzó con ellos. Darrien y una elfa. Era evidente por el cuidado vestido que llevaba la joven, que no era una mera sirvienta.

—Buenas tardes, Darrien y... ¿vos sois?

—Buenas tardes mi señora Elissa. Ella es Iona, la doncella de mi madre.

La elfa realizó una suave reverencia.

—Buenas tardes mi señora, sois tan bella como os describe vuestra madre.

Elissa abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa, ¿su madre decía por ahí que era hermosa?

—Nos dirigimos a la sala de estudio, si no os supone un problema, mi señora.

—No, no. Adelante.

Elissa los miró un momento alejarse. Su mente divagaba de nuevo con Roland. Darrien era un buen hombre, leal a los suyos y con un corazón bondadoso. Pero el de ella ya pertenecía a otro. Pensó que sería una buena distracción ya que hasta después de la cena no tenía ninguna tarea pendiente, así que subió a su habitación, se quitó la armadura, y se puso un sencillo vestido azul oscuro con mangas cortas.

Se dirigió de inmediato al estudio, pero en cuanto entró el maestro Aldous le indicó que se acercara. Wrex gruñó, pues no soportaba las interminables historias del anciano.

—Buenas tardes maestro, ¿que necesitáis?

Eso era un pregunta innecesaria, ya que sentados en unas sillas, se encontraban algunos jóvenes escuderos. La memoria de Elissa viajó un instante a aquellos primeros años.

—Si no es mucha molestia, querida, ¿podrías ayudar a este viejo maestro a dar unas lecciones?

—Será un placer, maestro.

—¿Eso significa que tenemos que leer? ¿Cuándo nos darás algo con lo que luchar?

—¡Silencio! Un respeto por la familia que os ha acogido.

—Creo que no les vendría mal algo de disciplina.

El maestro observó a Elissa. Aún recordaba a aquella niña, manteniendo una completa atención a sus lecciones sin interrumpir, salvo cuando no entendía algo y con educación solicitaba ayuda.

Elissa explicó los orígenes de su familia, la reciente amistad con los Howe y el momento en que se ganaron el título de Teyrn. El maestro Aldous escuchó satisfecho. Aunque no había destacado en otras materias, la historia siempre fue su fuerte.

—Gracias querida, por ayudar a este anciano. Creo que os relevaré.

—Ha sido un placer, maestro.

Elissa se retiró con la esperanza de encontrar a Iona y Darrien aún en la sala de estudio. Solo dio unos pasos para curiosear desde la puerta, y se encontró al joven. Estaba mirando la biblioteca personal de la familia.

—La mayoría de estos libros los adquirió mi abuelo.

—Diría que algunos los prohibió la Capilla, ¿no es así?

—Es cierto. Nunca entendí por qué el noble al que entregaron nuestras tierras durante la ocupación no se deshizo de ellos. Aunque quizás el hecho de que fuera orlesiano responde a esa pregunta.

—¿Sabéis dónde se encuentra Iona?

Justo cuando lo preguntaba la pequeña elfa entró, portando un par de libros de la zona de estudio.

—¡Oh! Mi señora, disculpadme.

—Iona, debo marcharme. Han solicitado mi presencia en los establos. Supongo que me necesitan para preparar la montura de vuestro padre para la pronta partida.

—Os estaré esperando aquí mi señor.

—Mi señora, si me disculpáis. —Hizo una reverencia y se marchó con paso ligero.

De inmediato Elissa se sentó junto a Iona, que leía un tomo sobre la historia de Ferelden.

—¿Te gusta la historia?

—Sí, mi señora.

—No quisiera ser indiscreta pero... ¿Puedes contarme algo de ti? No es muy común encontrar doncellas elfas.

—Lady Landra permitió que ascendiera entre los sirvientes por mi lealtad y servicio a la familia. Algunas veces aún me ven con malos ojos, pero aprovecho el puesto para ayudar a los míos todo lo que me es posible.

—Es un acto muy noble por tu parte. Por favor, dirígete a mí como Elissa, no seas tan formal. ¿Tienes familia? ¿Esposo? ¿Hijos?

—Mi esposo murió hace un tiempo por unas fiebres... yo... lo echo mucho de menos...

—Lo... lo lamento. No debí preguntar algo tan personal.

—No. No es problema mi señora Elissa. Tuvimos una hija, y al menos tuvo la fortuna de verla crecer hasta la edad necesaria para empezar a servir a nuestro señor.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Amethyne. Espero que algún día herede mi posición, por eso desde muy pequeña le enseñé a escribir y a leer, a comportarse adecuadamente, en fin, a seguir el protocolo adecuado en presencia de los nobles.

—Hablas de ella con mucho cariño.

—De no haberla tenido a mi lado, no sé si hubiera soportado la prematura partida de mi esposo.

Elissa se levantó e hizo una leve reverencia.

—Ha sido un placer conversar contigo, Iona, que el Hacedor y su amada Andraste te colmen de bendiciones.

—A vos también, mi señora.

… … … … … … … …

—Terminaremos enseguida mi señora.

Amalia, junto al resto de sirvientes recogían los enseres de cocina del comedor del cuartel lo más rápido que podían. Elissa decidió, en pos de engrosar la camaradería, pasar todo el tiempo posible junto a las tropas que estaban bajo su mando.

—Casi es la hora ya. Cada uno a su puesto, si hay algún problema haced sonar el cuerno del que disponéis.

—Espero que no haga falta, Elissa.

—Yo también lo espero, Annette, yo también.

Elissa y Roland se acercaron a los portones de entrada. La guardia saliente les comunicó las novedades, que eran pocas, y les deseó una noche tranquila. No tardaron en desaparecer entre las penumbras de los pasillos.

—Bueno, Roland. Por fin solos.

El caballero giró para enfrentar a la joven, y se topó con una gran sonrisa. Los pómulos y sonrosadas mejillas resplandecían tenuemente a la luz de las antorchas y las grandes lunas del firmamento. Cuando ella se percató de cómo la miraba, ladeó un poco la cabeza avergonzada.

—Quizás... —alzaron la voz al mismo tiempo, provocando una suave risa por parte de Elissa.

—Deberíamos empezar la patrulla.

Elissa asintió sonriente. Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando estar con él, pero no sabía si la aceptaría. Aprovechó la inesperada ocasión para idear un plan, un plan que no estaba segura de que funcionara, ya que existía la posibilidad de que Roland quisiera a otra mujer.

Ser Gilmore observaba a su joven señora. Con aquella armadura de escamas de argentita, parecía una diosa reluciente. Su hermosa y esbelta figura resaltaba incluso por encima del cuidado metal, con aquellos abultados pechos que en cualquier momento iban a provocar la rotura del peto, o aquellas caderas que contoneaba de un lado para otro.

El incómodo silencio pareció eterno, hasta que su compañera de patrulla lo hizo desaparecer. Hablaron durante horas, haciendo más llevadera la guardia. Elissa escuchaba con atención hasta que él le contó uno de sus sueños de infancia.

—¿Te gustaría ser guarda gris?

—Sí mi señora, así es. Son auténticos guerreros de leyenda, no importa su origen, ya que se redimen en el campo de batalla, sacrificando hasta sus propias vidas por los hombres y mujeres de Thedas.

—A mí tampoco me importa tu origen, Roland.

Alzó la mirada, pues en las suaves palabras que ella le lanzó creyó intuir algo más. Pero de inmediato negó con la cabeza, a lo que Elissa mostró sorpresa. Era una noble, de una de las familias más poderosas de Ferelden, una mujer como ella jamás se podría interesar por alguien como él.

—¿Has escuchado eso?

Ser Gilmore salió de sus pensamientos. Pudo ver como Elissa se acercaba con cautela hasta la puerta de un pequeño almacén.

—¿Qué habéis oído, mi señora?

Elissa puso un dedo en sus labios, indicando al caballero que no hiciera ruido. Con cuidado intentó desenfundar su espada, pero ella le detuvo. Avanzaron hasta la entrada.

—Voy a pasar, entra solo si crees que necesito ayuda.

Ser Gilmore pudo ver cómo Elissa desaparecía en las sombras que inundaban la estancia. Se mantuvo a la espera, durante lo que le pareció una eternidad.

—¿Mi señora? —era un susurro apenas audible—. ¿Estáis bien? ¿Mi señora?

No recibiendo contestación, inició el paso. Apenas se introdujo unos metros cuando sintió que alguien agarraba su brazo diestro, y tiraba de él. Con más delicadeza de la esperada quién fuera lo colocó contra una de las paredes. Intentó desenvainar, pero le sujetaban con firmeza ambos brazos.

Entonces pudo sentir aquella respiración acompañado del familiar aroma de Elissa, unos suaves labios que rozaban contra los suyos, y en apenas un instante un profundo beso. Creía estar soñando, provocado por un fuerte golpe al internarse en aquella oscura habitación. La oscuridad se alejó al aparecer una pequeña lámpara de aceite.

—Roland...

—¿Mi señora? ¿Habéis sido vos quien...?

—Sí, mi querido caballero. Os he amado durante años, y ya no podía rehuir más a mi corazón.

—Pero yo solo... soy...

—Un buen hombre. No necesito más. Si mi madre no lo acepta, con gusto me marcharía junto a ti a vivir nuestra vida.

Ahora estaba seguro de que estaba soñando. Conocía bien a Elissa, y su familia era muy importante para ella. No podía siquiera creer que abandonara su estatus para estar con un simple caballero, cuyo origen era una granja con apenas unas pocas tierras de cultivo y algunas piezas de ganado.

Elissa se acercaba y él intentó en vano apartarse, pues olvidó que se encontraba contra la pared. Su suave rostro lo observaba, con aquellos hermosos ojos marrones, como la tierra de su hogar tras una intensa lluvia.

—Mi señora...

—No digas nada... shhh... solo acéptalo.

Su respiración se aceleró, intentando no sucumbir ante sus deseos, pero finalmente...

—¡Elissa!

Ser Gilmore se dejó llevar, y abrazando a aquella soberbia mujer la besó, profundamente, tal y como llevaba soñando desde hacía tiempo. Elissa se sentía feliz, pues ahora estaban uno junto al otro. Con delicadeza, Roland apartó a la joven.

—Creía que alguien como tú...

Elissa sonrió, con dulzura y alegría mezcladas.

—Acabas de hacerme muy feliz.

—¿Por qué? —Roland se puso tenso, aunque no sabía a qué se debía.

—Es la primera vez que no me dices, mi señora.

Roland sonrió también.

—Te he deseado desde que dejaste de ser una niña, mientras entrenabas para ser una buena soldado.

—Yo siento lo mismo. El año que pasé en Denerim fue muy duro, al no poder estar cerca de ti.

—Pero, ¿qué ocurrirá si tus padres...?

Elissa apoyó el mentón en una de su manos, pensativa.

—Mi padre lo aprobaría, estoy segura. La difícil de convencer sería sin duda mi madre. Pero ahora no nos preocupemos de cosas que están aún por llegar. Te amo, Roland. Nada me impedirá que estemos juntos.

Y dicho eso, depositó sus enrojecidos labios en los de él, profundizando el beso, abrazando con fuerza a su querido caballero. Estuvieron un buen rato más en el almacén, pero quedaba aún un buen trecho hasta el amanecer y tenían responsabilidades.

… … … … … … … …

—Buenos días. Espero que en vuestros respectivos puestos y patrullas no haya ocurrido nada.

—Nada es la palabra adecuada —indicó Jim, mientras señalaba a Karl.

—En realidad pude ver a un par de fenecs. Son unas criaturas muy bonitas.

—Eso ya es algo, Karl, gracias por tu extenso informe. Como hice llegar las órdenes para hoy a los soldados, nos podemos ir a descansar.

Roland entró justo en ese instante, ya sin su armadura. Elissa miró el robusto cuerpo de su caballero, tapado con solo un fino camisón de lana y unos pantalones igual de finos.

—Elissa, os pido que descanséis.

Se inclinó y se marchó en dirección al pequeño comedor contiguo. Elissa se despidió pasando frente a sus amigos que la miraban sorprendidos, por su falta de reacción.

—Elissa, perdona. ¿Nos hemos perdido algo?

—Hmmm, no. La noche ha transcurrido tranquila y sin contratiempos. Gracias por preocuparte, Annette.

Bostezando saludó a sus amigos mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Al igual que Elissa estaban cansados, pero aún así se miraron entre ellos hasta que Markus alzó la voz.

—Aquí ha pasado algo.


	5. Hecho inesperado

Estaban todos sentados disfrutando de una suculenta comida cuando Elissa, ya descansada de su guardia entró.

"Buenas tardes a todos... Hmmm, que bien huele ¿que has preparado Nan? Por el olor parece delicioso."

Sus padres y Fergus se miraron con cara de duda, era sabido el buen humor de Elissa cada día, pero aquella tarde parecía más risueña de lo habitual, irradiaba una extraña sensación de alivio y felicidad.

"Elissa, ¿te encuentras bien?" - le preguntó curioso su padre.

"Fi, eftoy fien ¿fod je do pdejundaz?"

No pudo evitarlo, y ya estaba llenando su boca de aquella deliciosa comida, mientras su madre agachaba la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y Fergus soltaba una carcajada.

"¿Estás segura? te veo como más, más..."

No estaba seguro que quería decir hasta que Fergus se le adelantó.

"¿A que se debe este exceso de buen humor? ¿has hecho algo... inusual últimamente?"

Elissa levantó la mirada y con los carrillos repletos de alimento empezó a sonrojarse.

"Ajá me lo imaginaba has calentado el lecho de algún caballero, pues espero que sea digno de mi confianza, por que si no lo moleré a golpes."

Cuando escuchó a su hermano, Elissa escupió parte de lo que llenaba su boca y empezó a toser, ademas de que su sonrojó fue en aumento y agachó la cabeza sumamente avergonzada. Sus padres estaban perplejos, ya no por la acusación de Fergus a su hermana, si no por la posibilidad de que fuera cierto, pues ellos apenas se percataron de nada. Oriana se le quedó mirando con enfado a Fergus.

"¿Como puedes hablar así de tu hermana y delante de todos?" - le replicó.

"¿Es eso cierto Elissa? Dime que es solo una broma." - Eleanor dijo aquello casi sin pensar.

"¿A que os referís? Yo esta noche no he hecho absolutamente nada."

"Nadie ha dicho que haya sido esta noche..." - dijo Fergus con aparente disimulo.

El sonrojo de Elissa aumentó tanto que parecía un tomate a punto de explotar, se levantó rápidamente y nerviosa sin saber muy bien como continuar.

"Creo que no deberíamos inmiscuirnos en las relaciones de Elissa, al fin y al cabo ha demostrado ser suficientemente inteligente en sus decisiones a lo largo de todos estos años."

Elissa se giró en dirección a su padre al escuchar aquellas palabras, su sonrojo se redujo y le obsequió con una amplia y cálida sonrisa.

'Gracias padre' - gesticuló con los labios, y su padre asintió.

Ella se levantó aún algo nerviosa, y miró de soslayo y con desprecio a Fergus.

"Me voy a preparar a mi cuarto, debo dejar todo listo para recibir adecuadamente al Arl Howe."

... ... ... … … ...

'toc, toc'

"Adelante."

Elissa estaba limpiando su brillante armadura con cuidado y dejándolo todo listo para la inminente llegada.

"¿Hermanita, puedo pasar?"

Cuando escuchó la voz de Fergus y vio como asomaba la cabeza sin pensárselo le lanzó el cepillo.

"Auch."

"¿Cómo te has atrevido a decir aquello en la mesa? Me has avergonzado muchísimo."

Fergus notó nuevamente el sonrojo de su hermana, ya era toda una mujer con sus 19 años, pero no podía evitar ponerse a la defensiva ante determinados hechos, pues la amaba como solo un hermano podía hacer.

"Perdoname, a veces olvido que ya no eres una niña. Padre y madre ahora están hablando de ello y me siento culpable, no debí decirlo. Disculpa la torpeza de tu estúpido hermano."

Elissa resopló con desgana, pues también amaba a su hermano.

"No pasa nada Fergus, estás perdonado. Eres mi hermano, y a pesar de que sabes que puedo yo sola, solo intentas protegerme."

Le frotó con cuidado la cabeza en el punto donde el cepillo le golpeó, notando un leve chichón. Ahora ella se sentía avergonzada y dolida. Necesitaba una disculpa de su hermano y la aceptó.

"Perdón por lanzarte el cepillo."

Le sonrió como disculpa adicional.

"Y si no te importa hermanita ¿quien ha sido el afortunado? No te preocupes no se lo diré a madre ni a padre. Dejaré que seas tu quien decida cuando es el momento."

"Para empezar ni siquiera llegamos a tanto, solo jugamos un poco con nuestros cuerpos y nada más, dicho esto ha sido con ser Gilmore. Llevaba mucho tiempo atrayéndome no ha sido algo de pronto."

Fergus se sorprendió con la sinceridad de Elissa, pero lo agradeció.

"Vale esta bien, es buen hombre y leal. Pero como me entere de que te hace daño ya verá entonces."

"Fergus, si me hace daño yo misma le haré entrar en razón."

"Ya lo sé Elissa, pero yo siempre estaré aquí apoyándote, y sabes que padre también."

... ... ... … … ...

Ya habían colocado a la guardia en la puerta para el recibimiento, pero enseguida notaron algo raro. Al frente en lugar del Arl, avanzaba uno de sus capitanes.

"Buenas tardes Capitán..."

"Stiphen, mi teyrn, es un honor pisar esta noble casa. El arl Howe se disculpa, ha habido complicaciones durante el viaje y se a retrasado, pero un mensajero a dado noticias, en uno o dos días más estarán aquí."

"Bien, sean bienvenidos a mi hogar, permitidme que os ofrezca una comida caliente y refugio. Mi hija Elissa se encargará de todo, desde ahora y hasta que volvamos de Ostagar es la encargada de la seguridad de Pináculo."

El capitán miró a Elissa con disimulado desdén, pues no entendía como alguien tan joven y de su posición podía comandar eficazmente la guardia.

"Mi señora, estoy a vuestra disposición."

"Soldados, ayudad a los hombres del arl a descargar y llevadlos a los barracones."

Mientras los soldados y sus amigos empezaban con aquello, Elissa se dirigió a su padre. Su inteligencia e instinto estaban más alerta de lo habitual y le preocupó aquella sensación.

"Padre, estoy intranquila. Hay algo que no me cuadra, quizás no sea nada pero no me gusta."

"No te preocupes, ya sabes que a veces ocurren imprevistos, seguro que no es nada y el arl llegará sin problemas. Pero los planes han cambiado, ve a ver a Fergus, yo avisaré a tu madre. Debe reunir a los hombres y partir esta misma tarde. Así nos reuniremos y despediremos de él."

"Voy enseguida padre. Annette, te dejo al cargo."

Fue rápidamente en dirección a su habitación pues poco después de su charla le vio dirigirse ahí. No esperaba encontrarse nuevamente con su caballero.

"Buenas tardes Elissa."

"Ahora no, tengo cosas que hacer. Inesperadamente el arl no ha llegado y Fergus debe partir en seguida con las tropas."

A pesar de sus palabras se detuvo un momento y le besó cálidamente en los labios justo cuando acabó.

"Nos veremos esta noche en la guardia pues."

Sir Gilmore después de aquél corto pero cálido beso, la abrazó y la sujetaba con dulzura.

"Eso no podrá ser, las guardias van rotando para que todos descansemos y trabajemos por igual."

Vio la cara de desilusión en él.

"No te preocupes mi buen caballero, tendremos muchas más ocasiones para conocernos mejor."

Siguió en dirección a la habitación de Fergus, no sin antes girarse y guiñarle un ojo a su amado.

'toc, toc'

"¿Fergus, puedo pasar?"

"Adelante Elissa" - Oriana respondió por él - "¿que noticias traes?"

"Fergus, el arl se ha retrasado, padre me envía para decirte que marches esta misma tarde con los soldados sin demora."

"¿Retrasado? ni que estuvieran caminando hacia atrás, en fin. Parece que esta es mi despedida..."

"No te iras sin despedirte de nosotros, ¿verdad Fergus?" - justo en ese momento entraron Eleanor y Bryce.

"Bueno ya está toda la familia reunida, ahora toca el adiós. Hermanita espero que cuides de todos muy bien, sobre todo de nuestra anciana madre."

"Tienes mi palabra, aunque no es que le haga falta, ella sabe cuidarse sola."

"Fergus, ¿cómo puedes hablarle a tu madre así?"

"Oriana, no te preocupes. Su 'anciana' madre se acordara la próxima vez dejándole sin postre."

"Padre, ¿me traerás una espata cuando vuelvas?"

"Si Oren, pero es espada. Y te traeré la más grande que encuentre."

"Fergus acaba con los preparativos, no debe haber más retrasos. Y te deseo lo mejor en el viaje. Mientras Elissa continua con tu labor, aún queda mucho por organizar."

"Si padre, gracias."

Mientras su hermano marchaba con los soldados, y toda la familia veía como se alejaba, las obligaciones de Elissa continuaban.

"Annette, esta noche haremos tú y yo la guardia nocturna del perímetro interior, ser Gilmore y Markus el perímetro exterior. Aidan y Jim, vigilareis la cámara. ¿alguna pregunta? ¿no? pues que descanseis hasta esta noche."

... ... ... … … ...

"Y bueno, ¿como a sido?"

Elissa y Annette estuvieron en silencio un breve momento, hasta poco después del relevo. Su amiga ya no podía más y preguntó, quería saber lo ocurrido con ser Gilmore.

"¿A que te refieres Annette?"

"Venga ya que yo también soy una chica y no me engañas, díselo a tu amiga."

"Vale. Fue intenso, profundo, placentero y casi me ahogo."

"¿Que casi te ahogas? ¿y eso?"

Elissa le explicó finalmente lo ocurrido con todo lujo de detalles. Y al final soltó una carcajada por el inesperado final.

"Hey, que yo no tengo tanta experiencia como tú, no te rías de mi."

"¿Como yo? ¿que insinúas?"

"Como si no supiera que llevas teniendo una relación desde hace ya meses con Markus."

Annette se empezó a sonrojar.

"¿Ya lo sabias?"

"Hace unas semanas mi hermano os pilló en una de vuestras guardias, y claro, me lo contó. Pero no te preocupes, no le diré nada a nuestros amigos."

El resto de la guardia pasó sin incidentes de importancia, salvo por la creciente preocupación. A pesar de las palabras de su padre ella seguía intranquila, su instinto que nunca le había fallado le repetía que algo no iba bien. Aunque no sabia exactamente el qué y eso le frustraba.

... ... ... ...

"Mi señor el enlace ha vuelto con noticias."

Su más fiel vasallo vigilaba la entrada a su modesta tienda mientras esperaba noticias.

"Hacedle pasar."

Howe gruño esas palabras, relamiéndose por el hecho inminente.

"He llegado mi señor con noticias interesantes"

Crowe, su más despreciable recurso, hábil con las dagas e increíblemente silencioso en las sombras, entró en la tienda casi sin emitir un sonido.

"Lo que queda de la guardia está mandado por la hija del Teyrn, Elissa. Tiene tan pocos efectivos que ella misma se ha incluido en las guardias. Aquí tenéis una copia del plano con las posiciones y rutas de esas guardias a cada hora del día. ¿Deseáis algo más mi señor?"

"No, aquí tienes tu oro. Marcha hacia Ostagar con este mensaje para el general Loghain. Una vez lo entregues, marcha de nuevo a Denerim y espera mis instrucciones. "

"Así se hará mi señor." - Aquel repulsivo ser, se inclinó y marchó.

Mientras Howe no lo podía imaginar, su suerte iba mejorando.

"Así que la zorrita de Elissa Cousland."

Ya en anteriores visitas, incluso cuando ella era muy joven él se imaginaba poseyendo aquél cuerpo, disimulando su respeto hacia el Teyrn al cuál odiaba profundamente.

"Abusaré de su joven cuerpo mientras mis hombres descuartizarán a su familia y le obligaré a mirar."

Reunió a sus hombres y les comunicó que el ataque se produciría en la noche siguiente. Mandó un enlace para que la fuerza que ya se encontraba en el interior estuviera lista en el momento oportuno. Mientras se frotaba las manos pensando en como disfrutaría de aquello.


	6. Traición

La mañana amaneció algo fresca, más de lo habitual y con una ligera niebla. Elissa se levantó antes para poder realizar alguno de sus ejercicios habituales, pues en el día de hoy realizarían la guardia de la tarde. De ese modo podrían descansar toda la noche. Mientras paseaba por el castillo pasó cerca del estudio de su padre y le vio ojear y guardar algunos documentos.

"Buenos días, padre. ¿Que son esas vitelas que observas?"

"Son tratados de comercio, con las marcas, Antiva, y Orlais."

Elissa arqueó una ceja, pues sabia que su familia desde mucho antes de la guerra desconfiaba de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Orlais.

"¿Orlais padre? Se que hace mucho de la guerra, pero no me inspiran mucha confianza los orlesianos."

"Yo tampoco confío en ellos en demasía, pero un buen estratega y comerciante no desdeña una oferta. Sobre todo si puedes conseguir a buen precio útiles que solo ellos tienen y que de otro modo seria más difícil o costoso conseguir."

"¿Como cuales padre?"

"Te daré un ejemplo. Tu armadura de argentita. Aquí en Ferelden no es posible encontrar argentita. Hay buenos minerales por supuesto, como el dracolito y la piedra de verano, pero quería hacerte un regalo acorde a tu valía, así que para que pudieran forjar esa armadura que tan orgullosa luces, tuve que realizar una transacción con un comerciante de metales de Orlais. Él recibió metales y telas que allí no hay y yo recibí el metal que necesitaba."

Elissa le abrazó igual que el día en que le regaló aquella armadura.

"Oh padre, no sabia que tuviste que esforzarte tanto para conseguir mi armadura. Sigo pensando que los orlesianos no son de fiar, pero entiendo el punto de vista que intentabas expresar."

... ... ... … … ...

Elissa estaba en el salón tomando como siempre una buena comida. Nan habia preparado un sabroso estofado de carnero, y ella con su particular ser, engullía sin cuidado alguno aquella comida.

"Elissa, haz el favor de comer como las personas, no se diferenciarte a ti de tu mabari."

Elissa levantó la mirada hacia su madre, que la miraba con clara desaprovación.

"¿Pod je? Efta fuedo, do do fuedo... - tragó con cierta dificultad - evitar. Si Nan no cocinara tan bien yo no comería tan... tan..."

"¿Salvajemente? esa es la palabra idónea hija mía."

"Oriana, ¿tú crees que como de manera un poco... abrupta?"

"Emmm... creo que si Elissa. Solo en tabernas de dudosa reputación he visto comer sobre todo a hombres, así."

"Bueno, que le vamos a hacer, yo soy así. Especial y única."

"De eso no hay duda hija mía. Pero también tienes un gran corazón cosa que demuestras diariamente. Hacia todos."

"Bryce, quieres dejar de defender su comportamiento."

"Eleanor, solo digo lo que es más que obvio."

"Ya, eso lo dices siempre y empiezo a hartarme. Hoy no estoy para bromas."

"Yo creo que la tita come de manera graciosa, a mi me gusta."

"Oren, tu tita come como los animales. ¿En serio te hace gracia?" - le preguntó Oriana.

"Si, es muy graciosa."

Elissa levantó de nuevo la mirada con los carrillos repletos de alimento, y todos la miraron y comenzaron a reír, como una familia unida y querida.

... ... ... … … ...

Después de la comida y las risas se marchó a su habitación para ponerse su armadura para la guardia siguiente. Se quitó el camisón que usaba como ropa de casa y se puso el camisón de algodón grueso y a continuación las diferentes partes de su armadura. Bajó hacia los barracones que era donde propuso se realizara el relevo. Todos sus amigos estaban ya ahí esperándola pendientes de las novedades. Estaban en el relevo cuando la guardia saliente informó a Elissa.

"Mi señora, no hay novedades importantes. Solo algo de movimiento de algunos animales pero nada realmente sospechoso."

"Muy bien soldados, comed bien y descansad."

El soldado les saludó en gesto de respeto y mandó romper filas. Mientras los soldados marchaban exhaustos por la guardia, Elissa sacaba la vitela de la próxima guardia dispuesta a explicar a sus amigos las ordenes del día.

"Bueno chicos, hoy para hacer más llevadero el día nos turnaremos en los puestos cada dos horas. Annette y Jim empezareis con la patrulla por el exterior, Markus y Aidan a la cámara y ser Gilmore y yo patrullaremos por el interior. Aquí tenéis indicado el cambio que he dispuesto para luego."

... ... ... … … ...

Ser Gimore se acercó a Elissa un poco más de lo debido pues llevaban un par de días algo separados desde aquella maravillosa noche que pasaron juntos. A pesar de lo que ya habían pasado no sabía como empezar pero se animó.

"Bueno Elissa, llevamos un par de días sin apenas vernos. ¿Has estado evitándome?"

"Por supuesto que no, pero los chicos han husmeado y debo reconocer que no estoy preparada para que todos sepan lo nuestro, especialmente mi madre. Nunca lo aprobaría. De momento solo lo saben Fergus y Annette. Pero no te desanimes, esta noche te estaré esperando en mi habitación. Así podremos... jugar un poco más."

Sonrió con aquellas dulces palabras dirigiendo su mirada hacia aquél apuesto caballero, él la abrazó y le dio un delicado beso, procurando que nadie les vieran respetando los deseos de su amada.

"Entonces procuremos que esta guardia pase sin contratiempos..."

"¡Mi señora! - gritó de pronto Nan - vuestro maldito perro se ha vuelto a colar en la despensa, por favor os pido que lo solucionéis."

Elissa que salió con algo de sorpresa de su ensimismamiento se dirigió rápida hacia la cocina.

"Lo siento Nan, voy en seguida."

Elissa llegó a la cocina e inmediatamente entró en la despensa.

"¿Que ocurre Wrex? ¿Has olido algo inusual?"

Su fiel mabari le miró con recelo, indicándole que ahí había algo entre los cestos y cajas. Elissa ya conocía a su amigo más fiel, desenvainó su espada y se dispuso en guardia. Justo en ese momento grandes ratas de la espesura salieron de golpe y saltando sobre ellos, Ser Gilmore que no entendía del todo la situación reaccionó tardíamente y una rata le mordió en el muslo derecho. Elissa alarmada empezó a mover con increíble soltura aquella espada, cortando las pequeñas cabezas de las ratas como si fueran de papel. En total mataron con no mucha dificultad 10 enormes ratas.

"¿De donde habrán salido?"

Elissa escudriño el lugar y vio un agujero en la pared noreste.

Habrá que taparlo, pero bueno no a estado mal como ejercicio. Mi caballero ve a la enfermería a curarte eso."

"Si como quieras Elissa, pero..."

"¿Pero...?"

"Nada. Es solo que a pesar de los muchos años que te conozco me sigue maravillando como te mueves con esa soltura y rapidez a pesar del peso que portas encima."

Elissa no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquellas palabras, le dio un gran beso en los labios y salieron de la despensa.

"Bueno Nan, ya está solucionado. Wrex solo había olido unas ratas y estaba avisando de ello. Ya están todas muertas."

"¿Ratas? como es posible."

"Se han colado por un agujero en la pared, sera mejor llamar a un obrero de las cercanías para que lo tape."

"Lo que faltaba, obreros que dificulten más aún mi ya de por si difícil trabajo."

"Nan, por favor. Intentaré que sean lo más discretos posible."

Nan confiaba en Elissa, sabia que siempre hacia lo posible por ayudarla. Asintió y le agradeció sus palabras.

... ... ... … … ...

El siguiente turno lo realizaron por el exterior. Estaban controlando los alrededores del castillo cuando Elissa vio algo sospechoso. Había lo que parecía un soldado que no reconocía comportándose de una manera poco usual. Cuando este se percató de la presencia de ellos, empezó a actuar de una manera aparentemente menos sospechosa. Elissa, junto a ser Gilmore se acercó con la intención clara de preguntar.

"Disculpadme soldado ¿os habéis perdido quizás? no os reconozco de la guardia."

"Os pido perdón mi señora si he causado algún tipo de problema, solo estoy realizando unas tareas que me ha encargado mi señor. Por orden de su herbolario estaba recogiendo unas hierbas, ya sabéis raíces elficas y similares."

El instinto de Elissa le decía que había algo más, pero como todo parecía tranquilo y observando alrededor no vislumbró ninguna amenaza más lo dejo pasar.

"De acuerdo, continuad. Si necesitáis algún tipo de ayuda solicitadla y si es posible se os dará."

El soldado asintió en gesto de respeto y se giró e intentó actuar de manera lo menos sospechosa posible. Casi le habían descubierto y tenia más miedo por las repercusiones que por el hecho de que descubrieran realmente lo que hacia.

El resto de la guardia pasó sin más contratiempos. Después de dar novedades a la guardia entrante incluyendo al soldado que vieron - "Por si vuelve a aparecer" - se marcharon a cenar, Elissa al salón y ser Gilmore a los barracones. Elissa cenó de manera moderada para sorpresa de sus padres y del resto de los comensales. La razón era obvia, su instinto estaba más alerta de lo normal y estaba absorta en sus pensamientos...

"Elissa, ¿te encuentras bien?"

Despertó de su ensimismamiento al oír aquella pregunta.

"Si padre, solo estoy algo intranquila. No creo que sea nada."

Su padre no pareció convencido con aquellas palabras pero no quiso insistir demasiado.

"Muy bien Elissa. Pero si algo te preocupa ya sabes donde encontrarme."

Cuando terminaron se despidieron y marcharon a sus respectivos aposentos. Elissa entonces se preparó. Se puso un camisón ligero que apenas tapaba su esbelto y trabajado cuerpo, se tumbó en la cama esperando a su amado.

No tardó mucho, cuando se aseguró que todos estaban en su sitio con cautela se acercó a la habitación de Elissa, y tímidamente golpeó la puerta. Ella se levantó despacio y en silencio para no despertar a Wrex que ya dormía profundamente, abrió la puerta y allí estaba su caballero, también vestido solo con la ropa interior. Se abrazaron y se dieron un profundo beso.

Acto seguido se dirigieron a la cama, se desnudaron completamente y empezaron nuevamente a jugar cada uno con el otro. Elissa ya le avisó que aún no estaba preparada para la consumación total de aquello, él de manera comprensiva le dijo - "Esperare todo lo que necesites, no hay prisa." - así empezó una noche de juegos en el que ambos disfrutarían todo lo posible...

... ... ... … … ...

Su fiel Wrex la despertó ya de madrugada. Estaba ladrando y no sabia a que se debía aquello, pero cuando se incorporó vio a su amigo frente a la puerta y en posición de defensa gruñendo y ladrando.

"Wrex, ¿Que pasa? ¿Ocurre algo malo?"

"Elissa creo que hay alguien al otro lado de la puerta."

Entonces Elissa agudizo el oído y pudo escuchar que alguien o algo estaban tras la puerta, intentaban ser silenciosos pero su fiel amigo pudo escucharlos y a eso se debía su despertar en guardia.

"Voy a mirar que es - ser Gilmore se puso sus pantalones de algodón - vístete no vaya a ser algún mirón."

"Quizás debería abrir yo, pues podría ser mi madre."

Ella intentó sonreír después de esa frase, pero estaba intranquila. Ya despierta y conforme su mente se despejaba, su instinto le decía que algo iba a ocurrir. Ser Gilmore abrió la puerta con cuidado mientras Elissa se ponía su camisón y lo que ocurrió a continuación ninguno lo esperaba.

Justo después de abrir totalmente la puerta un arquero que había frente a la misma esperando pacientemente a que algo ocurriera le soltó una flecha sin vacilar. Con un golpe seco le atravesó la garganta y sorprendido cayó allí mismo. Elissa al ver a su amado caer por aquella flecha corrió hacia él, cerro la puerta de golpe para usarla como inmediata defensa y gruñó ya con lagrimas en los ojos para que Wrex vigilara si entraba alguien más. Agarró con delicadeza a ser Gilmore que sangraba profusamente.

"Mi caballero, no. Por favor no te vayas. Quedate conmigo."

Elissa empezó a acariciarle el pelo con dulzura. Él sintió su cálida mano pasar por entre sus cabellos y por su rostro. Ser Gilmore intentó hablar, pero aquella flecha se le clavo de tal manera que no podía profesar palabra, solo podía mirar a Elissa, a la mujer que amaba con dolor y tristeza mientras notaba que su vida se apagaba enjugado en lagrimas.

"Te juro que vengaré esta agresión, mientras me quede un soplo de aliento. Te amo, siempre te he amado, mi corazón sera siempre tuyo."

Con aquellas ultimas palabras ser Gilmore expiró.

Elissa, colocó el cuerpo de su amado con delicadeza sobre la cama, y acto seguido empezó a vestirse adecuadamente con su armadura. Ya era obvio el ruido afuera y, si no fuera por su fiel amigo ya habrían abierto la puerta pues la estaban golpeando con fuerza. Agarró la espada de su familia y su escudo y se dirigió a la puerta aún con lagrimas en los ojos, se volteó hacia la cama.

"Aunque me cueste la vida vengaré la tuya."

Se enjugó las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro y propinó una brutal patada a la puerta, fue tal la fuerza con la que golpeó que el soldado que estaba por el otro lado golpeándola salió despedido por el aire.

"No se quienes sois, pero habéis entrado en el castillo Cousland, si os rendís ahora no habrá represalias de importancia. Si no moriréis aquí y ahora."

A pesar del profundo pesar, dolor y rabia que sentía en ese momento no quiso fallar a su palabra solemne de ofrecer la amnistía a todo aquel al que se enfrentara. Al principió no los reconoció pero conforme se le aclaraba la vista empezó a ver quienes eran aquellos agresores - '¡Son los soldados del arl Howe! - se dijo a si misma. Los soldados, lejos de quedar intimidados por sus palabras le replicaron.

"Aquí las únicas que vais a morir sois vosotras, perras traidoras. No veréis un nuevo amanecer."

Sin mediar más palabra uno de los 4 soldados que allí había se abalanzó hacia ella. Justo en ese instante una flecha se clavó en su pecho que aunque no lo mató instantáneamente si lo hizo caer. Elissa analizó de donde pudo venir aquella flecha, giró la cabeza en dirección a los aposentos de su madre y ahí estaba ella, enjugada en su armadura de cuero de draco y con su viejo arco largo lista para lanzar otra flecha.

A pesar de los años pasados, Eleanor nunca dejó de practicar con aquél arco que tantas vidas orlesianas sesgó. Elissa no dudó más, gruño para indicar a Wrex que atacara al más cercano mientras ella remataba al soldado herido por la flecha, con un rápido movimiento seccionó la garganta del mismo, y rápidamente fue a por el más lejano, se cubrió con el escudo al sentir que el arquero enemigo lanzó una nueva flecha para intentar herirla al mismo tiempo que Eleanor le lanzaba dos flechas directamente al pecho y lo hacia caer. Elissa con su habitual soltura hizo un movimiento rápido de cadera y girando con rapidez clavó su espada en el cuello del otro soldado que, al vacilar ante aquella velocidad, casi no pudo reaccionar y vio como su vida se apagaba ante aquella joven mujer que lo miraba con odio y tristeza. Wrex se ensañó con el ultimo tal y como le indicó su amiga desfigurando su rostro y dejándolo que se ahogara en su propia sangre. Rápidamente se dirigió a su madre, preocupada.

"¿Elissa? ¿estás bien?"

"Yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Donde esta padre? ¿No está contigo?"

"No, se quedó en el estudio después de cenar y no a venido. Quizás siga allí. ¿Has visto quienes eran?"

"Son los soldados de Howe, madre. Empiezo a pensar que 'su' retraso de viaje a sido un engaño mientras preparaba este ataque. Nos a traicionado madre."

Entonces Eleanor sintió una punzada en el pecho.

"Oh, ¿Oriana y Oren?"

Corrieron rápidamente hacia la habitación de Fergus, pero cuando abrieron la puerta ya era tarde. Claramente aquellos desalmados soldados fueron primero a por los más débiles. Su sobrino Oren yacía muerto sobre el suelo con el pecho claramente desecho por una espada en un charco de su sangre, cuando Elissa lo recogió con delicadeza vio en su cara algo más que dolor.

Vio miedo, entonces cuando dirigió su mirada hacia Oriana entendió el porqué. Su ropa estaba rasgada, y un liquido blanquecino se mezclaba con la sangre que había entre sus piernas y el suelo. Alguno de aquellos desgraciados la violó obligando a Oren a mirar antes de sesgarles la vida. A Elissa empezó a hervirle la sangre pues aquello ya era demasiado y su característico auto control parecía a punto de derrumbarse. Pero intentó respirar profundamente y aclarase. El momento llegaría, ahora debía proteger a su madre y buscar a su padre. Ademas debían ver si había alguien más en el castillo que necesitara de su ayuda.

"Madre, marchemos. Aquí ya no podemos hacer nada. Debemos encontrar a padre y a quien necesite de nuestra ayuda."

Su madre con lagrimas en los ojos se incorporó maldiciendo en voz baja el nombre de Howe.

"Si hija mía, pero juro ante ellos que le arrancare el corazón a Howe por esta traición."

Entonces su madre se incorporó, y vio la puerta de la habitación de invitados entreabierta, a pesar de lo que temía se dirigió y la abrió por completo. Lady Landra, su hijo Dairren y la doncella elfa, yacían también muertos. Elissa vio con dolor, el mismo aspecto en la doncella que presentaba su cuñada. Su madre comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

"Si no hubieras venido... Mataré a Howe, te lo juro."

Se dirigieron hacia el estudio rápidamente mientras oían por todos lados ruidos de lucha. Los pocos soldados que quedaba hacían lo posible por repeler las tropas de Howe, pero estaban claramente en inferioridad. Los soldados que llegaron hacia unos días aprovecharon para matar en silencio a algunos de ellos. Elissa vio a uno de sus compañeros luchando con un pequeño grupo, gruñó nuevamente y Wrex sin vacilar se abalanzó contra el pícaro que con rápidos movimientos asediaba a Jim. Elissa intercedió entre los soldados y con rápidos movimientos desarmó a los presentes y sin vacilar sesgó sus rodillas haciéndolos caer de inmediato. Su madre que no andaba lejos clavó sendas flechas en los pechos de aquellos soldados acabando definitivamente con sus vidas.

"Jim, ¿Estás bien?"

"No Elissa, me han herido en el costado, y creo que algo de veneno de ese pícaro mal nacido esta recorriendo mi cuerpo, no creo que me quede mucho."

"¿Donde están los demás?"

Elissa observó en el interior del estudio otro cuerpo muerto en el suelo. El maestro Aldous, otra persona querida por ella más que añadir a la lista de de muertes que justificar ante Howe. Jim intentó contestar a pesar de los evidentes síntomas de envenenamiento.

"Annette, Aidan y Markus han ido al salón, ahí parece que esta el grueso de los atacantes, Karl a muerto en la cama sin apenas ofrecer resistenci..."

El potente veneno hizo su efecto rápidamente acabando con su vida, sin dejarle acabar aquella frase. Elissa en aquella fatídica noche iba perdiendo un ser querido tras otro y estaba poniendo a prueba su temple.

"¿Jim? por favor no me dejes."

Elissa volvió a derramar lagrimas mientras sujetaba el cuerpo ya inerte de su amigo.

"Elissa, vayamos hacia el salón, debemos ayudar a tus amigos y a nuestros hombres."

Sin mediar palabra y soltando con delicadeza el cuerpo de Jim, salió a toda prisa hacia el salón. Cuando estaban llegando se cruzaron con él. El traidor arl Rendon Howe. Wrex en cuanto vio a quien creía que les estaba atacando gruñó fuertemente y dio un ladrido que ensordeció brevemente el ruido de alrededor. Elissa silbó suavemente para que estuviera preparado pero quieto de momento.

"Maldito traidor! ¿por que has hecho esto? ¿Que vil afrenta te hemos ocasionado para esta traición?"

Antes incluso de que Elissa reaccionara aquellas palabras de su madre le sorprendieron.

"¿Que habéis hecho sucia perra traidora? - en su voz había algo más, no solo un profundo odio hacia su familia sino también un absoluto convencimiento de lo que dijo a continuación. - Vosotros ibais a traicionar a la corona negociando la entrada de tropas orlesianas para reconquistar Ferelden. La condena para eso es la muerte."

"¿Pero que insensateces dices, rata loca? Nosotros jamás traicionariamos a nuestra tierra. Te haré pagar por tus crímenes con tu vida..."

Elissa no pudo acabar, sintió un estruendo y en un rápido movimiento se retiró a si misma y a su madre al notar que parte de la cornisa y el muro de su derecha se derrumbaba a causa del calor provocado por alguno de los fuegos ya presentes. Su madre al notar aquél empujón gritó de rabia, pues quedó el paso hacia Howe totalmente bloqueado y sin visión hacia él.

... ... ... … … ...

Howe vio como un gran desprendimiento de parte del muro de una torre caía entre ellos y aquellas mujeres. Se maldijo a mismo pues hubiera preferido matarlas él mismo no sin antes violar a Elissa delante de su madre para que sufrieran antes de morir. El grito que oyó de Eleanor le confirmó que posiblemente les cayera las rocas encima lo que le convenció de su casi segura muerte. Un soldado se dirigió a él.

"Mi señor hemos encontrado estos documentos en el estudio. Quizás sea lo que buscáis."

Ahora no había tiempo de verlos, estaban ocupados. Aún quedaban cosas que hacer, hombres que matar y mujeres que violar.

"Vayamos al salón, derribemos las puertas y acabemos con esto."

... ... ... … … ...

"Vayamos al gran salón deprisa madre. Si no ha muerto aún, el Hacedor así lo quiera, su hora llegará pronto."

Cuando entraron, su madre se quedó plantada en la entrada empuñando su arco largo, Elissa analizó la situación y el corazón le dio un nuevo vuelco. Markus y Aidan yacían muertos en el suelo junto a unos soldados de Howe. Con presteza se lanzó hacia los que quedaban mientras observaba como su amiga Annette se defendía a duras penas con sus dagas de tres soldados a la vez.

Silbó fuertemente y Wrex reaccionó rápidamente para auxiliar a su amiga, se abalanzó derribando con fuerza a uno de ellos, dejando a Annette con mayor margen de defensa. Elissa realizó uno de sus ataques que ella misma inventó y perfeccionó con el tiempo. Como si fuera una lanza, giró y soltó su espada con tal fuerza que sin tiempo a reaccionar se le clavó profundamente en el pecho a uno de los soldados, y antes de que otro reaccionara Elissa ya estaba agarrando el mango de su espada, y sacándola y regando el suelo con la sangre, seccionó su brazo. Mientras Eleanor, lanzaba flechas a todos los soldados que iban cayendo y los remataba. El combate fue rápido y los hombres de Howe regaban el suelo con su sangre.

"Annette, ¿Estás bien? ¿Has visto a mi padre?"

"No lo he visto, llevo aquí casi desde que empezó todo. Ayudando a nuestras exiguas tropas. ¿Por que nos a atacado el arl Howe?"

Mientras le decía aquello a Elissa su mirada llena de lagrimas se dirigía al cuerpo inerte de Markus.

"Según él, por que íbamos a traer tropas orlesianas y a traicionar al rey. Lo cual es ridículo."

Un soldado se acercó a ellas, mientras los que quedaban intentaban sujetar y apuntalar los portones.

"Mi señora yo he visto a vuestro padre. Parecía malherido pero insistió en ir hacia la cocina, por si estabais allí."

"El pasadizo que lleva hasta las afueras, claro. Como no se me a ocurrido."

Eleanor parecía sorprendida, pero en el fragor de aquella noche llena de dolor y traición era normal pasar por alto detalles de esa índole.

"Annette, ven con nosotras, ya hemos perdido a demasiados amigos y familia, por favor no me hagas rogarte que vengas."

"No te preocupes, si tú me lo ordenas haré lo que me digas."

"Soldados, proteged este salón cuanto os sea posible, y si al final se os llevan, aseguraos de llevaros por delante a todos los que podáis."

Sin más vacilación, pero preocupada por aquellos hombres, partieron en dirección a las cocinas. Por el camino aún tuvieron que enfrentarse a unos picaros rezagados. Las tres aguerridas mujeres junto al fiel Wrex, sesgaron las vidas de aquellos soldados como si no fueran más que vitelas de papel, movidas en parte por el dolor en parte por la rabia.

Cuando llegaron a las cocinas una nueva visión de horror, Nan estaba clavada en la mesa con los cuchillos que solía usar habitualmente. Los sirvientes yacían muertos en el suelo, y las sirvientas también con claros signos de violación. Entraron en la despensa y allí estaba, Bryce su padre. Con una herida clara en el costado y un gran charco de sangre.

"¡Padre! No, no por favor no te mueras."

"Mi linda niña - apenas podía respirar por aquella herida - todos morimos alguna vez. Solo importa el como lo hacemos."

"Padre debemos marchar, si nos damos prisa quizás cortemos la hemorragia y te puedas curar."

Elissa estaba ya con claras lagrimas en los ojos y casi no podía contener el llanto que sentía en su garganta.

"Mi pequeña, ya es tarde para mi, pero vosotras podéis escapar y vivir, para en algún momento hacer pagar a Howe por esto."

Eleanor se levantó y miró fijamente a su hija.

"Elissa, se fuerte. Yo me quedare con tu padre y me asegurare que no descubran el pasadizo y os daré todo el tiempo que pueda."

"¿Madre? ¿Estás segura?"

"Me quedare con tu padre, en la vida y también en la muerte. Pero tu vivirás y así podrás realizar tu venganza."

"Wrex, protege a mi niña como tu sabes."

Wrex lamió la mejilla de su padre en respuesta mientras gemía.

"Os quiero muchísimo a los dos."

Aquellas palabras salieron entre llantos y lagrimas, abrazó profundamente a su madre justo cuando oyó como derribaban los portones del salón. Dio un beso en la frente a su padre que se esforzaba por seguir respirando. Necesitaba ver que su hija se marchaba sana y salva. Abrieron la estantería que daba al pasadizo, cogieron una antorcha, Elissa se giró y dio un ultimo adiós a sus padres. Juró para si, que aquello no quedaría así.

... ... ... … … ...

El pasadizo estaba bastante sucio, pues no solía usarse. Elissa de cuando en cuando lo usaba para entrenar la vista en condiciones de baja luz, lo que hizo que se acostumbrara más rápidamente a la oscuridad. No podía ver tan bien como los elfos, que se contaba que tenían una especial visión nocturna, pero veía mucho mejor que una persona normal.

"Cuando lleguemos, ¿Donde iremos? ¿Que podemos hacer nosotras solas?"

Annette estaba preocupada por Elissa, claramente estaba destrozada por aquello pero no parecía demostrarlo. Sin mediar aviso cayó sobre sus rodillas y dejó que su dolor fluyera sin detención alguna. Lloró como no había llorado jamás en su vida. Sabia que Howe en cuanto llegara a la cocina mataría sin contemplaciones a sus padres. Se levantó con decisión aún llorando con clara decisión de volver, pero Annette la sujetó del brazo.

"Si vas, quizás mates a algunos soldados pero no podrás con todos. Tus padres te han dado la oportunidad de venganza ya sea por justicia o por tu propia mano. Si vas ahora la desperdiciarás en vano."

"Ti... Tienes razón..."

Volvió a caer de rodillas, pero esta vez Annette le abrazó y sujetó y dejó que aquel momento pasara. Sabia que necesitaba expulsar todo el dolor posible para continuar. Su fiel cachorro también se acercó y le lamió el reverso de las manos, al fin y al cabo nunca había visto a su amiga con tal nivel de tristeza. Aquello duró unos interminables minutos, en los que la propia Annette derramó lagrimas por los amigos perdidos. Elissa y Annette ya recuperadas o al menos así parecían se incorporaron.

"Podemos ir a Lothering, no está lejos. En unos dos días podemos llegar y aprovisionarnos y marchar a Denerim para denunciar a Howe."

"Pero no tenemos dinero, ¿verdad?"

Elissa le mostró unos pequeños bolsillos en su armadura que ella misma cosió para emergencias. Uno con unas monedas y el otro con unas cataplasmas leves.

"Elissa, nunca dejas de sorprenderme."

"Partamos, cuando antes lleguemos antes podremos continuar."

Cuando salieron por el extremo, vieron a los lugareños despiertos pues el más que evidente ruido que surgía del castillo les despertó. Ellas pasaron desapercibidas gracias en parte a ello. Se movieron con cuidado pero rápidas entre los arbustos para evitar preguntas innecesarias y marcharon en dirección a Lothering.


	7. Los dalishanos y el guarda

Howe estaba replegando las fuerzas que le quedaban, pensó en su momento que dada la exigua guardia de Pináculo, con un pequeño contingente de 50 hombres podría sin complicación alguna tomar el castillo. Pero la perra de Elissa Cousland con su despreciable habilidad había sesgado la vida, ella sola de 18 de sus hombres.

Desde que la conoció siempre creyó que su padre no la educaba como debía, que le permitía cosas que no eran normales en el comportamiento de una mujer noble. Él siempre había despreciado cualquier atisbo de humildad hacia cualquiera inferior a si mismo y la actitud desenfadada de aquella joven hacia todas las gentes sin pensar en su propio origen le asqueaba. Cuando aún no era más que una niña intentó abordarla para enseñarle lo que era un 'verdadero noble fereldano' pero su maldito perro del cual no se separaba se lo impidió.

En el pasado había visto a aquella niñata mal criada, según él, venciendo a su hijo Nathaniel. Aquella chiquilla con solo 15 años venció a su hijo, el cual había sido entrenado duramente y era mayor que ella. Fue cuando decidió mandarlo lejos para que entrenara en otros lugares, avergonzado por la escasa habilidad de su hijo.

El Capitán Stiphen se le acercó portando lo que tanto esperaba mientras seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos y algo cabizbajo.

"Mi señor, ¿os encontráis bien?"

"No es nada Capitán, solo pensaba en la satisfacción que he perdido al no poder matar yo personalmente a la hija de los traidores. Esperaba que no fuera así, pero sus malditos padres antes de eliminarlos me aseguraron que había sido sepultada por las rocas."

"Mi señor aquí tenéis lo que solicitasteis. Pero debo deciros que no hay nada específicamente incriminatorio"

El Capitán Stiphen obedeció a su señor sin rechistar como siempre había hecho. Pero cuando él mismo leyó aquellas vitelas pensó para si mismo, si su señor no se había extralimitado con el ataque hacia la familia de los Cousland. Howe ojeó con detenimiento aquellos documentos. Era cierto que solo había algunos acuerdos comerciales con Orlais. Pero con el Teyrn muerto seria más fácil manipular la verdad. Aún así sabía que costaría convencer mucho más a Loghain.

"Eso no será un problema Capitán, me basta con esto. Mantened una fuerza de vigilancia en Pináculo. El resto marcharemos a Ostagar para dar novedades a Loghain."

"Así se hará mi señor."

... ... ... ...

"Mi señor correo urgente de Howe"

Loghain se sobresaltó un poco, pues no esperaba noticias tan pronto de Howe. Y hubiera preferido no tenerlas pues temía lo que hubiera hecho.

"¿Como ha llegado tan pronto?"

"Un cuervo ha sido el que ha traído el mensaje."

"Muy bien, puedes marcharte William"

Ya conocía la procedencia del mensaje, a pesar de contar con los servicios de Howe desde hacia poco tiempo ya conocía alguno de sus recursos pues lo investigó con anterioridad. Solo ese despreciable pícaro asesino llamado Crowe era capaz de mandar un mensaje urgente con un cuervo - "Son más fieles que cualquier otro ave" - decía aquél hombre.

Ya con el mensaje en la mano se dispuso a leerlo.

 _Mi general_

 _Mientras esperaba la marcha conjunta de nuestras fuerzas hacia Ostagar, descubrí pruebas irrefutables de la traición de los Cousland. Vistas las mismas me vi en la obligación de apresarlos, pero ante su negativa y resistencia al arresto me vi obligado a acabar con sus vidas._

 _Ante la inminencia de la llegada de el hijo mayor de los Cousland os prevengo en que os cuidéis de su presencia._

 _Con sumo respeto,_

 _Rendon Howe Arl de Amaranthine._

Loghain no se lo creía, a pesar de que le ordenó claramente que los llevara a Denerim, hizo caso omiso de él e hizo lo que más temía. Tomarse la justicia según su extraño criterio y matar a los Cousland. La segunda familia más poderosa por detrás del rey, y al menos que Howe demostrara con pruebas de peso, fiel a la corona desde antes de las rebeliones para expulsar al usurpador. Una fuerza con la que ya no podía contar. Se maldijo para si mismo por haber recurrido a tan retorcido noble. Cuando llegara le pediría explicaciones y que le mostrara esas pruebas irrefutables.

... ... ... ...

Annette Y Elissa esperaron tras una de las granjas a que los soldados de Howe se marcharan para levantar las mínimas sospechas posibles. Annette igual que en el pasadizo, tuvo que detener a su amiga cuando vieron al traidor de Howe, recibiendo unos documentos y ladrando unas ordenes. Su fiel cachorro consciente también de ello se interpuso ante ella mirándola.

"Si vas ahora puede que lo mates o puede que no. Te repito que no sacrifiques la oportunidad que ta han dado tus padres de una manera tan fútil."

Elissa agradecía la lealtad de su amiga y de Wrex. Aunque ahora la rabia intentaba dominarla, intentó relajarse respirar hondo y tranquilizarse.

"De acuerdo Annette, tienes razón. Y Wrex esta bien, intentare sobrevivir. Sin vosotros dos no se que habría hecho."

"Yo si se qué habrías hecho, cargar como una loca y seguramente morir antes de llegar a tocarle."

Wrex ladró en señal de aprobación. Elissa intentó sonreír, pues había un atisbo de broma en aquellas palabras.

"Debemos marchar. Si vamos a buen ritmo deberíamos llegar a Lothering en dos o tres días."

"Si, ¿pero que comeremos hasta que lleguemos?"

"Yo sigo viva, no se muy bien que les habrá dicho Howe o sus hombres a los granjeros, pero al menos debemos intentar conseguir algo de agua y comida."

"De acuerdo Elissa, pero seamos cautas."

"Además tu eres una pícara, sabrás cazar, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto, ¿acaso lo dudas?"

"No es que lo dude, pero en caso negativo siempre podemos contar con mi mabari. ¿Verdad que si?"

Wrex volvió a ladrar en señal de aprobación.

"Y aún así yo misma se preparar algunas trampas para cazar conejos y otros pequeños animales. Trucos de granjeros."

Aquella conversación la animó un poco. Cuando los hombres de Howe se hubieron marchado se dirigieron a uno de los granjeros. Les recibió la esposa de uno de ellos, Elissa ya la conocía. Se llamaba Gloria y era de origen antivano. Ademas hacia un queso delicioso.

"Elissa, sigues viva. Gracias al Hacedor."

Annette a pesar de que conocía a Elissa le sorprendió un poco aquella familiaridad.

"Si he sobrevivido, pero es mejor que no contéis nada. Howe no debe saber que aún estoy viva."

"Mi señora, mi familia ha sido fiel a la suya durante generaciones y jamás olvidaré la generosidad tanto de vuestro abuelo, como la de vuestro padre y la vuestra. Moriría con gusto por protegeros. Dime Elissa, que necesitas."

"Nos marchamos a Lothering en cuanto podamos. Solo necesitamos algo de agua y víveres para dos días. Si necesitamos algo más, cazaremos."

La anciana mujer les dijo que esperaran en el granero. Al cabo de un momento regresó con unas pequeñas garrafas de piel, y un zurrón.

"Aquí tenéis. Hay algo de queso del que sé que os gusta. Dos hogazas de pan recién hecho, cecina de carnero y carne de drúfalo ahumada."

Ademas de los víveres, les proporcionó una pequeña mochila de viaje con lo necesario para montar una tienda y algunos enseres para cocinar.

"Muchas gracias Gloria, si sobrevivo a lo que me espera, te prometo que te lo compensaré."

"Si consigues vengar a tus padres matando al cerdo de Howe, me sentiré ya pagada."

Ya con las provisiones marcharon. Se despidieron de Gloria y se dirigieron al sur en dirección a Lothering. Para evitar en lo posible cruzarse con posibles patrullas de las fuerzas que Howe dejó en el castillo evitaron los caminos principales. Afortunadamente Elissa conocía todos los caminos y senderos del lugar.

... ... ... … … ...

Llevaban ya un largo trecho, Annette que no tenia claro el tiempo pasado ni la distancia le pidió a Elissa que parara.

"Si te lo estás preguntando, al ritmo que llevábamos hemos recorrido 18 millas."

"¿Tanto? buf, no estoy acostumbrada a realizar trayectos tan largos caminando. ¿Como puedes andar sin mostrar apenas síntomas de cansancio? ¿Por que tu cachorro tampoco parece que esté cansado?"

"Parece mentira que no lo sepas ya. Cuando vosotros despertabais - recordó a sus amigos y ahogó unas lagrimas - yo solía volver de mis ejercicios matinales. Normalmente me suelo hacer de 15 a 20 millas todas las mañanas corriendo. Con mi espada y un pequeño escudo de madera. Y Wrex siempre viene conmigo."

"¿Y te ibas con esa armadura?" - Dijo Annette sorprendida al imaginar a Elissa corriendo embutida en aquella armadura de escamas de argentita.

"No. Tampoco estoy tan loca. Lo hago con una armadura de cuero tachonada."

A pesar de ello Annette empezó a calcular mentalmente y aún así le pareció que llevaba mucho peso para aquél ejercicio. Pero al menos ahora entendía la aparente falta de fatiga en su amiga.

"Comamos algo y descansemos un rato. Saldremos en breve nuevamente."

Continuaron el paso, a un ritmo algo más bajo cosa que Annette agradeció. Durante el trayecto se cruzaron con algunos viajeros. Como en aquél momento no sabían en quien podían confiar intentaron no apartar la mirada del sendero. Uno de los viajeros, en apariencia un mercader, les preguntó si el robusto animal estaba a la venta a lo cual Wrex gruñó hacia él. Si les preguntaban cualquier otra cosa desviaban la pregunta lo mejor posible. Al menos en eso Annette con su especial entrenamiento en la picaresca era una experta. Al cabo de unas horas de largo y tranquilo camino Elissa se detuvo.

"Bueno es la hora de comer, paremos y montemos un pequeño campamento."

Annette suspiró de alivio al oír aquellas palabras. Hicieron un pequeño fuego con algo de yesca y con un pequeño caldero que Gloria les dejó cocinaron algo de la carne de drúfalo. Aprovecharon algunas raíces que crecían por los alrededores y Elissa se dispuso a cocinar. Cuando iba a las cocinas no solo se llenaba los carrillos de los manjares que Nan le preparaba. También aprendió a preparar sabrosos platos. Aún recordaba una de aquellas guardias en Denerim en su ultimo año de entrenamiento en el que tuvieron que realizar una marcha a Pico del Dragón, si no llega a ser por su habilidad con el caldero habrían muerto de hambre.

"Hmmm, Elissa que bien huele. ¿Que le has echado?"

"Un cocinero no revela sus secretos. Toma, come con cuidado que quema un poco."

Llenó un tercer plato y se lo sirvió a Wrex, el cual le lanzó un suave ladrido de agradecimiento.

"Elissa, que bien cocinas. Sin duda, si no fuera por tus habilidades en el combate, serias una gran cocinera en Denerim."

"Bueno, al igual que en el combate, en la cocina tuve una gran maestra. Y no estaría mal acabar de ese modo. Montar una pequeña taberna en Denerim y servir comida a los soldados."

A pesar de intentar sonar en tono de humor, aquello le punzó levemente el corazón. Aún recordaba el aspecto desgarrado del cuerpo de su niñera en aquella mesa donde tantas recetas había aprendido. Tras la comida descansaron un rato dejando que Wrex hiciera la guardia. Al cabo de una hora apagaron el fuego, lo ocultaron moviendo la tierra y continuaron la marcha.

Durante la mayor parte de la tarde continuaron casi sin parar, pues debían llegar a Lothering con la mayor prontitud posible. Aprovecharon un pequeño riachuelo para rellenar las garrafas de piel al tiempo que Wrex se refrescaba, y cuando empezó a caer la tarde aceleraron el paso. Todo lo que Annette se permitía, pues no era capaz de seguirle el ritmo ni a Elissa ni a su mabari. Ya algo antes de que cayera la noche Elissa se detuvo nuevamente y empezaron a montar el campamento. Elissa se encargó de montar la pequeña tienda que Gloria les proporcionó. Annette recogió algo de leña y para que los víveres entregados duraran más, tuvo la habilidad de cazar dos conejos. Después de la cena, se turnaron para pasar la noche y hacer guardia.

"Elissa, acuéstate tú antes pues aunque no lo demuestres se que estás cansada."

"Vale, no quiero discutir. Cuando las lunas dejen en el medio aquél montículo despiertame."

"¿Estas segura?"

"Si. En ese momento habrá pasado exactamente la mitad de la noche."

Annette sabía ya de la inteligencia de Elissa, pero aquél dato la dejó sorprendida. Supuso que era alguna de las enseñanzas del maestro Aldous que ella no recordaba. En su momento las estudió con detenimiento, pero una vez aprobó las pruebas finales creyó que ya no importaban.

Elissa se metió en la pequeña tienda y empezó a rebuscar en la mochila. Para su sorpresa encontró un par de camisones gruesos - "Sin duda Gloria se merece más de lo que ha pedido" - se vistió con uno de ellos después de quitarse la armadura y se recostó. Aún tenia un dolor profundo en el corazón, había dejado a sus padres atrás a pesar de que su conciencia le decía que se quedara. Su fiel amigo cuando vio nuevamente la cara de Elissa se acurrucó junto a ella. Elissa acarició a Wrex por entre las orejas sabiendo que aquello le gustaba y en señal de agradecimiento.

Intentó despejar la mente y descansar, mañana seria un día largo y calculó que no llegarían hasta el tercer día poco antes de la comida. No culpaba ni mucho menos a su amiga, pero por ella no podían ir más rápido. La noche pasó sin incidentes de importancia. Solo algunos fenec pasaron por ahí al oler los restos de aquellos conejos. Tanto Annette como Elissa les echaron las sobras en sus respectivas guardias viendo como aquellos animalillos asustadizos casi agradecían la presa fácil.

Cuando Annette entró en la tienda cansada por la guardia y sobre todo por la larga caminata, vio el camisón doblado, se quitó su armadura de cuero y se vistió. Justo cuando se iba a recostar le vino a la mente - "Mi primera noche sin Markus" - no lo pudo evitar y soltó algunas lagrimas a pesar del cansancio. Elissa que la escuchó a pesar de intentar no hacer mucho ruido intentó consolarla.

"Vamos Annette, yo tanto como tú se que es perder a un ser querido."

"¿Cómo sabes por quien estoy llorando?"

"Soy tu amiga, claro que lo sé."

Elissa le dijo que descansara y que mañana le contaría todo lo ocurrido. Annette asintió y también prometió contar lo que ella pasó. Se volvió a meter en la tienda y se recostó.

... ... ... … … ...

La mañana amaneció fresca, Elissa ya estaba preparando el desayuno con algo del queso que tenían. Annette miró a su alrededor medio dormida notando que faltaba algo.

"Elissa, ¿Donde está Wrex?"

"Le he mandado a recoger algo para el desayuno, no tardara en volver."

Aunque conocía a su amiga desde hacia muchos años, había muchas cosas que de ella no entendía - '¿Que traerá el animal?' - aún despejándose y con dificultad salió de la tienda.

"Ah, aquí está."

Annette, a pesar de su entrenamiento de pícara no notó nada, en su mayor parte por que aún estaba adormilada. Al cabo de unos minutos allí apareció el mabari, portando en la boca una rama de cerezo de la cual colgaban aún algunas cerezas rojas.

"Perfecto cachorrito, esto endulzara suficientemente el queso."

Elissa acarició a Wrex y le dio un gran beso en la frente. Ladró con alegría mientras la rodeaba en señal de aprobación.

"Bueno, ¿no tienes nada que contar?"

Elissa se dirigió a Annette mientras sostenía un pequeño plato con algo de queso fundido, unas cerezas y una rebanada de pan.

"No hay mucho que contar. Markus, Aidan y yo nos vestimos lo más rápido que pudimos antes de correr hacia el salón. Ya allí nuestros hombres estaban superados por las fuerzas de Howe y nuestra ayuda supuso un soplo de alivio, pero casi a la vez entraron más soldados y nos vimos en minoría de nuevo. En el fragor no pude verlo, pero un mal nacido - paró un momento y empezó a llorar agachando la cabeza - lanzó una salva de flechas al pecho de Markus y acabó con su vida. Sin que pudiera hacer nada. Ni siquiera despedirme."

Elissa se acercó y abrazó a su amiga que ya lloraba profusamente, le acarició dulcemente su suave y largo cabello. Aquello duró lo que debía durar, Elissa lo sabia.

"Yo estaba en mi cuarto, y ser Gilmore estaba conmigo. Ya estábamos dormidos cuando Wrex nos despertó pues escuchó el ruido que había afuera. Se levantó y cuando abrió la puerta pensando que incluso podía ser mi madre - Igualmente que Annette, Elissa empezó nuevamente a sollozar al recordar aquél aún reciente evento. - un arquero apostado frente a la puerta atravesó el cuello de mi caballero, así que él tampoco pudo despedirse. Solo oyó mis ultimas palabras."

Las dos amigas nuevamente en llanto se abrazaron mutuamente. Ambas habían perdido seres queridos y compartir el dolor lo hacia algo más fácil. Wrex les acompañó con un aullido lastimero demostrando que también compartía su dolor.

"Aún te queda tu hermano."

"Eso espero. Aunque marchara antes del ataque puede que Howe tuviera algo también preparado para él."

"Con las fuerzas con las que marchó Fergus, no creo."

Recogieron el campamento, y para que evitar en lo posible que les siguieran el rastro taparon el fuego y removieron la tierra. Todo ello a instancias de Elissa - "Un viejo herrero de origen Chasid me dió consejos de como ocultar tus pasos" - Annette seguía sorprendiéndose, los conocimientos de Elissa no parecían tener fin.

Continuaron la marcha al ritmo más alto que Annette se permitiera. Aunque ahora que había descansado parte de la noche se la veía más suelta en cuanto a velocidad. A pesar de ello, Elissa calculó de nuevo que no llegarían hasta algo antes de la hora habitual de la comida del día siguiente. Siempre que no encontraran problemas.

El destino que era así de caprichoso pareció leer sus pensamientos, pues Wrex de pronto empezó a gruñir. Elissa pudo oír que algo se movía entre los arbustos. De inmediato paró y desenvainó su espada, sus conocimientos le decían claramente lo que podía ser. Annette también en posición de ataque y con sus dagas en la mano preguntó en un susurro.

"¿Que crees que son?"

Elissa rebuscó en su mente y analizó detenidamente la situación, sin vacilar le contestó.

"Lobos."

Justo cuando dijo aquello tres lobos con ojos rojos se abalanzaron sobre ellos, Elissa que ya estaba en guardia sin vacilar balanceó con rapidez su espada y propinó un fuerte golpe en el costado de uno de ellos al mismo tiempo que se apartaba para escapar del embiste. Annette con su habilidad en el sigilo usó su ataque sombra para clavar en el cráneo de otro de los lobos sus dos dagas matándolo al instante, mientras Wrex se abalanzaba sobre los arbustos sobre el que parecía el macho alfa, agarrándolo inmediatamente del cuello, hundiendo sus colmillos y haciendo que el animal chillara de dolor. Elissa se siguió moviendo con gran rapidez rebanando cuellos, patas, colas y demás partes de los lobos, al mismo tiempo que tanto Annette como Wrex hacian lo propio.

Cuando hubieron acabado, Elissa se quedó mirando con detenimiento a aquellos lobos. Había algo raro en ellos. Ya se había defendido en el pasado de lobos pero normalmente en cuanto matabas a uno o dos salían corriendo. Sobre todo si se heria al macho alfa o incluso si se le mataba. Pero aquellos lobos les atacaron salvajemente sin descaso hasta que cayó el ultimo. En total 7 lobos incluido el macho alfa. Elissa se levantó aún preocupada pensando en que había provocado aquella reacción en los animales. Pero debían continuar la marcha y esperaba que no sufrieran más percances. Al menos sobrevivieron sin heridas.

Elissa seguía debatiéndose mentalmente mientras continuaban el camino. Annette se fijó que su amiga a pesar de tener aquél rostro pensativo, seguía en guardia ante cualquier sonido o movimiento a su alrededor. Pararon nuevamente en un pequeño claro al lado del camino para encender un fuego y preparar la comida. Cerca había lo que parecía una pequeña cabaña abandonada.

"Elissa voy allí, puede que haya algo útil."

"De acuerdo pero ten cuidado, aún queda un largo trecho y no me gustaría tener que cargar contigo como una mula."

Annette se acercó a la casucha con cautela. Sabia por muchas guardias que aquél lugar podía ser refugio de bandidos y ladrones. La rodeó primero y al ver que no poseía ventanas se acercó a la puerta y la abrió despacio y sin hacer ruido. Cuando ya estaba abierta agudizó el olfato por si olía algo extraño. Por fortuna no había nada fuera de lo habitual, ningún olor extraño que delatara la presencia de gente indeseable, solo algo de madera y humedad. Entró y empezó a escudriñar el lugar, era angosto, más de lo que parecía desde fuera, no había muebles ni nada que delatara presencia humana ni de otras gentes desde hacia mucho. Investigó el único armario que había en busca de algo útil, pero solo encontró una pequeña y vieja ballesta que parecía rota y oxidada. Cuando volvió junto a Elissa le dijo que no había nada de utilidad.

"Bueno es normal, por este sendero no suele pasar mucha gente desde hace mucho. Cuando el ejercito rebelde se desplazaba posiblemente lo usaran en alguna ocasión. Puede que por entonces si hubiera provisiones u objetos."

Elissa preparó un delicioso guiso con el drúfalo que quedaba y algo de queso, usando ademas algunas hierbas que recogió por los alrededores.

"Vaya, y yo que creía que no podías hacer algo más bueno que lo de ayer. No dejas de sorprenderme Elissa."

"Bueno, solo intento ser mejor cada día aprendiendo de los errores. Créeme que esto que lo que hecho hoy me salió muchas veces amargo y asqueroso hasta que me salió bien. Wrex es testigo."

"¿Seguiremos el camino en cuanto acabemos de comer?"

"Primero descansemos la comida un rato, Wrex se quedara de guardia mientras tanto."

De nuevo recogieron el campamento e intentaron borrar las huellas lo mejor posible, continuando el viaje pues aún les quedaba al menos un día para llegar. Elissa que quería evitar en lo posible que las siguieran en caso de que Howe creyera que seguía viva, no hizo el camino recto. Se desvió por aquellos senderos que conocía bien. Esperaba que con ello más el añadido de borrar las huellas de los campamentos no pudieran seguirlas, o al menos que les fuera más difícil. Parecía que el resto del viaje pasaría sin más percances, aún cuando el bosquecillo que en la tarde estaban atravesando se espesó. Eso hacia más posible la aparición de bandidos y asaltadores. Pero a quien se encontraron en realidad no se lo esperaban.

... ... ... ...

Lyna y Tamlen se dirigían al pequeño pueblo de Lothering para comprar algunas provisiones, aprovechando el alto que hizo el clan mientras volvían al bosque de Brecilia. Entonces el aguzado sentido de Lyna se disparó. Cerca de ellos había unos shemlens.

"Tamlen, no estamos solos."

Tamlen se quedó parado cuando Lyna dijo aquello, pues él no notaba nada. Era un buen cazador y explorador pero el entrenamiento de Lyna con el maestro Ilen, antiguo 'elfo nocturno' en la rebelión contra el usurpador, la convertía en la mejor cazadora y exploradora.

"¿Son bandidos, ladrones?"

"No se decirte sin verlos que son pero si cuantos, tres, dos shemlen y un animal que no consigo identificar. Pero por el olor diría que es uno de esos perros fereldanos."

Lyna no dudo ni un segundo, aún estaban muy cerca del campamento y aquella presencia humana podía ser peligrosa. Ilen le había contado historias de grandes hombres durante la rebelión, pero ya había tenido el desagradable encuentro en otras ocasiones de lo peor de la humanidad. Agarró su Virassan y se puso en guardia para coger rápidamente flechas de su carcaj, el cual llevaba en la cintura, pues consideraba que era mas cómodo y rápido así. Pararon cerca de una pequeña laguna alimentada por un pequeño riachuelo y entonces Tamlen los vio. O mejor dicho las vio, pues eran dos mujeres. Lyna que vio la cara de su amigo tornarse algo menos en guardia le advirtió.

"No te fíes de que sean mujeres, ya te conté lo que paso en el anterior viaje al pueblo de Risco Rojo con Fenarel. En el camino nos topamos con una pequeña banda de ladrones que mandaba una shemlen, y no dudó lo más mínimo en atacarnos. Pero no contaba conmigo."

Tamlen se dispuso nuevamente en guardia. Agarró también su arco y se preparó para lo que viniera a continuación. Pero entonces se empezó a sonrojar. Las mujeres se empezaron a desnudar, posiblemente para bañarse en aquella laguna. No se sentía atraído por las shemelen, pero ver aquellos dos cuerpos desnudos sobre todo la que portaba el escudo y la espada que tenia unos pechos de sugerente tamaño lo puso en evidencia. En especial cuando aquella shem empezó a correr hacia la laguna y aquellos pechos empezaron a botar.

Lyna por otro lado se mantuvo tranquila y en espera. Si había algo inusual era que, por propia experiencia sabia que los bandidos shemlen hombres y mujeres por igual, no solían preocuparse mucho por su aseo. Esperaron pacientemente y sin hacer ningún ruido ni movimiento que pudiera delatarles. Cuando vieron que empezaron a salir y a vestirse Lyna le hizo un gesto a su amigo para que se preparara. Vio con inquietud que las armaduras de las dos mujeres tenían manchas de sangre lo que la hizo ponerse aún más en guardia. Ambos prepararon sendas flechas en sus arcos y empezaron a acercarse con sumo sigilo.

... ... ... ...

Elissa paró un momento al ver aquella pequeña laguna, Annette se sorprendió un poco pues no creía que pararían solo por eso. Después de rellenar las garrafas de agua siguió parada y rebuscando algo en el zurrón.

"Ajá, sabía que lo había visto."

Elissa sacó inmediatamente una pastilla de jabón, se lo acercó a la nariz e inspiró.

"Hmm, Manzanilla con un toque de Gracia de Cristal. ¿Te apetece un baño Annette?"

Annette no pudo negarse, desde aquella noche llevaban casi tres días sin probar un buen baño. Elissa le indicó a Wrex que él también se bañaría a pesar de las reticencias de su cachorro que gimió en tono de desaprobación. Ambas se desnudaron no sin antes escudriñar el entorno para asegurarse que no había un peligro inminente. A Elissa por un momento casi como un flash, le pareció ver a alguien que se incorporaba. pero cuando miró de nuevo no había nada. Elissa se quitó su armadura y vio que aún tenia manchas de sangre. Aprovecharía ese momento para darle su habitual lustre. Se quitó el camisón grueso de lana dejando al descubierto aquellos tersos y medianos pechos y su prenda íntima, haciendo Annette lo mismo. Elissa le entrego el jabón, echó a correr analizando la profundidad de aquella laguna para no errar y se zambulló sin pensárselo. Al cabo de unos segundos emergió a unos metros de la orilla.

"Esta riquísima. Esto si que es un baño de verdad y no lo que había en casa."

Mientras Annette se introducía con cuidado hasta que el agua le cubrió sus pechos le replicó a su amiga.

"Elissa estás loca, este agua esta muy fría - un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo - como has sido capaz de zambullirte de ese modo, me parece cuando menos de imprudente. ¿Y si hubiera habido una roca y te hubieras estampado con ella?"

"Pues con lo dura que tengo la cabeza seguramente la habría partido."

Las dos amigas empezaron a reír, Wrex que seguía en la orilla no se atrevía a entrar en el agua. Hasta que oyó un silbido de su amiga. Entonces dio un salto y en una desagradable bomba chapoteó hacia todos los lados. A Annette que fue a la que más afectó el chapoteo le dijo a Wrex que tuviera más cuidado a pesar de que sabia que no le haría caso. Con sus patas nadó hacia Elissa que a su vez le pidió el jabón a Annette. De inmediato que tuvo a Wrex a su alcance empezó a frotar el jabón en su lomo para limpiarlo, al principio Wrex se resistió pero cuando Elissa le acarició bajo la barbilla se relajó y permitió que le limpiaran. Las dos amigas disfrutaron de aquél baño mucho, se sintieron aliviadas al sentirse limpias y aseadas. Elissa se puso su ropa interior y su camisón, agarró el caldero y lo llenó con un poco de agua. Cortó un pequeño trozo de jabón y lo mezcló con el agua añadiendo ademas un loto de sangre de la orilla.

"No me lo digas, con eso vas a limpiar tu armadura y quedará limpérrima y lustrosa."

"Emm, pues si. Tú también deberías hacerlo Annette. Nos queda poco para llegar a Lothering y no me gustaría que nos hicieran preguntas por la sangre que tenemos en nuestras armaduras. Casi toda es de los lobos de ayer, pero prefiero evitar las preguntas molestas."

Entonces su instinto se disparó, casi sin pensar y como si ocurriera a cámara lenta apartó de un empujón a Annette, agarró su escudo y se cubrió con el cuando dos flechas chocaron con un golpe seco. Annette que no entendía lo que pasó y se intentó incorporar pero su amiga la retuvo y procuraba cubrirla con la poca defensa que tenían en ese momento. De inmediato Elissa habló en alto esperando una respuesta para analizar la dirección de tan repentino ataque.

"No se quienes sois, pero os prometo que no somos bandidos ni ladrones. Si os hemos provocado de alguna manera os pedimos disculpas."

"No hay nada que me pruebe que no sois lo que decís shems, marchaos u os mataremos aquí mismo."

Lyna que era así de impetuosa no pudo evitar responder a la que parecía liderar el pequeño grupo, ademas estaba furiosa. Jamás nadie había esquivado una de sus flechas y mucho menos con aquella rapidez.

"¿Shems? ¿Que diablos es eso?" - Annette no reconocía aquella palabra, miró con un poco de miedo a Elissa esperando una respuesta.

"Son elfos libres, de los que deambulan por el bosque. Shemlen significa 'niños rápidos' es como nos llaman a los humanos."

Elissa se incorporó, bajó con cuidado el escudo intentando ser lo menos hostil posible, y lo que a continuación salió de su garganta hizo que Lyna se sorprendiera y bajara la guardia.

"Ir abelas, sentimos mucho haberos molestado. No pretendemos haceros ningún daño."

Annette y Tamlen, sus sendos amigos abrieron los ojos como platos al oír aquellas palabras. Lyna que a pesar de todo seguía en guardia no dudó en replicar.

"Fenedhis, ¿Garas Quinathra?"

No esperaba respuesta pues no estaba segura de como aquella mujer que apenas seria mayor que ella misma, podía conocer el idioma del pueblo. Elissa consciente de que mentir podía ser peligroso, pues intuía que aquella jovencita elfa tenia habilidades suficientes para detectarlo, dijo la verdad a pesar de que volvería el dolor.

"Somos supervivientes de Pináculo, el castillo fue atacado hace 2 noches. Tanto mi amiga como yo hemos perdido familia y amigos - el recuerdo le pudo y comenzó a llorar - os juro por mi vida que no deseamos haceros ningún daño."

Lyna que vio a aquella mujer romper a llorar mientras se mostraba en posición total de rendición, bajó el arco reenfundó las flechas y le indicó a Tamlen que hiciera lo mismo. Ya estaba claro que aquellas shems no les harían nada, un bandido nunca mostraría tal debilidad incluso aunque fuera una trampa.

"Ir abelas, sentimos haberos abordado de esta manera pero estabais muy cerca de nuestro campamento y temíamos que fuerais exploradores de alguna banda."

"Ma serannas, - agradeció Elissa enjugándose las lagrimas - yo creí lo mismo de vosotros hasta que te escuché."

Lyna no pudo evitar la siguiente pregunta pues necesitaba saber como lo había hecho. Mientras se acercaban aún con cautela hacia donde estaban las dos mujeres.

"¿Cómo has evitado mis flechas? Ni siquiera iban a impactar en algún punto débil, solo eran de aviso ¿Cómo las has notado?"

Elissa creyó oportuno presentarse primero por cortesía, antes de contestar aquellas preguntas que le lanzaron.

"Me llamo Elissa Cousland, esta es Annette y mi fiel amigo Wrex. Es gracias a mi entrenamiento. Llevo entrenando desde los 12 años y en diferentes facetas se me entrenó mi mente mi cuerpo y mis sentidos. No es que notara exactamente las flechas, simplemente escuché la cuerda de tu arco al soltarlas."

Lyna se sorprendió sobremanera, pues ella misma se llevaba entrenando desde los 13 años adelantándose al Vallaslin 3 años. Pero aquella shem, que ademas por su manera de hablar no coseguía identificar su origen, empezó más joven que ella. No solo eso, también parecía poseer un agudo oído, - 'sorprendente en una shem' - pensó para si.

"¿Cual es la edad normal para que comencéis ese entrenamiento?" - La curiosidad de Lyna iba en aumento.

"Normalmente es a los 14 años, pero aquí mi amiga se adelantó. Y lejos de amedrentarse se esforzó más que ninguno de nosotros."

Fue Annette quién respondió ahora que estaba más tranquila. Eso a Lyna le alegró un poco, calculándolo bien ella seguía llevando más tiempo en comparación. Wrex que ya no estaba nervioso le ladró en señal de saludo.

"Yo soy Lyna Mahariel, este es mi amigo Tamlen. ¿A donde vais?"

Elissa levantó la mano en señal de saludo hacia Tamlen, que resopló con desprecio.

"Nos dirigimos a Lothering, para comprar algunas provisiones. Luego marcharemos a Denerim para denunciar al cerdo que ha matado a mi familia, y si la justicia no me apoya haré lo necesario para acabar con su vida."

Lyna observó como aquellos ojos marrón claro se llenaron de rabia al decir aquellas palabras, estaba claro que aquella joven sentía un profundo amor por su familia y que el dolor debía calmarlo como fuera. Por un momento sintió que tenían algo en común. Elissa se fijó que Tamlen no pronunciaba palabra y las seguía mirando con recelo. Él al contrario que Lyna no sentía tanta admiración por los shems. De hecho los despreciaba con toda su alma.

"Tu amigo parece muy callado. Tamlen, ¿verdad? ¿que puedo hacer para que no te sientas tan incomodo?"

"Lo que podeís hacer es marcharos de aquí y dejarnos en paz asquerosas y despreciables shems."

Elissa intentó acercarse tendiéndole la mano a Tamlen, y este nervioso la apartó de un manotazo, preparado además por la posible reacción de la joven. Lyna le miró con dureza por aquella respuesta, pero en lugar de replicarle le hizo sonrojarse de nuevo.

"Lo que pasa es que os ha observado mientras os bañabais y aunque no lo quiera reconocer os encuentra atractivas."

Ante aquél comentario Elissa y Annette se sonrojaron muchísimo. Pues parecía que sus inesperados invitados llevaban más tiempo del que creían.

"Eso no es verdad, jamas vería atractivas a unas sucias shemlens."

"Tamlen, en eso te equivocas. Pues están recíen bañadas y huelen bastante bien."

Tamlen agachó la cabeza avergonzado. No necesitaba un reproche de su amiga y menos en ese momento.

"Nosotros también nos dirigimos a Lothering, el clan va de camino a Gwaren para marchar en breve a las marcas."

"Lyna, ¿Crees prudente decirle eso a estas shemlens?"

"No estoy segura del todo. Pero lo que si sé es que no nos harán ningún daño."

"Si os parece bien podemos marchar juntos, un grupo más grande es menos difícil de ver y seguir, pero por otro lado intimida algo más en caso de posible asalto. Eso claro está sin contar con la posible estupidez de los asaltantes."

Aquél comentario de Elissa a Lyna le agradó y empezó a sentir que posiblemente tenían más en común de lo que creyó al principio.

Elissa Y Annette continuaron limpiando sus armaduras, para su sorpresa Lyna les dejó un pequeño recipiente con una extraña pasta - "con esto brillará mucho más" - Elissa le agradeció el gesto dándole un pedazo del queso que portaban aún. Lyna primero lo olisqueó y le dio un gran bocado. Le pareció buenísimo. Cuando hubieron terminado se colocaron las armaduras que lucían limpias. Recogieron los enseres, y marcharon. Wrex se acercó y olisqueó a Lyna, esta se acercó a él y le dijo algo que Elissa no entendió. Wrex le respondió con un ladrido de amistad y aprobación. Elissa que le encantaba conocer y aprender le preguntó.

"Lyna, si me permites la pregunta. ¿Que le has dicho a mi amigo?"

"Le he preguntado que que tal eres como su dueña, y si le cuidas bien y con respeto."

"Oh, espero que haya hablado bien de mi."

"Me ha sorprendido la contestación debo reconocerlo, pues ha dicho que no te comportas como una dueña sino como una amiga, que incluso en alguna ocasión has recibido algún golpe que iba dirigido a él."

"Yo daría con gusto mi vida por proteger a cualquiera, sin importarme su origen."

"Si, eso también me lo ha dicho, pero no me ha querido decir de donde vienes. Dice que te lo pregunte a ti misma."

"Soy Elissa Cousland, hija de Pináculo. De descendencia noble si así quieres saberlo. Pero nunca he usado mi posición, creo firmemente que todos merecemos el mismo trato. Nunca he tenido sirvientes, solo amigos y familia."

Lyna supo ver que aquellas palabras eran sinceras, en algún que otro viaje había coincidido con nobles y siempre habían desdeñado su condición llamándola de manera despectiva o confundiéndola con alguna sirvienta. Pero aquella shem, la trataba con el respeto que esperaba pero que no solía recibir de los shemlens.

"Ir abelas, por haberte hecho recordar lo que has contado."

"No pasa nada, creí que era mejor contar la verdad. La verdad debería ser el prisma de los hombres, pero por desgracia no suele ser así."

Elissa se fijó en que Tamlen, mantenía una pequeña distancia con el grupo. Estaba claro que no se fiaba de ellas. Al menos no tanto como Lyna, pero no podía culparlo. Conocía demasiado bien el trato denigrante que se profesaba hacia su raza.

Cuando empezó a caer la noche montaron el campamento, Tamlen que seguía un poco receloso y desconfiado apartó su tienda un poco de la de Elissa - 'Así tardaran más en caso de que se rebelen contra nosotros' - Annette le dijo que se tranquilizara pero no escuchó a aquella shem y siguió con el montaje. Elissa encendió un pequeño fuego y sacó los víveres que quedaban, invitó a Lyna y Tamlen a que se unieran a ellos. Lyna comprobó la amabilidad de Elissa. A pesar de ser de origen noble, sirvió primero a sus comensales incluyendo a su amigo Wrex, pero cuando ofreció a Tamlen su ración, este de nuevo, apartó de un manotazo lo que le ofrecían, derramando el contenido.

"No quiero tu repugnante veneno sucia shem."

Lyna se levantó y zarandeó a su amigo. Y además le dio un sonoro tortazo en su rostro aún con apariencia de desprecio hacia Elissa.

"¿Acaso eres estúpido? ¿No puedes aceptar un ofrecimiento amable?"

"Tu fiate si quieres Lyna, yo estoy seguro que en cuanto tengan la oportunidad nos..."

Elissa recogió de nuevo el bol, lo lavó un poco y volvió a llenarlo. Le ofreció a Lyna para que fuera ella quien se lo diera a Tamlen. Con desprecio hacia su amigo mientras le ofrecía el bol, Lyna le volvió a replicar.

"Con lo que hemos vivido, parece mentira que sigas desconfiando. Con tu acción cualquier otro ya te habría agredido. Si su paciencia no te demuestra nada eres más tonto de lo que creía."

Lyna se sentó de nuevo junto a Elissa, que seguía mostrando un rostro afable. Tamlen aceptó con desgana el bol, que olisqueó aún desconfiado. Lyna hizo lo mismo, y con cautela lo probó.

"Hmm, que rico es esto. ¿Qué es? - Lyna no podía creerlo, ni en las mejores tabernas había comido algo tan rico como lo que aquella shem le sirvió - no consigo reconocer que le has puesto."

Solo cuando Lyna lo probó Tamlen hizo lo propio. Pero lo sorbió muy despacio.

"Solo es cecina de carnero, algo de queso, raíz elfica, cerezas y un poco de aquellas hierbas para darle un toque especial."

Lyna miró hacia donde Elissa señalaba, y de pronto dejó de masticar con miedo. Tamlen que también miró empezó de inmediato a escupir con fuerza hasta el punto de que empezó a atragantarse. Señalaba justo hacia unas raíces mortales, que se usaban para hacer un potente veneno. Elissa que intuyó lo que pensaban Lyna y Tamlen en ese momento les tranquilizó antes de que se imaginaran lo peor.

"La raíz mortal no, la hierba verde que hay alrededor de ella."

Lyna se relajó un poco al ver unas hierbas ahusadas, la hoja también servia como catalizador de veneno, pero su raíz adecuadamente cocida se podía comer sin peligro. Tamlen por otro lado se mostró nuevamente más receloso. Estuvo a punto de sacar su espada y matar aquellas mujeres antes de morir el mismo, Elissa volvió a limpiar y a rellenar su bol que tiró de nuevo asustado por la inminencia de un posible veneno.

Cuando hubieron terminado acordaron hacer conjuntamente las guardias, más por insistencia de Tamlen que seguía sin confiar en aquellas shemlens, seguro de que en cuanto conciliaran el sueño los matarían. La guardia pasó sin contratiempos. Elissa Y Lyna la pasaron juntas. Se preguntaron mutuamente sobre sus vidas. Elissa lamentó oír la triste historia de Lyna y de su origen. Elissa le comentó que ella ya había oído sobre los 'elfos nocturnos' por historias de su padre, que también luchó en la guerra, y que era un honor conocer a alguien con aquél entrenamiento. Compartieron conocimientos que tanto a Lyna como a Elissa les sorprendió que la otra conociera.

La guardia de Annette y Tamlen fue algo más aburrida, pues él mantenía la distancia con aquella mujer, más por haberla visto antes desnuda que por desconfianza, pero a pesar de la confusión de la cena estaba más en guardia por la posibilidad de un ataque que nunca llegaría.

... ... ... … … ...

La mañana amaneció como siempre fresca, desmontaron el campamento, Tamlen a regañadientes pero a instancias de Lyna ayudó a las shems a desmontar y a borrar las huellas.

"Os pido perdón, pero mi amigo Tamlen como el resto de mi clan es muy desconfiado con los humanos, si os a ofendido de alguna manera espero que lo podaís perdonar."

"No hay nada que perdonar, si me hubiera sentido ofendida os lo habría dicho abiertamente. Teneís todo el derecho a ser desconfiados, pues el pueblo humano os a tratado con desprecio desde que el mundo es mundo."

Tamlen no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente aliviado ante las palabras de Elissa. Puede que fuera muy desconfiado, pero conocía con suficiencia a los humanos y nunca había oído a uno reconocer el daño a los elfos hecho por ellos.

"Ma serannas, por tu comprensión. Reconozco que no lo esperaba de una shem, y menos aún de una de origen noble."

"Ya, me lo dicen mucho."

Annette y Elissa empezaron a reír con la sorpresa de Lyna y Tamlen no conscientes de la broma.

"Y, ¿donde has aprendido nuestra lengua? tu pronunciación es bastante limpia, reconozco que eso me sorprendió."

A Lyna le sorprendió que fuera Annette quién contestara aquella pregunta en lugar de Elissa.

"Bueno, Lyna. Aquí mi amiga Elissa desde que la conozco, ha tenido una sorprendente capacidad para recabar información venga de donde venga. Por precaución hacia el resto de nuestros amigos me hizo jurar que no se lo diría a nadie, pero a mi me lo contó. Fue cuando estábamos en nuestro ultimo año de entrenamiento en la capital. En una de sus muchas salidas para hacer ejercicio, se cruzó con un par de exploradores los cuales de inmediato la interceptaron, pues pasó muy cerca de su campamento..."

Elissa la interrumpió alzando la mano solicitando claramente que quería terminar ella la historia. Lyna pasó entonces a mirar a Elissa que aclarándose la garganta prosiguió la historia.

"Los exploradores se mostraron recelosos al principio, al verme tan joven pero con armadura y armada, pensaron que podía ser un bandido explorando posibles presas. Yo sin mostrarme en ningún momento con intenciones agresivas les conté lo que hacia por ahí. Como no sabían si podían confiar en mi pero tampoco me querían dejar marchar sin más, me solicitaron que les acompañara. Como muestra de respeto les entregué mi arma y mi escudo lo cual les sorprendió.

Una vez en su campamento me llevaron ante su custodio el cual inmediatamente me preguntó quién era y cuales eran mis intenciones. Yo le fui totalmente sincera y tras unos minutos pensando me dio las gracias, pidió a sus exploradores que me devolvieran mi arma y me invitó a salir sin percances. Yo no pude resistirme y le pedí un favor. Con la promesa de no revelar su ubicación solicité la posibilidad de volver. Él con cautela me preguntó a que se debía aquella petición. Yo de nuevo le fuí sincera y le dije que me gustaría aprender sobre vuestra cultura. Él con cierto tono sarcástico me preguntó si no me bastaba con lo que los hombres decían de ellos. Y yo le dije que me gustaría conocer la 'otra parte de la historia'. Aquél custodio que por lo visto no era de aquellos que niegan a los que quieren aprender me permitió volver cuando lo deseara.

Así fue durante unos dos meses, cada día que tenia libre me pasaba por allí, al principio todos se mostraban cautelosos e incluso nerviosos. Pero conforme pasaron los días hasta los niños se acercaban a mi. Poco a poco me enseñaron algo de vuestro idioma, vuestro arte, vuestros dioses, vuestras hallas. Yo como me sentía en deuda, les mostré algunas habilidades que desconocían de los hombres a sus guerreros y exploradores. Fue algo muy hermoso, aunque en parte clandestino pues solo se lo dije a Annette, que era mi mejor amiga y confidente."

"Y yo como buena amiga y confidente nunca revelé aquello a nadie. Hasta hoy, claro."

El resto del camino pasó sin nada que preocupara al grupo. En un momento se desviaron para coger un camino que les llevaría por las granjas de Lothering. Era algo más seguro aparecer por allí que por la entrada. Cuando ya divisaron al final del mediodía Lothering, los sentidos de Lyna se agudizaron al oír un pequeño grito, se fijó que Elissa también dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo lugar, cosa que aún le sorprendía un poco. Ver a una shem tan perspicaz le gustaba a la vez que le irritaba. Se dirigieron hacia el sonido de los gritos que iban en aumento conforme se acercaban. Entonces tras unas casuchas de una de las granjas en lo que parecía un pequeño callejón, vieron a un hombre que tenia sobre el suelo, semidesnuda con la ropa desgarrada de un claro tirón a una pequeña elfa, posiblemente una sirvienta. Antes de que incluso Lyna reaccionara sintió una fuerza en su costado que la apartaba con dureza. Vio a Elissa correr como no había visto correr a nadie con semejante peso sobre si mismo. Mientras sacaba su espada y se colocaba en posición de ataque a la vez que no mermaba su paso.

"Apartate de ella, sucio despojo asqueroso."

El hombre, que reconoció aquella voz, sacó una daga con rapidez antes de girarse para intentar clavársela a la mujer que le amenazaba. Se iba a girar, pero entonces sintió un fortísimo golpe en el costado derecho del lomo. Vio aquella espada de nuevo como hacia unos días cuando aquella joven le despojó de su trabajo.

"¿Tú? otra vez tú no. Te dije que su volvías a hacer esto lo pagarías con tu vida."

"Puta zorra, por tu culpa perdí mi puesto y me expulsaron del pueblo. Pero yo nací aquí y no tenia a donde ir a si que he bagabundeado por aquí. Y al ver a esta coneja no he podido resistirme. Necesitaba sentirme poderoso de nuevo, pero el destino me ha recompensado con la visita de la misma zorra que arruinó mi vida. Llevas toda la vida jodiéndome la existencia y empiezo a estar harto de ti, asquerosa y puta zorra."

Elissa pareció relajarse un momento, debía explicar a aquél hombre algo que no parecía entender.

"¿Así que fuí yo la que arruinó tu miserable vida, no? ¿Fuí acaso yo la que abusó de una pobre chica aprovechándome de mi posición? ¿Fui yo la que intentó abordar a una jovencita que me rechazó y solo se defendió? No, fuiste tú. Solo tú te arruinaste la vida creyendo que podías aprovechar tu posición para abusar de los que crees que son más débiles. E intentas justificarlo echándome la culpa a mi en lugar de asumirlo."

Aquellas palabras lejos de hacerle razonar le enfurecieron aún más, se levantó con rapidez y se lanzó para atacar a Elissa moviendo rápidamente las manos para intentar cortar y herir a aquella joven con las dagas que había robado. Elissa que estaba calmada se apartó, hizo un rápido movimiento de espada y seccionó ambas manos de un solo tajo. Sin mediar pausa se giró sobre si misma y encarándose a él, hundió su espada en el pecho de aquél hombre antes incluso de que gritara por el dolor. Annette, Lyna, Tamlen y Wrex vieron el sutil baile de Elissa mientras sesgaba la vida de ese hombre sin pensárselo.

"Te lo dije. Mis promesas las cumplo. Ya no volverás a hacer daño a nadie."

El hombre aún vivo, vio como sacaba aquella espada de su pecho soltando un gran chorro de su sangre. Antes de caer al suelo ya había muerto. Elissa se dirigió de inmediato a la joven elfa, le tendió una mano y le ayudó a incorporarse.

"Gracias mi señora, al veros pensé que erais la mismísima Andraste que venia en mi ayuda. ¿Como podría pagaros semejante ayuda?"

"No hace falta que me pagues nada, me siento aliviada al ver que llegamos a tiempo antes de que ese mal nacido te hiciera algo realmente malo y difícil de olvidar."

"Pero mi señora, la guardia podría arrestaros. Debéis poneros a cubierto. No se si serán comprensivos aunque hayáis matado a un delincuente."

"No te preocupes por eso, yo lo solucionare. Esperadme aquí si me hacéis el favor y cuidadla un momento por mi."

"¿Puedo ir contigo Elissa?"

Lyna estaba impresionada. Tanto por la reacción de ayuda de Elissa hacia uno de los suyos aunque fuera una orejas redondas, como por sus rápidos movimientos. Sintió que en un combate singular seria una digna rival para ella.

"Claro. No soy nadie para impedírtelo."

"Lyna, ten cuidado con lo que dices."

Tamlen estaba preocupado, su instinto de desconfianza se volvió a encender. Cuando vio a aquella mujer moverse de esa forma supo que en caso de que les atacaran no tendrían ninguna posibilidad de defensa. Estaba seguro que él caería sin ninguna dificultad ante aquella shemlen. Solo quizás Lyna sobreviviera. Aún así estaba algo sorprendido. No esperaba que un shem ayudara a alguien que no fuera humano, y la inesperada ayuda de Elissa le dejaba con un extraño conflicto moral.

Elissa se dirigió a la entrada de la granja cuando vio a una patrulla de guardias. Les llamó para contar lo acontecido.

"Mi señora Cousland, ¿que deseaís?"

Elissa se alegró pues parecía que las noticias del ataque a Pináculo aún no habían llegado al lugar.

"¿Recordáis al soldado expulsado de hace unos días? pues lo he encontrado tras aquellas casuchas, cometiendo un nuevo delito, le avisé de que parara. Por desgracia al reconocerme me atacó y tuve que defenderme. Yace muerto en el callejón."

"Muy bien, se lo comunicaremos al Capitán de guardia. Habéis servido con lealtad a Lothering. Tomad estas monedas como pago."

El soldado por pura costumbre se dirigió a Lyna pensando en que era una sirvienta, pero al ver el tatuaje de su rostro y el arco de su espalda paró un momento asustado. Elissa al ver la reacción de Lyna dispuesta a rebanar el cuello de aquél soldado con una de sus dagas, intercedió por la confusión.

"No os preocupéis, es una amiga. Hemos hecho parte del camino juntas."

El soldado entregó las monedas a Elissa y marchó. Elissa entonces se dirigió a un pequeño puesto y compró un sencillo vestido de lana, una camisola y unos zapatos de cuero. En cuanto acabaron se marcharon de nuevo al callejón. Mikela, que así se presentó la sirvienta agradeció con lagrimas la bondad de Elissa. Las tres hicieron un pequeño circulo mientras se ponía aquella ropa nueva para que Tamlen no mirara. Antes de marchar Elissa le entregó la recompensa a Mikela. 2 soberanos y 50 monedas de plata.

"Mi señora, esto es mucho dinero. Quedaoslo vos."

"A mi no me hace falta. Úsalo para ayudar a tu familia."

Nuevamente con lagrimas Mikela se despidió agradecida. Lyna seguía maravillada con Elissa. Ya era raro ver que defendiera a una elfa, pero la bondad que profesaba era más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

"Vaya, Elissa me vas sorprendiendo a cada acción que realizas. No solo has ayudado a una elfa. Sino que le has comprado ropa nueva y le das la recompensa que tu te mereces por tu acción."

Annette sonó sorprendida a pesar de que no era la primera vez que veía a Elissa hacer algo parecido.

"Por cierto Lyna, disculpame por haberte empujado."

"Dado lo que he visto ya estas disculpada, a sido un placer haberte conocido. ¿Lo ves Tamlen? también hay shems bondadosos. No todos son crueles y delincuentes. Os pido perdón, debemos comprar lo que el clan necesita y marchar cuanto antes."

"Estas disculpada Lyna, que vuestros dioses os acompañen y protejan en el camino."

Ante aquella ultima frase, Tamlen que seguía un tanto receloso sonrió levemente pues no esperaba aquello de una shem. Lyna sonrió y se despidió de Elissa y Annette, le dijo algo al oido a Wrex y ladró con sumo respeto y aprobación. Las dos amigas alzaron las manos en señal de adiós mientras Lyna y Tamlen marchaban de nuevo hacia el bosque para volver al clan.

"Bueno, ha sido bonito ¿no crees Annette?"

"Ejem, depende de a que te refieras."

"¿A que me voy a referir? hemos hecho amistad con elfos libres, eso en esta alocada época es como encontrar de nuevo dragones."

"Visto así si que parece bonito. Aunque te recuerdo que estamos en la edad del dragón."

… … … ...

Estaban en la taberna hablando de sus cosas cuando Elissa se fijó en que un hombre sentado en un rincón oscuro las observaba. Apenas podía ver el rostro de aquél hombre pero parecía marcado por la edad. Intentó ver más a aquél hombre. Por su indumentaria no parecía un bandido, portaba dos dagas con lo que dedujo que seria un pícaro. A pesar de los aparentes años parecía lo suficientemente hábil para suponerle un reto. Cuando se levantó vio que el hombre también lo hacia y aprovechó para analizarlo más detenidamente. Tez oscura, más marcada aún de lo que vio inicialmente, pelo y barba de un profundo color negro azabache. Y aquellos hermosos ojos que había visto en otra ocasión. Rápidamente escudriñó en su mente para recordar.

... ... ... ...

Elissa estaba patrullando alegremente por las afueras de Denerim. Dentro de poco seria su 17 cumpleaños y aunque no lo celebrara con sus padres, al menos tenia a Fergus y sus amigos. Solo faltaban unos meses para concluir el duro entrenamiento al que había sido sometida. Su amigo Markus la seguía no sin cierta dificultad pues avanzaba a un ritmo imposible para cualquiera embutido en aquella armadura. Entonces escucharon un grito ahogado de socorro y unas risas. Aceleraron el paso hacia donde venían aquellos lamentos y encontraron una escena que no esperaban. Otra de las patrullas, esta de tres hombres que eran las que se asignaban a los que ya eran soldados. Uno de ellos con parte de la armadura quitada intentaba someter a una elfa que se resistía como podía totalmente desnuda e indefensa, mientras los otros vitoreaban y reían. Elissa se enfureció ante aquella escena y antes de que Markus pudiera detenerla cargó como un brontosaurio rabioso hacia ellos. Sacando la espada de su abuelo realizó un rapidísimo movimiento que casi pasó desapercibido de lo rápido que lo hizo.

... ... ... ...

Alya estaba volviendo de recoger lo que su madre le pidió. Aunque creía que no estaría segura su madre le dijo que por donde pasaría solían pasar habitualmente patrullas de soldados, con lo que era poco probable que algún bandido le asaltara. Pero no contó con el despreciable corazón de una de esas patrullas. Eran tres y aunque dijo que su madre le estaba esperando a instancias de su señor hicieron caso omiso. Le quitaron la cesta que llevaba y de un empujón la tumbaron en el suelo. Uno de ellos le quitó con rudeza su vestido dejándola totalmente desnuda, empezó a estrujar sus pequeños pechos y a lamerlos, ella gritó ayuda pero el soldado le tapó la boca ahogando su gemido. Durante un momento pidió ayuda a sus compañeros y mientras la sujetaban, se desabrochó y bajó el faldón mostrando una incipiente y gruesa erección. Ella se asustó aún más gritando pidiendo auxilio. De nuevo, bajo la única opresión de aquél soldado sintió como rozaba su sexo con la clara indicación del inminente dolor. Pero entonces vio una especie de destello sobre ella y casi en su propio cuerpo notó un golpetazo seco a la vez que un pequeño chorro de sangre le caía sobre la cara.

... ... ... ...

Angus no creía la suerte que tenia, una coneja en medio de la guardia totalmente dispuesta a servirles. Les dijo no se que de su señor, pero no iban a perder la oportunidad. Él seria el primero aprovechándose de su rango de cabo. Y luego si no les importaba, sus compañeros de guardia se divertirían también con ella. Mientras ellos comían las dulces frutas del cesto que portaba aquella zorrita, él la empujó con fuerza contra el suelo. Cuando acabaran la amenazaría para que no contara nada, pero para guardar las apariencias en lugar de rasgar su vestido se lo levantó y quitó con cuidado. Al ver aquellos pequeños pero sugerentes pechos sintió como su miembro le apretaba contra la armadura. Empezó a lamerlos y apretarlos mientras gemía de dolor y pedía ayuda. Pero él le tapó la boca y le instó a que bajara la voz. Solicitó la ayuda de sus compañeros y mientras sujetaban a aquella hermosa joven se desabrochó el faldón dejando entrever su grueso miembro que latía con fuerza ante el inminente placer que recibiría. Empezó jugando con la punta bordeando el sexo de ella mientras pedía auxilio, y justo cuando notó el punto exacto e iba a complacerse, notó un fortísimo golpetazo en el lateral de la cara que lo hizo gritar mientras un chorro de sangre le brotaba de la mejilla. Se giró dolorido pero antes de levantarse se paró pues la punta de una espada le apuntaba al cuello, con claro signo de cercenarlo. Cuando levantó la vista vio a una jovencita que no debía tener más de 16 o 17 años, sujetando aquella espada como si nada. Aún así no entendía como alguien tan joven podía soportar el peso de esa espada con tal determinación.

"Chicos, ¿por que no habéis hecho nada? ¿No vais a defender a vuestro cabo?"

Miró hacia ellos pero vio que otro chico se interponía entre ellos impidiendo la ayuda que esperaba. A continuación escuchó unas palabras que no esperaba.

"Como osas mancillar el buen nombre de un soldado abusando así de tu autoridad."

Ahora la vio mejor, era una de los nuevos reclutas que pasaban su ultimo año de entrenamiento. Ya la había visto y se sintió atraído por ella de inmediato. Sobre todo al enterarse de que solo tenia 16 años, eso le excitó sobremanera al pensar que seguramente seria virgen. Pero cuando intentó acercarse a ella con claro interés ella le rechazó. Él que no se amedrentaba ante esas cosas pues si quería poseer algo lo conseguía, pasó de la educación y la asaltó, pero no se esperaba su reacción.

Agarrando su espada y moviéndola rápidamente le hizo un tajo sobre el parpado izquierdo tan rápido que él ni siquiera lo vio. Pero inmediatamente empezó a caerle sangre sobre el ojo, y no supo ya que hacer pues estaba en shock - "Da gracias que no he cortado en otro sitio" -.

Desde aquel día no volvió a intentar nada con ella por temor a perder lo que más apreciaba de su cuerpo. A pesar de escudriñar y hacer preguntas a todos sus compañeros nunca supo de quién era hija. Nadie se lo quería decir y eso le enfureció mucho. Se dijo a si mismo que algún día se lo haría pagar y ahora tenia la oportunidad.

"Muy bien pequeña zorra recluta, ya puedo recibir mi venganza por esto - dijo señalándose la cicatriz - ahora no podrás escapar. Al margen de lo que estuviera haciendo has agredido a un superior y eso te costará unos días de calabozo como poco. Con suerte te expulsaran."

"Rata asquerosa, aunque tengas a esos dos lacayos estúpidos me aseguraré de que recibas un justo castigo."

Entonces apareció aquél hombre vestido con su ligera armadura, su tez oscura y sus dos dagas tras la espalda. Había estado mirando todo lo acontecido en aquél lugar tras un grueso tronco partido esperando su oportunidad de actuar pero aquella jovencita embutida en su armadura se le adelantó. Elissa que no apartaba la espada del cuello de aquél cerdo giró para mirar a quien hablaba en ese momento.

"Mi señora, tenéis razón. Recibirá un justo castigo. Yo me aseguraré de ello."

"¿Y quien sois vos?" - preguntó Elissa tranquila.

"Mi nombre es Duncan, comandante de los Guardas Grises en Ferelden. Si me permitís, en mis muchos años he visto a grandes guerreros, hombres y mujeres. Pero reconozco que nunca había visto tal habilidad con la espada y el escudo en alguien tan... joven."

Elissa que retiró la espada se inclinó ante aquél hombre en señal de respeto. Angus que se vio ya libre de aquella espada intentó incorporarse para acto seguido intentar atacarla por la espalda. Lo que a continuación aconteció les sorprendió a todos. Elissa se levantó a la vez que giró con soltura y meciendo la hoja propinó un nuevo golpe con el costado de su espada en la cara de Angus, haciendo que cayera de morro contra el suelo en un alarido de dolor.

"¿Es que eres estúpido? ¿No vas a aprender la lección?"

Duncan estaba maravillado. Ver como aquella mujercita que parecía más joven de lo habitual en un recluta, moverse a esa velocidad y propinar aquellos golpes le impresionó. Incluso sintió algo de excitación cosa que ocultó. Él sabia que era la hija del Teyrn Cousland pues ya la había visto en el pasado en alguna visita a Pináculo. Pero con las palabras de ella estaba claro que no le gustaba usar su origen como excusa para salirse con la suya. Aunque ahora no era acuciante, en el futuro seria una buena recluta para guarda. Aquellas increíbles habilidades se debían aprovechar en caso necesario.

Finalmente ya en el cuartel de Denerim, Fergus le contó a su hermana que Angus había sido degradado a soldado de nuevo y que lo enviarían a la guardia de Lothering que era donde había nacido. A pesar de las disculpas que recibieron de él, la palabra del guarda comandante bastaba. A Fergus le hubiera bastado la palabra de su hermana pues sabía que nunca mentía, pero el Capitán podía opinar de otro modo y defender a su soldado en contra de una recluta, pero ante las palabras de Duncan no pudo hacer nada.

... ... ... ...

Annette, Wrex y Elissa salieron de la taberna al poco de que Elissa pagara la comida en la barra. Mientras esperaban los tres fuera, aquél hombre también salió y Elissa se dirigió hacia él.

"Os saludo Duncan. ¿que asuntos os reclaman en Lothering?"


	8. Confesión

Duncan llevaba ya un par de días en Lothering y estaba a punto de marchar de nuevo a Ostagar cuando la vio. La hija del Teyrn de Pináculo. Aún recordaba la primera vez que la vio en acción cuando momentos antes de esperar su oportunidad para ayudar a aquella pequeña doncella elfa, Elissa apareció con una velocidad inesperada y golpeó a aquél hombre. Se preguntó que hacia por Lothering precisamente en aquél momento, y acompañada al principio por una pareja de elfos dalishanos.

La siguió casi desde que llegó y pudo ver como mató a aquél viejo conocido del pasado que parecía no haber aprendido la lección a pesar de los años. Se percató de que su habilidad en el combate lejos de haber mermado había mejorado en soltura y rapidez. Pensó para si que quizás no todo estaba perdido y que posiblemente no volvería solo y con el recluta que esperaba. Entró en la taberna poco después que ella y sentado en un rincón esperó por si se percataba de su presencia, mientras esperaba dejando que parte de la sombra tapara su rostro vio a su compañera, picara al igual que él y su mabari, aquél del cual no se separaba nunca.

Excepto en su ultimo año de entrenamiento pues no pudo acompañarla. Cuando se fijó en que ella le miraba y a continuación se levantaba él hizo lo mismo y pudo verle completamente. Estaba claro que le reconoció aunque por un momento pareció ausente, como si estuviera recordando algo del pasado. Les dijo algo a sus amigos y marchó a la barra, seguramente para pagar lo que hubieran consumido y acto seguido salieron. Duncan no pudo esperar más pues necesitaba con urgencia un nuevo recluta. Pagó también su copa y salió de inmediato. En cuanto estuvo fuera, Elissa sin mediar palabra le saludó y preguntó que hacia por allí.

... ... ... ...

"Buenas tardes mi señora Cousland... - cuando Duncan dijo aquello a Elissa se le encendió la mirada y le levantó la mano en señal de que parara - ¿disculpadme mi señora?"

"Por favor Duncan, no me llames mi señora. Llamame Elissa. Yo no soy tu señora ni tu dueña ni nada. Así que de nuevo te pido por favor que me llames por mi nombre."

Duncan ya conocía aquella faceta de Elissa, por lo que el Teyrn le contó en el pasado. Su familiaridad y honestidad eran más que evidentes en toda acción que realizaba. Pero Duncan por otro lado le costaba salirse del protocolo habitual, pues era algo inusual.

"Mi señora - Elissa suspiró exasperada - debemos hacer notar que no sois cualquier mujer."

"Por aquí ya hay bastantes que saben quién es ella, no necesitan de títulos ni nada de eso."

Elissa miró con alivio ante la respuesta de Annette, al mismo tiempo que Wrex lanzaba un ladrido de aprobación y Duncan mostraba una expresión de indiferencia. Se encogió de hombros y finalizó aquella conversación.

"Como deseéis."

"Entonces Duncan, ¿que te trae a Lothering?"

"Vine a buscar a un nuevo recluta, por historias que había oído a otros guardas supe de un mago apóstata que vivía aquí, pero parece que murió hace unos años."

"¿Un nuevo recluta? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la reunión de fuerzas en Ostagar?"

Elissa pasó por alto el hecho de que mencionara a un apóstata que era como llamaban a los magos que no pertenecían a ningún circulo. Ella pensaba que la magia mal usada era peligrosa, pero cualquier otro tipo de poder podía ser igual de peligroso.

"Precisamente mi señora, aunque no puedo asegurarlo es muy posible que se acerque una nueva ruina, y si no la detenemos aquí y ahora podría arrasar todo Thedas."

"Entonces las sospechas son algo más, parece ser."

"Si me lo permitís, ¿Que hacéis vos aquí?"

Elissa dudó unos segundos pues debía moderar sus palabras o al menos no decirlo en voz alta por los posibles curiosos. Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y en voz baja se lo dijo,

"El Arl Rendon Howe a atacado y matado a mi familia, fue hace tres noches. Vinimos aquí para aprovisionarnos y marchar a Denerim para intentar denunciarlo ante el rey."

Duncan se quedó perplejo pues conocía bastante bien a Howe. Sabia de que era cruel con sus sirvientes e incluso con su propia familia, pero no podía creer que atacara sin razón a la familia de Pináculo.

"¿Sabéis a que se debió ese ataque?"

"Según esa rata, íbamos a traicionar a Ferelden permitiendo la entrada de tropas orlesianas. Pero eso es ridículo. Toda mi familia recela mucho de Orlais, no voy a mentir, hemos hecho algún trato comercial. Pero nunca nada que se pueda considerar una traición a nuestra patria."

Duncan dudó por un instante analizando las palabras de Elissa. Gracias a su larga experiencia supo que no mentía.

"Pues si deseáis ver al rey Cailan será mejor que vengáis conmigo a Ostagar..."

Antes de que Duncan dijera más Elissa dedujo con rapidez.

"¿El rey se encuentra allí? ¿Con nuestras tropas?"

Duncan asintió.

... ... ... ...

"Mi señor las tropas de Pináculo acaban de llegar al campamento."

William su fiel guardaespaldas, le anunció aquella noticia sonándole más fría que de costumbre. Sabiendo lo que Howe le escribió pero sin estar totalmente seguro no tenia claro que hacer con el hijo mayor de los Cousland.

"Haz llamar a Fergus Cousland a mi tienda."

"Si mi señor, como ordenéis."

William era un gran soldado y lo eligió él mismo por su entereza, valor y lealtad. Solo su lugarteniente Ser Cauthrien le era más leal. Aquella mujer que en el pasado le salvó sin ni siquiera saber quien era él. Al cabo de unos minutos Fergus apareció.

"Mi señor, - Fergus se inclinó con sumo respeto ante su general apoyándose en una de sus rodillas - ¿me habéis hecho llamar?"

"Por favor levantaos. Os quería preguntar algunas cosas."

"Lo que deseéis mi señor."

Loghain lanzó aquellas palabras con su habitual frialdad, en parte para observar la reacción del joven que se presentaba ante él.

"¿Sabéis si vuestro padre tiene algún contacto fuera de las fronteras de Ferelden, digamos por ejemplo, Orlais?"

"Mi señor, os seré totalmente honesto. Mi padre ha realizado alguna transacción con Orlais por supuesto. Pero jamás nada que no fuera algo comercial."

"¿Sospecháis que vuestro padre pudiera tener algo más que esos 'contactos comerciales'?"

"Confío totalmente en mi padre al decir que nunca ha realizado nada que no sea puramente comercial, y creo que llamarlos 'contactos' es mucho."

"¿Podéis aclararme eso?"

"Permiso para hablar con franqueza mi señor."

Loghain asintió en señal aprobativa.

"No se que pretendéis mi señor, mi padre nunca ha realizado nada que no sea puramente comercial con Orlais. La gente con la que a contactado suelen ser comerciantes de rango medio o inferior, pues no se fia de los de mayores recursos. Ha de reconocer que aunque en Ferelden tenemos grandes materias primas en otros lugares no solo Orlais, si no también las marcas o Antiva o Rivain tiene productos de buena calidad que aquí no tenemos. A cambio se les ha proporcionado materiales que aquí si tenemos pero ellos igualmente no poseen. Incluso alguien como vos, reconocería que por qué pagar más por un mismo producto si se puede conseguir en una transacción directa con el proveedor más cercano a un precio mas bajo."

Loghain analizó aquellas palabras con cuidado. A pesar de lo que pensó previamente no parecía un discurso ya ensayado. Estaba claro que el joven no mentía, además se mantuvo sereno en todo momento no mostrando ningún tipo de nerviosismo que le delatara. Ya en el pasado tuvo que sufrir por las mentiras de otros que pusieron en peligro la vida de personas por él muy queridas. Pero este no parecía el caso, empezó a dudar pues no sabia que hacer con Fergus Cousland. Aún así creyó que debía protegerlo de las posibles garras de Howe en caso de que lo que recibió del repulsivo noble no fuera cierto. Pero también cabía la posibilidad de que sí lo fuera y simplemente Fergus Cousland no tuviera conocimiento de la traición de su padre. Pero dudaba más de aquello último.

"Muy bien, mañana a primera hora marchareis al bosque de Korcari con un grupo de vuestros mejores hombres a realizar un reconocimiento de los alrededores. Podéis marchar."

Fergus aún algo atónito por la salva de preguntas, se volvió a inclinar y se marchó. Cuando hubo salido de la tienda empezó a hacerse preguntas - '¿De que iba eso? ¿habrá pasado algo en el castillo?' - pero debía descansar, habían sido varios días de mucho viaje y poco descanso y estaba rendido. Le comunicó a sus hombres las órdenes para mañana y les deseó que pasaran una buena noche. Él en cuanto llegó a su tienda se quitó la armadura y tumbándose en su catre, antes siquiera de darse cuenta ya estaba en el reino de los sueños.

... ... ... … … ...

Elissa entregó a Annette parte del dinero indicándole lo que necesitarían. Mientras Duncan esperaba en la taberna, Elissa hizo las compras necesarias. Compró, ademas de víveres útiles para limpiar las armaduras y sus armas y enseres para poder bañarse durante el viaje, pues hasta Ostagar había al menos otros tres días de camino, siempre que no surgieran problemas. Aunque a Duncan parecía preocuparle la pronta llegada, Elissa consiguió convencerle de que partieran al día siguiente, pues ya llevaban unos días de viaje y al menos esta noche querían dormir bien en una cama. Dadas las circunstancias Duncan lo permitió.

Elissa estaba en un pequeño puesto de venta de ropa. A pesar de los camisones para dormir que les dio Gloria, pensó que necesitaría ropa para no ir en todo momento con la armadura puesta. Su madre siempre le compraba vestidos, pero más para realzar su figura ante posible pretendientes que para otra cosa. No obstante a Elissa no le desagradaban los vestidos, cosa que normalmente intentaba ocultar. Simplemente creía que la ropa era para lo que servia. Tapar el cuerpo y mantenerlo caliente. Ella era así. Sencilla. Por detrás de la comerciante elfa se asomó una pequeña, Elissa apenas se percató de su presencia pues estaba mirando un bonito vestido de terciopelo gris oscuro.

"Madre, es ella. La que me salvó de aquel bandido."

Cuando escuchó aquello si que alzó la mirada y vio a Mikela. Sin más que un pequeño saludo como si nada hubiera ocurrido levantó el vestido y preguntó.

"¿Cuanto por este vestido?"

"Para vos mi señora, nada. Os lo podéis llevar sin ningún problema."

Elissa era consciente de a que se debía aquello, pero ella aún cuando nunca lo decía, no esperaba retribución ninguna por sus actos.

"Permitidme que os pague, no me gustaría que sufrierais por mi culpa."

Aunque sabía de elfos que regentaban en propiedad algunas tiendas, por experiencia sabía también que normalmente los elfos trabajaban para algún comerciante humano o incluso enano.

"No os preocupéis, usaremos el pago anteriormente hecho para cubrir ese gasto en caso necesario. Solo debo daros mi más profundo agradecimiento por haber salvado la vida de mi hija."

"No ha sido nada, lo hubiera hecho igualmente por quién lo necesitara. Muchas gracias y que el Hacedor este con vosotras."

"Y con vos también, mi noble señora."

Elissa, no pudo rechazar la ofrenda a pesar de que se sentía un poco molesta, pues no le gustaba recibir nada a cambio de su ayuda que profesaba de forma desinteresada. Cuando estuvo de nuevo en la taberna, les mostró el vestido a Annette y Wrex preguntando que les parecía, Wrex lanzó un leve ladrido aprobativo indicándole que estaría muy bien con él, Annette por otro lado le preguntó.

"¿Quien eres tú y que has hecho con Elissa?"

Elissa en tono burlón y agriándose la voz le contestó.

"Soy un espíritu, y he poseído el cuerpo de esta mortal, pero cuando he visto este vestido no he podido resistirlo pues parecía que me llamaba."

Su fiel Wrex al oírla con aquél extraño tono de voz gimió un poco asustado.

"Wrex, ¿en serio? que soy yo, solo es una broma."

Ladró fuertemente en señal aprobativa de nuevo. Elissa levantando la mirada preguntó.

"Por cierto, ¿donde está Duncan?"

... ... ... ...

Duncan paseaba plácidamente por el pueblo, entre los cuchicheos de la gente escuchó a los soldados algo de lo ocurrido con aquél viejo conocido.

"Le cortó las dos manos y le destrozó el pecho con su espada."

"Ya se que Angus no era la mejor persona del mundo, ¿pero se merecía esa crueldad?"

"Pues parece ser que que no era la primera vez que se cruzó con aquella mujer, me contó antes de que lo expulsaran que cuando estaban en Denerim ella le hizo aquella cicatriz del ojo."

"Y ahora está en el cuartel, el capitán no sabe muy bien que hacer. Desobedeció la orden del destierro, pero incluso él cree que ha sido desmedida la agresión sobre su persona. Sobre todo fijándose en el estado de su cuerpo."

"Entonces, ¿esta pensando en arrestar a la mujer?"

Duncan temiendo lo que podía suponer aquello se dirigió a los cuarteles. Debía hablar con el capitán. Nada se interpondría entre él y su deber para con los guardas grises. El cuartel era poco más que un pequeño edificio con apenas tres estancias, la entrada, dormitorios y una habitación para el capitán. En ella lo encontró junto al cadáver de aquél hombre. Las manos seccionadas del cuerpo seguían sosteniendo las dagas que seguramente intentaron herir a Elissa. Duncan se acercó al capitán con clara intención.

"Disculpadme, Capitán. Debo hablar con vos."

"MacGarret es mi nombre, Ser guarda. ¿Que deseáis?"

"He estado escuchando a vuestros hombres, y parece ser que pretendéis arrestar a la joven que ha matado a este individuo."

El capitán alzó la vista con un suspiro de exasperación.

"Estos hombres y su manía de especular. No voy a arrestarla ni tengo intención de hacerlo. Se muy bien quién es, y también se a quién ha matado."

"Parece que no debo pues ocultar su origen, si ya la conocéis."

"Mi hijo Markus hace ya mucho, se presentó para servir al Teyrn Cousland. Me dijo que era su ilusión marchar y hacer una nueva vida y que llegaría hecho un hombre para que me sintiera orgulloso. Y lo hizo, cuando lo nombraron caballero no pude evitar soltar alguna lagrima, pensando en que su madre no podía ver el gran hombre en que se convirtió."

"Y ¿A que se debe este pequeño relato?"

"Elissa Cousland era su superior, más en lo que ella haya hecho confío plenamente en lo que mi hijo me contaba cuando me escribía. Se que es una mujer joven y noble, pero me aseguraba que nunca usó su posición para nada. Que es una mujer de honor y abnegada con sus amigos, que no soporta las injusticias, que protege a todos por encima de su propia seguridad. Mi hijo me contaba que era para él un orgullo ser su amigo. Es por eso que sé con seguridad que si este hombre murió a sus manos debía tener una buena justificación para ello."

Paró unos segundos como si lo que debía decir a continuación le costara un poco más, pues a pesar de todo un hombre había muerto.

"Este hombre me lo mandaron de nuevo desde Denerim, cuando yo era aún teniente. Vino con un documento, pero lejos de ser de recomendación era un aviso de su falta de disciplina y abuso de autoridad. Lo último que se produjo hace ya unos días fue el colofón, y ya no me quedó más remedio que expulsarlo y desterrarlo."

Parecía que el hombre aún no sabía nada del ataque, estuvo a punto de decírselo, pero Elissa le pidió que no dijera nada pues Howe no sabia que ella había sobrevivido, y era mejor mantenerlo así. Si el amor hacia su hijo era tan grande como se imaginaba enterarse de su muerte seria un gran varapalo.

"Gracias Capitán por vuestras palabras. Os pido disculpas si os he causado algún malestar."

"¿Que pensáis hacer con ella? ¿queréis que ingrese en vuestra orden? ¿el teyrn lo sabe?"

Duncan se quedó pensativo un momento sin saber muy bien que decir, o como hacerlo sin delatar el hecho de que el Teyrn Cousland había muerto.

"Aún no lo he decidido, pero en caso de que el Teyrn no acceda, invocaré el derecho de llamamiento, dadas las circunstancias no podrá negarse."

"Muy bien, creo que seria una gran guarda. Cuidad de ella."

Duncan asintió, parecía que el capitán sentía un cierto cariño hacia Elissa. Ya lo había visto en otras ocasiones. Su manera de ser provocaba que las personas buenas se sintieran atraídas por ello.

... ... ... … … ...

Elissa salió a pasear por el pueblo para aclarar sus ideas, para estar más cómoda aprovechó la reciente compra y de ese modo pasaba algo más desapercibida. Se fijó mientras caminaba en que Duncan salia del pequeño cuartel junto al Capitán MacGarret, y entonces se acordó. Él era el padre de Markus, de inmediato le surgieron ganas de acercarse corriendo y contarle lo ocurrido en el castillo, pero no sabiendo como reaccionaria dudó. Pero en su corazón sabia que lo mejor era contarlo. Afortunadamente conocía al Capitán MacGarret y sabía que era un buen hombre, aquello le dolería pero no podía retenerlo, no teniéndolo tan cerca. Esperó a que Duncan se marchara y acto seguido se dirigió hacia el capitán.

"Capitán, buenas tardes."

"Buenas tardes mi señora, oh, si me lo permitís estáis muy hermosa con ese vestido."

"Os lo permito mi buen señor, gracias por vuestras palabras - se aclaró un poco la garganta al terminar y puso el rostro más serio - debo hablar con vos de algo urgente."

"No hace falta, si me vais a hablar de Angus. Vuestras acciones del pasado me son suficientes. No necesitáis disculparos."

"No vengo por eso mi buen señor, vengo a daros... no se..."

Había llegado con decisión, pero llegada a este punto se le torcían las palabras. Una cosa era perder ella a sus padres y familia, pero contarle eso a alguien... era distinto. Casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a sollozar y a llorar poco a poco.

"Mi señora, ¿Que os ocurre?"

"No se como... deciros..."

Era la primera vez que Elissa se enfrentaba a aquello, pero había pasado por cosas muy malas estos últimos días, prefería que él lo supiera por ella. Suspiró con fuerza, se enjugó las lagrimas y se puso frente al capitán con gesto serio pero preocupado.

"Antes debo preveniros de que lo que ahora diga no debe salir de aquí, debe quedar entre nosotros pues yo ya estoy en curso de acción para intentar solucionarlo en la mayor brevedad posible."

"Mi señora os juro que lo que aquí digáis aquí quedará."

"El arl Rendon Howe atacó a mi familia hace tres noches. Mis padres han muerto. Durante el enfrentamiento vuestro hijo Markus falleció - justo en ese momento comenzó de nuevo a llorar y se puso de rodillas - si hubiera podido protegerle y dar mi vida por él lo habría hecho, así que os pido que me perdonéis por no haber hecho suficiente."

El capitán pareció que caía un segundo, apoyándose tembloroso sobre su mesa. No podía creer lo que oía, más que cualquier otra cosa le dolió la muerte de su hijo. El hijo del cual se sentía tan orgulloso. Recuperándose de aquella noticia se fijó en Elissa, aún de rodillas y llorando profusamente tanto por la muerte de sus familiares como por la noticia contada. La conocía, sabía de sobra que si hubiera podido lo habría hecho, ver a aquella mujer noble en ese estado era extraño. Se le acercó, la levantó y le dio un cálido y profundo abrazo a lo que ella respondió con un sollozo de culpa.

"No te preocupes Elissa, ya tienes bastante con tu propia carga. No deberías cargar con la culpa por lo que no pudiste hacer. No necesitas mi perdón pues tú no has hecho nada malo. Markus hablaba muy bien de ti, y sentía un profundo honor y respeto por ello, ademas de sentirse orgulloso de ser tu amigo. Así que piensa en lo que tienes. Has sobrevivido, podrás hacer la justicia que tanto amas y él te estará observando."

Aquellas suaves palabras reconfortaron a Elissa, mientras se separaba del capitán y se enjugaba de nuevo las lagrimas.

"Gracias Capitán. Os agradezco vuestras palabras. Os juro en nombre de mi padre que no cejaré en mi empeño hasta que Howe pague por todo el daño que ha hecho."

"Y sé de sobra que lo harás, pero ahora no es el momento. Debes descansar y no pensar más en ello. Cuando llegue el momento entonces da lo mejor de ti."

Elissa se puso firme y saludó con respeto al capitán, él le reflejó el mismo respeto cuando se despidió de ella. Había sido difícil, pero mientras Elissa marchaba de nuevo hacia la taberna reflexionó sobre aquellas palabras. Le recordaba a su padre, y sabía que tenía razón. Por duro que fuera ahora debía endurecerse y marchar, pues posiblemente el destino le mostraría peores desafíos. Y ella se enfrentaría a ellos con decisión. Honor. Justicia.

... ... ... ...

Duncan volvió a la taberna y cuando preguntó a su amiga donde se encontraba Elissa, solo le dijo que la vio subir hacia su habitación.

'Toc, toc'

"¿Mi señora, puedo pasar?"

Cuando le respondió su voz sonaba extrañamente dulce.

"Adelante ser Duncan, podéis pasar."

Una vez entró, vio a Elissa cuidar con esmero su espada. La manera delicada en como hacia rozar la piedra de afilar, le decía que aquella arma debía significar mucho para ella. Elissa sin levantar la mirada le explicó.

"Esta es la espada de mi abuelo William Cousland, mi padre me la dio cuando tenia 15 años. Él luchó durante la rebelión, cuando el usurpador rey Meghren le arrebató sus tierras y se las dio a algún noble orlesiano. Solo se pudo llevar esta espada. Mi padre aún era joven pero tenia edad suficiente para combatir. Fue en aquellos tiempos cuando conoció a mi madre que también era una hábil arquera...

... ... ... ...

"Mi pequeña, hasta no mucho después de que nacieras no sabia si alguien seria digno de aquella espada. Tu abuelo nunca renunció a ella, lucho por su tierra, por Ferelden tan honrosamente con ella que creí que jamas la volvería a empuñar nadie más. Pero cuando diste aquél primer paso hace ya tres años, y vi el fuego en ti y en tu mirada te lo reconozco, me sentí vivo de nuevo. Aquél fuego deseoso por salir no lo veía desde que murió tu abuelo a manos de los _chevaliers_ orlesianos. En ese momento supe que cuando estuvieras preparada la empuñarías tal y como hizo él. Es por eso que ahora es tuya. Solo te pertenece a ti, y se que harás grandes gestas con ella y tu abuelo te observará, orgulloso de que la tiene quién más la merece."

... ... ... ...

Elissa pareció de nuevo ensimismada en sus pensamientos, cuando se fijó en que Duncan la miraba.

"Cuido de ella tal y como creo que debo hacerlo, con el esmero que mi abuelo le ponía en ello, tal y como mi padre me enseñó. Jamás renunciaré a ella. y si debo morir algún día lo haré encantada, pero lo haré empuñando esta espada, la espada de mi abuelo. Del teyrn William Cousland."

A Duncan le sorprendió oír aquellas palabras, cuando Elissa le contó lo del ataque a Pináculo, lloró al recordar a sus padres. Pero ahora parecía serena y calmada. Se preguntó a si mismo que había cambiado en tan poco tiempo.

"Mi señora, creo que ya es un poco tarde, deberíais dormir. Mañana saldremos al alba."

"Primero debo terminar, y no es tan tarde pues el sol aún no ha caído bajo el horizonte."

"Como deseéis mi señora, solo os prevenía de ello."

Duncan bajó a la taberna refunfuñando, a pesar de la aparente disciplina de la joven si no era capaz de acatar un consejo... Se sentó junto a sus amigos y pidió una jarra de cerveza mientras murmuraba sobre Elissa.

"Ser Duncan, ¿Os ocurre algo con Elissa?"

"Mañana partiremos al alba, pero parece ser que vuestra señora no acepta un buen consejo."

"Le habéis dicho que descansara, ¿verdad?"

Duncan se percató al momento de algo más que se le escapaba, como la aparente y repentina placidez en Elissa hacia un momento.

"Que se está haciendo tarde y es mejor que duerma, ¿también verdad?"

Duncan solo asintió. Annette riéndose le dijo.

"Ya lo entenderéis mañana."

... ... ... ...

La mañana amanecía fresca y con una leve niebla. Duncan se empezó a vestir, se enjuagó la cara y se dispuso a despertar al resto. Primero llamó a Annette que estaba envuelta entre las sabanas como si fuera un capullo.

"Nos marchamos, os espero abajo. Desayunad rápido."

Annette en un medio murmullo adormilada le dijo, que en seguida estaría lista. Acto seguido llamó a la puerta donde descansaba Elissa.

'toc, toc'

"¿Mi señora estáis despierta? ¿Puedo pasar?"

'toc, toc'

"¿Mi señora? Nos marchamos, os espero abajo."

Pero tampoco hubo respuesta, ya un poco impaciente abrió con cuidado la puerta y su sorpresa fue mayúscula. No solo no había nadie. Parecía que no hubiera habido nadie en días, con el lecho perfectamente recogido y colocado. No quedaba rastro de Elissa. Bajó alarmado pensando en la posibilidad de que aquella joven se liara ella sola a una cruzada contra el arl Howe, y se hubiera marchado sin decir nada. Justo cuando estaba abajo y a punto de salir de allí, una voz se dirigió hacia él.

"Buenos días Duncan, ¿habéis descansado bien?"

Era Elissa, estaba en una de las mesas tomando un gran desayuno junto a su fiel mabari. Lejos de parecer recién levantada se la veía totalmente despierta y enjugada en su brillante armadura. Soltó el pomo de la puerta y se relajó. Por sus propias vivencias y la de los años posteriores había prejuzgado a aquella joven a pesar de lo que ya sabia de ella.

"Perdonadme mi señora, si que he descansado bien, - vio que bebía rápidamente algo que no supo identificar de inmediato, pero de nuevo sin quererlo prejuzgó - creo que es un poco pronto para que bebáis, a no ser que queráis ahogar las penas claro."

Elissa le miró con una sonrisa y bromeando haciéndose la borracha le dijo.

"Vos no sois na.. nadie... hip... para decirme... hmmm... que puedo hacer..."

Lo hizo tan bien, que Duncan empezó a dudar si estaba embriagada de verdad o solo fingía, cuando levantó la mano indicando que quería más interceptó a la sirvienta elfa, sin mucho cuidado para olisquear el contenido de la jarra.

"Veo que os gustan las bebidas, exóticas."

"Y yo veo que como no tengáis más cuidado con la gente podríais perder la mano en un accidente."

Pasó por alto aquél comentario pues ahora entendió la risa de su amiga la pasada tarde. La autodisciplina de aquella joven era extraordinaria. Cuando Annette bajó y desayunó algo rápido se levantaron y marcharon de allí. Les esperaban tres días de largo camino hasta Ostagar. Solo Duncan intuía que no seria tranquilo ni apacible.


	9. Recluta

**Hola muy buenas a todos lo que leáis esto por pocos que seáis. Debo agradecer mucho a Katzempire sus ánimos, consejos y amistad no solo para mejorar esta historia. Sino también por que ella fue el germen de que empezara. Si no la hubiera conocido, jamás me habría atrevido a escribir esto. De nuevo, muchas gracias Katzempire, por tu amistad y tus ánimos.**

 **Un aviso: en este capitulo hay una escena de sexo no consentido si lo leéis es bajo vuestra responsabilidad.**

* * *

El día empezó nublado y amenazando tormenta, Annette caminaba con cierta frustración pues al conocer a Duncan pensó que caminarían más despacio. Pero aquél hombre a pesar de su aparente edad no solo le mantenía el ritmo a Elissa, si no que en más de una ocasión la adelantaba. Llevaban ya unas 4 horas caminando sin parar y Annette totalmente abatida pidió un descanso.

"No podemos demorarnos, pues nos esperan en Ostagar."

"¿Nos esperan? ¿Acaso alguien más sabe que vamos nosotras?"

"Mi señora, antes de llegar debo pediros algo pero no se muy bien como debo Hacerlo."

Elissa se acercó a Duncan con gesto afable y él se puso algo tenso. Ya era una mujer adulta y tenia un gran atractivo y aquél aparente gesto inocente hizo que algo en su interior se encendiera. Pero su habitual comportamiento le detuvo. Era una futura recluta y no debía imaginar cosas. En tono casi seductor Elissa se dirigió a él.

"Si queréis proponerme algo especial, no tenéis más que hacerlo. Según lo que sea intentaré complaceros."

Annette veía algo de tensión en Duncan, algo inusual en el poco tiempo que lo conocía, pues parecía siempre muy estoico y firme.

"Yo... mi señora... - la cercanía de Elissa y su esbelto, fuerte y bien dotado cuerpo le ponía en un aprieto, más de lo que hubiera deseado. Finalmente tragando saliva intentando deshacer el nudo de su garganta zanjó el tema. - debemos continuar. No pararemos hasta la hora de comer."

"Muy bien. Cuando paremos haré yo la comida, si os place, Duncan."

Él nervioso asintió. Continuaron la marcha a pesar de la reticencia de Anette que seguía cansada. Pero de nuevo, tanto Duncan como Elissa redujeron la marcha. Por otro lado Wrex que se mantenía junto a su amiga no rechistaba. Solo se detenía en algún momento y lugar para realizar sus quehaceres necesarios, para luego aprovechar y salir corriendo en dirección a Elissa. - 'Como me gustaría tener su energía' - pensaba Annette al verlo. Cuando por fin acamparon para comer, Annette totalmente rendida por la caminata sin esperar a montar su lecho se derrumbó en el suelo resoplando con dificultad.

"Vamos, vamos Annette. Que tampoco ha sido tanto. Vaya poca resistencia que tienes."

"Yo no soy como tú - dijo jadeando - una golem que no para y no se queja."

Elissa soltó una profunda carcajada, al imaginarse a si misma con lo que su amiga la comparaba. Duncan observaba a Elissa de nuevo. La afabilidad que mostraba hacia sus allegados era muy conocida en el Bannorn, aún para disgusto de algunos nobles que consideraban su comportamiento poco apropiado - 'hace que los sirvientes se lleven una idea equivocada' - le comentó tiempo atrás uno de ellos.

"Mi señora ¿Que vais a preparar para comer?"

"Ahh, eso es una sorpresa, cuando lo prepare lo sabréis. Por favor me podríais traer algo de leña seca, antes de que empiece a llover."

Aquellas palabras sonaron de nuevo de manera seductora. ¿O era eso lo que él creía? ¿Quizás estaba embriagado por la fuerza de aquella joven? Su fuerza, su determinación, su desinterés al ayudar a los demás, era justo lo contrario a como era él cuando lo reclutaron. Se maldijo para si, al pensar en ella como algo más que una recluta. Cuando volvió de la búsqueda de madera seca, Elissa ya había encendido un pequeño fuego y estaba preparando lo que posiblemente seria una buena comida. Algo de pescado ahumado, alguna hortaliza, unas hierbas.

Más cosas que añadir al comportamiento inusual de Elissa, ningún noble que se preciara a si mismo haría eso - 'por que he de aprender, si ya tengo a mis sirvientes' - aquella joven era un pozo de sorpresas. Para cualquiera que no la conociera le resultaría extremadamente difícil averiguar su origen. Su manera de hablar clara y precisa le daría algo de información, pero los magos por ejemplo también son grandes oradores, y por bien sabidas razones no pueden ser nobles.

"Muchas gracias Duncan por la madera. ¿Podéis ayudarme?"

Sostenía un par de ramas largas, con clara intención de montar un pequeño techo sobre la hoguera. Estaba claro que al igual que él preveía una inminente lluvia que podía perjudicar el fuego y la comida. Hecho esto se puso a cocinar de inmediato.

"Mi señora que vais a preparar."

"Cuando este listo lo sabréis."

Annette mientras tanto se había quedado adormilada por el cansancio del viaje mientras Wrex observaba con atención los alrededores. Cuando Elissa hubo terminado al cabo de un rato, llenó con cuidado cada cuenco ofreciéndoselo primero a Duncan, Annette, Wrex y finalmente a ella misma. Duncan lo probó con cuidado, a pesar del buen olor no sabia si su habilidad en la cocina seria igual que en otros aspectos. Sin palabras, así quedó. El suave aroma se compaginaba con un leve rastro de albahaca, que era una hierba antivana. El pescado estaba justo en el punto en que se deshace en la boca y al mismo tiempo se saboreaba su sabor. Las zanahorias y repollo se notaban suaves. Desde hacia días que no probaba plato tan sabroso como aquél.

"Mi señora, sois una gran cocinera. Hacia tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto de una comida."

"Y que lo digas, cada vez te superas Ellissa. Esta riquísimo."

Wrex ladró de pura satisfacción. Elissa se sonrojó al escuchar a sus compañeros de viaje.

"Muchas gracias chicos, si os ha gustado me doy por satisfecha."

Esa nobleza natural de nuevo. Duncan volvió a notar que algo se encendía en su estomago, y no era la calidez de aquella sabrosa comida. Algo en ella le atraía y eso hacia que se enfureciera consigo mismo. No debía albergar esos sentimientos pues no era digno de él. Sin esperar más y volviendo al tema le soltó de golpe aprovechando la tranquilidad del momento,

"Mi señora, si me lo permitís. ¿Estaríais interesada en ingresar en nuestra orden?"

Annette se quedó boquiabierta mientras Wrex dejó de comer y se quedó mirando al guarda con recelo.

"Hmm, bueno. Se de sobra que vuestra orden aprecia cualquiera ayuda, desde nobles a delincuentes. Que una vez en ella uno abandona por completo su vida anterior. Que hace lo necesario para detener la ruina en caso de que se produzca una."

Duncan se sorprendió, no todo el mundo ajeno a la orden es conocedor de aquello en lo que Elissa parecía versada. No solo debió estudiar a fondo aquellos libros que si existen en diferentes bibliotecas de Thedas. Otra cosa en lo que era más de lo que parecía...

"Hmm, va ha empezar a llover."

Y al cabo de unos segundos el chaparrón sin previo aviso. Duncan se maravillaba con Elissa. Sus conocimientos parecían interminables. Si aceptaba, seria una gran guarda. Aunque su afán por hacer el bien quizás seria un inconveniente. Pero era un mal menor ¿o quizás no?

... ... ... ...

"Mi señor, las fuerzas del arl Howe han llegado."

Loghain estaba impaciente. A pesar de sus propias investigaciones, no encontraba razón para que el retorcido noble asesinara a los Cousland. Estaba claro que algo que no conseguía ver en él se le escapaba. Pero ahora vería esas pruebas irrefutables que aseguraba poseer.

"Cuando esté disponible que Howe venga a verme."

"Si mi señor, asi se hará."

Howe estaba desmontando de su caballo cuando vio algo que casi hace que se cayera del mismo. Pelo corto y castaño oscuro con las trencitas, ojos marrón claro... Pero era una coneja. Al verla de pasada casi creyó ver a Elissa Cousland y eso le puso nervioso. Pero también le excitó. - 'Tú seras mi diversión esta tarde' - se relamió al verla mejor. Tendría unos 13 o 14 años. Necesitaba desfogarse como fuera, pues perdió la oportunidad con la zorra de Elissa. Ahora no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. De pronto una potente voz le sacó de sus depravados pensamientos.

"Mi señor Howe, el general Loghain desea verle de inmediato."

"Muy bien, marcharé ahora mismo tengo... importantes noticias para él."

William se percató del desdén en sus palabras hacia su señor. Se preguntó como Loghain había recurrido a aquél despreciable noble. Supuso que en situaciones desesperadas como las que ocupaban aquellos días al ejercito del rey, cualquier aliado es valido. William llegó algo antes que Howe, pues debía informar a su señor.

"Mi señor, debo daros novedades."

"Pasad, sed rápido."

"No se que habrá pasado durante el trayecto, pero las fuerzas restantes que ha traído Howe son inferiores a lo que había prometido."

'Elissa Cousland' - eso es lo que debió pasar. Ya la conocía de cuando estuvo en una visita de cortesía a palacio. Vio a aquella jovencita, con sus escasos 17 años vencer a todos los rivales que lanzaron contra ella, en los juegos organizados para celebrar su visita a la ciudad. No era algo habitual. Pero el comandante de la guardia a instancias de sus reclutas le pareció curiosa la idea. - '¿Quien es esa joven?' - Y el comandante con claro orgullo dijo - 'Es la hija del Teyrn Cousland, nuestra mejor recluta' - Sin duda para su edad y origen noble su habilidad era increíble.

"¿Mi señor, puedo pasar?"

La voz ronca y desdeñosa de Howe le hizo volver a la realidad, antes de que su mente distraída con aquél recuerdo le llevara a otra época, en la que una joven con similares habilidades le robara parte de su corazón.

"Pasad, - su temple volvió de inmediato - ¿que tenéis para mi?"

"Aquí están las pruebas que necesitabais, mi señor. Espero que sean de vuestro agrado."

Loghain observo con detenimiento aquellas hojas. Pasó una a una con cuidado, lentamente, leyendo con precisión cada trazo y palabra. Con dos en particular puso especial atención, pues eran los posibles candidatos. 'Un contrato para recibir 15 kilos de vuestra mejor argentita, el pago se realizará al recibir el producto'. Era de hacia tres años, quizás fueran los primeros contactos. El más reciente: 'Se precisa la compra de telas y hierbas de vuestra tierra. A cambio os proporcionaremos telas y hierbas locales por el mismo valor'. Solo faltaba la firma del Teyrn.

Estudió los sellos de aquellos documentos, uno a uno. Solo el de la herrería que proporcionó la argentita de hacia tres años era uno que ya había visto. Aún así pasó al menos por varios mercaderes hasta llegar a Ferelden. Estaba claro. Sus supuestas 'pruebas' eran poco menos que circunstanciales. Tuvo que contenerse para no insertarle su espada en aquél mismo momento, pues no había explicación. Lo ocurrido, solo lo sabían él y Howe. Y era mejor así. Al menos eso creía. - 'Algo más que cargar en mi conciencia.'

"Mi señor, si me permitís la pregunta ¿que habéis hecho con el hijo mayor de los Cousland?"

Fergus Cousland, casi lo había olvidado. Con los entresijos de la próxima batalla, la reticencia de Cailan, el peso de tener que soportar a Howe...

"Marchó esta mañana de patrulla por los alrededores. Y Howe, que sepas que aquí - dijo levantando las vitelas - no hay absolutamente nada que justifique tus acciones."

"Mi señor, ¿como no va a haber nada? Hay claros indicios de traición a la corona. Esos tratados seguro que son una fachada..."

'¡BUMM!' - Un sonoro golpe de Loghain a su mesa hizo que parara de hablar, asustado.

"Si no fuera por ciertas circunstancias te mataría ahora mismo. No soy tonto y me molesta que tú, insignificante insecto creas que lo soy. Si la situación fuera otra te despojaría de todos tus bienes y te haría ejecutar."

Howe, no sabia que replicarle. A pesar de su edad, Loghain era un formidable guerrero y aquella impasible mirada azulada hacia que fuera aún más intimidante. Con la voz más baja y con claro miedo se dirigió de nuevo a él.

"Mi señor, he sufrido más bajas de lo que... había previsto. Si no requerís más de mi, me marcharé para organizarlas."

"Marchad. Y Howe - se giró con cautela - no me subestimes. O lo lamentarás."

Howe en cuanto salió de aquella tienda y dejó de lado al guardaespaldas de Loghain empezó a dar zancadas hacia su tienda.

"Maldito viejo, como te atreves a insultarme. Si no fuera por estas mismas circunstancias te degollaría y me reiría de ti mientras vería como te desangras, igual que un mísero cerdo."

Mientras caminaba hacia su tienda enfurecido, se fijó en que la elfa que vio antes pasaba cerca de él. La agarró fuertemente del brazo y tiró de ella llevándosela en dirección a su tienda. Una vez dentro la arrojó con dureza sobre su catre.

"Mi señor por favor no me hagáis daño."

Howe le soltó un tortazo, haciendo que su nariz soltara un pequeño reguero de sangre. Enseguida aquella joven elfa empezó a llorar.

"¿Daño? no voy a hacerte daño, pero vas a disfrutar de un buen noble fereldano, puta zorra llorona."

Rasgó sin contemplaciones su ropa, tirándola al suelo con desprecio. Al ver aquel joven, suave y delicado cuerpo notó como su miembro empezaba a endurecerse, se desabrochó el cinturón de su ligera armadura de cuero, liberando la presión que notaba.

"Ahora pequeña coneja lo vas a chupar, hasta que yo te diga, y si no haces caso juro que no saldrás de aquí con vida. ¿Entendido?"

La pequeña elfa no sabia que contestar, conocía a aquél hombre y con lagrimas en los ojos le volvió a suplicar.

"Por favor mi señor, me están esperando en el campamento."

"¿Por favor? Jajajaja, ven aquí y yo te guiaré."

La cogió por la cabeza, tiró de sus orejas para que abriera la boca y sin pensárselo introdujo con fuerza su miembro tembloroso. La elfa tosió y se atragantó cuando Howe la forzó con aquella brutalidad. Empezó a introducir y a sacar con rapidez - 'rodéalo con tu lengua, misera furcia. Sabes como se hace, todas sois iguales' - Ella, casi no podía respirar por los embistes de aquél hombre.

De pronto el paró y sacó aquel falo de su boca, y ella pensó que todo había acabado al fin y al cabo. Pero Howe la empujó con dureza de nuevo, y sin avisar embriagado por el placer que en ese momento sentía, sujetándola de las piernas tiró de ella e introdujo de golpe su miembro tembloroso en el bajo vientre de la joven. Ella gritó de dolor ante aquella embestida, cuando él sintió un liquido correr alrededor.

"Esto si es inesperado, una coneja sin usar."

Aquello le excitó sobremanera, aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas en el estrecho y mojado hueco de la joven, cuando empezó a sentir que su miembro llegaba a termino.

"Ahora, te voy a dar mi semilla, puta zorra llorona."

Sintió como su miembro temblaba y soltaba su simiente dentro de la joven, mientras seguía gimiendo de dolor y gritaba.

"No por favor, no quiero. Andraste, protégeme."

Él ya había acabado, a pesar del evento, en su perversa mente pensó que aquella elfa, en realidad era la zorrita de Elissa. Mientras sacaba su ya fláccido miembro de ella, se empezó a limpiar y vestir de nuevo. Ella estaba rota, tendida en el catre con parte del cuerpo fuera de él al arquearlo por el dolor sufrido. Sin demorarse más, Howe la agarró de la cabeza con dureza.

"Y ahora, te vas a marchar y no le contaras esto a nadie o te juro que te buscaré y volverás a saber lo que es el placer, justo antes de que te mate. ¿Lo has entendido?"

La pequeña elfa, semiinconsciente por la dureza del evento, apenas asintió levemente. Pero un fortísimo puñetazo en su rostro la despertó.

"Contesta cuando te están hablando, zorra despreciable."

Un nuevo tortazo, más fuerte que el primero la tiró al suelo de nuevo, con lagrimas y el dolor finalmente le contestó.

"Mi... mi... señor, os prometo que no... no... diré nada."

"Desde luego que será así."

Le volvió de nuevo a golpear en la cara, y agarrándola la sacó y tiró fuera de su tienda.

"Bueno, no a estado mal. Quizás me divierta de nuevo con ella."

El capitán Stiphen estaba fuera, cuando vio de repente a su señor sacar con un brutal empujón a una sirvienta elfa. Se veía claramente entre los moratones y la sangre de su cara que su señor había vuelto de nuevo a hacer aquello que más despreciaba de él. Se acercó con cautela ante la joven que se la veía destrozada, entre llantos y gemidos. Casi totalmente desnuda, y un reguero que corría entre sus piernas entre blanco y rojo, mezclándose los dos líquidos vitales. La agarró con delicadeza, pero ella se apartó con miedo. - 'no te preocupes todo ha acabado' - se rindió y desmayó finalmente.

... ... ... ...

Cuando terminaron de comer decidieron que Elissa y Duncan harían guardia para tomar un pequeño descanso. Por otro lado, Duncan seguía esperando. Elissa, a pesar de su educación, había sido lo suficientemente hábil para eludir su pregunta. Dedujo que era por el dolor que al menos ahora no dejaba entrever.

"Mi señora, ¿que me decís?"

"¿Acerca de vuestra propuesta?"

Parecía que después de todo no lo había olvidado.

"Si, mi señora."

"Bueno, lo he estado meditando pero no sabría que deciros. Si con ello, me separaría del deber en el que me encuentro en este momento. Creo que... no."

No lo podía evitar, debía cobrarse venganza por sus padres. Sabía por los libros de historia que los guardas grises no solo dejaban su vida atrás. También ignoraban cualquier movimiento político, para evitar perjuicios posteriores. Eso era lo que hacia que Elissa se negara ante aquél ofrecimiento. No quería que nada interfiriera en su venganza contra Howe. Lo que dijo Duncan a continuación lo conocía, pero no lo esperaba.

"Muy bien mi señora si así lo deseáis. Pero las circunstancias son apremiantes, así que invoco el derecho de llamamiento. Sobre vos."

Elissa conocía aquel derecho de los guardas. Si la situación lo requería podían reclutar a quien quisieran, y nadie podía revocar aquellas palabras. Ni siquiera el rey, pues él mismo podía ser llamado a la orden. Recordó de inmediato unas sabias palabras de su padre - 'Los Cousland, siempre hemos servido con valor y entereza. El deber siempre debe ir antes que el propio interés, por dura que sea la decisión' - por su padre lo haría. Siempre fiel a sus enseñanzas. Se reclinó con sumo respeto, apoyándose en una de sus rodillas, desenvainó su espada y levantándola hacia su rostro hizo una promesa.

"Muy bien, mi señor. Os prometo que cumpliré vuestra voluntad."

De nuevo esa entereza, valor y honor. Terminando de recoger el campamento continuaron la marcha. Y de nuevo aquella jovialidad de Elissa hizo acto de presencia.

"Annette, mientras descansabas ha ocurrido algo entre Duncan y yo."

"¿Como? que te ha hecho este hombre, ¿y tú le has dejado?"

"Pues si que le he dejado, no me ha quedado más remedio, ha invocado sus normas y no lo he podido rechazar."

Wrex paró y se giró en dirección a Duncan gruñendo al oír esas palabras, pues pensaba que había hecho algo malo a su amiga.

"Wrex, tranquilo no me ha tocado ni nada de eso. Simplemente voy a ser guarda gris."

Aquello lo concluyó con una suave sonrisa, mientras ladeaba la cabeza en dirección a su amiga Annette. La cual abrió los ojos como bandejas.

"¿Cómo? ¿al final has aceptado su oferta?"

"Bueno, no exactamente. Digamos que no he podido negarme, aún después de haberlo hecho."

"¿Entonces sí te has negado? - Al igual que Wrex paró y se giró colocando las manos en sus dagas dispuesta a desenvainarlas - ¿Que le has hecho, viejo?"

El desdén hacia él, era tan evidente como la lealtad hacia ella. De nuevo se fijó en que Wrex paró y gruñendo de nuevo le amenazaba con abalanzarse sobre él. Elissa con rapidez intercedió entre ellos.

"Annette, Wrex, calmaos. Ha invocado el derecho de llamamiento. Ante eso ni siquiera nuestro rey podría rechistar. Por favor no le hagáis nada. La situación es mucho más grave de lo que podríamos pensar y esto, es necesario. Hacedme caso."

Tanto Annette como Wrex se volvieron a relajar no sin antes enviarle una mirada de soslayo a Duncan. Él de nuevo estaba embriagado por la actitud de Elissa, su facilidad para pasar del humor a la educación, hacia de nuevo que sintiera algo especial por ella. Entonces sus instintos más profundos se incendiaron, empezaron a surgir imágenes en su mente, pensamientos que no eran suyos. Algo que ya desde hacia unos meses era más habitual de lo deseado. Algo se acercaba, y poco a poco lo sentía más próximo. Cuando se dirigió a avisar a Elissa y compañía vio con sorpresa que estaban ya preparados a instancias de ella. No se fijó en que mientras le invadían esos pensamientos, Elissa se percató de que algo se acercaba a ellos.

"Creo que son lobos de nuevo, pero se mueven de manera extraña. No estoy segura."

"Son lobos, si. Pero infectados por la corrupción de los engendros. Tened cuidado, atacarán hasta que caiga el ultimo. Y no están solos, al menos hay dos o tres engendros acompañándolos."

Elissa, se quedó boquiabierta, aparte de los lobos no notó nada más. Dedujo rápidamente que seria alguna habilidad propia de los guardas. Después de todo si que le intrigaba la posibilidad de convertirse en una de ellos. Entre la lluvia empezaron a aparecer aquellos ojos enrojecidos de nuevo, como hacia unos días. Elissa gruñó, y Wrex se abalanzó sobre el que tenia más cerca, antes de que este atacara. El resto comenzaron de inmediato a surgir entre los arbustos. Annette sin vacilar, seccionó el cuello lateralmente del primero que se le acercó, mientras usaba su ataque sombra para atacar por la espalda al unísono a otros dos.

Elissa, golpeó con su escudo al que tenia justo delante a la vez que con un rápido movimiento le cortaba parte del costado, haciendo que unas grasientas y negras vísceras fluyeran de pronto en medio de aullidos de dolor. Duncan por miedo a que ocurriera lo peor, sin pensárselo se dirigió hacia donde sabia que estaban los engendros, tres Hurloks riendo y chillando que sacaron sus deformes espadas dispuestos a recibir su ataque. Él sin pensarlo propinó una patada al más cercano haciendo que cayera al barro, mientras realizaba un rápido movimiento que cortó completamente el tobillo del siguiente, gritando y chillando el ultimo se abalanzó sobre Duncan que se estaba recuperando de su ataque, cuando una esplendida espada que pareció aparecer de la nada se hundió en su pecho con un ruido ensordecedor al resquebrajar sus costillas. Cuando llegó al suelo ya estaba inerte, y Duncan intentaba analizar que había pasado, cuando una figura se levantó tras él y le empujó con su sucio y deforme escudo.

De nuevo, casi de la nada una figura pasó corriendo junto a él agarrando el pomo de aquella espada, y sin apenas esfuerzo la sacó, la empuñó en gesto de defensa, giró sobre si misma y seccionó la garganta del engendro, haciendo que su cabeza cayera con un chapoteo en el barro. Cuando Duncan se recobró y vio que la figura se daba la vuelta...

"¿Duncan? ¿Estás bien, no te han herido?"

Era Elissa, verla tan cerca, con aquellos gráciles y brutales movimientos hizo que de nuevo algo se encendiera en él. Su habilidad tanto con la espada como el escudo eran más que formidables.

"Elissa tus amigos..."

De pronto el engendro al que había cortado en la pierna se incorporó con torpeza pero rápido con clara intención de atacar a Elissa, cuando una daga apareció volando y girando y en un chasquido se clavó en la garganta de este, haciendo que cayera en un profundo charco de lado desparramando agua y barro.

"Sus amigos están bien, gracias por preguntar."

Annette, se agachó para recoger su daga, mientras Wrex jadeando se acercó. Elissa se acercó a su cachorro.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Has tenido cuidado de no morder en profundidad a los lobos?"

Wrex ladró de manera afirmativa. Duncan se dirigió a Elissa con el rostro marcado con el enfado.

"Mi señora, eso ha sido muy imprudente. Si os hubieran herido al intentar defenderme podríais haber muerto, o peor, haberos infectado con su sangre."

"Perdonadme, pero creí que necesitabais mi ayuda. La próxima vez no interrumpiré. Salvo que vos me lo ordenéis, mi comandante."

El tono que usó fue de profundo respeto y por ello Annette no pudo resistirse.

"Perdoname Duncan, pero si Elissa no hubiera intervenido tu ahora mismo serias pasto de los gusanos. Que menos que un 'gracias por la ayuda', digo yo."

Duncan vio que en parte tenia razón. Las habilidades de Elissa estaban más que probadas. Tanto en el pasado como en aquella pequeña reyerta. En un tono más familiar se disculpó.

"Elissa, perdoname. He sido desconsiderado. Gracias por tu ayuda."

"No ha sido nada Duncan. Gracias a ti por llamarme por mi nombre."

De nuevo aquella dulce sonrisa.

... ... ... … … ...

Continuaron el camino sin más contratiempos salvo por el embarrado camino, que con la incesante lluvia dificultaba un poco el paso.

"Duncan."

"¿Si Elissa?"

"¿Como has notado los lobos tan pronto?"

"No quisiera entrar en demasiados detalles. Cuando te conviertas en guarda gris lo comprenderás."

Duncan sabia que el ritual podía ser mortal y no quería que ella lo supiera. Elissa pareció dubitativa un momento.

"Entonces no basta solo con jurarte lealtad. Que curioso."

De inmediato Elissa se fijó en su fiel amigo, parecía olisquear algo en el ambiente.

"¿Que pasa Wrex? ¿hueles algo?"

Wrex gimió con recelo. Elissa pidió parar un momento y acto seguido siguió a su amigo. Avanzaron unos metros fuera del camino y lo que encontraron era preocupante.

"¡DUNCAN!"

Sin pensarlo Duncan seguido de Annette corrió en dirección a donde se encontraban con las dagas en la mano preparado para lo que hubiera, pero cuando llegó a donde estaban parados se detuvo de inmediato. Unos cadáveres, con claros rasgos de haber sido devorados recientemente. Las marcas de mordiscos eran un tanto extrañas.

"Posiblemente el grupo que nos ha atacado, también atacaran a estos campesinos."

Entre los cadáveres había un par de pequeños cuerpos, posiblemente niños. Elissa sin pensárselo, dejó en el suelo sus armas. Cogió una pequeña pala que compró en Lothering y empezó a cavar el mojado suelo.

"Elissa, no podemos perder más tiempo. Nos esperan en Ostagar..."

Las palabras de Duncan sonaron tan frías que incluso a él le dolió. Elissa no dijo nada, solo volteó la cabeza y mostró aquél bello rostro enjugado en lagrimas, su mirada lo decía todo. Cuando acabaron de sepultar aquellos cuerpos Elissa dijo unas palabras.

"Que el Hacedor y Andraste es recojan en su seno, ya podeís descansar."

Recogió de nuevo sus armas y marchó de nuevo hacia el camino, mientras la lluvia recorría su rostro en clara imagen de preocupación. Duncan pensó que debía decir algo, y afortunadamente gracias a su ya dilatada experiencia supo que decir.

"Elissa, los guardas luchan por un bien mayor. Luchan para que los inocentes sean salvos. Luchan por el mundo, independientemente de que nación sea. Luchan hasta que no quede mal. Luchan incluso hasta la muerte."

Elissa, mientras seguían caminando ya de nuevo por el camino se volteó hacia él, y le recompensó de nuevo con aquella dulce sonrisa.

"Gracias Duncan, por tus palabras. Las guardaré en mi corazón con mucho cariño."

Ya de noche la lluvia amainó. El cielo empezó a despejarse y las dos lunas hicieron acto de presencia iluminando levemente el campamento. Elissa pidió a sus amigos que buscaran algo de leña seca, complicada tarea dado el chaparrón que no cesó desde la comida. En algunos claros bajo ramas y hojas pudieron encontrar algo. Elissa se puso manos a la obra mientras Annette y Wrex montaban guardia y Duncan la observaba. Consiguió un pequeño fuego que avivó de inmediato con unos rastrojos que encontró bajo un grueso tronco. Fue colocando pequeñas ramas parcialmente húmedas que chisporroteaban con el calor. Cuando la hoguera tenia ya un adecuado tamaño, sacó el caldero y empezó a cocinar.

"Esta noche tenemos para cenar, filete de colmillete. Vaya, me ha salido un pareado."

Elissa Y Annette, incluso Duncan soltaron una breve carcajada.

"Vaya, si Duncan también sabe reír, menuda sorpresa."

De nuevo una risotada conjunta. La cena fue deliciosa. De nuevo, sin conocer los orígenes nobles de Elissa, cualquiera que estuviera con ella le resultaría extremadamente difícil definir su origen. Duncan estaba encantado pero un pensamiento recorrió su mente. A pesar del poco tiempo pasado, casi lamentaba haber invocado el derecho de llamamiento y reclutarla formalmente. Elissa se mostraba tan afable con casi todo a su alrededor, que solo veía su habilidad en el combate como la baza adecuada para ser una gran guarda. Entonces cayó en la cuenta, - 'Quizás esta nueva perspectiva le venga bien a la orden' -. Terminada la cena se auto asignaron las guardias para que todos descansaran el tiempo adecuado. El día había sido largo, y al menos quedaban otros dos más.


	10. Desnudez y vergüenza

**Hola de nuevo, en este nuevo capitulo, Elissa mostrara algo más de su despreocupada actitud. Y Duncan se pondrá sin querer en un aprieto. Espero que lo disfrutéis y os riais cuando lo leáis igual que yo.**

* * *

Elissa se levantó la primera e instó a Wrex para que se quedara. Aunque ante la insistencia de su amigo y sus inminentes gemidos la hicieron rendirse. Marchó a buscar algo para el desayuno antes de que Annette y Duncan despertaran. Conocía por los libros y viajes que realizó junto a su padre muy bien aquellas tierras. No muy lejos encontró un arroyo, y era lo suficientemente profundo para poder bañarse lejos de miradas indiscretas. Cuando Annette despertara se lo comentaría y pediría permiso a Duncan.

Aunque ella era muy auto suficiente, ahora estaba a las ordenes del guarda y su honor y respeto le vinculaban a todo lo que le mandara. Pero pensaba que con educación podría doblegar al menos un poco la determinación y el temple de Duncan. Marchando siguiendo el curso del rio, encontró algo de lo que buscaba. Un gran bellotero, empezó a recoger todas las bellotas que parecían maduras. Le darían un buen toque al desayuno que tenia en mente. Cuando hubo recogido un buen puñado, cerró su zurrón y marchó de nuevo al campamento.

... ... ... ...

"Hacedor, ¿Donde se habrá marchado esta niña?"

Duncan se despertó poco después de que Elissa se marchara, de inmediato quiso despertar a las mujeres que le acompañaban, pero una vez más aquella joven se le adelantó. Por otro lado su amiga estaba totalmente dormida y en clara ensoñación. No quiso despertarla hasta que llegara su nueva recluta, y le explicara donde había ido. De pronto cuando llevaba ya un rato esperando mientras volvía a encender el fuego su voz lo sobresaltó.

"Buenos días Duncan ¿o preferís comandante?"

"Duncan está bien, al contrario de lo que puedas pensar en la orden somos bastante informales. Pero no obstante cuando lleguemos a Ostagar te pido que seas más educada y formal."

"Por supuesto Duncan, ni siquiera tienes que pedirlo."

"Y ¿que tenemos hoy para desayunar?"

"Bueno, con lo que compré en Lothering y algo que he encontrado voy a preparar algo que os gustará."

Entonces Elissa comenzó a inspirar profundamente, mientras Duncan la observaba con duda, de sopetón pegó un chillido.

"¡AHHH, NOS ATACAN, ANNETTE AYÚDANOS!"

Annette sorprendida ante aquél grito salió de su tienda semidesnuda y con las dagas en la mano dispuesta a rebanarle el pescuezo a quién estuviera haciendo daño a Elissa.

"Buenos días Annette, ¿que tal has dormido?"

Duncan se giró avergonzado, pues cuando miró en la tienda de Annette la vio tapada con la manta, pero ahora ante aquella sorpresa inesperada salió a toda prisa de la tienda con el pecho totalmente desnudo.

"Maldita seas Elissa - dijo mientras soltaba las dagas y se tapaba con ambas manos sus turgentes pechos - te juro que como vuelvas a hacer algo parecido te mataré."

"Venga, vístete que el desayuno estará enseguida."

Annette se fijó en que Duncan intentaba disimular todo lo que le era posible.

"Espero por vuestro bien que no halláis visto nada que no os incumba, u os rebanaré a vuestro amigo."

"No os preocupeís mi señora, no he visto nada que no haya visto antes."

Aquél comentario hizo que Annette se sonrojara mientras se introducía en su tienda para vestirse. En cuanto hubo acabado se asomó con timidez, olisqueó y un agradable aroma le llegó desde el caldero que hervía a fuego lento.

"Elissa, ¿qué es eso?"

"Queso fundido, hierbabuena, bellotas y algo de azúcar. Yo lo llamo queso a la bellota."

"Pues que nombre más simple."

"Si no te gusta, tampoco podrás probarlo."

"Vale, vale, es un bonito nombre. ¿Tu que crees Wrex?"

Ladró de manera aprobativa hacia Elissa.

"Que novedad, tu mabari está de acuerdo contigo."

"Si crees que aprueba todo lo que digo, recuerda cuando le dije que se tenia que bañar."

"Oh, es cierto. No está de acuerdo en todo lo que le dices."

Las dos amigas empezaron a reír, y Duncan se unió a ellas, la conversación resultó divertida. Le recordaba a otros tiempos cuando él era un joven e inexperto guarda. Elissa en cuanto revisó el desayuno, apartó el caldero del fuego, y comenzó a rellenar los cuencos. Siempre en el mismo orden. Duncan, Annette, Wrex y por último ella. En esta ocasión además puso en cada uno un pequeño bollo de crema.

"Los compré antes de salir, si están un poco duros pido disculpas por ello."

"No hace falta Elissa, he comido cosas peores a lo largo de todos estos años. De hecho no he comido mejor en mucho tiempo."

Elissa le recompensó con aquella cálida sonrisa que mostraba cuando alguien le decía un cumplido. Duncan de nuevo, al verla se sintió incomodo y su cuerpo empezó a bramarle por dentro - 'poseela' - pero su temple le mantenía aún cuerdo. No se dejaría llevar por sus instintos más primarios, aún en aquellos momentos en que sentía que su fin estaba cerca.

"Duncan, tengo algo que pedirte si no te supone mucha molestia."

"Dependiendo de que sea, haré lo que pueda."

"Más o menos en la dirección en la que vamos hay un riachuelo. Lo he comprobado y es bastante profundo. Mi pregunta es, ¿Nos permitirías darnos un baño?"

"Muy bien señorita, pero con una condición."

"Lo que necesites."

"Yo también me bañaré, separado de vosotras para no molestar."

"Muy bien acepto las condiciones Duncan."

Annette levantó la mano intentando meterse en la conversación pero al ver que la ignoraban se introdujo ella misma.

"¿Y mi opinión no cuenta?"

"Wof, wof"

"¿Veis? Wrex opina que nosotros también contamos en esa... decisión."

"Wrex, ¿quieres bañarte conmigo?"

Wrex gimió y se apartó de Elissa un par de pasos, demostrando que desaprobaba aquello.

"Bueno vale, tampoco te voy a obligar. Ya te bañaste el otro día. ¿Y tú Annette, tienes algún reparo en que Duncan se bañe con nosotras pero alejado para que estemos lejos de sus lascivos ojos?"

"Si se mantiene lejos, no tengo problemas. Pero como se le ocurra acercarse..."

"No haré tal cosa milady, os respetaré tal como un caballero debería."

"Bueno chicos, dicho esto recojamos el campamento y marchemos."

... ... ... ...

Ya estaban junto al riachuelo, Elissa que tenia aquél comportamiento tan jovial se empezó a desvestir, pero Annette, hasta que no perdió de vista a Duncan tras un arbusto no comenzó a hacer lo propio. Elissa colocó las piezas de su armadura con cuidado apoyándolas en una pequeña roca, el peto, las perneras, las hombreras. Todo colocado, ya solo quedaba su camisón de algodón y su ropa intima. Annette que aún no se fiaba mucho de Duncan pidió un favor a Elissa.

"Dile a Wrex que vigile por si a ese viejo se le ocurre mirar."

"Annette, un poco de respeto, que es el guarda comandante de Ferelden."

"Le respeto como combatiente, pero sigue siendo un hombre, nosotras somos jóvenes, y a su edad suelen estar más sueltos de cascos."

"Annette, confía en mi. Estoy segura de que no hará nada que nos avergüence. Para eso ya estoy yo."

Después de una leve risotada por el comentario, Elissa y Annette terminaron de desvestirse quedando completamente desnudas. Elissa se encogió tanteando el agua, estaba más fría que en la laguna del otro día, lo cual era lógico en una corriente que no dejaba de fluir. Poco a poco se fueron introduciendo en la fresca agua.

"Brrr, esta fresquísima Elissa. Por favor dame el jabón que me voy a lavar rápido y a salir de aquí."

"Ten, creo que es de lavanda y manzanilla. Yo voy a disfrutar de este momento de tranquilidad."

Elissa relajó el cuerpo haciendo que flotara casi totalmente estirada, solo su cabeza y sus pechos asomaban por encima del agua. Para que la corriente no se la llevara, se sujetó en unas raíces que sobresalían de una de las orillas. En aquél apacible momento, despejó totalmente su mente.

'Cuando llegue el momento, da lo mejor de ti' - las palabras del capitán MacGarret sonaban claras en su mente. Eso haría, hasta que llegara el momento en que se encontrara con Howe, seria la Elissa de siempre. Risueña, alegre, compañera y amiga.

"Brrr, que frio, toma Elissa yo ya he acabado."

"Gracias Annette."

Elissa cogió el jabón, se incorporó y comenzó a lavarse todo su bello cuerpo. Sus turgentes y medianos pechos, sus fuertes y entrenados brazos, sus largas y robustas piernas. Sumergió la cabeza y frotándose con rapidez se lavó también su corto cabello haciendo que alguna de sus trencitas se desenredaran. Annette se estaba ya secando cuando notó que alguien la sujetaba. Fue a coger una de sus dagas pero habían desparecido. Intentó gritar pero unos gruesos dedos taparon su boca, mientras notaba el filo de un objeto tras su desnuda espalda. El hombre que la agarraba era fuerte, y la sujetaba con firmeza.

Elissa se percató de que su cachorro había desparecido. Cuando se giró notando algo extraño en el ambiente, vio como su desnuda amiga estaba sujeta por un hombre que sobresalía por encima de ella, con el rostro marcado por una larga cicatriz que le desfiguraba. Intentó dirigirse hacia su espada, pero un enano rechoncho con un tatuaje que le cubria toda la calva, le apuntaba con una ballesta listo para clavársela, mientras otro hombre le mostraba su espada avisando, que no hiciera nada raro, mientras miraba con lascivia su desnudo cuerpo. Entonces el que sujetaba a Annette habló.

"¿Me recordáis?"

Elissa escudriño en su mente, y por desgracia le encontró. Era un asaltador de caminos muy peligroso. Ya en una guardia en Denerim, impidieron que asaltaran una caravana. Fue ella la que le hizo aquella cicatriz, dejándolo tuerto y desfigurado para siempre.

"¿ME RECORDÁIS? "

"Si, os recuerdo. Y a pesar de lo que penséis, no podréis ganar."

"¡JAJAJAJA! Estás completamente desnuda y sin tus armas, ¿que piensas hacer?"

Elissa analizaba la situación con suma precisión, el enano era fornido, pero de reflejos lentos. El hombre que sujetaba su espada no era lo suficiente fuerte para usarla, le tembló el brazo al levantarla hacia ella. El único peligro real e inmediato ahora era aquél hombre que amenazaba la vida de su amiga. Lo malo es que debía haber alguno más, posiblemente sujetando a Wrex. Entonces aparecieron, otros dos hombres con Wrex atado y con un grueso bozal de cuero, para que no pudiera ladrar. Solo podía gemir sin mucho éxito.

"Dejad a mis amigos en paz, y os prometo que no habrá represalias."

Todos aquellos bandidos comenzaron a reír ruidosamente. Elissa esperaba que a pesar de la lejanía Duncan los oyera.

"¿Represalias? yo ya tuve mi ración de represalias cuando tú, insignificante zorra me dejó tuerto y desfigurado. Ahora es cuando yo me cobraré lo que me hicisteis. Me costó tiempo escapar de la prisión de Kirkwall. Más tiempo aún averiguar quién era aquella pequeña muchachita que me desfiguró. Al principio dudé, acercarme a la hija de un Teyrn era complicado. Pero, asalté unas caravanas, hice unas riquezas, conseguí a un nuevo equipo. Y aquí estamos."

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y uno de los hombres que trajeron a Wrex atado se acercó y le relevó, sujetando a Annette. Ella de inmediato analizó también al nuevo sujeto, le sujetaba con firmeza, pero algo menos fuerte que el jefe.

"Y no os preocupéis de que puedan... molestarnos. En estos momentos se estarán ocupando de ese viejo que os acompaña."

Elissa esperaba que no se hubieran percatado de Duncan, pero parecía que les llevaban siguiendo desde hacia mucho. A lo que le llevó a - '¿como evitaron el asalto de los engendros?' - debían seguirles desde lejos, siguiendo sus huellas. Desde que partieron de Lothering dejaron de borrar sus rastros.

"¿Recordáis mi nombre noble zorra?"

"Es difícil recordar el nombre de toda la escoria."

"Tienes agallas, veremos que tal las conservas cuando disfrute de ese espectacular cuerpo del que dispones."

Elissa se fijaba en que ese despreciable hombre, se relamía mirando su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, con clara idea de poseerlo con la mayor brevedad posible. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, podía aprovecharlo en su favor.

"Bien, acércate. Sal de esa fresca agua para que te pueda ver mejor."

Elissa, sin mostrar en ningún momento falta de resolución o miedo, comenzó a andar despacio hacia la orilla. Cuando hubo llegado frente a él le mostró su rostro. Decidido, sin un ápice de temor. Eso pareció enfurecer al hombre pues desde aquél día, con aquella cicatriz su apariencia era aún más siniestra. Pero aquella joven no dejaba relucir nada, su rostro delicado y suave no mostraba miedo o pavor.

"¿Que os pasa, Gregor? ¿No querías jugar con este cuerpo? ¿A que esperas?"

Gregor estaba nervioso, incluso más que excitado. A pesar de verla desnuda desde que decidió entrar en acción, el insoportable temple de aquella mujer le incomodaba. Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se doblegaran ante él antes y después, pero aquella joven, Elissa Cousland, no renunciaba a su pose de desafío. Sus compañeros empezaban a impacientarse, sobre todo por que su jefe les dijo - 'haced lo que queráis con la otra, pero Elissa es mía' - y Gregor lo empezó a notar, la impaciencia que comenzaba a florecer.

"¿Recuerdas mi nombre?"

"Así es, ¿te sorprende?"

"Pensé que una noble no recordaría a un bandido, eso es todo."

"No es lo único en lo que te has equivocado."

Pensando erróneamente que llevaba la voz cantante al vislumbrar algo de duda en el rostro de Elissa, Gregor se abalanzó sobre ella para intentar sujetarla y tirarla al suelo - 'aprovecha las debilidades de tu rival en tu provecho' - Otro gran consejo de su padre. Elissa sin dudarlo, se agachó con rapidez y se volteó haciendo que tropezara golpeándole el muslo, cayendo justo en la orilla chapoteando brutalmente, entonces lanzó con fuerza la roca que había recogido mientras se agachaba en dirección al hombre que sujetaba a Annette, golpeándolo en la mejilla liberándola de inmediato. Annette sin pensarlo, le giró las muñecas, para que soltara la daga y de inmediato la empuñó ella misma, rebanándole el cuello, haciendo que un gran chorro de sangre le cayera sobre el pecho.

"¡Idiotas! haced algo."

El resto de sus hombres apenas se percataron de nada, sin el peso de la armadura, Elissa se movía con tal rapidez y soltura que no dejó apenas tiempo de reacción. Antes incluso de que el enano se percatara de la orden de Gregor, recibió un fortísimo puñetazo de Elissa en su estomago, haciendo que soltara de inmediato la ballesta que entonces Elissa recogió, y justo antes de que el hombre que sujetaba su espada pudiera amenazar a su amigo, le lanzó el virote, impactando de lleno en su ojo derecho.

Corrió como nunca y le retiro de sus casi ya inertes manos su formidable espada, cuando de nuevo ella la empuñó su delicado encantamiento se iluminó de nuevo. Solo reaccionaba ante un Cousland. Aún desnuda su aspecto imponía y Gregor enfurecido desenvainó su alfanje, dispuesto a desarmar a aquella mujer, pues no se quería quedar sin su momento de placer y venganza. Elissa aprovechó de nuevo esa impetuosidad, y le hizo caer de nuevo aunque se hizo daño en el tobillo esta vez. Pero no dudó, ella daba una primera oportunidad, una segunda. Pero nunca una tercera, sin mediar aviso levantó con decisión su espada mientras Gregor intentaba reincorporarse, y se la introdujo con un crujir de huesos por la espalda.

Annette ya se había desecho del ultimo hombrecillo, que amenazaba como podía a Wrex, pero al ver la brutalidad de Elissa al cercenar la vida de su jefe soltó la cuchilla y se puso en pose de rendición. Pero en un ultimo acto desesperado, sacó otra cuchilla rajando el bajo vientre de Annette que chilló de dolor mientras se llevaba la mano libre a la herida. Elissa no dudó al oír a su fiel amiga gritar, sacó con un reguero de sangre su espada del cuerpo inerte de Gregor, se giró y de nuevo la lanzó hacia el ultimo bandido que impactó de lleno justo bajo sus costillas, clavándose casi hasta el mango al no notar resistencia alguna de huesos. En un ultimo suspiro el hombre murió, mientras veía aquella espada clavada en su cuerpo. Solo quedaba el enano, que cayó tras un arbusto cuando recibió el puñetazo de Elissa. Cuando se incorporó la escena daba un cierto morbo y al mismo tiempo terror, dos jóvenes mujeres desnudas, cubiertas con la sangre de sus compañeros. Elissa y Annette se percataron de su presencia de inmediato, y el enano levantó las manos en clara rendición.

... ... ... … … ...

Duncan estaba desnudo y lavándose con el jabón que Elissa le prestó. Entonces notó algo extraño. Sus instintos de guarda se encendieron, pero no eran engendros. Solo bandidos, eran al menos dos y se acercaban por su espalda. Con disimulo agarró una de sus dagas y la sumergió con cuidado. Uno de ellos le lanzó una flecha que esquivó con facilidad, sujetando con decisión la daga, miró de reojo en dirección al ataque, y lanzó sin previó aviso la daga que impactó en el hombro del que llevaba la espada, un guerrero. Pero con armadura ligera de cuero.

Salió a toda prisa y por el camino recogió su otra daga, y antes de que el que sujetaba el arco, confundido con el chillido de dolor de su compañero, le lanzara una nueva salva, le clavó con fuerza la daga en el vientre, girando a continuación la hoja, desgarrando sus entrañas. Cuando sacó el arma un chorro de sangre y vísceras salió del vientre del hombre, y sin dudarlo, clavó de nuevo la daga pero esta vez en la sien del guerrero que aún chillaba por su anterior ataque haciendo que callara de golpe. El otro se debatía con la poca vida que le quedaba, intentando sin éxito recoger sus intestinos. Duncan se acercó y golpeó con fuerza de nuevo, pero esta vez con el pomo en la sien, haciendo que el hombre dejara de sufrir.

"Elissa."

Al nombrarla, un intenso miedo recorrió su cuerpo y sin pensarlo, salió corriendo en dirección a la posición de la joven, si alguno de esos bandidos le habían hecho daño, los mataría a todos. A pesar del escaso tiempo pasado con ella, sentía un gran apego por Elissa. Mientras corría oyó a Annette soltar un chillido de dolor y aceleró el paso temiéndose lo peor. Llegó a la posición donde decidieron quedarse pero lo que vio no era lo que esperaba.

... ... ... … … ...

"Quieres quedarte quieto, pareces un cerdo rabioso."

Aún no se habían vestido ninguna de las dos, pues decidieron que con la sangre que tenían encima lo mejor era lavarse de nuevo. Pero primero desataron a Wrex, Elissa le abrazó y besó relajándolo. Aprovecharon las cuerdas para atar al enano. Cuando oyeron que alguien llegaba corriendo, pensando en que eran los bandidos restantes se dispusieron en guardia para repeler en lo posible un nuevo ataque.

"¿Elissa, Annette, estáis bien?"

"!Ahhhh¡ es el viejo, te dije que haría algo que nos avergonzaría."

Duncan con los nervios de la situación no se percató de su desnudez, y aún menos de la de ellas. Ver aquellos dos cuerpos desnudos, aún cubiertos de sangre, le excitó un poco cuando se relajó un poco al ver la escena, cuatro cuerpos inertes y un enano atado, como si fuera un cerdo. Bueno, era un cerdo. Se giró avergonzado.

"Disculpadme mis señoras, pero unos hombres me atacaron, y temía lo peor por vosotras."

Elissa, que soltaba con cuidado su espada - aunque esta vez por precaución la dejó cerca de ella - se introdujo de nuevo en el agua para limpiar toda aquella sangre, seguida de Annette que seguía mirando con recelo a Duncan el cual, seguía de espaldas, pero también desnudo.

"No pasa nada, seguro que todos hemos visto ya lo que aquí se muestra. Si nos comportamos como amigos y compañeros, nada debe pasar."

Annette le replicó.

"Si estas sugiriendo que el viejo se bañe con nosotras..."

"Hmm, no lo estoy sugiriendo. Lo he dicho. No muy claramente pero así es."

"Mi señora Elissa, no quisiera molestar."

"Duncan a mi no me molestas, debes llegar a un acuerdo con mi amiga. Es a ella a quién pareces molestar."

Se giró nervioso justo cuando Elissa estaba de nuevo lavándose sus tersos pechos, él se quedo embobado mirándola casi a cámara lenta, como acariciaba aquellas dos esferas tan perfectas, limpiando con cuidado las manchas que le salpicaron. No lo pudo evitar y sintió de pronto como su miembro empezaba a endurecerse y alcanzar un sugerente tamaño, cuando un chillido le sacó de su trance.

"Viejo asqueroso, pero que estás pensando. Fuera de aquí ahora mismo - le decía Annette al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba a la cabeza la pastilla de jabón - marchate antes de que salga y te corte ese infame apéndice."

Duncan que no quería más líos, se giró de nuevo sin decir nada y se marchó a donde comenzó originalmente su baño. Mientra caminaba su erección no disminuyó, tenia la imagen de Elissa clavada en su mente.

"Es tan hermosa, fuerte, decidida. ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Es una recluta y aún una niña. No, debo intentar despejar mi mente. O el resto del viaje lo pasaré muy mal."

Ya tenia bastante con las pesadillas del archidemonio, como para pensar en aquellas cosas, pero en parte por la corrupción que iba consumiendo su cuerpo poco a poco le costaba controlarse más.

... ... ... ...

Cuando se hubieron secado y vestido se acercaron al lugar donde se dirigió Duncan. A instancias de Annette, Elissa gritó para asegurarse de que no estaba aún desnudo, cosa que confirmó. Annette se dirigió hacia él con el ceño fruncido y el retrocedió un poco asustado.

"Tenéis suerte de que le tenga mucho cariño a Elissa - hizo una breve pausa e inspiró - Mi señor Duncan, os pido disculpas por mi desmedida reacción. Se que solo intentabais protegernos de un posible peligro y no erais consciente de vuestro estado ni el nuestro."

"Acepto vuestras disculpas milady, y yo os pido disculpas por lo mismo."

Annette asintió.

"Bueno, creo que hay que continuar el viaje, aunque ahora tenemos a este polizón con nosotras. ¿Que hacemos con él Duncan? Wrex, ¿tienes hambre?"

Wrex sabia que Elissa bromeaba, pero empezó de inmediato a gruñir y a olisquear al enano mientra lo rodeaba. Este comenzó a temblar y a patalear cuanto podía mientras chillaba. Duncan cortó en seco la escena.

"Lo llevaremos a Ostagar, allí hay algunas jaulas. Será juzgado rápidamente."

"Os prometo que si me dejáis marchar mi señora cambiare mi vida, os lo aseguro. por favor perdonadme la vida."

"Anda, si el cerdo sabe hablar, como aún no había dicho nada pensé que era mudo."

Annette soltó una carcajada al decir aquello,

"Muy bien, pues adelante cerdito, tsk, tsk. Venga que queda mucho camino."

El resto del viaje del día pasó sin mas contratiempos, aún con la insistencia del enano en que le perdonaran, que seria bueno, que cambiaría su vida. Poco después de la comida Annette se cansó y le dio a elegir, o se callaba o le arrancaba la lengua y le cosía los labios. El enano respondió cerrando la boca y el resto del día pasó casi en silencio. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena se turnaron de nuevo para las guardias, reforzaron las ataduras del enano y permitieron que pasara aquella noche. Si todo iba bien el próximo día, al atardecer llegarían a Ostagar.


	11. Decepcion

"Esa espada que poseéis parece formidable, y el encantamiento que lleva no lo había visto al principio."

El enano, a pesar de la amenaza de Annette volvió a hablar. Al menos ahora no decía sandeces sobre su liberación. A Elissa le pareció curioso que un simple bandido supiera distinguir la factura de su espada. Por lo que había leído de los libros, dedujo la posibilidad de que fuera algún herrero de Orzammar, exiliado por alguna afrenta a la ciudad, lástima que se dedicara ahora al pillaje.

"Esta espada era de mi abuelo, pero es mucho más antigua. Ya existía en la época del rey Calenhad. El encantamiento esta vinculado a la sangre de mi familia, pero no reacciona de igual modo con todos. Es por ello mi pequeño amigo que no pudiste ver el encantamiento que posee."

Annette por fin supo algo sobre aquella espada. Ya una vez Elissa se la dejó, y a ella le pareció muy pesada incluso para su tamaño. Seguramente el encantamiento que poseía hacía que para su amiga fuera más ligera y fácil de usar. Ahora ya entendía mejor las habilidades que había ganado y perfeccionado con los años.

"No nos queda mucho para llegar a Ostagar, en breve disfrutaremos de su majestuosidad."

Aunque aún quedaban unas millas para llegar, ya desde esa distancia se podía ver la gran fortaleza construida tiempo atrás por el imperio. Los múltiples años en desuso habían hecho mella, pero la mayor parte se conservaba bien. Mientras se acercaban, una patrulla les interceptó. Al ver al guarda comandante se retiraron de inmediato, y continuaron su patrulla pero uno de ellos, el más joven se quedó ensimismado al ver a Elissa. Cuando estaban ya atravesando las puertas el rey Cailan apareció para recibirles.

"Hola Duncan."

"¿El rey Cailan? No esperaba..."

"¿Una bienvenida real? Empezaba a pensar que os ibais a perder la diversión."

"Eso nunca, majestad."

"¡Por fin voy a tener a mi lado al poderoso Duncan en la batalla! ¡Glorioso! Los demás guardas han comentado que has encontrado un nuevo y prometedor recluta. Supongo que es esta bella joven."

"Permitidme que os la presente."

"No hace falta Duncan. Sois la hija pequeña de Bryce. Creo que no nos conocemos en persona. Aunque si os he visto en alguna ocasión cuando os encontrabais en Denerim durante vuestro ultimo año de entrenamiento."

"Si majestad, soy Elissa. Un placer conoceros."

Elissa se inclinó en señal de respeto, instando a Annette y Wrex, que hicieran lo propio.

"¿Y vos sois?"

"La guardaespaldas de Elissa y su fiel escudera, majestad."

"Oh, no sabia que había tanta belleza entre las tropas de Pináculo. En fin, vuestro hermano llegó hace unos días. Espero con impaciencia ver de nuevo a vuestro padre."

"¿No sabeís lo ocurrido, majestad?"

"Las noticias del norte son poco fiables, ¿Ha ocurrido algo?"

"El Teyrn Cousland y su esposa han muerto, majestad. El Arl Howe es un traidor. Atacó el castillo de Pináculo durante la noche y masacró a todos sus habitantes incluyendo a los teyrns. Solo ella y sus amigos consiguieron escapar. De no haber sobrevivido, el Arl os hubiera contado cualquier historia."

Cailan se giró con clara muestra de indignación y cabizbajo.

"No puedo creerlo, ¿De verdad piensa escapar tras tal traición? En cuanto acabemos aquí, me dirigiré de inmediato al norte para impartir la justicia que se de sobra defendéis. Tenéis mi palabra."

"Gracias majestad, y si puedo pediros un favor."

A Cailan se le iluminó levemente el rostro pensando con su habitual carácter infantil.

"Pedidme lo que deseéis."

"Me gustaría acompañaros cuando marchéis al norte. Quiero presenciar en persona el castigo."

"Muy bien. Me acompañareis, será muy grato tener a una bella joven a mi lado... para hacerme compañía."

Elissa no pudo evitar levantar una ceja, - 'que demonios piensa el rey' - pensaba que su comportamiento no era el correcto, sobre todo estando ya casado.

"Supongo que querréis ver a vuestro hermano, por desgracia marchó de patrulla a la espesura con sus hombres y aún no han vuelto."

"No estoy ansiosa por darle la noticia, majestad."

"No me cabe duda. Estoy seguro de que os veréis después de la batalla. Disculpadme pero ahora no puedo hacer más. Os sugiero que descarguéis vuestro pesar contra los engendros tenebrosos."

"Lo entiendo, muchas gracias majestad."

"Lo siento, he de irme. Loghain me espera para aburrirme con sus estrategias. Espero volver a veros."

"Vuestro tío os envía saludos. Sus fuerzas estarían aquí en menos de una semana, si pudierais esperar."

"Bah, Eamon solo quiere su parte de la gloria. Ya hemos ganado múltiples batallas a esas bestias y ahora no va ser diferente."

"Al oíros se diría que la ruina fuera a terminar de repente."

"Ni siquiera puedo asegurar que esto sea una autentica ruina. Hay muchos engendros en el campo, pero aún no hemos visto rastro alguno de archidemonios."

"¿Decepcionado majestad?"

"Yo esperaba una batalla como la de los cuentos, un rey cabalgando a lomos de su corcel junto a los guardas grises derrotando a un poderoso dios. Pero supongo que me tendré que conformar con esto. En fin, me marcho antes de que Loghain mande una partida de rescate. Adios guardas."

Mientras continuaban por el camino Elissa se quedó embobada, le encantaba la historia, pero nunca había viajado tan al sur. Aquellas estructuras grandes y robustas de bella factura. La enorme torre de Ishal, con su largo torreón elevándose por encima de todo. Desde ahí arriba sin duda las vistas serian imponentes.

"Lo que dijo el rey es cierto, se han ganado múltiples batallas contra los engendros. Pero temo que el grueso de sus fuerzas hagan acto de presencia pronto."

"No parece tomarse muy en serio a los engendros."

"Yo creo que es un necio, y como rey tampoco intimida tanto."

"¡ANNETTE! Que es nuestro rey."

"Si cierto, pero un rey necio."

Wrex ladró, con gran sorpresa de Elissa pues le daba la razón a Annette.

"¿Wrex? ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con ella?"

"Wof."

"Respuesta afirmativa."

"Yo estoy convencido en que hay un archidemonio tras estas incursiones, pero no puedo pedirle al rey que actúe solo por mis presentimientos."

"¿Que querrías que hiciera?"

"Esperar refuerzos de Orlais, en Ferelden somos muy pocos guardas y si caemos aquí la horda avanzará sin contemplaciones arrasando todo Thedas. Pero el general Loghain recela de todo lo que tenga que ver con Orlais."

"Yo opino igual. No te puedes fiar de los orlesianos."

"Woa, Elissa replicando, menuda novedad."

"No debemos perder más tiempo, tras este puente están las tiendas de los guardas. En cuanto estés lista nos reuniremos ahí. Además debes buscar a mi segundo, Alistair, y a los otros dos reclutas, Daveth y ser Jory."

"¿Y que hacemos con este?"

"Lo llevaremos al alguacil, él ese encargará de encerrarlo."

... ... ... ...

Cailan marchaba alegre hacia la tienda de Loghain, mientras pensaba en Elissa. Ya la había visto en Denerim pero nunca llegó a conocerla en persona. Cuando en aquellos juegos aquella joven venció a todos los contendientes, Cailan quedó maravillado con su destreza. Ahora se la veía más capaz incluso que entonces, y con ese bien dotado cuerpo. Comenzó a imaginársela desnuda, a pesar de su armadura sus atributos eran más que evidentes y le excitó un poco al pensar en ello.

"Buenos días William, ¿está Loghain en su tienda?"

"Si majestad."

Sin esperar a ser anunciado Cailan entró en la tienda, Loghain estaba repasando los mapas de la zona y los datos preliminares sobre las fuerzas de aquellas bestias.

"Loghain, espero que terminemos pronto aquí. En cuanto acabemos debemos marchar al arlingo de Amaranthine."

Loghain se giró repentinamente al escuchar aquello, pues se sorprendió que mencionara precisamente ese lugar, así de improviso.

"¿Majestad? ¿Hay alguna novedad que desconozca?"

"Por si no os habeís enterado aún a pesar de vuestros contactos, el Arl Howe a traicionado y matado a los Cousland. En cuanto terminemos aquí marcharemos para impartir la justicia que merece. Y no iremos solos."

Loghain se puso nervioso, aunque mantuvo la compostura. ¿Como demonios se había enterado? a no ser que...

"Si me permitís majestad, ¿Quien nos acompañará cuando marchemos?"

"Elissa Cousland, la hija pequeña de Bryce ha sobrevivido. Me ha pedido amablemente acompañarnos. Como es lógico no he podido negárselo."

Loghain tuvo que contenerse para no explotar de rabia ante Cailan, el inútil de Howe le aseguró que salvo Fergus Cousland, no quedaba nadie vivo del linaje. Pero ahora el rey aseguraba lo contrario.

"Ha llegado junto a Duncan, parece ser que pronto será una nueva guarda. Aunque debo decir que me ha sorprendido. No mostraba el dolor que uno esperaría ver en alguien que ha perdido a toda su familia."

Loghain en ese preciso momento estaba bloqueado. Si Elissa descubría que Howe estaba en el campamento, nada de lo que dijera Howe se podría demostrar, pues la palabra del rey ya estaba a favor de ella. Debía solucionarlo como fuera y rápido.

"Majestad, si me disculpáis debo comunicar unas ordenes a los capitanes."

"¿Pero eso no lo hacéis habitualmente aquí?"

"Si majestad, pero ha surgido un pequeño imprevisto y debo dar las novedades rápido, o quizás sea demasiado tarde."

"Muy bien Loghain me marcho a mi tienda, si necesitáis algo mandadme un mensaje."

"Así lo haré, majestad."

Loghain salió dando zancadas hacia la tienda de Howe, que estaba apartada del campamento. Cuando llegó en la entrada estaba apostado su capitán, un hombre extrañamente honorable a las ordenes de aquella rata.

"Mi general."

"¿Howe está aquí?"

"Si mi señor, pero no sé si es un buen momento para que os reciba..."

Loghain entonces escuchó un gemido de dolor en el interior de la tienda, haciendo que sin más apartara la fina tela de la entrada, y ahí estaba Howe, abusando de nuevo de una joven elfa. A pesar del odio y desprecio que profesaba hacia los elfos, siempre estaba dispuesto a realizar actos carnales con ellos.

"Mi... mi general."

Apartó de un sonoro tortazo a la sirvienta que cayó con la boca aún chorreándole aquel viscoso liquido blanquecino.

En cuanto hubo suficiente espacio, Loghain se acercó con dureza a Howe le agarró del cuello y lo levantó con su poderoso brazo como si no pesara nada. - "Marchaos" - le inquirió a la joven. Howe de inmediato agarró del brazo a Loghain intentando no asfixiarse.

"Mi... mi señor... ¿que... que ocurre?"

"Sucia y repelente rata mentirosa, me dijiste que toda la familia Cousland había muerto. Pero hace solo un momento el comandante de los guardas grises ha llegado junto a la hija menor de ellos. Explicate!"

Soltándole con fuerza hizo que cayera a la fría tierra de su tienda, comenzando a toser e intentando recobrar el aliento.

"Mi señor, yo vi como una gran cantidad de rocas caían sobre ella, y cuando acorralé en la despensa a sus padres me aseguraron antes de matarlos que no había sobrevivido."

Loghain lo pilló en baja guardia, a pesar de sus pocas palabras diferían mucho de su misiva enviada anteriormente.

"Entonces, no te defendiste. Tú les atacaste sin previo aviso y los asesinaste por tu propia y sucia ambición, despreciable gusano."

"No... no... quise decir eso."

"Ahora, haz lo que debas. Pero antes del amanecer quiero que tu y tus fuerzas desaparezcáis de Ostagar de inmediato. Es una orden. Y si por cualquier motivo me vuelves a fallar o a engañar, yo mismo te atravesaré con mi espada. ¿Queda claro?"

"Si... si... mi señor."

Howe llamó al capitán Stiphen en cuanto Loghain salió de la tienda.

"¿Mi señor?"

"Nos marchamos, los planes no han salido como había previsto. A surgido un nuevo inconveniente. Contactad con Crowe, necesito alguien competente para un trabajo."

"Si mi señor, daré las ordenes."

... ... ... … … ...

Elissa seguía maravillada con la arquitectura del lugar, no paraba de alzar la mirada absorta con aquellas torres. Sin querer llegó a un pequeño claro rodeado de largas columnas custodiado por dos templarios.

"Disculpadme mi señora, los magos no pueden ser molestados."

Elissa salió de su ensimismamiento.

"Oh, perdonadme ser, no quería molestar. Solo estaba maravillada por la arquitectura del lugar. ¿Que están haciendo los magos?"

"Nada que os incumba mi señora, por favor marchad."

"Eh, no le hables así. ¿Acaso sabes con quien estás hablando?"

Entre dientes Elissa le replicó, pues no quería causar problemas con aquellos templarios.

"Annette dejalo estar, no pasa nada. Nos vamos y todo irá bien."

Mientras se volvían para ir en otra dirección Annette miró con desdén al caballero templario que custodiaba la entrada del pequeño recinto. Siguieron su camino cuando un mago con claro rostro de enfado se cruzó con ellas.

"Perdonadme ser mago..."

"¿QUÉ?"

Elissa le sorprendió aquél tono, aunque no le molestó realmente, pero Wrex empezó a gruñir y Annette desenfundó sus dos dagas.

"Disculpadme, mi señora. No debo descargar mi rabia con quien no la merece."

"Estáis perdonado ser mago. Si me permitís la pregunta, ¿Conocéis a un guarda llamado Alistair?"

El mago no pudo evitar contestar malhumorado.

"Si lo conozco, él es el causante de mi enojo. Lo encontrareis cerca de vuestro campamento. Si me disculpáis."

El mago continuó su paso en dirección a la pequeña capilla montada para la ocasión. Ellas siguieron caminando cuando escucharon al que parecía el intendente soltando pestes en alto. Elissa en su afán por ayudar no pudo resistirlo y se acercó.

"Disculpadme buen señor, ¿que os ocurre? ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?"

El intendente miró a aquella joven, su armadura de argentita tenia una factura exquisita y realzaba su cuerpo. Estaba claro que no era una soldado cualquiera.

"No es nada mi señora, no quisiera molestaros."

"No me supone ninguna molestia, si así fuera no me hubiera ofrecido a ayudar."

"Si insistís mi señora, estoy buscando a una coneja... - su instinto se volvió a encender, desenvainando su espada y apuntándole con ella al cuello - ¿mi... mi señora?"

"Tened cuidado con vuestras palabras, si queréis seguir teniendo garganta para sostenerlas."

El intendente nervioso continuó rectificando.

"Busco a una joven elfa, debió entregarme una pieza de armadura hace unos días, pero no encuentro rastro de ella."

"¿Me podéis dar alguna seña sobre ella?"

"Tendrá unos 14 años, y tiene... si tiene el cabello del mismo color que vos, he incluso vuestro mismo peinado."

A Elissa le sorprendió que uno de los suyos recordara aquellos detalles sobre una sirvienta, seguramente seria por que la imaginó de otro modo mas desagradable.

"De acuerdo, si me cruzo con ella le haré saber que la buscáis. Pero como me entere de que le habéis hecho algo..."

"No os preocupéis, os juro que no le haré daño alguno. Tenéis mi palabra."

"De acuerdo, en un rato os traeré mi armadura. ¿Cuanto me costará que me la limpiéis?"

"Solo 30 monedas de plata, mi señora."

Annette que estaba tras Elissa le hizo un gesto indicándole que lo bajara.

"Hmm, mejor 20... no 15... Muy bien, por vos lo haré gratis."

"Oh, muchas gracias. Tened esto de todos modos."

A pesar del esfuerzo de Annette, Elissa le entregó al intendente las 30 monedas.

"Si lo deseáis también os puedo pulir vuestra espada."

"No gracias, esta espada solo la toco yo."

Se giraron de nuevo para seguir buscando el campamento, cuando escucharon una suave pero descarada voz.

"Bueno que, ¿no tienes un último deseo antes de acudir a la batalla? Esa cara podría decorar pronto la lanza de algún engendro los próximos días. La vida es corta ¿Sabes? ¿Debo tomar tu silencio como un no? Bueno tu te lo pierdes hermosura."

Elissa Y Annette se fijaron en aquél hombre que buscaba algo con lo que entretenerse, sonrieron al ver que sus 'hábiles' dotes de seducción no surtieron efecto.

"¡Ehhh! Pero que tenemos aquí, dos bellísimas doncellas y un perro maloliente."

Wrex de inmediato comenzó a gruñir mirándolo con rabia.

"Tranquilo, Wrex. El tampoco es que huela a rosas precisamente."

Daveth levantó uno de sus brazos olisqueándose la axila.

"Pues yo creo que no huelo tan mal, jajajaja. Bueno, decidme bellezas ¿que os trae por aquí? ¿habéis venido a hacer feliz a Daveth?"

"¿Daveth? ¿Uno de los reclutas de Duncan?"

"Ehmm si, ¿También sois reclutas?"

"Ella si, yo no. Y como me vuelvas a decir belleza me desharé de tu hombría."

"Bueno si antes me haces feliz, puedes hacer lo que quieras."

"Antes preferiría hacerlo con Wrex, al menos huele mejor."

Daveth comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

"Me caes bien, no me reía así desde hacia mucho. Bueno como habéis llegado me marcho al campamento."

"Que recluta más curioso, ¿No crees Annette?"

"Desde luego, no parece un soldado. Diría que es un ladrón o un embaucador por su labia."

"Eso me parecía a mi."

Continuaron investigando los alrededores, entonces se acercaron a una figura de Andraste donde una hermana impartía bendiciones a un pequeño grupo de soldados. Un soldado, de aspecto robusto se levantó justo cuando llegaban ellas. Era también un guerrero, pero de espadón.

"Disculpadme, mi señora os haré un hueco para que recibáis las bendiciones si así lo deseáis."

"No os preocupéis ser caballero, puedo esperar."

"Permitidme que insista."

Elissa comenzó a sospechar que sabía quien era por su comportamiento.

"¿Sabéis quien soy acaso?"

"No exactamente mi señora, pero el emblema del escudo que portáis lo reconozco. Y un escudo así no se le da a un soldado cualquiera."

La presentación era inevitable así que continuó.

"Soy Elissa Cousland, esta es Annette y mi fiel amigo Wrex."

Ser Jory no pudo resistirse y se inclinó en señal de respeto.

"Mi señora Cousland os pido disculpas. Mi nombre es ser Jory sed bienvenida, hace unos días vi a vuestro hermano, pero dijo que os quedaríais en Pináculo. Si me permitís la osadía, ¿que os a traído a Ostagar?"

"¿Eres ser Jory? Pues al camino me ha traído aquí por el mismo motivo que a vos."

"No sabia que las mujeres pudieran ser guardas grises, al menos no he visto por aquí a ninguna."

"Ella es una guerrera, y de las mejores debo añadir. Así que cuidado con lo que insinúas."

"Si ha impresionado a Duncan, me es suficiente. Nos reuniremos en el campamento. Si me disculpáis mi señora."

"Parece muy educado, al menos es mejor que el otro."

"Annette, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Claro, ¿por que lo preguntas?"

"No sueles elogiar a la gente, sobre todo si no la conoces."

Elissa soltó una leve carcajada, mientras su amiga la empujaba para que continuaran. Como ya conocían la dirección del campamento se dirigieron a él. Mientras caminaban un joven parecía que se cruzaba con ellas. Elissa se quedó mirándolo atontada. Su cabello rubio era muy parecido al del rey Cailan, pero más corto. En su rostro se veía claramente una sutil inocencia que le resultó hermosa. Se fijó en que, al igual que ella portaba un escudo y espada. Su armadura era simple pero bien cuidada al igual que sus armas. Al cruzarse algo la empujó a hablar.

"Disculpadme ser, ¿Conocéis a un guarda llamado Alistair?"

Alistair, aún resentido por la reciente conversación con el mago respondió a la joven con cautela.

"Hmmm, puede. ¿Quien pregunta por él? ¿No sera un mago?"

"Oh, no es ningún mago os lo juro. Lo busco a instancias del guarda comandante."

Annette se quedó alucinada - '¿guarda comandante?' - desde cuando Elissa era tan recta al hablar de alguien o con alguien, entonces la miró a la cara. Era como si su inteligencia hubiera desaparecido y una fuerza externa moviera su boca.

"Bueno si es así os lo presentaré encantado, seguidme pues."

Le siguieron hasta su zona de descanso, parecía que un invisible hilo tiraba de Elissa mientras seguía observando a aquél caballero, un fétido olor hizo que despertara de su ensoñación despierta.

"¡Buaj! ¿Pero que es esta peste?"

"Ah, ser Jory, Alistair ha venido con la nueva recluta."

Elissa entonces le miró de nuevo, él era Alistair. ¿Por que no se lo dijo? Hubiera sido más fácil.

"Entonces, ¿tú eres la nueva recluta?"

Alistair se giró en dirección a ella y al ver de nuevo su suave rostro se quedó de nuevo ensimismada.

"Eh... si soy... yo..."

"Vaya, Alistair creo que ya has conseguido diversión para esta noche, ¡jajajaja!"

'¡Plas!' - Annette pensó que debía recuperar a su amiga habitual, sin pensar en ello le soltó un sonoro tortazo en la nuca.

"¡Ehh!, ¿Por qué has hecho eso?"

"Para que vuelvas al mundo de los vivos."

Elissa volvió a olisquear el ambiente y casi le dan arcadas.

"Hacedor, ¿pero que es ese maldito olor?"

"¿Qué pasa, no te gusta? Supongo que estarás acostumbrada a platos más exquisitos, ¡jajajaja!"

"Daveth, a que se debe ese desdén."

"La nueva es una noble, ser caballero me lo acaba de decir. Ni más ni menos que la hija del Teyrn de Pináculo. Elana, Elanor, Elaysa."

"Elissa Cousland, imbécil." - le increpó ser Jory.

"Eso, perdonadme pero cuando bebo se me va la memoria rápidamente."

Ya sin la confusión y todos presentados Elissa se dirigió al caldero, le quitó el cucharón a Daveth y probó el extraño guiso que burbujeaba.

"Bej, ni siquiera en una taberna he probado algo tan asqueroso."

Quitó el caldero del fuego, y tiró el contenido a un pequeño agujero cercano. Wrex se acercó y al olisquearlo, gimió y comenzó a frotarse el morro contra la hierba.

"Si ni siquiera lo tolera Wrex, si debía ser repugnante."

"Eh, que eso era nuestra comida." - gritaron Daveth y Jory casi al unisono.

Elissa no les hizo caso, cogió un barreño cercano y probando el agua para constatar que era reciente vertió un poco en el caldero que puso de inmediato al fuego. Abrió su zurrón y comenzó a introducir algunas verduras, mientras los hombres se quedaban mirando. Ver a una mujer cocinando era normal, pero una mujer noble era algo sumamente inusual. Ser Jory se acercó para intentar convencerla de que desistiera, ya estaban ellos para hacer eso.

"No dejadme, hoy vais a comer en condiciones."

"Mi señora, no os molestéis. No quisiéramos ser un estorbo para vos."

Alistair al verla, le recordó a su infancia cuando estaba en las cocinas de Risco Rojo, así que intervino.

"Creo que somos nosotros quienes molestamos, dejémosla a ver."

Elissa le dedicó una amplísima sonrisa haciendo que Alistair se sonrojara, - 'Gracias' -. Aprovechó una roca lisa cercana para cortar en pedacitos la carne de drufalo, que echó cuando el agua comenzó a hervir, añadió algunas hierbas secas compradas en Lothering, raíz de hierba ahusada, raíz élfica. En pocos minutos el guiso comenzó de nuevo a burbujear, tiñéndose de un suave color verdoso. Alrededor comenzó a sentirse un suave aroma.

"¿Hay alguna tienda libre?"

Elissa se dirigió a Alistair, que al no saber que esa hermosa joven era la nueva recluta de Duncan pudo hablarle con normalidad al principio.

"Ehm, s-si... co-como... os estábamos esperando montamos un par más por si acaso. Esas dos están li-libres."

"Gracias, esperad un momento me voy a cambiar. No toquéis la comida hasta que vuelva."

"Eh, s-si... así lo-lo haremos, es decir... no lo ha-haremos."

Elissa se introdujo en la tienda, y comenzó a desvestirse. Al menos de momento quería estar más cómoda. Sacó el vestido que compró y se lo puso por encima del fino camisón de algodón. Salió de inmediato pues aunque algo le decía que Alistair no tocaría la comida no se fiaba de Daveth. Cuando se incorporó tras salir todos se quedaron mirándola. Aquél hermoso vestido de terciopelo gris, realzaba sus atributos femeninos muy por encima de lo que reflejaba cuando vestía su armadura. Daveth se rascó los ojos pensando que estaba soñando, pues con todo el licor que había bebido no estaba seguro de estar despierto. Se acercó de nuevo y sentándose en uno de los troncos removió el guiso para comprobarlo. Cuando consideró que estaba listo, lo apartó del fuego. Cogió los cuencos y fue rellenando uno a uno entregándoselos a todos los presentes. Cuando se sirvió a si misma.

"Que el Hacedor bendiga este plato, que aproveche."

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, a pesar del suave aroma no esperaban que aquella comida supiera tan bien. Alistair en cuanto lo probó y notó su increíble sabor, no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a echarse cucharadas frenéticamente dentro de la boca, Daveth también devoró con rapidez aquella comida, solo ser Jory mantuvo una cierta compostura comiendo con lentitud. Entonces Duncan hizo acto de presencia.

... ... ... … … ...

Duncan en cuanto dio sus primeras ordenes formales a Elissa, marchó en dirección a la tienda de Loghain. Llevaba más de una semana fuera y quería saber lo ocurrido y conocer la estrategia para los próximos días. Pero cuando llegó solo estaba su guardaespaldas. Le comunicó que no tardaría en llegar y si lo deseaba podía esperar en el interior. Al cabo de unos minutos Loghain irrumpió en su tienda sin siquiera esperar las novedades de William, claramente molesto por la ineptitud de Howe. Cada vez se lamentaba más de haber recurrido a semejante sabandija. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, desenfundó con rapidez su espada, pero un también rápido movimiento de Duncan detuvo su ataque con sus dagas.

"Guarda comandante, ¿Que hacéis en mi tienda?"

"Vine para daros novedades, y para conocer las ordenes de los próximos días antes de la batalla, mi señor."

Loghain se relajó, a pesar de sus años ambos aún seguían siendo rápidos.

"Que novedades traéis, Duncan."

"Finalmente he conseguido una nueva recluta. Es muy prometedora. Mientras los magos concluyen los preparativos para la iniciación estamos a vuestra disposición, mi general."

Loghain a pesar de lo que Duncan intentaba aparentar, notó un ligero desdén en sus palabras. Estaba claro que el guarda comandante soportaba su presencia tanto como él. Lo suficiente.

"Mañana a primera hora necesitaría a vuestro segundo, para un reconocimiento de los alrededores y evaluar la zona."

"Si me permitís, mandaré a los nuevos reclutas, necesito que... traigan algo con ellos. para completar su iniciación."

"He oído que uno de vuestros nuevos reclutas es la hija menor del Teyrn de Pináculo, ¿Me equivoco?"

"No mi señor, es cierto. La encontré casualmente en Lothering mientras buscaba a alguien que por desgracia ya había muerto. Supongo que os habréis enterado del desafortunado asesinato de su familia."

"Si, guarda. Cailan me lo ha comunicado."

"Si no deseáis más mi señor me retiraré."

Duncan comenzó a caminar en dirección a la zona que tenían designada. Debía dar las órdenes a los nuevos reclutas para el día de mañana, incluyendo a Alistair. Sabia por que Loghain lo necesitaba. Aunque desconocía los entresijos del ritual, si sabía que los guardas sienten a los engendros. Conforme se iba acercando un agradable olor que inundaba el ambiente cerca de su campamento le inundó la nariz.

"Veo que la joven recluta ya os ha enseñado sus habilidades culinarias."

"Fi, Zunjan. Do ce, je es. Pedo ejta buenijimo."

"Alistair se un poco más educado, que tenemos a dos señoritas con nosotros."

"Pod mi do hay pdoblema."

Elissa le respondió de igual modo con la boca llena, insinuando que al menos en aquél lugar los modales sobraban, Daveth al escuchar a ambos se empezó a reír al mismo tiempo que se atragantaba, y ser Jory, empezó a golpearle en la espalda para ayudarlo. Cuando se recuperó se dirigió a Elissa.

"Milady, me caéis bien. Tomad un trago."

"Puedes llamarme Elissa, y no gracias. Solo bebo agua y néctares de frutas."

Daveth, bajo los efectos de aquella bebida no creía lo que acababa de oír y preguntó incrédulo.

"¿Cómo? ¿Puedes repetirme eso?"

"Que puedes llamarme Elissa."

"No eso no. Lo otro que has dicho."

"Ehmm, ¿que solo bebo agua y néctar?"

"Eso, - hip - una joven atractiva como tu debería de cuando en cuando soltarse un poco."

"Prefiero mantener la mente despejada. Me ayuda a mantener en orden mis pensamientos."

"A veces hay que dejarse - hip - llevar."

Annette que no tenia tanta paciencia, se levantó y le dio un tortazo sin pensárselo.

"Elissa te ha dicho que no. Deja ya de insistir."

"Eh, por que me pegas. Solo estamos - hip - teniendo una simple conversación."

"Trae aquí, - olisqueó la botella y le dio un largo trago - joder, esto está fortísimo. ¿Qué es?"

"No lo sabemos pues no ha querido decirnos de donde lo ha sacado."

Medio borracho y sin pensar dijo lo primero que se le pasó por su alborotada mente.

"Con habilidad y discreción lo he sustraído de la tienda del rey."

Alistair vio como Duncan se levantaba de pronto y agarraba a Daveth de su camisola con clara furia hacia él.

"Maldito ladrón, te dije que eso no debías hacerlo aquí. Si vuelves a hacer algo parecido yo mismo te encerraré en una de las jaulas y dejaré que te pudras."

Daveth ya algo más serio, y con miedo.

"Duncan, por favor era broma. Puede que sea un ladrón pero jamás pondría en peligro la integridad de la orden. Calmaos por favor."

Alistair, se levantó también y le puso la mano en el hombro a Duncan. Él comprendía como se sentía. La orden no estaba bien vista en particular por el general Loghain, y si algo malo pasaba las consecuencias pasarían directamente a Duncan.

"Eso es, ha sido una broma. No pasa nada Duncan, perdona a nuestro estúpido recluta, por no saber moderarse."

Alistair intentó con aquellas palabras suavizar lo ocurrido.

"Bien, ¿Por donde iba? A si, señora Elaisa. Bebed conmigo si os place y pasaremos un buen momento juntos esta noche en la tienda."

"Os lo agradezco, noble ladrón. Pero si quisiera estar con alguien lo solicitaré como corresponde a mi posición."

"Esa es mi amiga Elissa. Espero que ya te haya quedado claro incansable zopenco."

"Si creo que..."

Se desmayó antes de acabar y comenzó a roncar como un carnero. Duncan entonces se dirigió a todos.

"Cuando este despierte comunicadle que tenéis el resto del día libre. Alistair, mañana partirás con ellos junto al general para realizar un reconocimiento de los alrededores. Además, Alistair ya sabes lo que necesitamos para completar el ritual. Preparaos para lo que surja."

... ... ... ...

"¿Como que vamos a salir a la espesura?"

"Eso es Daveth, mañana a primera hora escoltaremos a las fuerzas del general en una patrulla rutinaria. Al menos para ellos, vosotros tenéis una tarea. Reunir tres frascos de sangre de engendro."

"Ser Alistair, no quiero parecer cobarde pero... ¿la espesura? ¿frascos de sangre?"

"Eso, eso. Yo estoy con ser caballero. Aquél lugar es muy peligroso, no solo por los engendros, también por los animales, y las brujas, y los... las... Bueno que es muy peligroso. ¿Y tu Elois? ¿Que opinas?"

"Opino que los engendros son como cualquier bestia, se les puede matar y mueren."

"Lady Cousland, ¿no teméis a esas bestias? Yo tengo a mi mujer en Risco Rojo con un hijo en el vientre, y no se si vale el sacrificio."

"En tiempos difíciles el sacrificio por un bien mayor debe prevalecer sobre los intereses propios. Eso fue algo que mi padre me enseñó."

Alistair se emocionó al escuchar aquellas palabras de la hermosa Elissa. Desde luego la abnegación en lo que decía era obvia y eso la engrandecía.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Elina, ¿No te sacrificarías por poder salvar a tu mujer e hijo, ser caballero?"

"Solo se que la dejé sola, y empiezo a pensar que hice mal. ¿No he demostrado ya mi valía? ¿A qué se deben estos rituales? ¿Que nos oculta el guarda comandante?"

"Si es por sacrificar, sacrificaría todo lo que hay aquí, hasta mi propia vida si con ello pudiera acabar con la ruina."

"Es lo más honorable que has dicho hoy, pequeño zopenco."

"Estoy de acuerdo. Ser Jory, si me permitís, yo en vuestro lugar no dudaría en proteger a mi mujer e hijo aunque eso supusiera morir."

"Perdonadme mi señora Cousland, no pretendo parecer un cobarde. Pero nunca he tenido un enemigo al que no pudiera vencer con mi espada."

"Ser Jory, a los enemigos no solo se les puede vencer físicamente."

"Va-vale, creo q-que ya está. M-mañana nos veremos aquí. Y-y nos presentaremos ante el general Loghain."

Alistair se puso nervioso, no le gustaba dar órdenes. Era más de los que las recibían y encima ante la presencia de Elissa se sentía un poco intimidado. Desde luego la joven parecía mucho más integra que él.

"Entonces eso es to-todo. Te-teneis el resto del día libre. Descansad."

Al mirarla de nuevo notó como las mejillas se le enrojecían, y comenzaba a bombearle el corazón con rapidez. Se giró en dirección a ser Jory para tranquilizarse.

"Al final voy a tener razón, si la ruina tiene algo bueno es que une a la gente."

Elissa le respondió y se alteró de nuevo al oírla.

"Que comentario más curioso, te ha salido como si hubiera estado predeterminado."

... ... ... … … ...

Aprovechando las horas que quedaban hasta la noche, Elissa comenzó a pasear por el campamento acompañada de su cachorro. Llevó la armadura al intendente para que la puliera y limpiara. Al ir vestida sin ella, algún soldado la confundió con una meretriz o doncella del lugar. Ella como siempre les aclaraba su situación amablemente e intentaba que Wrex no se abalanzara sobre ellos. Entonces escuchó unos ladridos lastimeros, y se acercó a lo que parecían unas perreras improvisadas.

"Pobre criatura, le espera una larga agonía. No creo que dure más de dos o tres días."

"Disculpadme ser, ¿que le ocurre a ese mabari?"

"Oh, perdón señora no os había oído llegar. Son los perros de guerra del ejercito, este tuvo la mala fortuna de contaminarse con sangre de engendro, no se si sobrevivirá. ¿Por un casual no conoceréis a nadie que vaya a salir a la espesura en los próximos días?"

"Yo mañana temprano saldré a patrullar junto al Teyrn Loghain. ¿Necesitáis algo?"

El hombre se quedó un poco sorprendido, aquella hermosa joven no parecía un soldado.

"Si es así podríais buscar una pequeña flor que crece por este lugar, conocida como 'flor de la espesura'. Con ella podría hacer un ungüento que podría curarlo."

"La conozco, de un libro de hierbas y raíces. Con mucho gusto os la traeré si la encuentro."

"Si me hacéis el favor os podría pagar algo por ello."

"No es necesario, con ayudar me es suficiente."

"Wof, wof."

Wrex ladró y rodeó contento a su amiga, iba a ayudar a uno de los suyos.

"Vos tenéis un bello ejemplar."

"Así es, me lleva acompañando desde que tengo solo 5 años. Es mi más fiel compañero. ¿A que si cachorrito mio?"

"Wof, wof."

De pronto un joven elfo que correteaba por allí se le acercó y paró frente a ella.

"Arf, arf. Perdonadme... mi... señora..."

"Por favor recupera el aliento y luego dime lo que necesitas."

Elissa le compensó con una de sus cálidas sonrisas, a lo que el elfo se quedó sorprendido, no acostumbrado a recibir tal amabilidad de los humanos.

"¿Sois lady Cousland?"

"Ehmm, si soy yo. ¿Que necesitas de mi?"

"Ah por fin, llevo un buen rato buscándoos por todo el campamento. Tengo un mensaje para vos de parte del rey. Aquí tenéis. Si no me necesitáis tengo otros mensajes que entregar."

"Espera un momento, toma esto."

Elissa le entregó 10 monedas de plata. Ella creía que todos merecían un pago por hacer un buen trabajo.

"Mi señora no puedo aceptarlo, me marcho que tengo prisa."

"Por favor espera - Elissa pensó en como recompensarlo aprovechándose en parte de él - ¿entregas mensajes, no?"

"Si mi señora."

"Ve al campamento de los guardas, busca a una joven que debe andar por ahí. Su nombre es Annette y dile de mi parte que te sirva lo que ha sobrado."

"Así lo haré mi señora, adiós."

El elfo un poco nervioso se marchó tan rápido como vino, pensando en que podría ser aquello que debían servirle. Elissa abrió el mensaje y comenzó a leer.

 ** _Milady Cousland._**

 ** _Os solicito vuestra presencia en mi tienda._**

 ** _Rey Cailan Theirn._**

Elissa se preguntó que querría el rey, supuso que le preguntaría sobre Howe y su familia, se dirigió de nuevo al campamento para dejar allí a Wrex e ir a la tienda del rey ella sola por precaución. Cuando llegó el mensajero elfo estaba allí tal y como ella le dijo.

"Eh, ¿Como te llamas?"

"P-Pik, mi señora. ¿He hecho algo malo?"

Elissa rodeó con la mirada, pero no vio a Annette en lugar alguno del campamento.

"Ten, por favor insisto."

Se acercó al caldero donde aún quedaban algunas sobras del estofado que preparó, llenó uno de los cuencos y se lo dio a Pik.

"Come, está bueno. Te ayudara a reponer fuerzas."

"M-mi señora, si mi señor me ve..."

"Si tu señor te ve, yo le explicaré. Come tranquilo, toma una rebanada de pan. Aquí tienes un poco de agua."

El elfo estaba nervioso, en parte por la excesiva amabilidad, en parte por si su señor le veía olgazanear. Pero cuando se llevó la primera cucharada a la boca, se tranquilizó de pronto. Fuera lo que fuera estaba realmente delicioso.

Elissa le dio a Wrex la orden de que si alguien molestaba al elfo se lo impidiera hasta que acabara de comer. Wrex se situó al lado, y comenzó a vigilar. Cuando vio a su amiga irse sin él le gimió, pero ella le dijo que obedeciera, que no tardaría en volver.

... ... ... … … ...

Duncan estaba en su tienda intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. En poco tiempo su interior se había encendido demasiadas veces al ver a la joven Elissa, en especial cuando la vio bañarse desnuda. Aquél hermoso cuerpo le quitaba el sueño. Durante un momento pareció escucharla afuera, pero cuando se asomó solo vio al elfo encargado de repartir mensajes sentado y al mabari juntó a él. Resignado se volvió a meter y a recostar.

"Hacedor perdóname por tener estos pensamientos."

"Duncan ¿has dicho algo?"

Alistair se acercó a su tienda para hablar con él al mismo tiempo que le escuchó decir aquello.

"No es nada Alistair, ya deberías saberlo. Estos días son muy malos para ser guarda gris."

Alistair notó el tono de Duncan pero no le replicó. Le tenia un gran aprecio y no quería discutir con él.

"¿Qué opinas de los nuevos reclutas?"

"Creo que tienen potencial, especialmente Lady Cousland. Si debe sobrevivir solo uno preferiría que fuera ella."

Alistair no pudo evitar mirarle con un cierto desdén.

"¿Acaso piensas en ella como algo más que una recluta?"

"No Alistair, no seas bobo. Mañana con suerte verás a que me refiero. Sus habilidades en el combate son más que notables."

"Perdona, por dudar de ti Duncan."

"Estas perdonado."

"Por cierto, ¿No te ha parecido escucharla hace un momento?"

"Si eso me pareció. Quizás el elfo sepa donde ha ido."

Alistair se acercó al elfo mientra Duncan volvía a meterse en su tienda. Wrex al verlo le olisqueó en guardia por si lo molestaba.

"Disculpa, ehh. ¿Sabes donde ha ido una jovencita que estaba aquí hace un momento?"

Pik, que aun tenia el sabor de aquella comida en la boca se levantó y respondió.

"Mi señor, ha ido en aquella dirección. ¿Cuando vuelva le podríais dar las gracias por la comida? Ha sido muy generosa y no se me ocurre otra manera de agradecérselo."

"Así lo haré. Gracias por la información."

Alistair miraba en la dirección que indicó el pequeño elfo que marchó corriendo canturreando. Era una información muy escueta. Pero no le costaría encontrarla, al fin y al cabo aunque había numerosas mujeres en el campamento, Elissa destacaba sobre el resto.

... ... ... … … ...

Elissa seguía caminando en dirección a la tienda del rey Cailan. El guardia que estaba apostado frente a ella llevaba una brillante armadura que destacaba. Muy cerca otro guardia vigilaba otra tienda. Dada la cercanía a la del rey supuso que era la del Teyrn Loghain, el héroe del rio Dane. Estar tan cerca de una leyenda la emocionó un poco. El soldado que vigilaba en la entrada se dirigió a ella cuando la vio acercarse.

"Mi señora, ¿Deseáis algo del rey?"

"Ehm, el rey Cailan ha solicitado mi presencia, si dudáis tengo este mensaje enviado a mi persona."

El guardia vio el sello real y no dijo nada más. Se apartó y le permitió el paso. Elissa apartó la tela de bello encaje que servia de puerta de entrada. Al entrar un olor dulzón inundaba el ambiente. Una elegante mesa con un par de sillas tapizadas se encontraba a su derecha y sobre ellos un decorado espejo. Al fondo un gran lecho con cojines, pieles y telas de gran calidad destacaba sobre el resto. Y ya a su izquierda... Aquél torso joven, pero fornido. Sin su armadura dorada no imponía tanto. Tenia la parte superior del cuerpo al descubierto y Elissa al verle se giró...

"Disculpadme majestad, no sabia que estabais indispuesto, saldré un momento hasta que terminéis."

"Por favor milady quedaros, no me molestáis en absoluto."

La voz de Cailan sonaba melosa y con aprovación. A pesar de todo Elissa se mantuvo de espaldas a él, más por respeto que por devoción a su rey. Este se colocó un corto camisón de seda para tapar su torso.

"Majestad ¿para que me necesitáis?"

"¿Para qué os necesito? Sentaos junto a mi y os haré participe de lo que necesito de vos."

Mientras decía eso se sentó en el borde de su cama, a la vez que cogía una botella y llenaba dos copas con el rojizo liquido que contenía. Sujetó una de las mismas con el brazo extendido con claro ofrecimiento a Elissa.

"Bebed milady, es un vino traído de Orlais."

Ya no era que no le gustaran las bebidas alcohólicas, fue mencionar Orlais, y sintió una leve repulsión hacia lo que le ofrecía el rey.

"Gracias majestad, pero debo rehusar vuestro ofrecimiento. Yo no consumo ese tipo de bebidas."

"¿Acaso es por su origen? ¿Receláis de Orlais?"

"Así es majestad, si me permitís la osadía. Pero no es el único motivo. Me gusta mantener la mente despajada. De nuevo os doy las gracias, pero no gracias."

"Como gustéis milady. Debo deciros que estáis muy hermosa con ese vestido, realza mejor vuestra figura."

"Gracias majestad."

"Vamos sentaos junto a mi, que no muerdo."

Elissa empezaba a sospechar por que Cailan la hizo llamar. Ya en Denerim oyó alguna historia sobre lo dispuesto que estaba a tener relaciones extramaritales con cualquier doncella o dama que se encontrara. Se sentó junto a él y para despejar un poco el ambiente le preguntó.

"Majestad, ¿Que pensáis hacer con Howe cuando nos encontremos con él?"

"Si es verdad lo que me has contado, permitiré que lo ajusticies como desees."

Elissa notó de inmediato el tono menos formal de Cailan, ella solía ser igual con la gente. Pero la intención del rey era más personal.

"Cuando sea guarda, ¿Qué papel jugaré en la batalla majestad?"

"Llamame Cailan mi joven Elissa. Y todo depende de lo que averigüe Loghain mañana durante la patrulla. Pero si es por mi y no te importa, podrías luchar a mi lado."

"Seria para mi un gran honor luchar a vuestro lado majestad... ¿Hmm?"

Mientra Elissa le decía aquello Cailan se acercó a ella y la besó. Un beso cálido, con un regusto a vino especiado, durante unos instantes Elissa se dejó llevar pero al cabo de unos segundos apartó con cuidado el rostro de Cailan que la observaba con claro deseo.

"¿Qué te ocurre Elissa, no quieres hacer feliz a tu rey?"

Elissa dudó un segundo, aún tenia aquella herida por ser Gilmore, él la volvió a besar pero esta vez con más énfasis tumbándola sobre la cama. Elissa le volvió a apartar pero de manera algo menos delicada.

"Majestad, estáis casado ¿No creéis que esto es inadecuado?"

"Yo creo que mientras nada salga de aquí..."

Y dejó la frase sin terminar. Elissa le sorprendía la falta de decoro y respeto por su esposa. Sin duda aquél joven no era lo que esperaba. Su manera de actuar reflejaba aquello de lo que Elissa más se avergonzaba, la actitud que tenían los hombres y mujeres nobles de aprovecharse de su posición.

"Si me obligáis a ello quizás deba ordenaros cumplir lo que quiero ahora."

"¿Ordenármelo? ¿Lo decís en serio majestad?"

Cailan ya cansado de esperar se abalanzó sobre ella besándola de nuevo pero con mayor dureza y osadía. Con una de sus manos comenzó a apretujarle sin delicadeza uno de sus pechos, con la otra comenzó a acariciarle el muslo bajo su vestido y empezó a subir rápidamente y sin contemplaciones hacia su centro. Aquello ya no podía tolerarlo, sin pensar siquiera donde y con quién estaba, le empujó mientras se incorporaba, le soltó un puñetazo en el rostro y levantándose el vestido le propinó una fortísima patada en su entrepierna.

"¡ARGGG!"

... ... ... … … ...

Loghain estaba afuera esperando junto al guardaespaldas de Cailan, el cual le informó que se encontraba indispuesto junto a una meretriz. Odiaba a Cailan por aquello, el poco respeto que profesaba hacia su hija Anora lo exasperaba. A pesar de muchas discusiones por ello Cailan siempre se escudaba en su condición de rey para justificar que podía hacerlo. Entonces de pronto escucharon a Cailan soltar un fortísimo alarido, sin pensárselo creyéndolo en peligro desenfundó su espada y junto al guardia entraron en la tienda. Se encontraron con una joven con la cabeza baja, y a Cailan en el suelo sujetándose con ambas manos la entrepierna mientras balbuceaba de dolor mientras en su rostro empezaba a reflejarse un pequeño moretón por el golpe que recibió.

"¿Que demonios ha ocurrido aquí?"

"Mi señor."

Elissa en cuanto lo vio se agachó en señal de respeto, Loghain analizó rápidamente la escena. Estaba claro que Cailan intentó tener su tarde de diversión pero la joven Cousland no estaba por la labor. El soldado actuó con rapidez alzando con dureza a Elissa que por otro lado no se resistió.

"Levántate furcia, ahora mismo te llevaré a una jaula por agredir al rey y suerte tendrás si sobrevives a esta noche."

A pesar de su condición le sorprendió que no se resistiera en absoluto. Se veía en su rostro que aceptaría el castigo que correspondiera. Loghain detuvo al guardia.

"Tened un respeto soldado. Estáis hablando con Elissa Cousland, hija de Pináculo."

"¿Mi señor...? ¿Yo pensé que...? Disculpadme mi señora... No sabia..."

"No pasa nada. Acepto tus disculpas. Mi señor, aceptaré cualquier castigo que consideréis oportuno."

Dijo inclinándose de nuevo ante Loghain.

"Guardia dejadnos. Primero contadme que ha ocurrido y ya veremos."

Elissa le contó lo ocurrido palabra por palabra. No quería dejar en mal lugar al rey pero tampoco mintió sobre lo acontecido. Loghain se mantuvo con aquella gélida mirada azulada escuchándola. Cuando hubo acabado se quedó un momento pensando, mientras Elissa esperaba firme su respuesta. Cailan que comenzaba a incorporarse se recostó sobre la cama.

"Por el Hacedor, jamás nadie me había golpeado tan fuerte."

"Entonces milady Cousland, si analizo bien solo habéis actuado en vuestra defensa."

"Pero de todos modos he agredido al rey. Aceptaré el justo castigo."

Ya sabia de las gestas de Elissa Cousland, pero verla en persona cambiaba mucho la perspectiva. No intentaba justificar su acción y aceptaba de buen grado las represalias. Sin duda aventajaba a Cailan en cuanto a nobleza. Al igual que su ya fallecido padre.

"Podéis marchar, no creo que merezcáis castigo alguno por defenderos."

"¿Defenderse? Será un milagro si consigo que se me vuelva a levantar de nuevo."

Loghain se alegró en parte por aquello. Cailan desde niño siempre había tenido todo aquello que deseaba. Cuando ya era un adulto aún después de desposarse con Anora, eso incluía acostarse con toda mujer que le atrayera. Pero hoy no. La joven Cousland le demostró que por muy rey que fuera no podía tener todo aquello que deseara. Casi había olvidado para que quería verle. Mientras Cailan se frotaba el pómulo izquierdo que tenia enrojecido por el golpe replicó a Loghain.

"Creo que a pesar de todo tendríamos que haberla castigado Loghain. Quizás con una noche de guardia junto a mi cama."

"Veo Cailan que no has aprendido nada de esto."

"¿Aprender? ¿A que te refieres Loghain? Nunca una joven ya fuera plebeya o noble había rehusado a compartir mi lecho. Incluso después de casi ordenárselo."

Loghain prefirió no decir nada más, estaba claro que la actitud infantil de Cailan no había disminuido con los años y eso lo exasperaba. Ya había discutido con él en los últimos días por su falta de seguridad personal. Pensaba que solo por estar cerca de los guardas grises era imposible que nada le ocurriera. Salió para marchar de nuevo a su tienda para terminar de planificar la patrulla de mañana.

... ... ... ...

Alistair estaba cerca de la tienda del rey cuando vio a Elissa algo sonrojada y con la cabeza baja salir de ella. Malinterpretando lo que pudiera haber ocurrido se giró y marchó de nuevo a su tienda, sin apenas ver que Elissa se dirigía también en esa dirección y que lo alcanzaba sin demasiada dificultad. Al cruzarse a su altura levantó la mirada y al verlo de nuevo se relajó un poco.

"Hola Alistair. ¿Que haces por aquí?"

"Os estaba buscando, pero ya he visto de donde salíais y he preferido dejaros."

"Por favor llamame Elissa y no seas tan formal. No se que crees que ha pasado pero puedo asegurar que nada de lo que imagines."

"No eres la primera mujer que sale de ahí, no hace falta imaginar. Sé lo que ha podido ocurrir."

"No, no lo sabes. Te explico."

Elissa le contó lo ocurrido sin dejar de lado ningún detalle. Alistair le escuchó sorprendido, pues sabia que las mujeres no solían negarse ante Cailan. En aquél momento se le encendió algo en su interior y mientras ella le explicaba la comenzó a ver de otra manera. Por ultimo y al escucharla soltó una estridente pero corta carcajada al imaginar a Cailan en el suelo dolorido y sujetándose la entrepierna.

"Y eso es todo. Te prometo que es lo que ha pasado."

Elissa le miró con aquella dulce sonrisa que dedicaba a todo aquél que la escuchaba y Alistair se puso algo nervioso.

"D-de acuerdo, te-te creo. No parece u-una mentira."

"Sabes, cuando te sonrojas tienes un aspecto muy dulce. No es habitual en los chicos que he conocido."

Ante eso Alistair se sonrojó muchísimo más y comenzó a temblar.

"Debemos marchar al campamento, se acerca la hora de la cena y debo evitar que cocinen esos dos."

"M-me p-parece bien. C-creo que Duncan tenia que ha-hablar con no-nosotros."

Aunque ya había impartido las ordenes para mañana, la presencia de la joven hacia que se le nublaran los pensamientos. Elissa sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacia le cogió de la mano y tiró de él hacia el campamento. Alistair sintió su mano, a pesar de ser una guerrera su piel era suave como el terciopelo. No entendía como pero un repentino calor que no le era conocido le empezó a recorrer el cuerpo. No sabia lo que ocurría, pero si en los días siguientes era igual, temía que explotaría por la emoción.


	12. Pesadilla

**Este capitulo es muy corto, pero era por no alargar más el anterior. De hecho es el final real del ultimo publicado. Disfrutadlo.**

* * *

Estaban todos reunidos alrededor del fuego observando como preparaba la cena, aunque ya lo habían pensado varias veces, seguía pareciendo algo extraño que una joven de origen noble no solo cocinara, sino que además lo hiciera tan bien.

"Bueno chicos ya está, - como siempre comenzó a servir a sus comensales - para que durmáis bien os he preparado un suave estofado de verduritas. Que aproveche."

A pesar del agradable aroma, tanto Ser Jory como Daveth se quejaron.

"¿Verduras? Las verduras son para los conejos y los carneros. Danos carne, como a los hombres."

"Por muy hombres que seáis, también debéis comer verdura. Y no se hable más. Comed, u os quedareis sin postre."

"Haced lo que la señorita os dice. De ti Daveth no me sorprende, pero de vos Ser Jory."

"Pido disculpas Duncan, tenéis razón. Gracias por la comida Lady Cousland."

"Llamame Elissa, al fin y al cabo, todos vamos a ser guardas grises."

"Eso eso, llámala Eloisa. Al fin y al cabo todos vamos a ser guardas grises."

Finalmente todos comieron la comida que tan amablemente preparó Elissa, así todos pudieron disfrutar del postre. Un trozo de queso con miel y menta. Una vez habían terminado Duncan se dirigió a ellos para recordar las órdenes.

"Espero que todos os comportéis como es debido. En Ferelden y en particular por el Teyrn Loghain no estamos bien vistos, y nuestra ya frágil reputación depende de vuestro comportamiento de mañana. Sobre todo lo digo por ti, Daveth."

"No te preocupes Duncan, yo lo vigilaré. Y me aseguraré de que se comporte."

"Elissa, te lo agradezco. Pero eso es labor de Alistair, por algo es mi segundo."

"Si... si... Eso es. Es mi... mi... labor."

"Duncan, ¿puedo hablar con franqueza?"

"Adelante, Ser Jory."

"¿A que se deben estos... rituales? ¿No he demostrado ya mi valía? ¿Qué nos ocultas?"

"Todo quedará explicado una vez concluya vuestra iniciación. Tened paciencia, y no olvidéis traer los frascos con sangre de engendro. Eso es todo. Que paséis buena noche."

Y sin más, entró en su tienda. Era duro, pero sabia por el bien de la orden, que no debía revelar los oscuros secretos de la iniciación hasta llegado el momento. A pesar de ello, se fijó en que el caballero no parecía convencido por su escasa contestación, e incluso vio como el valor que tanto profesaba flaqueaba levemente. El contraste lo reflejaba la joven Cousland, obedeciendo la orden sin hacer preguntas inoportunas. Al pensar de nuevo en ella, su vientre se volvió a encender. Era injusto, pero si alguien debía sobrevivir, esperaba que fuera ella.

"Annette, acuéstate y descansa. Yo voy a dar un paseo."

"Vale Elissa, cuidado con los hombres. Con ese vestido destacas demasiado."

"Tu tranquila, si alguno se pasa le pondré la despensa de colgante."

Daveth, al imaginar aquello, se puso las dos manos en su entrepierna, pues prefería no imaginar siquiera con la fuerza que le podría pegar en caso de volverse a insinuar.

Wrex le gimió, y ella le silbó. De inmediato se puso a su lado. Mientras caminaba escuchó lo que parecía una acalorada discusión entre dos jóvenes. Se acercó al lugar donde provenía aquel griterío, cuando alarmada vio como el joven alzaba la mano, corrió y sin pensarlo le golpeó en el mentón haciéndolo caer.

"¡Eh! ¿Que demonios haces con mi hermano?"

Elissa se giró hacia la mujer con cara de sorpresa y algo de vergüenza.

"Disculpadme mi señora pensé que este chico quería agrediros, yo... yo..."

"Vamos Marian, tampoco ha sido tanto, peores golpes he recibido de ti cuando entrenamos."

La joven ayudó a su hermano a levantarse, mientras se frotaba el lugar del golpe con suavidad.

"Venga ya Carver, he visto como te ha pegado y estoy segura que solo quieres aparentar frente a ella haciéndote el duro."

"Os pido disculpas por este malentendido. Si puedo hacer algo para enmendarlo pedidlo, y si está en mi mano haré todo lo posible."

"No es nada... ¿Como os llamáis?"

"Elissa. Elissa Cousland."

"¿La hija del Teyrn Cousland?"

Elissa se asustó, pues la noticia sobre la muerte de su padre ya era posible que hubiera llegado a aquél lugar.

"Fíjate Carver, te ha tumbado una noble, ya lo que faltaba por ver. Mi hermano, vencido por una niña mimada."

"Pues para ser una niña mimada, pega como un golem."

"Ajá, entonces si te ha dolido. Lo sabía."

Una punzada de dolor le recorrió el espinazo cuando a continuación dijo.

"Me recordáis al trato que tengo con mi hermano, nos llevamos más o menos igual."

Los dos jóvenes vieron como el rostro de Elissa se tornaba de feliz y sonriente, a uno algo más apesadumbrado.

"Mi señora, espero no haberos importunado."

"No os preocupéis, solo recordaba a alguien muy querido. Os pido disculpas de nuevo. Pasad buena noche."

Elissa se alejó entonces, de nuevo pensativa. Casi había olvidado que su hermano Fergus estaba ahí fuera, en la espesura patrullando. O quizás ya muerto por alguna treta o emboscada planeada por Howe. Su fiel amigo le rozó con el hocico sus suaves manos, que había dejado caer al recordar de nuevo a su querido hermano. En caso de que siguiera vivo, era la única familia que le quedaba. En caso contrario, era la última Cousland. Un linaje que perduró durante milenios, sesgado por la ambición de un noble resentido por quién sabe que rencillas. Elissa, acarició la gruesa cabeza de Wrex. Su hora llegaría. Solo debían prestar batalla a uno de los mayores horrores del mundo.

El sol ya se había ocultado bajo el horizonte cuando Elissa pasó cerca de un claro donde había numerosas camillas con heridos. Se acercó con cautela a un soldado que se rebatía a pesar de estar despierto y sin heridas aparentes.

"Mi señora, disculpadme. No molestéis a los heridos."

Una anciana mujer con la voz más afable que había escuchado en su vida se dirigió a ella. Por su túnica dedujo que era una maga, y si se encontraba ahí seria por sus dotes mágicas para la curación.

"No pretendía molestar, solo quería ayudar si hace falta."

"¿Poseéis alguna habilidad mágica?"

"No. Pero conozco algunos ungüentos útiles que podrían ayudar."

"Habláis muy bien, para parecer..."

Elissa, se miró. Había olvidado que no llevaba la armadura. Y con sus más que evidentes atributos. Pensó que aquella anciana mujer, por experiencia la confundía con... una meretriz.

"Os aseguro que no soy lo que creéis. Mejor nos presentamos, y así aclaramos dudas. Soy Elissa Cousland, futura guarda gris. ¿Vos sois?"

"Perdonadme mi señora por mi torpeza. Mi nombre es Wynne, maga del circulo de Ferelden."

"No pasa nada, ya estoy acostumbrada."

De pronto el soldado la sujetó con fuerza del brazo, ella se sobresaltó pero no se movió.

"Ya viene, lo he visto. Ya viene, y oscurecerá el mundo. Todo lo que conocemos morirá, y nosotros pereceremos."

Y tan pronto como la agarró la soltó. Se quedó un momento absorta por las palabras del soldado, intentando analizarlas. No parecía que estuviera en trance, más bien como si soñara despierto.

"Pensaba que habría sido herido por los engendros, suelen envenenar con su propia sangre flechas y dagas, pero no tiene ni un solo rasguño. Sinceramente, no se que habrá visto, pero ha perdido la razón."

Wynne se levantó y se dirigió a otra camilla, Elissa la siguió con la mirada cuando se percató de una camilla apartada. En ella una joven elfa, con el rostro lleno de magulladuras y amoratada temblaba de frio. O quizás de miedo, pues cuando alguien pasaba cerca escondía su rostro y se tapaba como podía con los jirones de lo que fue su ropa. Se acercó con cautela a la camilla, pero Wynne la detuvo.

"Yo no lo haría mi señora, no deja que nadie se acerque."

Cuando vio el rostro de Elissa se sorprendió, parecía emanar una especie de aura de bondad y compasión como no había visto en su vida, aún menos en alguien de noble cuna y acusada juventud.

Mientras se acercaba, comenzó a cantar una nana que su madre le enseñó hacia mucho, la elfa la miró, primero con miedo, pero conforme se iba acercando, alzaba la voz. Todos los magos y magas al oírla dejaron lo que hacían, los enfermos comenzaron a relajarse, muchos al pensar que era la misma Andraste que venia a llevarlos a su seno. Ya en la ultima estrofa, y junto a la jovencita elfa, que mostraba algo de placidez, le acarició su corto cabello del mismo color que el de ella.

"Dime pequeña. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?"

La elfa, sorprendida por que a alguien le importara, comenzó a llorar. Elissa le dio un cálido abrazo, intentando no hacerle daño.

"Mi señora, no puedo decirlo, si lo hago me matará."

Al contrario que la doncella de su hogar, esta era mucho más joven. Intuyó que fuera quién fuera, tenia el suficiente poder sobre ella para que no hablara. Al menos le había ahorrado mucho sufrimiento, pues después de que se levantara, permitió que los magos la curaran, a lo que Wynne le agradeció mucho su acción.

Aquello a Elissa le podía en el corazón, fuera a donde fuera, siempre había hombres dispuestos a abusar de quienes consideraban más débiles, siempre abusando de su poder, ya fuera por rango o de nacimiento. Ya había tenido bastante, decidió que era hora de dormir, al menos esperaba tener una noche más plácida.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Elissa despertó, pero para su sorpresa no oía nada afuera. Ni siquiera el aire. Se levantó y vistió. Al salir de su tienda, no había nada a su alrededor, solo vacío. Estaba rodeada de una absoluta oscuridad, se giró pero su tienda había desaparecido.

En apenas un parpadeo, se encontró de pronto rodeada por un interminable desierto, intentó ver algo a su alrededor pero solo veía una duna tras otra. El calor asfixiante le oprimía el pecho dejándola casi sin respiración.

Parpadeó de nuevo nerviosa, y de pronto se encontró rodeada de los cuerpos inertes de sus padres, Oriana y Oren, Nan y Amalia. Tenían la mirada fijada en ella, y sentía como aquellos ojos vidriosos y sin vida la juzgaban. Intentó agarrarlos, pero se desvanecieron como el humo.

Cerró los ojos e intentó gritar, pero no pudo. Sin saber como, no conseguía articular palabra. Movía la boca pero no emitía sonido alguno. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y se encontraba en el bosque, alguien le sujetaba y arrastraba.

"¿Quién sois? ¿Que me ha pasado?"

Su voz era la de un hombre, pero le era familiar.

"No te preocupes, llanero. La dama de los cielos te ha protegido. Ahora estás a salvo."

... ... ... ... ... ...

"¡FERGUS!"

Se despertó sudorosa y repentinamente. Aún era noche cerrada, pues se escuchaban las pisadas de las patrullas nocturnas. Seguía en el campamento, pero tenia la mente turbada y alterada. Estaba claro que había tenido un mal sueño, pero el ultimo fragmento la dejó especialmente intranquila. ¿Que podía significar aquello?

Salió de la tienda para intentar despejar la mente. Para su sorpresa Duncan estaba junto a los restos de la hoguera, y se encontró con aquella mirada penetrante de nuevo.

"¿Tampoco podéis dormir milady?"

"Solo era un mal sueño Duncan."

"A juzgar por vuestros gemidos y devaneos, era algo más que un mal sueño."

Elissa estaba aún muy confusa, y no sabia exactamente como contestar.

"Creo que he tenido... No se muy bien que ha sido. Pero tengo la corazonada de que mi hermano sigue vivo."

"La esperanza es lo último que pierden hombres y mujeres por igual."

"Mañana será un día duro. Me marcho, que pases buena noche Duncan."

"Y vos también, milady. Que Andraste os proteja en vuestras horas de vigilia."

Se metió de nuevo en su tienda, donde aún descansaba plácidamente su fiel Wrex. Se acostó de nuevo, pensativa. Cerró los ojos y en un instante ya dormía de nuevo.


	13. Abnegación

**Bueno, pues aquí estamos. Un nuevo capitulo. Si alguno no está de acuerdo con como interpreto algo del comportamiento de Loghain, pido disculpas. Me he leído 'El Trono Usurpado'. De hecho por eso he preferido darle un pequeño toque de humildad. Ya que como está reflejado en el capitulo, al ver en acción a Elissa... Bueno mejor lo leéis, y ya luego opinad. Cualquier opinión sea mala o buena sirve para aprender y mejorar.**

* * *

La mañana amaneció fresca. Sus compañeros comenzaron a despertarse poco a poco, mientras se desperezaba tras salir de su tienda, Daveth al verla ya preparando el desayuno, se preguntó cuanto llevaba levantada.

"Huele muy bien, Elissa. ¿Podéis decirme que es?"

"Claro Duncan, leche de drúfala, miel, menta y cerezas."

"Vaya, os he pillado con la guardia baja. Normalmente no decís de que se trata hasta que acabáis."

"Oh no es eso Duncan, simplemente pronto seremos hermanos de armas, aunque vos seáis mi superior."

"¡OAHHMM!"

Un sonoro bostezo de Alistair los distrajo.

"Nos... días... "

De inmediato olisqueó el ambiente, y un recuerdo de la infancia le vino a la mente despertándolo del todo.

"¿Es leche con miel y menta?"

Elissa lo miró con sorpresa.

"Así es. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?"

"Oh, la cocinera de Risco Rojo lo solía hacer a menudo. Y yo me colaba en la cocina a probarlo cuando se distraía."

"Veo que tenemos algo en común. Yo también solía colarme en la cocina a sustraer algo de la despensa."

"¿Vos milady? Curioso, quién lo diría conociéndoos."

"Que puedo decir, de pequeñita era tan traviesa como cualquier niño."

"Cuando estéis listos, nos acercaremos para que marchéis con Loghain junto a la patrulla."

Elissa se percató del ligero desdén de Duncan al mencionar a Loghain. Un valeroso guerrero al cual ella respetaba desde siempre al oír las historias de su padre, cuando el usurpador ocupaba el trono de Ferelden. Nunca combatieron juntos, pero si coincidió en alguna batalla. Para ella era el ideal de héroe. Un hombre que sacrificaba lo necesario por su patria. Le extrañó, que alguien de la posición de Duncan no lo tratara con más respeto. Sin duda entre ambos había algo que se le escapaba.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Loghain estaba algo intranquilo, aunque su estoicismo prevalecía ante sus hombres. Había pasado mala noche, apenas descansó adecuadamente, y para colmo las pesadillas volvieron a su mente. Los acontecimientos de aquellos días empeoraron su estado mental. Ademas, el aún infantil carácter de Cailan no ayudaba en absoluto. Pero para aclararse, aprovecharía la ocasión para tantear a la joven Cousland. Quizás su hermano no supiera nada de la improbable traición a la corona de su padre. Pero él sabia que la relación de Bryce con su hija era mucho más profunda y cercana, lo que hacia posible que conociera algo sobre ello.

"Señor, el Guarda ha llegado."

"Gracias William, hazle pasar."

Duncan entró en la sencilla tienda, iluminada tenuemente por la luz del sol de la mañana.

"Mi señor, mis reclutas están dispuestos y a vuestra disposición."

"Debo preguntaros algo Duncan, ¿Sabrá obedecer órdenes?"

"¿Sabrá? ¿A quién en concreto os referís?"

"Al pícaro, por supuesto. He indagado un poco. De la joven Cousland y Ser Jory me fio plenamente. Pero de ese tal Daveth, siendo un ladrón..."

"Cumplirán vuestras ordenes sin preguntar, ni dudar. Os lo prometo. Ya me he encargado de ello."

"¿Y vuestro segundo? ¿Puedo disponer de él?"

"Como parte de la iniciación, debe ir con los nuevos reclutas, así que si. Podréis disponer de él."

"Muy bien, marcharemos en breve. Podéis retiraros, Guarda."

"Mi señor."

... ... ... ... ... ...

"¿No es emocionante? Patrullar junto al General Loghain."

Elissa estaba nerviosa, estar tan cerca del héroe del rio Dane para ella era algo más que un privilegio. No seria igual que en la guerra, pero tenerlo cerca en quizás una pequeña escaramuza, la emocionaba.

"Si que lo es. Y sin duda si hay alguna posibilidad de ganar la batalla que se avecina será gracias a su estrategia. Pues si debemos depender del rey..."

"Yo creía que era un buen rey, joven pero hábil. Pero después de lo ocurrido ayer, me decepcionó mucho. Creo que apenas se puede comparar a su padre."

"¿Lo ocurrido? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

"Nada Annette, no te preocupes. No fue nada que no pudiera manejar."

"¿Milady? ¿Nos vais a acompañar?"

"Claro Ser Jory. ¿Qué voy a hacer aquí si no?"

"No. No os acompañará, se quedará aquí. En el campamento."

"Y un cuerno guarda. Yo me quedaré junto a Elissa hasta que mi sangre deje de correr por mis venas. Y nada de lo que digáis me hará cambiar de opinión."

"Honráis a vuestra amiga, pero debo pediros que os quedéis."

"Annette, por favor. Haz lo que Duncan te pide. Si no por él hazlo por mi."

Elissa le dedicó una de sus amables sonrisas casi implorándole que le hiciera caso, resignada aceptó.

"¿Podría llevarme a mi fiel sabueso al menos?"

"Eso milady, preguntádselo a Loghain."

Duncan marchó entonces en dirección al campamento seguido de Annette. Estaba claro que le molestaba tener que pronunciar el nombre de Loghain. - '¿Qué habrá entre Duncan y Loghain?' - Se preguntaba mentalmente.

Mientras esperaban, un pequeño contingente de soldados se iba congregando frente a ellos. Sin duda la guardia encargada de la patrulla. Entonces Loghain salió de su tienda. William su fiel guardaespaldas, mandó firmes a la guarnición que se cuadraron como estacas clavadas en tierra dura.

"Mi señor los soldados están listos cuando digáis."

"Muy bien. Marcharemos de inmediato. ¿Y los guardas?"

"Están tras la formación mi señor."

"¿Y que hacen ahí?"

Recordó que olvidó decirle a su Sargento que quería a los guardas en la vanguardia. De nuevo hacían acto de presencia los habituales despistes por culpa de tantas cosas que rondaban por su cabeza.

"Iré a buscarlos mi señor."

William llevaba muchos años ya al servicio de Loghain. Cuando este, reconociéndole sus años de lealtad le propuso ser su guardaespaldas personal no pudo negarse. Sin aquél valeroso hombre Ferelden estaría aún bajo el yugo de un déspota rey orlesiano, algo de lo que se sentía profundamente orgulloso.

Tal y como previó, los guardas estaban tras la formación, entonces la vio. Aquella hermosa joven que entró la pasada noche en la tienda del rey. Aquella que contra todo pronostico rechazó al mismísimo rey de Ferelden compartir lecho. La hija del Teyrn de Pináculo. Cuando la vio por primera vez, siendo aún menor de edad en Denerim, terminando su instrucción como soldado no dio crédito a tal belleza. Pensó erróneamente que había llegado a aquella condición bajo mano de su padre. Pero cuando la vio moverse en el torneo para celebrar la visita del Teyrn Loghain cambió de parecer. Verla mover aquella espada y embutida en aquella armadura de acero era sorprendente. Parecía más una grácil ave aleteando con suavidad, que una jovencita soltando estocadas y venciendo a todo aquél que se enfrentaba a ella. Sin duda era una valiente y noble guerrera con valores como los de su señor.

"Ser Alistair, el general os reclama."

Alistair se sentía sumamente incómodo con el mando, lo intentaba ocultar cuanto podía usando su entrenamiento como templario, pero su falta de confianza en si mismo le dificultaba la tarea.

"S-si, ahora vamos... ehhhh..."

"William. Podéis llamarme así. O Sargento. Como prefiráis, Ser guarda."

Al contrario que Loghain, que recelaba mucho de los guardas grises, a William le parecían grandes y honorables luchadores. Reyes, plebeyos, elfos, enanos. No importaba su origen. Luchaban contra la ruina defendiendo al mundo de los engendros tenebrosos. Una frase de Elissa le despertó de sus pensamientos.

"Ser disculpadme. Cuando estemos ante el Teyrn, ¿Podría preguntarle algo?"

Le pareció curioso que usara su título nobiliario antes que su rango, sin duda por respeto y costumbre al ser una mujer de origen noble.

"Se lo haré saber, milady."

"Por favor, llamadme Elissa."

'Elissa' - Cuán hermoso nombre, como todo en ella. Sus ojos de tenue color marrón, aquel corto cabello castaño oscuro, tan cuidadosamente peinado con aquellas trencitas que le daban ese toque juvenil que de por si tenia...

"Gracias William, podéis volver a formación."

De pronto la potente voz de su general le sacó de nuevo de su mente, distraída por... Elissa. Soltó un profundo suspiro. No estaba a su alcance, era una noble. Ademas, de la casa más poderosa tras el rey. Ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como él. Puede que ahora fuera un distinguido suboficial a las órdenes de Loghain, pero seguía teniendo orígenes humildes.

"Mi señor, lady Cousland desea haceros una petición."

Loghain arqueó una ceja, su curiosidad se encendió por un momento. ¿Qué sería esa petición?

Hizo un ademán con la mano para que Elissa se acercara, Alistair pensado que se dirigía a él se acerco junto a ella, pero los nervios que sentía cuando estaba cerca del general apenas le permitieron ver que estaba junto a él.

"¿Guarda? ¿Vos me haréis también una petición?"

Alistair miró a su lado y la vio, preguntándose que hacia allí.

"N-no, mi señor. P-pensé que me indicasteis venir."

"De todos modos quería hablar con vos, guarda. Decidme, lady Cousland."

Ella se inclinó de nuevo, con su puño en su pecho.

"Quería preguntaros, ¿Puedo llevarme a mi fiel Wrex, para que nos acompañe en la patrulla?"

Apenas se percató, pero junto a ella había un majestuoso mabari. Que permanecía a la suficiente distancia de su ama. De nuevo, como tantas veces desde que coincidió con aquella joven, recuerdos inundaron su mente. De una época que parecía lejana, casi como si la hubiera vivido otra persona y no él.

"Adalla"

Casi sin pensar lo dijo en un suave susurro.

"¿Mi señor?"

Salió de su mente, que en ese momento le dejó con la guardia baja. Con la lengua realizó un chasquido como los que solía hacer cuando la llamaba, haciendo que el grueso animal lo mirara. Para que acto seguido mirara a Elissa con respeto.

"Podéis llevarlo. Os es fiel, y os seguirá hasta el final."

'Wof, wof.'

Ladró mirando a Loghain, confirmándole lo que pensaba sobre aquél noble animal.

"Gracias mi señor."

Acto seguido se giró hacia Alistair, que reaccionó con un pequeño saltito de nerviosismo.

"Guarda, marcharemos a vuestro ritmo. Si notáis algo, hacédmelo saber."

"S-si, mi señor."

... ... ... ... ... ...

Llevaban ya un buen rato caminando. Aparte de un pequeño grupo de lobos hambrientos no encontraron resistencia. Al menos por el momento.

"Melissa, como te mueves. Cualquiera diría el peso que portas."

"Hago mucho ejercicio, Daveth. Ser Jory, sois muy hábil con el espadón. Y Alistair - se giró nervioso, como cada vez que se dirigía a él - veo que el escudo lo bajas mucho al suelo. ¿Eres templario?"

¿Como lo supo? Solo Duncan sabia eso, y dudaba que lo dijera a los cuatro vientos. Lo conocía de sobra.

"Hacedor, ¿Como lo habéis sabido?"

"Una de mis facetas es que me gusta leer mucho, soy como una esponja para los libros. En un relato con varios grabados sobre los templarios decían, que para evitar los chorros de ácido o similares, suelen dejar caer el escudo casi rozando con el suelo, para desviar ese tipo de ataques mágicos."

Alistair abrió los ojos con gran estupefacción. Sin duda Elissa era una caja de sorpresas, no solo era hábil en el combate.

"¿Y que más datos conocéis, mi señora?"

Ella, alegre por la gente curiosa, comenzó a explicar cosas sobre los enanos, la gran ciudad de Orzammar. La majestuosidad de la arquitectura tevinterana. El extraño gobierno de Las Marcas Libres. Los asesinos de Antiva. Orlais.

"Milady, ¿podéis acercaros? Tengo unas preguntas para vos."

La orden de Loghain sonó tajante. Llevaba un buen rato escuchándola , y en cuanto mencionó Orlais, sintió que era el momento.

"Mi señor. Estoy a vuestra disposición. ¿Que deseáis saber?"

Al contrario que en la tienda de Cailan, ahora parecía destilar otro tipo de aura. Mantenía un profundo respeto por su porte y comportamiento, pero... No pudo evitar compararla con la rata de Howe. Él, con ese aire de superioridad que se afanaba por ocultar en su presencia, pero que no pasaba inadvertido para su dilatada experiencia. Ella, en contraposición, emanaba una gran afabilidad en su voz. A pesar de su origen, se veía claramente que no se consideraba por encima de nadie. Ya lo vio, la pasada noche en la tienda de Cailan. Pero ahora, teniéndola tan cerca lo sentía.

"Decidme milady, ¿Que opináis sobre Orlais?"

"Si os place mi señor, podéis llamarme Elissa."

Jamás, en todos sus años desde que conoció a Maric y Rowan, nadie de origen noble le dijo que podía llamarlo por su nombre. Eso la engrandecía. Demostraba claramente lo que se decía de ella.

"Elissa, ¿Podéis contestar a mi pregunta?"

"Creo que tienen una bella arquitectura. Que sus fuerzas de _Chevalliers_ son formidables. Que su 'juego' es una estupidez. Y que se muestran demasiado a menudo como lobos, disfrazados de corderos."

De nuevo una punzada de culpa recorrió su mente. Igual que con su hermano, no parecía algo ensayado. Al principio al alabar sus edificios parecía que la pillaría desprevenida. Pero con su ultima frase, más que lo que había dicho, era como lo había hecho. Con un claro desdén hacia los orlesianos, incluso cuando mencionó a sus _Chevalliers_ lo hizo con desprecio en su voz. Igual que él mismo cuando no le quedaba más remedio que nombrarlos.

"Si fuerais consciente de una traición de un noble fereldano, para con los orlesianos. ¿Que le depararía el futuro a ese noble?"

"Como soy compasiva después de todo, una larga, laaarga estancia en la mazmorra más profunda de Denerim. Hasta que el Hacedor decidiera llevárselo, siempre que aceptara a un traidor."

Supo entrever en su ultima palabra que pensaba a buen seguro en Howe, no solo en la posible situación que le propuso.

Ya estaba claro. Los Cousland no eran los traidores que Howe aseguraba. Elissa contestó de manera sincera y sin titubear, tal y como haría alguien que oculta algo. Si el Hacedor o su amada Andraste intercedían por ellos, para que el desenlace de la pronta batalla no fuera el que esperaba, él mismo se aseguraría de que Howe recibiera el merecido castigo.

"Gracias, milady. Podéis retiraros."

"Mi señor."

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Ayuda, por favor."

Oyeron una llamada de auxilio, cerca del camino por el que patrullaban. Ante una señal de Loghain, William mandó al batallón detenerse.

"Ayuda, por el Hacedor."

Elissa no pudo evitarlo, reconoció a la segunda llamada aquella voz. Era uno de los soldados de Pináculo, aquellos que marcharon junto a su hermano.

"Mi señor, permiso para acercarme. Creo saber quién es el que pide auxilio."

"Adelante."

Elissa se acercó cautelosa seguida de su fiel amigo que olisqueaba el ambiente por si ocurría algo inesperado. Tras un grueso tronco estaba apoyado y con graves heridas a quién temía. No recordaba su nombre, pero lo reconocía por su rostro. Tímidamente y con gran esfuerzo levantó la mirada.

"Mi señora Elissa. Tenia la esperanza que fuera alguien conocido, pero veros a vos..."

De inmediato, sacó una cataplasma potente. La única que llevaba, y se la dio sin dudar. Mientras Alistair, Ser Jory, Daveth y Loghain se acercaron, al comprobar que no era una trampa mientras le daba el agrio líquido que le reconfortaría por dentro. Loghain al verlo sintió de nuevo aquella punzada de culpa. Salvo Maric o Rowan, incluso el padre de Rowan habían hecho algo parecido, ceder a un subordinado los recursos propios para salvarlo. Sacó de su pequeño zurrón una vendas y se las entregó a una Elissa agradecida, que le tapó las heridas con apósitos de raíz élfica bajo ellas.

"¿Qué os ha pasado? ¿Y mi hermano?"

"No lo sé mi señora, una grupo de engendros nos atacó hace 2 días. Combatimos contra ellos como pudimos. Yo caí tras recibir un fortísimo golpe en la cabeza. No sé como he sobrevivido. Casi espero que el señor Fergus haya..."

Temblaba al decirlo, ya fuera por el terror que vio o por las heridas que tenia.

"Está bien - le dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en la frente par calmarlo - espera un momento. Descansa."

Elissa se acercó con cautela a Loghain.

"Mi señor, ¿podemos prescindir de uno o dos hombres para llevarlo al campamento?"

Ya no solo por ver la compasión y ternura con la que la joven Cousland trató al superviviente, si no por su propio respeto hacia sus hombres no pudo negarse.

"William, que dos hombres lo escolten y ayuden. En cuanto lleguen que lo lleven a la enfermería."

Entonces la vio, a Elissa Cousland regalándole una de aquellas grandes sonrisas de agradecimiento cuando alguien, quien fuera, hacia algo por ella.

"Gracias mi señor. Os lo devolveré en cuanto me sea posible."

De nuevo aquella nobleza propia, la que se tiene de espíritu más allá del origen. Entonces, Elissa bajó la mirada y él se percató. Su rostro cambió, al imaginar el posible y funesto final de su hermano.

"Milady, no perdáis la esperanza. Mientras no encontréis su cuerpo, no podéis dar por hecho de que ha muerto."

"Pero mira que eres bruto Ser caballero, como le dices eso a Elaisa. Pero que si, que si no encuentras el... el... bueno el fiambre... estoo..."

Alistair intervino. Para su sorpresa con más decisión de la habitual, algo de lo que incluso Loghain se percató.

"Será mejor que os calléis los dos, antes de que lo empeoréis más."

"No pasa nada Alistair, he de asumir que quizás no vuelva a verlo. Pensaba que era lo único que me quedaba, pero ahora..."

"¿Lo único? ¿A que os referís?"

"Nada, nada Alistair. Ya tienes bastante en que pensar."

Por un momento, Loghain pensó que soltaría allí en medio el ataque de Howe contra su familia, dejándolo en mal lugar, pues nadie ni siquiera Ser Cauthrien conocía aquél hecho, aunque si su relación con el Arl.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Pararon e hicieron un pequeño campamento provisional para comer. De pronto, todos los soldados comenzaron a voltear la cabeza, olisqueando el ambiente. Loghain nervioso por un posible ataque se puso en guardia, hasta que le llegó también el olor. Un suave y agradable olor, que de nuevo le recordaba al pasado, a su hogar, a su bondadosa madre.

Se acercó seguido de William, al lugar que creyó que era el origen del aquél suave aroma, al pequeño circulo donde descansaban los guardas. Una vez más para su sorpresa, se encontró a la joven Cousland haciendo algo impropio de su origen.

"Oh, mi general."

Se levantó con rapidez y realizó el saludo habitual. El resto se levantaron, y también saludaron, incluso el ladrón.

"Por favor, continuad."

"Mi señor. ¿Os puedo invitar a que nos acompañéis?"

"No hace falta, solo quería saber de donde venia ese olor."

Ese agradable olor que reconoció de inmediato, estofado de drúfalo con arroz. Olía como lo hacia su madre, al menos eso creía. La ultima vez que lo cató fue en otro tiempo. Demasiado como para recordar con exactitud. Entonces Elissa levantó la tapa del pequeño caldero, y una bocanada de suave olor le rodeó mientras cerraba los ojos, durante un instante sintió como si tuviera de nuevo seis o siete años y casi le pareció escuchar a su madre que esperara a que le sirviera en la mesa.

"Mi señor, permitídme que os invite. No me rechacéis el ofrecimiento, os lo ruego."

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos la miró fijamente, aquella dulce mirada marrón claro. Con aquella suave sonrisa, que no obstante destilaba una gran firmeza. Igual que la única mujer que realmente amó en su vida.

"Ser William, os podéis quedar también si lo deseáis."

"¿Como sabéis mi nombre?"

"Hmm, lo habéis dicho antes. En Ostagar."

En cuanto Elissa terminó, comenzó a servir. Primero a Loghain y su segundo. Y luego a sus compañeros. Y otra vez, algo de lo que Loghain se sorprendió, antes de servirse ella misma le puso un plato a su mabari, el cuál le agradeció rozando su hocico en su mejilla, acariciándolo ella entre sus pequeñas orejas.

"Que el Hacedor bendiga este plato. Que aproveche."

Era tal y como lo recordaba. El mismo matiz de sabores, la textura, el olor. Mientras duró aquella ración sintió una placidez como no había sentido en años.

"Supongo que con esto milady, estamos en paz."

"Oh, si me permitís el atrevimiento, desde luego que no. Esto era solo una invitación para que el héroe de rio Dane tome una comida como se merece."

'El héroe de rio Dane' - Ya nadie le llamaba así, sin duda aquella joven sentía una gran admiración por su persona. Aunque apenas recordaba quien era él mismo en aquellos tiempos lejanos.

"Caramba, Elaysa. Casi diría que estás enamorada de nuestro general."

Loghain se levantó algo enfurecido, ya no por mencionarlo. Si no por lo que creía un claro e irrespetuoso comentario hacia la joven Cousland.

"¿Como os atrevéis, insolente ladrón?"

Daveth asustado por aquella reacción que creía desmedida se incorporó.

"Mi señor, por favor. Tened en cuenta que nuestro joven compañero cayó de la cuna cuando era pequeño y se golpeó la cabeza, por ello no piensa muy bien lo que dice."

Manteniendo su seriedad habitual, rió para sus adentros. Hizo una reverencia y junto a William marcharon. Si la bonachonería de Elissa no hubiera intercedido, habría clavado su espada en el pecho de aquél estúpido ladrón.

"Serás memo, si no llega a ser por Elissa, a buen seguro que el general te habría... Bah, no se ni por que me molesto. No sé que habrá visto Duncan en ti."

"Calma Alistair, tampoco ha sido para tanto. Si, ha dicho una estupidez. Pero dime, desde que está aquí ¿Ha dicho algo con sentido?"

Alistair se giró y vio que Elissa, no mostraba enfado alguno. Parecía que le gustaba tomarse con humor ese tipo de situaciones.

... ... ... ... ... ...

"¿En serio Duncan?"

"Si, os lo propongo en serio."

"¿Si pensabais preguntármelo por que no me habéis dejado marchar junto a Elissa?"

"Por que no hacia falta, ya he visto vuestras habilidades. Y en caso de que aceptéis, Alistair traerá un frasco para vos."

"¿Pero esa patrulla no era también una prueba?"

"En parte, milady."

"Bueno, de todos modos rechazo vuestra oferta. No tengo ninguna intención de convertirme en guarda gris."

"En tal caso, respetaré vuestra decisión."

Se giró y acercó a Duncan algo enfurecida.

"Ah ¿Si? ¿Y por que a Elissa la obligasteis con vuestro estúpido reclutamiento o lo que sea?"

"Como su fiel amiga, reconoceréis que en habilidades os supera ampliamente. Incluso al margen de que ella sea una guerrera y vos una pícara."

Reflexionó brevemente las palabras de Duncan, aunque dolieran un poco, los hechos eran evidentes.

"En eso tenéis razón. En caso de me lo hubierais pedido primero me habría negado igual que ahora, y todo habría acabado de igual forma."

"En el poco tiempo que os conozco ya lo intuía. Pero he probado a ver que ocurría."

Annette intentó desviar la conversación, pues quería zanjar el asunto.

"Ojalá que le vaya bien durante la patrulla."

"No os preocupéis, tiene recursos de sobra. Y lo sabéis."

... ... ... ... ... ...

Terminada la comida, continuaron la marcha. Elissa repartió entre los soldados que vio más cansados, lo que sobró del estofado. Loghain no hacia más que quedar absorto viéndola. Estaba ya más que claro, y deseaba que la próxima batalla se desarrollara de otro modo, intentaría de nuevo convencer a Cailan. Si su comportamiento era un fiel reflejo de su padre, Howe pagaría con su vida y sus bienes la afrenta a la familia Cousland.

Pero dudaba en que Cailan entrara en razón, su infantil comportamiento, su afán de gloria por culpa de todas aquellas historias que la madre Ailis le contó de pequeño. Nublaban su ya de por si, reducido buen juicio.

De pronto Alistair se detuvo. Con un rápido movimiento, la guarnición se detuvo, y con una señal los flancos se pusieron en posición de guardia, separándose del grueso de la fuerza.

"¿Guarda?"

Wrex, que también detectó algo con su infatigable olfato, comenzó a gruñir. Alistair estaba en guardia, ya junto a Duncan tuvo una práctica cerca de una cueva que daba a los caminos de las profundidades, para aprender a sentir correctamente a los engendros.

"Están cerca."

"¿Cuantos..."

Apenas terminó la pregunta, una flecha pasó a toda velocidad entre sus cabezas, impactando en uno de los soldados de la primera linea, que cayó entre gritos de dolor.

"¡En guardia!"

Toda la tropa desenvainó sus armas, el pelotón de arqueros buscó el origen de aquella flecha, pero parecía incierto, pues apareció entre los arbustos.

Elissa, estaba preparada igual que Daveth y Ser Jory tras Alistair, esperando lo que parecieron horas, a que llegara una orden del joven guarda.

"¡ESTÁN AQUI!"

De improviso de entre los arbustos, una pequeño contingente de genloks apareció por el flanco derecho, desgarrando a los soldados con sus oscuras espadas y dagas.

"¡SOLDADOS, DEFENDEOS!"

Bramó Loghain, a la vez que otro pequeño grupo pero esta vez de hurloks atacaba por el flanco izquierdo, los soldados reaccionaron esta vez con suficiente rapidez y repelieron el ataque, comenzando a caer al frio barro, regueros de oscura y corrosiva sangre. Alistair se giró, pero los reclutas ya habían reaccionado por propia voluntad, sin que él dijera nada.

'Primera decepción para Duncan. No sabes mandar con antelación'

Elissa, estaba en el flanco derecho, despejando de engendros donde los maltrechos soldados pillados casi por sorpresa se defendían como podían. Su cuadrúpedo amigo, mordía y ladraba para asustarlos, pero con cuidado de no ingerir su sangre, tal y como Elissa le avisó. Ella mientras tanto seccionaba cuellos, brazos y piernas con sus gráciles movimientos, mientras con su escudo golpeaba a todos los que pillaba desprevenidos haciéndolos caer.

Cuando algo de la presión sobre el flanco se redujo, y pudo comprobar en un vistazo que los hombres y mujeres podían ya con ello, corrió entre el fervor, hasta lo que quedaba del flanco izquierdo. Realizó un leve silbido, Wrex la miró y ella le indicó que se quedara allí para ayudar a los soldados.

Loghain no lo entendía, incluso él sabia que los engendros solían atacar sin estrategias. Pero aquello, estaba calculado. La flecha para distraer, el ataque por los flancos. Solo podía significar una cosa. Un emisario o...

De pronto, Alistair se replegó sobre si mismo, sentía algo poderoso, grande. Casi notaba como le hablaba hacia sus adentros - 'vais a morir' - estaba muy cerca...

"¡ALERTA...!"

De pronto el suelo empezó a temblar, y tras un silbido atronador, un árbol cercano cayó completamente seccionado al suelo, haciendo que los soldados se sobresaltaran.

"¡HURLOK ALFA!"

La enorme bestia, cerca del flanco izquierdo, realizó un amplio arco con aquél enorme espadón grasiento, seccionando por la mitad a los soldados cercanos. Al levantar la mirada, vio al que creía el líder del grupo, y corrió hacia él. Loghain de inmediato se dispuso en posición de guardia para intentar parar la embestida de la bestia. El hurlok alfa levantó su espadón como si no pesara nada y cuando lo tenia al alcance realizó de nuevo un arco, para golpearle desde arriba, dejando a Loghain sin apenas tiempo para corregir su posición.

'¡CLAANGGGG!'

El golpe de metal contra metal sonó con tal estruendo, que durante un instante el combate se detuvo. Sin saber como, Elissa apareció de la nada y detuvo el poderoso ataque de aquella enorme bestia mientras sujetaba con firmeza la espada de su abuelo, el hurlok intentaba terminar lo empezado, pero no podía, en su escaso raciocinio no entendía como aquella pequeña y patética criatura detuvo su ataque.

"No... dañareis... a... nuestro... ¡GENERAL!"

De pronto, el encantamiento de aquella espada, que reaccionaba ante la sangre de un Cousland de alma pura, sintió la abnegación y el honor salir a borbotones del corazón de Elissa. Un rayo recorrió por completo la hoja seguido de un destello deslumbrante.

'¡CRACK!'

El retorcido y enorme espadón se partió por la mitad para la sorpresa de la bestia. Elissa, acostumbrada a hechos inesperados, reaccionó con suma rapidez y de nuevo como en Lothering, pero esta vez con el filo por delante realizó ella misma un amplio arco desde abajo. Empezando por el bajo vientre de la criatura, seccionó por completo hasta llegar al cuello, su torso, dejando al descubierto sus pestilentes y negruzcas entrañas, haciendo que chorros de su corrosiva sangre cayeran al suelo mientras se desplomaba igual que el árbol anteriormente. Sin apenas pestañear, y sabedora que el peligro principal había pasado, continuó realizando la tarea de eliminar cuantas bestias pudiera.

Loghain, tardó un instante en recobrar la consciencia. ¿Había visto lo que creía? Aquella jovencita con sus apenas 19 o 20 años, paró en seco aquella gigantesca espada. Que a buen seguro podría haberle matado, poniendo fin a su vida. ¿Como lo había hecho? Entonces pensó - 'El destello, ¿Magia quizás?' - Miró donde se encontraba ella y la espada que portaba, aún iluminada por el encantamiento que poseía. - 'No. Magia no.' - Ya en los caminos de las profundidades junto a Maric vio algo parecido. Si era magia, pero no de la que él recelaba.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Tras el recuento tanto de los caídos como de los enemigos las cuentas no eran tan desalentadoras como Loghain temía. Solo cayeron 8 de sus soldados. Contra más de 40 engendros sin incluir al enorme alfa que aún tenia espasmos de vida.

Cuando vio como algunos de sus soldados agradecían a los guardas, especialmente a Elissa, haberlos salvado, pensó que al menos con ella estaba equivocado. Aunque no conocía los entresijos de la iniciación, en caso de que ella lo lograra, seria una buena guarda.

"Mi señora. Debo agradeceros..."

"¿Agradecerme qué, mi señor? Lo ocurrido no tiene relevancia. Aún quedan muchas bestias que matar."

Al escuchar el intento de agradecimiento de William, y la posterior réplica amistosa de Elissa, pensó que si Cailan tuviera solo una pequeña parte de aquél razonamiento, no tendría que intentar convencerlo de la locura que pretendía.

Maric y Rowan de nuevo venían a su mente. Aquella joven, Elissa Cousland, poseía de manera natural las mejores virtudes de sus ya fallecidos amigos.

'Maldita sea Cailan, si tuvieras la mitad del carácter de ella.'

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Tomad un frasco para cada uno."

Elissa los sacó de su pequeña mochila, Daveth se le quedó mirando con duda.

"Olaya, ¿esto para que es?"

"Pues para que recojáis una muestra de sangre de engendro, ¿para que si no?"

"¿Y donde podemos llenarlos?"

Elissa comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Estaban completamente rodeados de cadáveres de engendros tenebrosos, suspirando le replicó a Daveth.

"Si fuera sacerdotisa, le pediría al Hacedor que te diera ojos, y capacidad para razonar con ellos."

Daveth, miró a su alrededor. Con el fragor del combate, casi había olvidado qué estaban matando.

"Oh."

Elissa tomó una muestra del alfa, pues pensó que seria la más idónea para el ritual. Acto seguido se acercó a su amigo, y le curó una pequeña herida en el costado, limpiándola con suavidad, dándole ademas un galletita para que se recuperara.

Rebuscó por los alrededores, pues no había olvidado al maestro de las perreras y al mabari que sufría. Al pié de un grueso roble, encontró un ramillete de flores de la espesura, que recogió.

La noche amenazaba con aparecer de improviso, así que con la patrulla terminada, el grupo de soldados marcharon de nuevo al campamento de Ostagar. Una vez allí, los heridos fueron a la enfermería, donde se curarían con rapidez los menos graves, gracias a los sanadores.

"William, que Ser Cauthrien venga de inmediato a mi tienda."

"Si mi señor."

Entró en su tienda, y no esperaba encontrarse con él.

"Loghain, ¿Que tal a ido la patrulla? ¿Habéis tenido algún problema con... ya sabéis... lady Cousland?"

Obviamente se refería al 'incidente' que sufrió en su propia persona. Creyendo falsamente que su comportamiento hacia él seria similar.

"Ninguno, Cailan. Ha tenido un comportamiento intachable. Incluso... heroico."

Le pareció extraño a si mismo usar aquella palabra, pero quería ver la reacción de Cailan. Y acertó, pues puso aquellos ojos curiosos e infantiles, los mismos que tenia cuando Ailis le relataba historias.

"Decidme, ¿Es hábil con la espada? ¿Os podría vencer? ¿Podría vencerme a mi? ¿Cuantos engendros ha matado?"

Sin duda podría vencerle, y dejarlo en el más absoluto ridículo. Siendo más joven que el rey su fortaleza, tanto física como de espíritu, era muy superior a la de este.

"Muchos, ha matado muchos. Pero sabe que aún quedan más ahí fuera, y no se hace ilusiones en que esto acabe pronto."

Cailan notó un cierto desprecio hacia él al decir aquello.

"¿Que pretendéis insinuar Loghain?"

Intentó en vano no sonar sarcástico.

"Nada Cailan, solo he respondido lo mejor que he podido lo que me habéis preguntado."

"Bien, si no tenéis más que decir me marcho a mi tienda."

Al mismo tiempo que Cailan salía refunfuñando por la insolencia de Loghain entre dientes de la tienda, Ser Cauthrien llegaba.

"Alteza"

La vio, aquella mujer de sobrada experiencia, la segunda de Loghain. Una de las mujeres más bellas que había visto con armadura. Al menos hasta que se cruzó con Elissa.

"Yo de vos, no entraría. Nuestro general parece que tiene la tarde algo atragantada."

"He sido convocada por él, alteza."

Cailan pensó por un momento si Loghain y Ser Cauthrien, tenían algo más que una relación profesional. Ya en Denerim, intentó abordarla. Pero ella se negó, aunque no con la misma dureza con que lo hizo Elissa.

Ser Cauthrien, vio como el rey se marchaba sin mediar más palabra, y se metía en su tienda.

"Mi señor. ¿Me habéis hecho llamar?"

"¿Han vuelto los exploradores?"

"Si mi señor, han vuelto. Los informes no son nada esperanzadores. Las fuerzas de los engendros son mayores de lo esperado. Nos superan en una relación de uno a seis. Al menos."

Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras Loghain se frotaba las sienes.

"¿Y vuestra patrulla como ha ido mi señor?"

"Mejor de lo esperado. No es que sirva de mucho, si todo se desarrolla tal y como temo."

"¿Intentareis convencer de nuevo al rey?"

"No se si servirá, pero usaré todos los medios a mi alcance. Podéis retiraros."

Ser Cauthrien, salió de su tienda preocupada. Su señor tenia peor aspecto que cuando marchó, y eso que ya se le veía muy abatido.

... ... ... ... ... ...

'Wof, wof'

"Oh. Habéis vuelto mi señora."

"Si. Aquí tenéis ser. Unas flores de la espesura."

"Muchas gracias, ¿Cómo os puedo pagar? Creo que tengo... unas 10 o 12 monedas de plata."

"Gracias, quedáoslas. Yo ayudando ya me siento pagada."

"Que el hacedor os acompañe."

"Y a vos también, ser."

Mientras se dirigía de nuevo al campamento, Wrex la rodeaba y le rozaba con alegría.

"Esta bien, esta bien. Yo también espero que se recupere."

Le acarició tras su orejas como sabia que le gustaba, gruñendo de felicidad.

... ... ... ... ... ...

"¿Te propuso ser también guarda? Supongo que aceptaste, ¿No?"

"No Elissa. Respeto a los guardas, pero no me llama mucho la atención ser una de ellos."

"Supongo que el hecho de que tu madre sigue en Denerim tiene algo que ver."

"Así es. No me gusta la idea de abandonar todo aquello que amo, por poco que sea."

"Te entiendo, y lo respeto."

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Gracias a todos, con esta sangre mañana podremos por fin concluir vuestra iniciación."

"No es que haya sido fácil, si no fuera por Elana no se si habríamos vuelto."

"¿Habéis tenido muchos problemas, Alistair?"

"Bueno Duncan, un hurlok alfa parecía que comandaba un pequeño regimiento. Pero pudimos vencerlo."

"Si me permitís, ser Duncan. Fue lady Cousland quién lo venció. Ella sola."

Elissa también estaba entre ellos, pero una vez le entregó los frasquitos, se dirigió a saludar a su compañera. No le importaba el reconocimiento, ni lo buscaba. Hacia lo que hacia por propia voluntad, sin esperar recompensa alguna.

"Bien. Supongo que ha sido un día largo y duro. Descansad. Que el Hacedor este con vosotros."


	14. Guarda

**Hola muy buenas a todos los que os pasáis por aquí para leer. Siento la tardanza, pero el trabajo me tiene ocupado, más ahora que estoy preparando una salida al extranjero. Por fin. Elissa ya será lo que la convierte en autentica protagonista de esta historia. Espero que lo disfrutéis, teniendo en cuenta que muchas cosas las saco de mis recuerdos del juego, pero dándole mi particular visión. Al fin y al cabo la página trata de eso. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, que me ayudan a seguir y mejorar.**

* * *

Era ya algo tarde, el sol los había abandonado y las dos grandes lunas asomaban tímidamente por el horizonte. A pesar del largo y fatigoso día Elissa deseaba hacer algo más. Consciente de no saber cuando volvería a poder hacerlo, cogió sus enseres y buscó por los alrededores un riachuelo, pues deseaba lavarse. De nuevo, un guardia se cruzó con ella confundiéndola como mujer de otra profesión, maldiciéndose a si misma por sus exagerados atributos femeninos.

Aquél bonito vestido que consiguió por una de sus habituales acciones desinteresadas, no ayudaba en absoluto a evitar la confusión. Encontró un pequeño reguero de agua que discurría con lentitud, lo siguió en contra dirección y se topó con una discreta presa rodeada de piedra, con adobe para reforzarla. Por el otro lado una pequeña charca formada por la retención, con la suficiente profundidad visualizada a pesar de la tenue luz proporcionada por el reflejo de las grandes caminantes del cielo de la noche. Un grueso tronco algo apartado fue el lugar que ella eligió para desnudar su esbelto, pero robusto y bien trabajado cuerpo.

"¿Quién está ahí? Identificaos."

De pronto aquella devastadora voz, que destilaba firmeza y valor a partes iguales.

"Mi general, ¿Sois vos?"

Tímidamente, se acercó al oír la voz de la joven Cousland. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al verla totalmente desnuda. De inmediato, se giró avergonzado.

"L-lo siento milady. No pretendía importunaros."

"Mi general. No lo hacéis. Si no os supone un problema podemos compartir estas cristalinas y saludables aguas para limpiar los restos de la reciente batalla."

Una y otra vez, aquella joven le sorprendía. Que alguien con semejante sangre en sus venas le tratara como un igual, le era inconcebible. Su nobleza iba más allá de su linaje como ya había visto. Puede que él fuera el General de Ferelden, pero jerárquicamente su sangre la ponía solo por debajo del rey. Y a pesar de todo le hablaba con afabilidad, compasión. Incluso amistad.

Amistad. Aquella palabra que le era desconocida desde que perdió a Rowan y Maric. Entendiendo correctamente como siempre hacia desde hacia años, las palabras de la joven, se giró de nuevo frente a ella que ya se encontraba bajo la fresca agua, y frotando su suave piel con una pastilla de aromático jabón.

Vio con sorpresa, las pequeñas y abundantes cicatrices de su espalda y costados. Puede que ahora fuera inmensamente hábil en el combate, pero aquello reflejaba que también fue en otro tiempo una aprendiz más, con escasa experiencia.

"Mi señor, ¿Me haríais un favor?"

Levantó la mirada saliendo de sus pensamientos, durante los cuales no sintió pesar ni remordimientos, lo cual por primera vez en muchos años le asustó.

"Decidme milady."

Mientras estaba absorto en su mente apenas se percató de que se había acercado hasta llegar a su altura, sin saber muy bien sus intenciones. Le tendió el jabón, él lo cogió y ella se giró.

Igual que con su pequeña Anora, necesitaba ayuda para llegar a donde no podía lavarse. Ahora las vio más claras y numerosas. La tenue luz de las lunas iluminaba de manera especial su piel, una piel que cualquier otro confundiría falsamente con una mujer noble que jamás habría probado el combate. Pero sus abundantes cicatrices delataban lo contrario.

"Veo milady, que habéis sufrido mucho en combate. No lo hubiera creído viendo como combatís al enemigo."

"Mi padre - un atisbo de dolor se reflejó en su voz - siempre me dio valerosos consejos. Uno de ellos que grabé a fuego en mi memoria fue que 'Cada derrota, es una oportunidad de mejorar' Desde siempre he usado esa premisa. Cada combate que perdía me servia para descubrir algún punto débil en mi estrategia, y como enmendarlo."

"Sabias palabras de un gran hombre. Y también de una mujer tan joven."

Sintió sin saber como, la calidez de sus mejillas al decir tal cumplido. También recordó a Cailan en el patio cuando entrenaba. Ser Cauthrien como instructora le vencía una y otra vez con el mismo ataque sin que pareciera aprender a esquivarlo, como si en su mente no cupiera nada más que la derrota.

Y de aquél torneo en una de sus visitas a palacio, cuando lady Cousland siendo más joven de lo habitual, venció en el ultimo combate a su segunda. Con una facilidad que ni él mismo pudo explicar. Una vez hacia mucho tiempo vio algo parecido en William Cousland. Pero su técnica lo había perfeccionado hasta hacerlo perfecto, el legendario movimiento de desarme Cousland.

De nuevo en aquél momento, terminó y tendió la mano con el jabón a Elissa.

"Gracias mi señor. ¿Necesitáis ayuda?"

Su oferta sonaba demasiado dulce, y creía que eso ya era demasiado.

"No es necesario, milady. No sé que pretendéis de mi. Si buscáis el calor de un hombre yo no soy el más indicado."

Elissa le miró sorprendida pero con ternura, a lo que él desvió la cabeza algo avergonzado pero mostrándose siempre serio y firme.

"Mi señor, no pretendía importunaros. No deseo compartir lecho con vos. Al igual que no deseaba compartirlo con el rey. Solo yo decidiré quién es merecedor de tal privilegio."

Sus palabras de nuevo sonaron con ternura pero sinceras. Cuan diferente sonaba frente a la enorme bestia que casi cercena su ya agria vida. La facilidad que poseía para cambiar su tono de voz le recordaba a Anora, e incluso a Rowan. Le resultaba extraño encontrar tantas buenas virtudes en una sola alma.

"Si así lo deseáis."

Elissa frotó con suavidad el jabón, intentando no ser indiscreta con sus movimientos. Aquella robusta espalda parecía no sentir el peso de los años, si uno no lo conociera, podría confundirlo con un valeroso guerrero mucho más joven. Al igual que ella, poseía abundantes cicatrices de combate, que reflejaban la luz nocturna de una manera misteriosa. Absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando terminó le golpeó justo bajo el cuello con la palma de su mano tal y como hacia cuando Fergus y ella compartían el baño y se ayudaban mutuamente.

"¿Pero que demonios?"

"Mi señor, disculpadme..."

Se inclinó casi sin recordar que estaban en aquella laguna y al inclinarse en señal de respeto sumergió por completo su cuerpo quedando completamente bajo el agua.

De nuevo con sorpresa, al ser consciente de donde se encontraba emergió frente a él de manera repentina. Loghain la vio casi como si el tiempo se detuviera, el gran reguero de agua cristalina rodeando aquellos grandes y tersos pechos.

Sintió calor en aquél lugar donde, salvo cuando se daba placer a si mismo en no muy contadas ocasiones, hacia tiempo que no lo notaba. Su grueso miembro comenzó a endurecerse al ver a aquella joven. ¿Era una joven? ¿O un espíritu del agua? ¿Quizás Andraste resurgiendo ante él para juzgarlo? En aquel intenso momento no podía explicarlo.

"Mi señor, os pido perdón. Me he abstraído un momento y reaccioné por instinto. Creí que estaba... junto a..."

Loghain supo de inmediato que se refería a su hermano, si era cierto lo que suponía seguramente habría muerto.

"Perdonad mi brusquedad, entiendo vuestro dolor por los hechos recientes."

"Gracias mi señor. Una vez más os pido mis más sinceras disculpas."

Se inclinó de nuevo, y se despidió. Ahora pudo ver en su totalidad aquél joven, esbelto y curtido cuerpo al ir caminado hacia la orilla. Sabia que no debía mirar, pero la actitud despreocupada de Elissa casi le instaba a continuar. Sus largas y fortalecidas piernas, fruto de millas y millas de duro ejercicio, su terso y firme torso coronado por aquellos sugerentes pechos, sus curvas que parecían infinitas allá donde mirara. Ella le miró por ultima vez, pero él sin saber como no apartó la mirada, viendo en ella más que vergüenza, aprobación.

Aunque no se lo tuviera creído, era consciente de su belleza, y no le importaba que la miraran con cierta pasión, deseo e incluso lujuria. Como ella misma le dijo.

'Solo yo decidiré quien es merecedor de tal privilegio.'

Y tenia medios más que de sobra para impedir un intento no autorizado.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Cuando llegó al campamento, se encontraba sonrojada. A pesar de todo le incomodó un poco la situación, más por su propio comportamiento que por el de él que fué íntegro e intachable. Su actitud en esos menesteres en el pasado incomodaban sobre todo a su madre, especialmente cuando ya era toda una mujer. Pero ella nunca se sintió molesta. Tantos encuentros con lascivos bandidos le enseñaron, que los hombres ansiaban ver un bello cuerpo, y en su caso adueñarse de él. Pero estar frente a la leyenda de Ferelden, fue un tanto extraña. Mantuvo su compostura, para no delatar debilidad, tal y como hizo días atrás con los bandidos. Pero la incomodidad iba en aumento, y cuando absorta le soltó aquél tortazo inocente sintió que aquello ya había durado demasiado, y por ello se marchó.

Cuando ya vestida, le lanzó una ultima mirada de despedida, sintió algo de incomodidad por parte del General, aunque no apartó la mirada. Quizás ya consciente de que en la vida diaria de ella aquello era habitual.

"Milady, ¿Os ocurre algo?"

"Oh, Duncan. Me has asustado."

"¿Estáis bien? Se os ve algo enrojecida."

"No. No es nada. Quizás el agua que estaba algo tibia."

"Deberíais pulir un poco eso, milady"

Elissa lo miró con expresión de curiosidad.

"Mentís muy mal."

"Oh. Siento decepcionaros, estoy acostumbrada a ser sincera. Por cierto Duncan, siempre te encuentro aquí antes de acostarme. ¿A que se debe?"

"Todo quedará explicado mañana tras el ritual."

"Que pases buena noche Duncan."

Eso era lo que no podía. Pasar buena noche. Con el archidemonio acercándose, la llamada era más intensa de lo que hubiera imaginado. Era como si miles de agujas se clavaran en su mente. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, sus sueños se convertían rápidamente en las peores de las pesadillas. Le costaba mantener el temple frente a sus reclutas, y eso lo acrecentaba aún más. Con suerte al verla de nuevo, al ver ese bello y afable rostro, sus sueños no se transformarían de nuevo.

... ... ... ... ... ...

"¿Quienes sois? ¿Qué me habéis hecho?"

"Calma, llanero. Como dije antes, la dama de los cielos te protegió. Ahora descansa, estás débil, y has de recuperarte. Si los dioses así lo deciden no te llevaran. Pero has de permanecer quieto."

Con un suspiro, todo se volvió de nuevo oscuro. Despertó al cabo de un instante que pareció eterno, y se encontró de nuevo rodeada de los cuerpos inertes de sus seres más allegados.

Pero algo había cambiado, al moverse los rostros de ellos la seguían, manteniendo aquella fría mirada fijada en ella, juzgándola.

Abrieron sus bocas, y al unisono en un susurro todos le hablaron.

"Nos dejaste morir. ¿Por que nos dejaste morir?"

Lo repetían una y otra vez, sin poder ella contestar, lo intentó, pero nada surgía de su garganta, se arrodilló temblorosa y con lagrimas en los ojos, queriendo gritar pero de nuevo nada. Se tapó la cara con sus frías manos que temblaban por la situación, como nunca lo habían hecho.

Entonces otro leve susurro de una voz desconocida acalló a los cuerpos que la rodeaban, mientras se incorporaba y miraba a su alrededor, buscando el origen.

"No temas al destino que se te presenta, enfréntate a él y lo lograrás."

... ... ... ... ... ...

Se incorporó de nuevo sudorosa, temblando. Era la segunda noche que tenia pesadillas. ¿Su propia mente jugaba con ella? ¿Fergus seguía vivo? ¿O solo era una falsa ilusión de esperanza? ¿De quién era esa voz que no reconocía? Era una voz anciana, pero de gran sabiduría.

Necesitaba de nuevo aire fresco para despejar su mente, esta vez sin pensar, salió de su tienda solo con el ligero camisón que usaba para dormir. Duncan estaba ahí de nuevo, se giró y fijó aquella mirada en su cuerpo.

"Si me permitís milady. Sois una mujer muy hermosa. Me recordáis a tiempos pasados cuando aún era joven e irresponsable."

"¿Vos mi señor Duncan? ¿Irresponsable? Me cuesta creerlo."

"Todos hemos tenido una juventud. Tiempo ha, los guardas por entonces de Orlais tuvimos una misión aquí en Ferelden. El propio rey Maric nos acompañó. Nos detuvimos en la torre del circulo, y contraviniendo las ordenes de mi Guarda Comandante, entré en los aposentos del Primer Encantador y robé algo. Lo irónico de aquello es que me salvó la vida."

Elissa no se sorprendió en absoluto, al menos su rostro no lo reflejaba. Solo contestó, con aquella dulzura que hacia que a Duncan se le encendiera de nuevo su cuerpo.

"Quien lo diría, que el actual Guarda Comandante de Ferelden, fuera un simple ladrón."

"Si no hubiera sido por Genevieve, yo no estaría aquí ahora. Me mostró un camino diferente, que yo al principio y durante meses me negué a ver. Me costó mucho salir de mis antiguas costumbres."

"Pero ahora sois un gran hombre Duncan, digno de respeto, con valor e integridad."

"Sois muy amable milady."

Finalmente Elissa confesó, pues ahora apenas tenia con quien hablar.

"He tenido otra pesadilla, al menos creo que era eso. Durante un momento he sentido como si fuera mi hermano, y un extraño me hablaba."

"Anoche os paso lo mismo ¿verdad?"

"Así es Duncan, os pido perdón por intentar mentiros."

"No pidaís perdón, el orgullo es el que nos impide pedir ayuda, cuando más la necesitamos."

Elissa no quería molestar más al que seria su comandante, pues en su rostro se veía claramente un intenso cansancio, aunque no atisbaba a saber por qué. Como tantas veces había ya dicho, 'Tras la iniciación todo quedara desvelado'. Aún así, presentó a Duncan una ultima pregunta.

"Por cierto, ¿que habéis querido decir con que 'aquello os salvó la vida'?

Duncan no sabia que responder a aquello, como tantas cosas desde que era el Comandante de los grises de Ferelden, en ocasiones era mejor no revelar ciertos hechos, al menos no hasta que fuera necesario. Asintió y le sonrió en respuesta, ella pareció satisfecha. El deber siempre ante todo.

"Debería descansar, ha sido una agradable conversación. Pasad buena noche Duncan."

Se acercó a él, y al ver sus evidentes atributos a través del ligero camisón, sintió de nuevo como su cuerpo reaccionaba. - 'Poseela' -, algo en su interior bramaba por tenerla a su merced.

Ella le dio un suave beso en su frente. Al sentir sus cálidos labios tocar su tez oscura, sintió como su entrepierna le apretaba amenazando explotarle. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no hacer lo que su instinto le demandaba, abordarla y hacerla suya. Aquella joven se merecía algo más, no un viejo guarda en el final del trayecto de su vida. Con dificultad, y algo de temblor en su voz le contestó.

"Os deseo que el Hacedor os proteja en vuestra vigilia."

Elissa se incorporó, y él miró su esbelto y trabajado cuerpo, aquellos turgentes pechos, su rostro dulce y firme. De nuevo controlaba con el mayor esfuerzo sus instintos más primarios intensificados por su corrupta sangre.

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Mi señor, tal como pedisteis, ha llegado un mensaje urgente de Crowe."

Howe recogió la pequeña vitela que le entregó su capitán.

 _Mi señor._

 _Se por un contacto de Denerim que los cuervos de Antiva se encuentran en Ferelden._

 _Haré saber para vuestra llegada que solicitáis sus servicios._

 _Crowe._

"Los cuervos de Antiva, uno de los mejores grupos de asesinos de todo Thedas. Será perfecto."

El Capitán Stiphen vio la crueldad más absoluta en su señor. Le sirvió con lealtad durante muchos años. Pero estaba empezando a cansarse de sus excesos. Ya después del ataque a Pináculo, comenzaron a asaltarle dudas. Ahora se preguntaba si no debía detener a Howe.

... ... ... ... ... ...

La mañana amaneció neblinosa. Elissa como siempre se levantó la primera para preparar el desayuno. Duncan la siguió de nuevo con cara de sorpresa.

"No se como lo hacéis milady. No consigo despertarme antes que vos."

"Disciplina Duncan. Ante todo disciplina."

"Eso os será útil."

Al menos eso esperaba Duncan. En caso de que Elissa no sobreviviera a la iniciación, el mundo perdería a una soberbia mujer. Casi le entraban ganas de decirle que la despojaba de todo deber. Que no la necesitaba. Pero algo en su fuero interno le decía que lo resistiría, que se convertiría en una de sus hermanas.

"Buenos días Elanna. ¿Que tenemos hoy para desayunar?"

Daveth asomó la cabeza en cuanto olisqueó lo que Elissa cocinaba.

"Hoy algo sencillo. Leche con miel y galletas."

'Wof, wof'

"Si Wrex, para ti con tus galletitas."

"Hmm, creo que este perro es demasiado inteligente."

"Lo suficiente para no necesitar hablar, Daveth."

"Ah, hola Alistair, ¿Qué tal has dormido?"

"M-muy bien, E-Elissa."

"¡Oh! Por fin me has llamado por mi nombre. Gracias."

Elissa sirvió a todos cuando se levantaron, se fijó en que especialmente ser Jory estaban algo nerviosos. Daveth por otro lado parecía más decidido.

"¿Falta mucho para la dichosa iniciación?"

"No Daveth, la realizaremos antes del mediodía."

"Por fin, ya estaba harto de esperar."

Una vez concluido el desayuno Elissa aprovechó que tenían aún unas horas libres hasta el mediodía. Pidió a Annette que la acompañara, pues necesitaba hablar con su amiga. Mientras tanto, seguía fascinada por la arquitectura de aquel lugar alzando la vista, Wrex que también la acompañaba se acercó a las perreras, y ella en seguida le siguió. Comenzó a mover su reducida cola, al ver al mabari que habían ayudado, despierto y respirando con facilidad.

"Muchas gracias de nuevo mi señora. Sin vuestra ayuda seguramente hubiera muerto."

"Como os dije, ha sido un placer."

"Ah, mi pequeña Elissa, siempre ayudando a todos con los que se cruza. Que sería de Ferelden sin su ayuda."

Sin hacer caso al ligero pero despectivo comentario de su amiga, se agachó y acarició con suavidad a su amigo, que giró la cabeza y la miró con aquellos pequeños ojos en agradecimiento. Siguieron caminando en dirección a la tienda del rey, pues aunque no aprobaba el intento de Cailan, si merecía una disculpa. Un soldado de brillante armadura de acero estaba apostado frente a la entrada de su tienda.

"Saludos, el rey no está en su tienda, si queréis verle."

"Sabéis donde está."

"Creo que se encuentra en el campamento, bebiendo con los guardas grises. Les tiene un gran apego, ¿Sabes? Igual que su padre."

"Gracias, debo irme."

"Como deseéis."

Annette curiosa, le preguntó a su amiga. Pues no tenia claro para que quería ver al rey, sobre todo después de saber lo ocurrido con el mismo.

"¿Para que quieres ver al rey?"

"Para disculparme, Annette."

"¿Cómo? ¿Después de intentar abusar de ti? ¿Eres tonta?"

"No apruebo nada de lo qué intentó, pero sigue siendo nuestro rey, y como mínimo merece una leve disculpa. Sobre todo después de darle como le dí."

Elissa comenzó a caminar de nuevo en dirección al campamento principal donde se encontraban el resto de los guardas. Estaban pasando la enfermería y aprovechó para tener novedades.

"Mi señora Elissa, gracias por la ayuda. Me encuentro mucho mejor. Los magos me han curado la mayor parte de las heridas."

"No fue nada, lo que más lamento es que no pudieras decirme nada sobre Fergus."

"Lo siento mucho mi señora, no pude ver gran cosa. Los engendros se abalanzaron sobre nosotros, muchos cayeron, yo aún sigo sin entender como sobreviví. Pero vuestro hermano es fuerte, estoy seguro que lo encontrareis, igual que me encontrasteis a mi."

Elissa era realista, no quería llevarse falsas esperanzas. Pero sus últimos sueños parecían decirle otra cosa, si eran ciertos. Le dio un cálido beso en su frente y dándole una suave sonrisa se despidió.

Siguió junto a su fiel amigo en camino hacia el campamento, cuando empezó a oír como canturreaban los guardas veteranos. Eran canciones de taberna, muy mal entonadas, pero no estaba del todo mal dado el estado de embriaguez de la mayoría.

La armadura dorada con el pecho en forma de rostro de dragón delató de inmediato al rey, ella se acercó mientras observaba a los guardas. Tal y como sospechaba eran casi todos varones. Solo había una robusta mujer, casi dos cabezas mayor que ella.

"Majestad, si me disculpáis me gustaría hablar con vos."

Cailan, en cuanto la escuchó se levantó nervioso, colocándose tras uno de los guardas y protegiéndose sus partes más intimas con los guanteletes. El resto de los guardas, excepto la gran mujer, se giraron y al ver semejante belleza, comenzaron a vitorearla y soltar largos silbidos. Elissa no pudo contener un leve enrojecimiento de sus mejillas al escucharlos. Entonces Cailan habló por fin, aunque con un ligero deje de miedo en su voz.

"Más vale que os cuidéis de esta mujer, guardas. Si intentáis algo indecoroso vuestras partes nobles correrán peligro."

Uno de los guardas se levantó y acercó a Elissa y sus amigos, no consciente de sus intenciones.

"Majestad, 'hip' cundo queráis 'hip' os ayudaremos a domar a estas furcias si así nos lo pedís."

Cailan no pudo hacer nada para corregir el malentendido, en cuanto el guarda estuvo al alcance de Elissa, ya harta de que la confundieran, tiró de uno de sus brazos y le profirió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara haciendo que la nariz del hombre sangrara. La robusta mujer entonces se levantó, y corrió hacia la pequeña Elissa con un enfurecido rostro.

"¡DETENEOS!"

Todos callaron y la descomunal mujer paró en seco solo a unos pasos de Elissa con los brazos a punto de agarrarla.

Elissa lejos de sentirse intimidada, estaba preparada para el enorme embiste de aquella mujer. Además tanto Wrex como Annette estaban también en guardia para en caso de necesitarlo ayudarla. Entonces Elissa miró fijamente a Cailan, y en ese momento si parecía el rey que ella esperaba encontrar, decidido y serio.

"No le hagáis nada, es Lady Elissa Cousland, hija del Teyrn de Pináculo y futura hermana de vuestra orden."

La mujer sin decir nada, se giró y volvió a sentarse junto a sus compañeros, aunque le lanzó una mirada a Elissa que izo que se estremeciera.

Cailan, ya con la situación más relajada, mientras un par de los guardas recogían a su compañero inconsciente se acercó con cautela a Elissa.

"Decidme, milady."

"Solo quería pediros disculpas. No apruebo en ningún modo lo ocurrido, actué de forma instintiva pero desmedida."

"¿Eso significa...?"

De nuevo el infantil Cailan hacía acto de presencia. Annette miró de nuevo a Elissa pues pensaba que el rey no merecía aquello, y aquella pregunta por su parte lo demostraba.

"No significa nada majestad, solo es una disculpa formal. Nada más."

Al verla de nuevo fruncir el ceño se apartó unos pasos.

"De acuerdo, acepto vuestras disculpas."

Elissa se inclinó y marchó. Annette miró de soslayo al rey, y en cuanto estuvieron alejadas lo suficiente le replicó de nuevo.

"Te lo dije. No se merecía esa disculpa. He notado en su tono que esperaba recibir aquello que no pudo conseguir la primera vez."

"Wof, wof, grrr."

"Annette... Wrex... bah, tenéis razón. Esperaba una disculpa sincera pero creo que solo lo ha hecho para satisfacerme. Si su padre lo viera ahora."

"¿Conociste al rey Maric?"

"Siendo muy pequeña, si. En una visita que hicimos a Denerim, fue cuando padre me regaló a Wrex."

Dijo, mientras acariciaba con dulzura su robusta cabeza, y él se giraba y rozaba también con suavidad su hocico en el revés de su mano.

… … … … … …

Estaban todos reunidos alrededor de un pequeño altar. Solo faltaba Duncan. Ser Jory se le veía aún más nervioso de lo habitual, Daveth por otro lado estaba tranquilo, algo mareado, pues no pudo beber la pasada noche, pero tranquilo después de todo.

"Esta tardanza ya me exaspera. ¿¡Donde demonios está Duncan!?"

"Ser Jory por favor, tranquilizaos. Ahora no podemos hacer nada. Seguro que estará aquí de un momento a otro."

"Os pido disculpas milady, si os he molestado en modo alguno."

"En absoluto, os acepto las disculpas."

"Ya estás gimoteando de nuevo ser caballero. Pareces un bebé que quiere mamar sin parar y no le dan lo que pide."

"No es eso. Pero ya estoy harto de esperas, pruebas, ensayos, patrullas... Creo que he demostrado mi valía de sobra."

Entonces Duncan apareció ya por fin, sujetando un gran cáliz de porcelana con el escudo de los guardas engarzado alrededor.

"La espera ha terminado, el ritual da comienzo. Puede que algunos de vosotros caiga ahora o más tarde. Pero habéis de saber que se os recordará."

Jory abrió con sorpresa y miedo los ojos mientras se acercaba a Duncan.

"Ser Duncan, ¿Qué queréis decir con eso?"

"Ya estamos. Ser caballero yo creo que queda claro. El ritual puede ser peligroso."

"¿¡Peligroso!? ¿Cómo de peligroso?"

Duncan se puso frente a los tres mientras colocaba el cáliz sobre el altar, y sacaba de su zurrón los tres frascos anteriormente entregados.

"Ahora os diré la verdad. Muchos no han conseguido superar la iniciación, y han perecido. Pero en estos tiempos, vale la pena sacrificarse."

Elissa dio un paso al frente decidida.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Si he de entregar mi vida, así lo haré."

"Yo digo que si lo hubiera sabido..."

"¿Habrías venido de saberlo ser caballero? Creo que no. Puede que sea tradición, o puede que lo haya hecho por fastidiarte."

"Solo sé que mi mujer está encinta y..."

"¿Y no te sacrificarías para asegurarte de que al menos ella sobreviviera? Yo al menos si lo haría, y estoy seguro de que Elana también."

"Todos sabemos que son esos seres, destruyen todo a su paso. Sin parar, sin remordimientos, sin compasión. Si pasamos esta última prueba podremos detenerles antes de que destruyan el mundo, a nuestros seres queridos, a nuestras familias y amigos."

"Tenéis razón milady, siento comportarme así."

"Bien daremos comienzo. Como todos sabéis la orden se fundó durante la primera ruina, cuando la humanidad se hallaba al borde de la extinción. Fue entonces cuando los primeros guardas bebieron la sangre de los engendros tenebrosos para dominar su corrupción y de ese modo acabar con ellos."

La poca compostura que ganó ser Jory al escuchar a sus compañeros desapareció, mostrando de nuevo un rostro reticente.

"¿Vamos... a... bebernos la sangre... de esas... criaturas?"

"Tal como hicieron los primeros guardas, y como hicimos nosotros antes que vosotros. Sabed que los que sobreviven, son inmunes a la corrupción. Podemos sentirlos cuando están cerca. Esa es la fuente de nuestro poder. Y el camino que usamos para acabar con el archidemonio."

Elissa se fijó en la expresión de ser Jory, el hombre educado y amable casi había desaparecido y en su lugar había un niño asustado. Después de todo era menos de lo que aparentaba. Daveth por otro lado permanecía decidido, fuera cual fuera su destino lo afrontaba con entereza.

"Pero no todos sobreviven y los que si lo hacen les cambia para siempre. Es por eso que el ritual es un secreto. Es el precio que pagamos."

Hizo una pequeña pausa y observó a sus reclutas. Ser Jory parecía nervioso, con rostro asustado. Daveth impaciente y decidido. Elissa. Seguía tranquila, esperando su momento. No mostraba miedo. Lo deseaba, que si alguno debía sobrevivir fuera ella. Suspiró y se dirigió a Alistair.

"Antes de comenzar recitamos unas palabras, las mismas desde la primera ruina. Alistair si nos haces el favor."

Alistair dio un pequeño paso al frente y comenzó.

"Uníos a nosotros hermanos y hermanas. Uníos a nosotros en las sombras donde montamos guardia. Uníos a nosotros en este deber irrenunciable. Y si perecierais, sabed que vuestro sacrificio no será olvidado y que un día volveremos a reunirnos."

Duncan derramó los tres frascos en el cáliz, emanando el líquido un leve resplandor enrojecido.

"Daveth, un paso al frente."

"Vamos allá."

Daveth sujetó el recipiente, al tocarlo notó que desprendía un leve calor. Lo acercó a sus labios y dio un gran trago a aquel espeso liquido que iba fluyendo por su garganta. Cuando hubo acabado le entregó el cáliz de nuevo a Duncan, que retrocedió unos pasos.

"Bueno no ha sido para tanto, esperaba algo más, peores bebidas he ingerido en tabernas y... y..."

Se arrodilló a la vez que se llevaba las manos al cuello, ya no podía apenas hablar. Abrió los ojos peor ahora presentaban un aspecto blanquecino y sin vida, gritó como pudo con el aliento que aún le quedaba mientras se desplomaba en el suelo y comenzaba a convulsionar, Elissa intentó al verlo hacer algo pero un Alistair con un rostro decisivo la detuvo.

Entonces Daveth dio su ultimo aliento y paró. Ya estaba muerto.

"Lo siento Daveth. Jory un paso al frente."

Ser Jory comenzó a retroceder, con un rostro de autentico pánico.

"Por el Hacedor, tengo mujer y un hijo esperando..."

"Ya es tarde, no hay vuelta atrás."

"¡No! Esto es demasiado, pedís demasiado. No hay gloria ninguna en esto."

Sin pensárselo agarró su enorme espadón y con miedo a la vez que odio se encaró a Duncan. Este sin echarse atrás desenfundó sus dagas y mientras Jory embestía contra él hábilmente esquivó su ataque y clavó un de ellas en su costado.

"¡AGHH!"

"¡No! ¿Duncan por que lo habéis hecho?"

"Lo... lo siento."

Jory temblaba aún con la mirada perdida, mientras se iba desangrando por aquella profunda herida, pensando en su mujer e hijo, a la que no volvería a ver y al que nunca conocería. Elissa veía aquella escena con horror, pues no esperaba semejante ataque de Duncan.

"La iniciación aún no ha terminado."

Decía aquello impasible, mientras se cercaba a Elissa que le miraba con odio, pues había matado a un hombre a sangre fría, y eso era algo que ella no podía ignorar.

Sujetó el cáliz, miraba a Daveth y a Jory. Dedujo rápidamente que aquellas eran sus únicas salidas en ese momento. Morir por la ponzoña, o a manos de Duncan. Su honor le dictaba que debía obedecer a Duncan, pero si debía morir prefería hacerlo empuñando su espada. Duncan notó de inmediato por vez primera las dudas de la joven.

"Si así lo queréis milady. No he disfrutado matando a ser Jory. No me ha causado placer alguno. Hubiera preferido que asumiera su promesa y que ahora estuviera entre nosotros. Pero la iniciación es un secreto por algo. Si todos supieran la verdad, la orden habría desaparecido hace mucho, y con ella el mundo tras la siguiente ruina."

Elissa miró a Duncan, en su rostro pudo ver un atisbo de tristeza en sus palabras, lo que la reconfortó. A pesar de su juventud, tantos enfrentamientos con lo peor de la humanidad le habían dotado de cierta experiencia para ver más allá.

Acercó el cáliz a sus labios y comenzó a beber, el espeso líquido le quemaba el interior de la boca y la garganta, pero no retrocedió. Siguió hasta dar dos grandes tragos a aquella grasienta y caliente sustancia. Entregó el recipiente a Duncan.

Al principio no notó nada, pero al cabo de unos segundos su mente comenzó a nublarse, notaba un intenso ardor en su garganta que iba creciendo a pasos agigantados, no pudo evitar chillar de dolor y llevarse las manos al cuello. Aquel era el dolor más intenso que había sentido en su vida, su mente de repente empezó a ver imágenes fugaces de rostros deformados que no reconocía.

Era tal la intensidad del evento que apenas se percató de que caía al suelo y comenzaba a revolverse por el intenso dolor y ardor. Entonces súbitamente, todo se volvió oscuridad. Una oscuridad absoluta, el dolor había desaparecido pero al abrir los ojos no veía nada, ni siquiera era capaz de verse a si misma, ni siquiera sus manos. Era una absoluta ausencia de luz.

De pronto un ensordecedor rugido lo inundó todo, haciendo que se tapara los oídos, pero aún así lo escuchaba, dentro de si misma. Una desagradable y grave voz inundó toda su mente.

"Es el momento mis súbditos. Anegaremos la tierra con nuestra ponzoña. Y de las cenizas resurgirá un nuevo mundo."

… … … … … …

Loghain repasaba con cuidado las notas de los múltiples reconocimientos. Aún con sus fuerzas, que debían atacar el flanco una vez la batalla diera comienzo, los engendros les superaban en numero.

Estos avanzaban lentos pero sin demora. En un máximo de tres días alcanzarían la fortaleza, y entonces, si no convencía a Cailan este a buen seguro caería junto a los guardas. Aquellos que tanto odiaba, por meter en su ya infantil mente, historias de grandes guerreros y reyes que vencían a la marea negra junto a los guardas.

Entonces, pensó en la joven Elissa. Quizás ella al convertirse en una de ellos pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión al rey. Ya había visto que a pesar de su juventud, su mente yacía correctamente en la tierra, y no en fantásticos relatos de biblioteca o de la muchedumbre.

En caso necesario recurriría a ella, para hacer lo correcto, y no lo que llevaba ya un tiempo rondando en su mente, perturbado por la insistencia de Cailan de luchar en el frente.

… … … … … ...

"Tiene mucha fiebre. Os lo digo a los dos. Como no despierte, os rajaré el cuello."

Wrex lamia con tristeza el rostro de Elissa que temblaba y se revolvía sudorosa en su tienda.

"No os preocupéis, milady. Aunque parezca otra cosa, ha sobrevivido." - 'tal y como esperaba' - Dijo, para sus adentros.

Con lentitud, paró de revolverse y comenzó a abrir los ojos. Levantó con gran esfuerzo una de sus manos y acarició a Wrex, que gimió complacido. Annette en cuanto lo escuchó entró en la tienda, y al ver a su amiga se abalanzó sobre ella, haciendo que resoplara por el embiste.

"Estaba preocupadísima, como vuelvas a hacer algo parecido te mataré."

Aún con el regusto alquitranado en la boca y lengua, contestó a Annette.

"Vaya mi amiga preocupada. Que grata sorpresa."

Su voz sonaba algo débil, hasta el punto de apenas era un susurro. Annette la miró con gesto preocupado, pues ni en aquellos años de duro entrenamiento la había visto tan apagada.

"¿Cuanto llevo aquí tirada? Siento como si hubiera pasado una eternidad."

"Pues mira, así es. La horda ha sido derrotada. He matado a innumerables engendros, y te has perdido toda la diversión."

Elissa frunció el ceño al escuchar a Annette, con gesto de incredulidad.

"Vale. Llevas dos días ahí. Has tenido una intensa fiebre y apenas gesticulabas palabras ininteligibles."

Elissa de improviso se incorporó no consciente de que estaba completamente desnuda, apartando a sus dos amigos nerviosa, justo cuando Alistair y Duncan se asomaban para ver su estado, y la manta que la cubría dejaba al descubierto sus pechos, que rebotaron levemente por su rapidez.

"¡DOS DÍAS! ¡Por Andraste!"

Duncan apenas reaccionó, pues no era la primera vez que los veía, aunque de nuevo su vientre entró en calor. Alistair por su parte exclamó algo que nadie entendió, su rostro se enrojeció como un tomate gigante y se retiró avergonzado.

"¡Lo... lo si... siento, milady! No... no quería mo... molestaros."

A Elissa le pareció muy tierna la reacción de Alistair, acostumbrada a hombres que deseaban su cuerpo. Duncan retrocedió lentamente, pero ella le paró sujetándole el brazo con dulzura.

"¿Ya está?"

Se giró de nuevo mientras Alistair exclamaba casi gritando.

"¡Por el Hacedor Duncan, está... está... indispuesta!"

Ignorando a su segundo sonrió a Elissa, que le recompensó con una de sus propias sonrisas.

"Así es Elissa. Bienvenida a la orden."


	15. Sueños, órdenes y burlas

**Hola a todos mis lectores, disculpad mi tardanza, pero el trabajo me tiene agobiado, sobre todo estos últimos meses en que me marcho a zona, y ando de preparatoria. Espero que os convezca con suficiencia este caíitulo, que llevaba ya retrasando demasiado tiempo. Alguna cosa la he improvisado e incluso usado de memoria, si no coincide con el juego me disculpo por mi torpeza.  
**

* * *

Elissa estaba en su tienda, aún reponiéndose pero mejor. Se estaba vistiendo con su armadura pues Duncan había solicitado su presencia en la reunión que tendrían él y Alistair junto al rey y Loghain para planificar los últimos detalles de la pronta batalla.

Aún estaba abrumada por las pesadillas que sufrió durante aquellos dos días, supuso que aquella voz grave y áspera debía ser la del archidemonio. Solo para asegurarse, se lo preguntaría a Duncan. De pronto la voz de un Alistair nervioso la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Milady, ¿es... estáis in... indis... indispuesta? —su nerviosismo al verla parcialmente desnuda se hacia patente en su voz.

A Elissa por otro lado, le parecía del todo dulce su reacción. Era como un niño vergonzoso con el contacto del otro sexo. Suponía que su ahora compañero de armas, no había pasado mucho tiempo con mujeres, o más posiblemente estuviera coaccionado por las enseñanzas de la Capilla, siempre tan rigurosa en ciertos menesteres.

—Puedes pasar Alistair, no pasa nada —intentó sonar lo menos melosa posible, aunque le costaba, pues lo hacía sin apenas darse cuenta cuando ganaba confianza con la gente.

Alistair se asomó tímidamente por entre las cortina de su tienda, para su sorpresa con los ojos cerrados y temblando, temeroso sin duda de ver algo que lo avergonzaría aún más.

—Puedes abrir los ojos, no estoy desnuda ni nada —con aquello pareció convencido y abrió poco a poco los ojos, aquellos intensos ojos que la miraban con aquella inocencia innata que el joven poseía—. ¿Ves? No hay nada que temer Alistair.

Le sonrió de nuevo, y aunque no apartó la mirada, si vio un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—De... debo pediros disculpas, milady. De haber sabido... —y Elissa le cortó, impidiéndole terminar—.

—No pasa nada Alistair, no te preocupes. No me has ofendido en modo alguno. Puedes estar tranquilo y relajarte. Y por favor llámame por mi nombre, ahora somos hermanos guardas.

—¿Estás segura? ¿No te ha molestado? —no estaba seguro del todo, la Capilla era tajante en ciertos asuntos, y el peso de esas enseñanzas era muy grande para no hacer caso de ellas.

—Si. Estoy segura. Cuando algo que hagas me moleste de verdad, te aseguro que lo sabrás.

—De acuerdo —aún algo nervioso se retiró. —No se muy bien que precisa de ti, pero el General Loghain ha solicitado tu presencia antes de la reunión.

—Muy bien —y de un salto se incorporó y salió de golpe de su tienda. Pero el cansancio y la falta de alimento durante esos dos días hicieron mella y pareció que se desvanecía, sin duda por su repentina reacción.

Alistair, al verla no pudo contenerse y la sujetó para impedir que cayera al suelo, agarrándola con firmeza de la cintura.

—¡Oh! Creo que necesito comer algo —las fuertes manos de Alistair la sujetaban con delicadeza, aunque el primer agarre fue algo brusco—. Gracias por impedir que cayera al suelo, Alistair.

Le sonrió de nuevo en agradecimiento. La ayudó a incorporarse, dándose cuenta que intentaba por todos los medios ser lo más caballeroso posible y no rozar o tocar partes de su cuerpo que no debía.

Pensó, que si alguno de los pretendientes que traía su madre, se hubiera comportado así, quizás hubiera caído rendida en sus brazos. La dulzura con que Alistair la trataba hacia que se sintiera cómoda en su presencia, y la inocencia con que le hablaba la hacia sonreír para si misma.

Alistair le dio un poco de leche caliente y un par de bollos de canela, y ella los comió frente a él mostrándose agradecida.

—Muchas gracias Alistair, eres muy amable. Luego te haré una gran comida como recompensa por tu preocupación.

—No es necesario, Elissa —parecía algo menos nervioso a pesar de haberla sujetado—. Ten, un pequeño presente.

Alistair le presentó un pequeño colgante, con un diminuto frasco de cristal que parecía contener...

—¿Eso es... sangre?

—Así es. Un pequeño recordatorio para los que no han llegado tan lejos.

—¿Tu iniciación fue tan mala?

—En la mía por fortuna solo murió uno, pero también fue muy trágica pues hice buenas migas con él.

—Lo lamento mucho Alistair.

Elissa se acercó a él, que se mostraba apesadumbrado por su pequeña historia y le dio un suave abrazo. Alistair de nuevo vergonzoso, se retiró algo nervioso.

—Mi... milady. No... no debéis... una señorita... —las palabras se le retorcían, tenia miedo de equivocarse ante la presencia de Elissa, que por otro lado se seguía mostrando afable.

—Alistair —su voz tajante pero amable —. Sé que soy una señorita, pero solo he intentado dar un abrazo para reconfortar a un amigo. Si crees que hay algo más estás equivocado.

Alistair se relajó un poco al escuchar las sinceras palabras de su ahora compañera de armas. Elissa era consciente de las duras enseñanzas de la Capilla, más aún siendo templario. Pero a pesar de la inocencia que denostaba su compañero, le exaspera un poco que confundiera sus intenciones.

—No pasa nada, no estoy enfadada ¿Vale? Solo quiero que sepas que suelo demostrar afecto a quién creo que lo merece.

—E.. está bien. Intentaré ser mas moderado.

—Me habías dicho que el Teyrn Loghain quería verme ¿verdad?

—Correcto. Me pidió que te enviara en cuanto estuvieras mejor.

—De nuevo te agradezco el desayuno. Me marcho, antes de que nuestro general se desespere.

… … … … … … … …

Allí la tenia de nuevo, frente a él. Aquella maravillosa mujer de inconmensurable valor y belleza. William se sentía embriagado con su sola presencia, y conforme se iba acercando a la tienda de Loghain sentía su corazón latir con fuerza.

Había salvado su vida y la de otros muchos soldados el día de la patrulla, pero como de todos era sabido, no alardeaba de ello. Se sorprendió mucho, pues aunque apenas la conocía, pensaba que como noble que era, hablaría de ello como si hubiera sido una gran gesta.

—William, buenos días. ¿Está el General en su tienda? Si estoy en lo cierto creo que me espera.

—Si milady. Os está esperando. Si me permitís la osadía, debo agradeceros vuestro compromiso para con nuestras tropas. Creo que sin vuestra ayuda no habríamos sobrevivido a la patrulla.

—Solo hice lo que desde pequeña me han enseñado. Servir al pueblo, sin importar su origen. Al fin y al cabo, si obviamos nuestros orígenes, todos somos hombres y mujeres que luchan por un mismo fin.

William seguía embelesado con aquella soberbia mujer. Cada acción y cada palabra era un fiel reflejo del corazón puro que tenia en su pecho. Con todos los nobles pretenciosos, aduladores y que mostraban una falsa modestia que había conocido a lo largo de los años de leal servicio a Loghain, Elissa Cousland era sin duda una flor en medio de un desierto.

Ella entró de inmediato, y acto seguido se inclinó en señal de respeto, como tantas veces había hecho y haría. Loghain se giró y miró a aquella joven. Elissa Cousland, posiblemente la última de uno de los linajes más antiguos de su amada Ferelden. Entre otras muchas, era una carga muy profunda en su corazón y su alma. No era de los que apreciaban a los nobles, de hecho sus vivencias durante la ocupación le hacían recelar de todos ellos. Pero los Cousland eran una excepción.

Sentía un cierto cariño por Bryce y su esposa, e incluso por el difunto abuelo de Elissa, que fue asesinado por los _chevalliers_ orlesianos. Al contrario que los Howe, que se unieron a la rebelión cuando parecía inevitable la expulsión del usurpador, los Cousland sirvieron a la reina y a Maric desde el mismo momento en que fueron invadidos. Por eso receló mucho con la supuesta traición con la que le vino Howe, poco antes de los acontecimientos actuales.

Confiaba en poder convencerla para que la idea que susurraba en su interior no tuviera que llevarla finalmente a cabo. Ya había hablado con Del Guarda Comandante sobre ello, y si no conseguía lo esperado, la joven Cousland sería su última esperanza para no tener que llevar a cabo el plan que le rondaba desde hacia tiempo.

Solo quedaría la difícil tarea de hacer cambiar de idea a Cailan sobre su propio alocado plan, que estaba seguro desmembraría a su querida Ferelden, si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

—Levantaos milady. Debo pediros un favor, si os es posible ayudaría mucho para que la situación actual no empeore más aún.

—Por supuesto mi señor. Haré todo lo que me pidáis, si está en mi mano.

—Como bien sabéis, el rey Cailan os tiene en gran aprecio. Si pudierais convencerlo para que en la inminente batalla no estuviera en primera linea del frente, haríais un gran favor a toda la nación.

Elissa miró a Loghain con algo de incredulidad, pues no estaba segura que Cailan le pudiera hacer caso, mucho menos escucharla, ya que no consiguió de ella lo que esperaba.

—Mi señor, con todo el respeto. Dudo que pudiera hacer nada. No sé a que respeto os referís, pues creo que en lo que respecta a mi persona, teme por sus nobles partes.

Loghain la miró, toda seria y firme a pesar del ligero humor que intentó en su comentario.

—Me contó lo ocurrido la última vez que os vio. Eso lo hizo para burlarse de vos, algo que no ha disminuido en absoluto desde su niñez. Realmente no os tiene miedo, pero cuando no consigue lo que quiere, tiende a comportarse como un niño pequeño. Y el respeto del que hablo es, por si aún no os habéis percatado de ello, hacia vuestra orden. Os tiene en muy alta estima, guarda.

Elissa lo miró de nuevo incrédula, sabía que desde la muerte de su amado rey Maric, al que pudo conocer siendo aún una niña, Loghain tuvo la difícil misión de educar en lo posible a un muy joven Cailan. Solo por eso se permitía cierta familiaridad al hablar sobre o con el rey.

—Si creéis que puedo hacer algo al respecto, lo intentaré.

Elissa se inclinó de nuevo y se despidió. Ahora tenia una doble preocupación, por la pronta batalla y por pensar que debía decir al rey para que cambiara de opinión respecto a su decisión de presenciar o participar en el combate en primera linea. Dado lo infantil de su carácter sería difícil, pues en lo poco que lo conocía, estaba claro que deseaba forzar una situación como la vivida por su padre años atrás.

… … … … … … … …

Mientras paseaba pensativa en la correcta elección de sus palabras, su fiel amigo Wrex se cruzó con ella, lamiendo su mano y gimiendo preocupado. Elissa se agachó con delicadeza y le acarició con dulzura tras las orejas, relajándose este y mostrándose más tranquilo.

—¿Mi cachorrito? ¿Que te pasa?

Alistair apareció poco después, a lo cual, Wrex comenzó a gruñir. Elissa miró por primera vez a su nuevo compañero con el ceño fruncido y sin miramientos le preguntó con claro enfado en su voz.

—¿Qué le has hecho a mi perrito? Te juro que como le hayas hecho algo malo lo lamentarás.

Alistair, pudo ver en ese preciso instante a una Elissa enfurecida, muy distante de la afable compañera que momentos antes le agradecía su amabilidad y cuidados. No pudo evitar agachar la cabeza avergonzado, y volver a sus habituales balbuceos.

—Per... perdóname. Yo... yo so... solo qui... quise, romper el hi... hielo con él, bromeando sobre... sobre... —Era demasiado inexperto como para darse cuenta aún, pero la presencia de Elissa le confundía, y verla tan seria y enfadada lo acrecentaba.

—¿Sobre qué? Vamos dilo. Antes de que se me agote la paciencia.

No pudo evitar, sonar algo menos enfurecida, pues estaba segura que si hubiera hecho algo realmente malo, Wrex sin dudarlo le habría mordido.

—Que al pertenecer ahora a la orden, os tendríais que separar.

Elissa lo miró con indiferencia. Y sin mediar aviso le dio un suave tortazo. No muy fuerte, solo como aviso. Alistair reaccionó de inmediato llevándose la mano a la mejilla, ligeramente dolorida. Ella se giró de nuevo e intentó consolar a su fiel amigo.

—No hagas caso a Alistair, ni siquiera el archidemonio podría separarnos.

—¡Wof, wof!

—Eso es mi pequeño, nada ni nadie nos separará. Estaremos juntos siempre, eres de mi familia y como parte de ella, moriré si es necesario junto a ti.

Wrex se arremolinó entre sus piernas, mientras gruñía de felicidad. Alistair los contempló algo sorprendido. No esperaba una afirmación tan certera hacia un mabari, menos aún viniendo de una joven cuyo origen era tan noble como el de Elissa. Ni siquiera recordaba de su niñez, un trato tan singular por parte de los cuidadores de Risco Rojo, cuando vivía allí.

Se arrodilló junto a Wrex que le miró con furia y le comenzó a gruñir de nuevo, Pero Alistair mantuvo su posición ante una Elissa y Wrex que le miraban con cierta extrañeza, no conscientes de sus intenciones.

Lo que dijo a continuación sorprendió por igual a ambos amigos, en especial por el suave pero contundente tono de voz que usó.

—Disculpadme ser Wrex, lamento mucho haberos ofendido a vos o a vuestra señora.

Y acto seguido inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Elissa golpeó suavemente con su palma en el lomo de Wrex, que de inmediato olisqueó a Alistair, y al levantar este la cara de nuevo, le rozó con el hocico en su propia nariz.

—Wof.

—Gracias Alistair, Wrex acepta tus disculpas. Y yo te pido igualmente disculpas por el tortazo.

—No es necesario Elissa. Lo tenia bien merecido.

… … … … … … … …

—Ah, por fin estáis aquí. Loghain nos espera junto al rey en la sala de guerra ultimando los preparativos para la pronta batalla.

Duncan miró a una Elissa que se mostraba curiosa, pero no temerosa, como la llevaba viendo desde niña. Se acercó, y pudo leer sin dificultad en su rostro que tenia preguntas. Como otras veces seria parco en sus palabras, pero algo menos pues ya era un miembro más de la orden.

—Duncan ¿Qué habéis hecho con Annette?

—Se encuentra abajo, preparada para lo que se avecina.

Elissa frunció el ceño, no convencida de esa decisión, posiblemente mandada por el general. Si la situación era tan critica como temía, algo en su interior le decía que no volvería a ver a su amiga. Aquella idea le horrorizaba, pero no era el momento de pensar en ello.

—¿Donde está Alistair, no debería también asistir a la reunión?

—Se encuentra en el campamento, reuniendo las pertenencias de Ser Jory y Daveth, para enviarlas a sus familiares o la Capilla.

—Creo que he oído en sueños al... quizás...

Por su reducida experiencia en la orden, no quería ser brusca en sus palabras. Duncan se detuvo un momento que la miraba preocupado.

—Así es, Elissa. Me parece increíble no ya que lo escuches, si no que seas capaz de entenderlo. Ni siquiera yo que llevo años en la orden, soy capaz de saber que dice exactamente.

Elissa se quedó sorprendida. ¿Como era posible que con lo poco que dijo, pudiera deducir tan rápido que pudo entender las palabras del archidemonio? De nuevo Duncan sabia mucho más de lo que revelaba. Tenia esperanzas de que con los años, descubriera ella misma esos oscuros e innombrables secretos.

—Todo quedará desvelado una vez acabemos aquí, Elissa.

Una vez más Elissa no insistió, fuera lo que fuera sería explicado. Pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento adecuado. Los 3 continuaron el camino hacia la mesa de guerra, y aunque aún no habían llegado la acalorada discusión entre Cailan y Loghain se hizo notar.

—Mi decisión es definitiva Loghain, estaré en primera linea junto a los guardas grises.

—Es una locura Cailan, confías demasiado en los guardas, tu fascinación por la gloria y las leyendas te llevarán a la ruina.

—Eso si no estamos ya ante una ruina, Loghain. Ah, ya habéis llegado. Milady Cousland, os felicito por haber ingresado en la orden.

Elissa lo miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido. El rey se mostraba serio aunque relajado, muy diferente a como se comportó cuando le invitó a su tienda.

—Debes sentirte honrada de ser una de ellos, ahora todos los guardas son necesarios.

—Gracias majestad, así es.

Loghain miró de inmediato a Duncan, con su semblante inmutable y serio.

—Majestad, el general tiene razón. Deberíais quedaros junto a él, o al menos retiraros a una posición más segura...

—¿Por que todos me dicen lo que es mejor para mi? Yo sé lo que quiero, y quiero estar en vanguardia junto a los guardas, luchando codo con codo.

—Majestad, si aparece el archidemonio...

—Para eso estáis vos aquí, Duncan. ¿No es así?

Duncan se rindió con excesiva facilidad, aunque no era ni mucho menos la primera vez que intentaba convencer al rey por petición de Loghain.

—Si majestad, os pido disculpas.

Loghain miró enfurecido a Duncan, pensaba que su habilidad de persuasión seria más efectiva, pero le había defraudado. Ya solo quedaba su última jugada, giró su cabeza y con un gesto indicó a Elissa que diera un paso al frente.

—Majestad con vuestro permiso. Haced caso a vuestro General, él más que nadie sabe sobre la adecuada estrategia sobre la batalla. Si os pide que mantengáis una posición más segura es solo por que se preocupa por vos.

Cailan alzó la vista, fijó su mirada con la de Elissa esperando una mínima insinuación de la joven, pero al ver que no conseguía nuevamente lo que demandaba, apartó la mirada con cierto desdén.

—Ah, milady. Ahora sois vos la que me pedís algo por mi parte. Si hubierais sido algo más amable, quizás lo consideraría. Os agradezco vuestra preocupación, pero no me haréis cambiar de idea.

Tanto Loghain como Elissa se percataron de inmediato, de nuevo el tono burlón e infantil que usó el rey. El simple gesto de rechazar el invasivo atrevimiento del rey, había provocado la suficiente aspereza entre ellos, como para que su intención cayera en el más profundo vacío.

—Bien, aclarado todo esto, continuemos con esta aburrida charla.

Loghain se rindió. Si Cailan lo quería así, así sería.

—Una vez comience la batalla, en caso de que el ejercito se encuentre en dificultades, las órdenes están dadas para que se encienda...

—La torre de Ishal, lo recuerdo.

—No es una misión de gran riesgo pero si vital, para la adecuada conclusión en la batalla. Una vez se encienda, mis hombres y yo atacaremos por el flanco, para confundir y desajustar al enemigo.

—Enviemos a los nuevos guardas, para asegurarnos que se cumpla con presteza...

Uldred interrumpió antes que Cailan terminara, haciendo que Loghain lo mirara con autentica cólera, ya había avisado a ese estúpido mago con aires de grandeza que se mantuviera apartado.

—Majestad, eso no es necesario. Nosotros los magos podemos hacerlo con menos dificultad y a un menor riesgo.

La reverenda madre, actuó de inmediato acallando la voz del mago, que por el momento se retiró.

—Guarda tus hechizos para los engendros mago.

—¡Basta! La decisión está tomada. Duncan, que la joven Cousland y Alistair se encarguen de ello.

—Como ordenéis, majestad.

—Que el Hacedor y Andraste nos vean. Esta noche será digna de las mejores historias de leyenda.

Leyendas e historias. Eso era lo único que preocupaba a este joven y necio rey. Si Maric pudiera ver a su hijo, estaba seguro de que se avergonzaría. No quedaba más remedio, tal y como prometió a su amigo, nada se interpondría en salvaguardar la soberanía de Ferelden. No lo deseaba, pero era lo necesario.

… … … … … … … …

Alistair ya había acabado de empaquetar las pertenencias de Ser Jory que serían enviadas a Risco Rojo, donde se encontraba su esposa. Por la parte de Daveth, al no encontrar indicio alguno de familiares o amigos, le entregó a una de las hermanas sus cosas, para que las repartieran adecuadamente. Estaba apagando el fuego, cuando Duncan y Elissa se presentaron ante él.

—¿Ya está? Pensé que tardaría más.

—Las órdenes ya están dadas Alistair. Tú y Elissa iréis a la torre de Ishal, para aseguraros de que se enciende la almenara.

Alistair abrió los ojos como dos enormes bandejas.

—¿¡Como!? ¿No voy a participar en la batalla?

Duncan miró a su segundo, a su protegido.

—Es una orden directa del rey, Alistair. Si la almenara no se enciende, los hombres del Teyrn Loghain no sabrán cuando deben cargar.

—¿Y necesita dos guardas allí arriba? Pero si el lugar está casi vacío.

—No discutas Alistair, no solo es una orden del rey. También te lo estoy pidiendo yo.

—Vamos Alistair, una vez la encendamos, podremos bajar a matar algunas bestias y así todos contentos.

—De acuerdo, pero te juro que si el rey me pide que me ponga un vestido y baile un remidoro, me negaré en redondo.

—Tienes unas ideas muy raras sobre el rey, pero creo que seria digno de ver.

—Podría revolotear frente a la horda, como mínimo les daría que pensar.

—Dejad de decir tonterías. Ya conocéis las órdenes.

Elissa aún sonriendo dirigió su mirada a Duncan.

—¿Cuando debemos encender la almenara?

—Os haremos una señal, Alistair sabe cual, con lo que será suficiente. Una vez me marche debéis daros prisa. No queda mucho para que anochezca, y la horda está cerca.

—Duncan, que el Hacedor te proteja.

—Que nos proteja a todos.

Los dos compañeros junto a Wrex, vieron como Duncan marchaba. Alistair estaba preocupado, aunque llevaba poco en la orden su instinto para sentir a los engendros le decía que si no vencían esta noche, la marea negra inundaría el mundo por completo. Y muy posiblemente Duncan, el hombre que en muy poco tiempo se preocupó de él como solo un padre podría hacer, perecería.

Elissa también estaba preocupada, por su amiga, por no saber si lograría vengar a su familia, por su hermano. Su querido hermano Fergus, del cual solo podía especular su posible supervivencia, a partir de los extraños sueños tenidos en las noches pasadas. En caso de sobrevivir, lo buscaría con ayuda de la orden, para que Pináculo regresara a manos de su familia.


	16. La última traición

**Bueno, espero haber sido lo más realista posible, teniendo en cuenta que quería dar mi propia visión de lo ocurrido. Ha tardado, pero aquí está. Si os gusta, recordad dejar un comentario. Como dice Rosie, el rectángulo de abajo no muerde. Dejo cosas en el aire, pero tranquilos, que poco a poco se irán desvelando. La música que me ha inspirado para este capítulo ha sido la BSO del Dragon Age Inquisition, en concreto los diferentes temas que suenan durante los combates contra los dragones.**

* * *

Elissa estaba preparando en el caldero uno de los múltiples platos que conocía. Aún recordaba que prometió a Alistair darle una buena comida antes de la batalla que se avecinaba. Y además, estaba algo afligida por el tortazo que le dio. Era un hombre de inconmensurable bondad, algo que supo ver en el poco tiempo que lo conocía, y ese detalle la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Se había dado toda la prisa que pudo y, cuando estaba ya en camino a su tienda para avisarle, los cuernos de batalla sonaron a lo lejos. Ya estaban allí. El horror comenzaba.

Wrex alzó su robusta cabeza y enderezó sus pequeñas orejas. En sus muchos años había oído cuernos de guerra, pero estos le resultaron diferentes, como si fueran los rugidos de una bestia agonizante. Quedaba patente en aquel desagradable sonido la podredumbre y la ponzoña de los engendros intensificada.

Alistair salió de su tienda al escuchar la renqueante y lejana melodía, y aunque no era el momento, olisqueó de inmediato el bol que contenía parte del guiso preparado por Elissa. Agarró el que tenia más cerca, haciendo que la joven volviera la mirada hacía él, mostrándose algo preocupada. Pensaba en su amiga, que se encontraba abajo junto al resto de las tropas convocadas por el rey. Su compañero comió con rapidez, ella por su parte lo ingirió con más cautela.

Terminaron de prepararse pues tenían ya poco tiempo para acudir a la torre de Ishal. Elissa se metió en su tienda para colocarse de nuevo su armadura, mientras Alistair esperaba afuera. Ya estaba terminando, cuando la gran cabeza de su cachorro asomó por la entrada, ella le acarició de nuevo con suavidad, le dio un suave beso y le conminó a seguirla.

… … … … … … … …

El cielo nocturno amenazaba con una inminente lluvia; un resplandor que recorrió por completo las negruzcas nubes indicaba que sería una copiosa tormenta. Annette estaba preparada, pero no podía dejar de pensar en su amiga. Tantos años juntas había hecho que sus lazos se estrecharan mucho. Para ella era como la hermana que nunca tuvo. A Elissa nunca le importó que sus orígenes fueran humildes o que hubiese llegado desde la capital poco después de abandonar el hogar materno.

Su madre, Andriella, siempre se sintió orgullosa de su decisión. Y le emocionó mucho saber que serviría a los Cousland. Pero ahora no estaba segura de si volvería a verla. Lo más probable es que alguna de aquellas bestias le arrebatara su vida. Pero si debía ser así, no les daría cuartel y sesgaría los cuellos de todos los posibles.

Antorchas en la lejanía. Aquellos seres despreciables, que anegaban el mundo con su podredumbre y maldad, ya estaban allí.

Un rayo cayó no muy lejos, arrancando algunas ramas de un robusto roble en cuanto su atronador sonido les alcanzó. Annette vio cómo algunos soldados, hombres y mujeres, retrocedían unos pasos, cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer. Primero con pequeñas gotas, que rebotaban en las armaduras de cuero y acero, correteando otras hasta los pies, cayendo finalmente en el suelo arcilloso.

Annette alzó la mirada una última vez, pidiendo al Hacedor que la protegiera a ella y a sus seres queridos, mientras contemplaba el enorme puente del antiguo imperio que perduraba a pesar de los años. El grueso de la tormenta no se hizo esperar, provocando que las grandes gotas del líquido elemento repiquetearan sobre las corazas, llenando el lugar de un particular pero a la vez relajante sonido, cuando los primeros engendros aparecieron por el valle y entre los árboles, mancillando el suelo que pisaban con su sola presencia.

Algunos retrocedieron de nuevo al ver a aquellas horribles criaturas que chillaban, gruñían y siseaban. Annette agarró sus dagas, que colgaban de sendas vainas de su cinturón, y se preparó para la orden de carga.

En el frente, guerreros con sus sabuesos, en la retaguardia, varias lineas de arqueros prendiendo la tela untada de grasa de drúfalo de las puntas de sus flechas. Entre medias, los diferentes hombres y mujeres que desenvainaban sus armas, espadones, escudos y espadas cortas. Todos preparados para intentar por todos los medios que la marea negra no inundara su preciada tierra.

Los engendros se detuvieron a solo unos metros y, a pesar de la lluvia y la distancia, se podía oler su desagradable olor a carne putrefacta, a muerte, a desolación. Un hurlok alfa se adelantó. Como si fuera un gesto consciente, pasó su deforme espada por el cuello mientras mantenía la vidriosa mirada fija en la reducida fuerza que estaba frente a ellos.

—Duncan, es la hora —dijo el rey a la vez que apoyaba su mano, embutida en el guantelete de la armadura dorada que portaba, sobre el hombro del guarda.

Duncan desenfundó sus dagas dispuesto para lo que llegaba, mientras en su mente los aullidos de aquellas criaturas resonaban. Su llamada estaba cerca y podía sentir cada ser cercano como si lo tuviera al alcance de sus manos. Agarró con firmeza sus armas, entrecerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Hacedor, protégeme en esta mi próxima batalla; que mis manos sean rápidas y certeras.

El hurlok adelantado profirió un grito desgarrador mientras levantaba su espada. La horda comenzó a avanzar hacía el ejercito real y acelerar el paso, haciendo que el terreno temblara con la arrolladora masa de criaturas.

Cailan realizó un arco con el brazo a su escudero, que alzó la voz transmitiendo la orden.

—¡Arqueros!

Estos tensaron las cuerdas de sus arcos, alzaron la visual para que el alcance fuera el máximo posible y, tras soltar la salva, una nube de flechas que dejaban tras de sí una pequeña estela de humo blanco impactaba en los maltrechos engendros, profiriendo alaridos de dolor. Pero no cesaban en su avance, manteniendo el paso pisoteaban los cuerpos de sus congéneres caídos.

Cailan hizo un nuevo gesto a su escudero, que repitió la orden en voz alta.

—¡Perros!

Los guerreros del frente palmearon los lomos de sus mabaris. Con un aullido, los gruesos animales corretearon en dirección a la horda, saltando sobre los adelantados, mordiendo sus cuellos, rasgando sus brazos y piernas. La negruzca y pestilente sangre brotaba con fuerza de cada una de las heridas de las criaturas que vociferaban y siseaban sin parar, atacando a los animales en un intento por zafarse de sus fauces.

Cailan desenfundó la espada de su padre, la alzó en alto y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Por Ferelden!

Mientras los arqueros seguían soltando salvas, el contingente de soldados avanzaba hacía la horda. Con las espadas y escudos en alto en cuanto alcanzaron el frente de aquellas criaturas, el suelo empezó a teñirse de la venenosa sangre de los engendros, a un ritmo que la lluvia, a pesar de su intensidad, no era capaz de drenar.

Annette desgarraba los cuellos con suma facilidad con sus dagas. Con su ataque sombra atravesaba los costados de aquellos que asediaban a jóvenes soldados, en sus rostros podía percibir el miedo. Muchos de ellos jamás regresarían a casa.

La horda dejó de avanzar y solo arremetía contra las tropas que habían llegado a su posición. Un emisario llamó la atención de la joven, estaba gesticulando y su boca se movía con rapidez mientras miraba en dirección a Cailan. Estaba a punto de romper un frasco que la sumiría de nuevo en las sombras cuando una espada atravesó el pecho de la criatura, que no gritó, ni siquiera cuando el metal se deslizó tras ella y un gran chorro de caliente y negra sangre brotó de su pecho cayendo sobre los hombres y mujeres que luchaban desesperadamente por sus vidas.

En lo alto de la pequeña colina, oculto parcialmente a la vista, Loghain miraba impasible el combate. Alzó la vista en dirección a la torre de Ishal, en su fuero interno deseaba que no ardiera, pero también quería que ocurriera. Dos sentimientos en conflicto, luchando uno contra el otro. No deseaba la muerte de Cailan, pero sabía que no merecía ser salvado. Apretó los puños, esperando que la batalla terminara pronto.

… … … … … … … …

Alistair, Elissa y Wrex avanzaban sin demora por el campamento, estaban frente al puente que les llevaría a la torre de Ishal. Ballestas sujetas por sacos lanzaban enormes virotes a la lejanía. Desde allí Alistair podía ver que las fuerzas de los engendros llegaban hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Era capaz de verlos incluso a pesar de la intensa lluvia que empapaba su corto cabello y no hacía sino acrecentar la oscuridad reinante. Las pequeñas gotas se deslizaban por su rostro, que no obstante, permanecía sereno.

Un gran relámpago iluminó lo suficiente para ver las exiguas tropas, que se hallaban asediadas por aquellas fétidas criaturas.

Elissa aceleró el paso, no sabía cuanto tiempo les quedaba, pero debían llegar cuanto antes y encender la almenara. Por su mente cruzó un pensamiento, aun con las fuerzas del Teyrn Loghain, no estaba segura que aquellas criaturas pudieran ser vencidas con la facilidad que Cailan pretendía.

Mientras corrían atravesando el puente, una bola de fuego, posiblemente lanzada por un emisario, impactó cerca de ellos, en una de las ballestas, provocando que los soldados apostados en ella comenzaran a arder, gritando de dolor mientras el fuego mágico quemaba su carne. Elissa intentó no detenerse, aunque, durante unos segundos sus pies titubearon negándose a avanzar, deseaba ayudarles, pero tenia sus propias órdenes. Giró la cabeza al frente mientras mantenía el paso, aun cuando el olor a carne humana abrasada inundó sus pulmones. Entonces sintió cómo alguien le agarraba del brazo y tiraba de ella.

—¡Elissa! —gritó Alistair para intentar detenerla—. Debemos ayudarles.

Giró sobre sí misma justo cuando este le soltaba, encarando al joven guarda, que intentaba apagar las llamas de los hombres que aún gritaban.

—¡Alistair! ¡Debemos continuar! Si nos detenemos ahora, muchos más morirán. —Alistair levantó la mirada algo enojado, pero al ver las lagrimas cayendo por las mejillas sonrosadas de su compañera comprendió de inmediato. Ella deseaba tanto como él ayudar a aquellos hombres y mujeres.

Se levantó, no sin esfuerzo, dejando tras su espalda a aquellas personas agonizantes y la siguió mientras Wrex comenzaba a ladrar olisqueando en dirección a la torre. Elissa conocía muy bien los gestos de su compañero cuadrúpedo por ello desenvainó su espada, que brillaba con cada rayo que caía del cielo tormentoso. Alistair emuló el ademán, ya no por el gesto de su compañera, sino porque podía sentir a los engendros en las cercanías.

Apenas terminaron de cruzar el puente y llegaban a las cercanías de la torre, cuando pudieron ver como un pequeño número de soldados y un mago se defendían de unos engendros.

Sin mediar aviso Elissa aceleró el paso cargando con su escudo al frente y la espada de su abuelo preparada para seccionar cualquier extremidad. Cuando estuvo al alcance de unos genloks que asediaban a un joven soldado, barrió con el escudo la posición, provocando la caída de las menudas criaturas. Sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, clavó de manera rítmica su espada en el pecho de ambos seres. La oscura sangre brotó con cada uno al sacar de nuevo su espada, manchando el suelo que humeaba al contacto con el corrosivo líquido vital.

Alistair usó sus habilidades para abalanzarse contra los hurloks que ganaban terreno, a pesar de la insistencia de los soldados. Wrex le apoyaba, mordiendo las extremidades pero intentando no ingerir su sangre, tal y como Elissa le había indicado. En pocos minutos las fuerzas de los engendros, incluyendo un hurlok alfa, yacían en el suelo, aunque algunas de ellas mantenían leves espasmos de vida. Por desgracia los pocos soldados encuadrados en el lugar sucumbieron con rapidez a la embestida de los engendros a pesar de su reducido número.

La lluvia que erosionaba las zonas del suelo más débiles, se iba llevando la sangre de aquellos valientes que defendieron su posición, entremezclada por el denso y oscuro líquido de aquellas viles bestias. Solo el mago pareció sobrevivir y se dirigió de inmediato a donde se encontraba Alistair.

—¿Sois guardas grises, verdad?

—Sí, lo somos. ¿Cómo es posible que los engendros hayan llegado aquí?

—El suelo de una de las salas de la torre se vino abajo y comenzaron a salir de allí. La torre ha sido tomada, no cabe esperanza.

A pesar de que los magos no le caían muy bien, pues las enseñanzas de su pasado como aspirante a templario pesaban bastante, tuvo que contener su sarcástico humor, pues la situación era más grave de lo que habían previsto y no era el momento.

—Estamos aquí para completar las órdenes del Teyrn. Manteneos tras nosotros, debemos llegar arriba y encender la almenara.

El mago pareció dudar. Pero levantó su bastón mientras murmuraba un hechizo. Casi de inmediato la piedra del báculo se iluminó y unas llamas mágicas rodearon las armas de los presentes.

—Espero que estas criaturas ardan como las demás —dijo una Elissa algo preocupada, pues la magia no le entusiasmaba.

—Pues yo espero que no os quedéis sin maná demasiado pronto, Ser mago. —No pudo evitar el chascarrillo burlón.

—¿Por quién me tomas, jovencito? Soy un maestro del círculo, no un aprendiz que acaba de finalizar su angustia.

Alistair iba a responder. Cuando Elissa que se percató de ello le golpeó en el hombro. Le miró algo seria y con el entrecejo en claro disgusto. Él pareció entender y simplemente se adelantó unos pasos.

—Será mejor entrar en la torre, debemos encender la hoguera cuanto antes.

Elissa asintió, Wrex ladró y el mago se tragó un vial de lirio. El pequeño grupo caminó en dirección a las viejas puertas de gruesa madera de la torre, que renquearon y se quejaron al abrirlas. Las oxidadas bisagras chirriaron provocando un ruido con el que los guardas no contaban. A pesar de ello, cuando entraron en la primera sala no encontraron presencia alguna de bestias. El lugar estaba muy oscuro, con alguna que otra antorcha encendida en las paredes que iluminaban muy tenuemente la estancia. Las viejas paredes estaban llenas de sangre fresca, con algunos cuerpos dispersos, desmembrados y desgarrados, con marcas claras de mordeduras. Elissa dejó escapar de nuevo unas lágrimas, una al menos por cada alma sesgada en aquel horrible lugar.

Pasaron a la siguiente habitación y allí, como si el suelo se hubiera venido abajo, un gran agujero que se perdía en la oscuridad. Ocupaba casi por completo la estancia, incluso una parte de uno de los muros se había desmoronado. La escasa iluminación apenas penetraba en la entrada, dando un aspecto aún más tétrico del que ya poseía.

—Por aquí salieron. Al no esperarlo, muchos sucumbieron ante el súbito ataque —indicó el mago mientras continuaba la marcha.

Wrex olisqueó el hoyo a instancias de su dueña y al cabo de unos segundos ladró con suavidad y giró su gruesa cabeza mirando con sus pequeños ojos a Elissa.

—Parece que ya no hay engendros, al menos en las cercanías de la entrada.

Alistair pareció estar de acuerdo. De todos modos sentía la presencia de los tenebrosos por encima de ellos, ninguna por el momento bajo sus pies.

—Pues me temo que encontraremos resistencia hasta la cima —dijo con un pequeño deje de preocupación.

—Bueno —añadió Elissa sonriendo a su compañero—, creo que eras tú el que se había quejado por no poder combatir.

Alistair se sonrojó un poco ante la suave sonrisa que le mostraban y se le trabaron las palabras al contestar.

—Bu... bueno. Al fi... final tendremos co... digo... esto... algo que matar.

Aquella joven le provocaba algún tipo de malestar. Al menos eso pensaba él. Las enseñanzas durante su estancia en el cuartel de entrenamiento para acabar siendo templario, pesaban mucho en su mente. Intentaba ser lo más caballeroso posible, pero la amabilidad de su compañera mermaba su capacidad de auto control.

Además también le sorprendía el propio control de ella. Hacía solo unos momentos estaba llorando por unos hombres que no podían salvar y ahora se comportaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido. O su moral era muy maleable, o por otro lado se mantenía centrada en la tarea encomendada hasta que pudiera dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. Por el momento lo dejaría pasar, debían llegar lo antes posible arriba y encender la llama que permitiría acabar con la batalla.

Apenas habían subido al siguiente piso cuando unos genloks aparecieron de las sombras y se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Alistair partió en dos al más cercano mientras aún se mantenía en el aire con un amplio arco de su espada. Elissa golpeó con su escudo a un par, antes que llegaran a ella y Wrex ladró con fuerza desorientado a los seres, pues la sala amplificó su ladrido. El mago, intentando no alcanzar a ninguno de los guardas, lanzaba hechizos sin parar. Congelaba a algún tenebroso que era de inmediato alcanzado por la tenaz espada de cualquiera de los dos, reventando en miles de pequeños trozos cristalinos que rebotaban por la estancia.

Tras el corto pero intenso combate, comprobaron que no tenían heridas de gravedad para continuar. El mago bebió de nuevo una ración de lirio, mientras Elissa comprobaba que su cuadrúpedo amigo estaba bien. Alistair por otro lado se mostraba preocupado, a pesar de llevar poco tiempo en la orden podía sentir un gran presencia cerca de ellos. Por lo que sabía de otros guardas, esperaba que no fuera lo que se temía.

Subieron despacio al siguiente piso, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Alistair notó de inmediato la presencia de aquellos seres. Estaban ya frente a la puerta que daba a la siguiente sala cuando un grupo de diversos ladridos acudió a sus oídos. Elissa los reconoció de inmediato, Wrex alzó sus pequeñas orejas y se puso en guardia mientras miraba preocupado a su dueña. Ella le acarició el lomo con suavidad.

—Tranquilo, chico, si nos es posible les ayudaremos. —Wrex emitió un leve gemido en señal afirmativa.

—No sé de qué tipo, pero hay magia al otro lado, puedo sentirlo —dijo el mago, mientras se apoyaban en la vieja puerta.

—Será un emisario. Hacedor, cómo odio a esos —exclamó Alistair preocupado.

Elissa apartó a su compañero y propinó una fuerte patada a la puerta que se abrió de golpe. Justo en el instante en que el emisario se daba la vuelta y los genloks que lo acompañaban sacaban sus armas para atacar, el mago lanzó una bola de fuego que impactó en una de las viejas y carcomidas vigas provocando una explosión que hizo arder a más de un engendro. Los intensos siseos y chillidos de dolor que emitían encumbraban los ladridos de los numerosos mabaris enjaulados.

Elissa corrió hasta la jaula más cercana y de una rápida estocada rompió el grueso candado, abriendo la puerta de inmediato y liberando a un par de robustos animales que prestos se abalanzaron contra aquellos que querían matarlos.

Wrex mantuvo a raya a los engendros todo lo que pudo hasta que Alistair hizo lo propio con otra jaula. Las fuerzas de engendros empezaron a crecer, saliendo de las habitaciones contiguas, hurloks y genloks por igual. El emisario empezó a mover su retorcida boca y lanzó un hechizo contra Alistair pero él se protegió usando sus habilidades de templario, contrarrestando sin problema el débil amago de la bestia.

Elissa combatía sin descanso ayudada por su fiel amigo, estocada tras estocada, cercenando brazos y piernas con sus gráciles movimientos. Las llamas mágicas proporcionadas por el hechizo mantenido del mago cauterizaban las heridas impidiendo derramar aquella repugnante y densa sangre. Alistair se ocupó del emisario, gracias a sus habilidades no le resultó muy difícil. En pocos minutos las fuerzas del enemigo fueron diezmadas por el pequeño grupo sin mucho esfuerzo.

Los mabaris, agradecidos, se abalanzaron sobre Elissa y Alistair que recibieron gustosos los lametones de aquellas nobles bestias. Wrex avanzó hasta ellos y ladró con fuerza y autoridad, lo que provocó que los animales se apartaran unos pasos y se mantuvieran sentados pero erguidos.

—Perdonadle —dijo Elissa dirigiéndose a los animales que se mantenían quietos—, pero es muy celoso. ¿Verdad, chico?

—Wof, wof —contestó Wrex con decisión.

—Vaya, nunca había visto a unos mabaris comportarse de esa manera —dijo Alistair con mucha sorpresa.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿A los lametones o a...?

—No. Lo de que nos hayan lamido en agradecimiento me parece normal. Me refiero a cómo han reaccionado tras escuchar el ladrido de tu compañero perruno.

Elissa arqueó las comisuras de sus labios mostrando una leve sonrisa provocando que Alistair se pusiera algo nervioso.

—Saben reconocer a un líder. —Se acercó y al agacharse acarició la enorme cabezota de su amigo.

Continuaron el camino tras despedirse de los animales, que se mantuvieron en la sala. Solo les quedaba el siguiente piso y el final de la torre, donde por fin podrían encender la almenara.

—Debemos apresurarnos para que el Teyrn pueda ayudar en la batalla —Alistair dijo aquello muy preocupado. Según sus cálculos ya estaban fuera del tiempo acordado.

Varios leves combates más tarde estaban ya por fin frente a la escalinata que les llevaría a la cima. Mientras subían lo más rápido posible, Alistair notaba cómo crecía en su interior aquella sensación que le llevaba distrayendo desde que entraron en la torre, cada vez estaba más seguro de con qué se encontrarían, aunque rezaba al Hacedor para que no fuera así.

Llegaron a la puerta, abrieron y al entrar su peores temores se hicieron realidad. Rodeado por diversos cadáveres desmembrados y deshechos, un ogro estaba agachado mientras devoraba la carne de aquellos que ya no podían sufrir más. La luz de las antorchas apenas iluminaba la estancia, y los destellos del exterior provocados por los rayos y relámpagos le daban un aspecto aún más tétrico. La criatura olisqueó su entorno y al percatarse de la nueva presencia se levantó y giró.

Alistair y Elissa se fortificaron tanto como pudieron, mientras, Wrex corría por el borde de la circular sala y el mago empezó a murmurar preparando un potente hechizo, cuando la enorme bestia gruñó con fuerza, soltando babas, vísceras, carne y restos óseos de sus últimas victimas.

El raciocinio de la criatura era escaso, pero al ver a Elissa cargó contra ella pensando erróneamente que sería la más débil. Elissa plantó con fuerza su escudo en la sólida roca del piso y se preparó para la embestida. El suelo temblaba con cada zancada que daba, Alistair, que a pesar de haberla visto combatir empezaba a preocuparse por ella, gritó alarmado.

Entonces la criatura alcanzó su posición, justo en el instante que bajaba la cabeza para en su sobresfuerzo, ensartarla con sus cuernos. Elissa vio con horror cómo uno de ellos atravesaba por completo el sencillo escudo de madera y laceraba su brazo izquierdo a través del espacio que quedaba en la articulación del codo. Pero no gritó a pesar del intenso dolor.

Alistair contraatacó a la bestia, golpeando en una de sus rodillas con el extremo de su espada, haciéndole una pequeña herida, casi insignificante, pero lo suficiente para llamar su atención. El ogro de inmediato se levantó y giró para encarar al ex templario, que arremetió de nuevo con precisos y rápidos movimientos de su espada, mientras la criatura se defendía torpemente con sus gruesos y robustos brazos, recibiendo continuos cortes que laceraban y quemaban al unísono.

Elissa se unió al combate. Tras descartar por completo su ya maltrecho escudo, arqueó su espada y su encendido filo seccionó la entrepierna de la bestia que gritó al sentir el intenso ataque, mientras un chorro de negruzca y maloliente sangre rezumaba de la herida. Se iba a girar de nuevo dispuesto a atacarla cuando un hechizo del mago incendió el suelo bajo él, unas llamas que ardían con intensidad, añadiendo más dolor a sus ya numerosas heridas.

Wrex no se hizo esperar y se abalanzó contra la criatura, que se apartó unos pasos para huir del fuego. De un manotazo golpeó el lomo del mabari, que gimió de dolor y cayó al suelo.

—¡WREX! —gritó una enfurecida Elissa.

Su espada siempre reaccionaba a su corazón, y de nuevo se iluminó ensombreciendo incluso las llamas que la rodeaban. Elissa corrió hasta el ogro mientras este se preparaba para dar un nuevo manotazo, pero ella pudo evitar con facilidad su ataque. Aun enfurecida era capaz de mantener la concentración en el combate, con un hábil movimiento seccionó por completo uno de los gruesos brazos de la bestia, ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros, mientras unos intensos y profundos gritos de dolor inundaban la sala y un reguero de sangre brotaba de la enorme herida, anegando el suelo con ella.

Alistair encaró de nuevo a la bestia, que intentaba sin mucho éxito defenderse con el brazo que le restaba. Con su espada profundizaba cada vez más en la dura carne, salpicando la sangre sobre él con cada ataque. Un recuperado pero renqueante Wrex le mordió en una de sus piernas ahondando en la herida, a pesar de las advertencias de su amiga. Ella golpeó con fuerza en el lomo del ogro abriendo una gran brecha en su carne desde donde brotaban, con intensos pulsos, chorros de sangre. Golpeó de nuevo en la carne seccionada, abriendo aún más la herida haciendo que parte de las entrañas se desparramaran sobre el suelo. La criatura sentía que era vencida y en un último esfuerzo golpeó a un Alistair tan concentrado en su ataque que apenas vio el brazo que le empujaba.

El ogro finalmente cayó rendido al suelo, provocando que la espesa sangre que había bajo él salpicara a su alrededor. Elissa saltó sobre su pecho y con toda la fuerza que le restaba clavó su espada donde pensaba que debía tener el corazón. El grito que la criatura soltó lanzó a Elissa de espaldas contra el suelo, mientras Alistair y el mago se tapaban los oídos. Por fin, la bestia había sucumbido.

Tras incorporarse de nuevo, Elissa se acercó de inmediato a su cachorro, examinando su lomo para buscar alguna herida visible. Wrex soltó un pequeño gemido al presionar en el costado derecho de su pecho, entonces ella le acarició con dulzura.

—Todo irá bien, amigo mio. Te recuperarás pronto.

El mago se acercó a la ingente masa de carne que yacía en el suelo, rodeada por su espesa y maligna sangre, Alistair se puso a su lado con gesto dubitativo y preocupado.

—Puede que aún no esté muerto, podría levantarse de nuevo.

—Ya lo he pensado, guarda. —El mago balbuceó de nuevo, alzó el brazo y al iluminarse la piedra de su bastón brotaron llamas bajo la criatura envolviendo por completo su cuerpo y llenando la sala de un nauseabundo olor de carne podrida quemada.

Ya recuperados, Alistair cogió una de las antorchas de la pared y se acercó a la chimenea que encendería la almenara, mientras Elissa se acercaba a uno de los ventanales junto a su amigo cuadrúpedo y observaba la lejana batalla desde aquella vieja torre.

… … … … … … … …

La cima se encendió con gran intensidad, iluminando su alrededor como el faro de esperanza que era. Loghain bajó la mirada mientras apretaba sus puños. Esperaba que el bastardo de Maric y la joven Cousland no lo consiguieran, a pesar que no deseaba sus muertes. Tenía la esperanza que aquella luz nunca iluminara los rostros de sus hombres que se mantenían a la espera de la orden. Esperaba que la batalla que se recrudecía ladera abajo terminara sin tener que dar la orden más difícil de su vida.

Pero vino a su mente la información que su red de contactos le había hecho llegar. Aquel amago de rey pensaba fracturar todo por lo que él y su único amigo habían luchado. La última traición se consumaría finalmente, no cómo él esperaba. Pero así debía ser. Suspirando abatido levantó de nuevo su gélido rostro, mostrando la habitual compostura y frialdad.

—Lo siento, Maric —murmuró cuando alzó su brazo y escuchaba cómo su lugarteniente y el resto de las tropas desenvainaban sus armas.

—Toca retirada.

Ser Cauthrien se giró poniéndose frente a su señor, sorprendida por la orden.

—Mi señor, pero el rey... —Loghain agarró el brazo de su segunda, e intentando no mostrar la pesadez de aquella decisión le respondió fríamente.

—Haced lo que os mando.

Ser Cauthrien observó el impasible rostro de su señor, que la observaba con aquella mirada azulada. La caballero se dirigió a las tropas, levantó el brazo mientras dibujaba un circulo en el aire y gritó muy a su pesar la orden recibida.

—¡Todo el mundo, retirada!

Las tropas no dudaron, dieron media vuelta y comenzaron la marcha. Armaduras de cuero y acero, espadas y escudos resonaban tras su espalda, mientras miraba por última vez al campo de batalla y en su interior pedía de nuevo el perdón de su difunto amigo. Mientras escuchaba los gritos de los soldados que morían, pero manteniendo la compostura, marchó junto a las tropas.

… … … … … … … …

La batalla se recrudecía, hombres, mujeres y engendros yacían inertes en el barro mientras la intensa lluvia no daba cuartel. Cailan luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, arqueando su espada en amplios semicírculos que desgarraban la carne de tantas bestias como le era posible. Su fuerza renqueaba por momentos, pero no cedía lo más mínimo.

Duncan estaba junto a él, seccionando con sus dagas todas las gargantas posibles, anegando el frio barro con la espesa sangre que brotaba de las heridas. Entonces, una potente voz en su interior hizo acto de presencia, nublando su ya reducido juicio. Cuando pudo volver en sí, un manotazo de un ogro lo levantó del suelo cayendo a unos metros de donde se encontraban.

Por la espalda, la enorme bestia agarró al rey que intentó zafarse inútilmente. Cailan miró al ogro fijamente, mientras este le gruñía con fuerza, llenando su rostro del maloliente aliento que desprendía. Antes que Duncan pudiera reaccionar tras el golpe, la criatura lanzó el cuerpo de Cailan bajo sus pies y lo aplastaba con una de sus gruesas piernas. A pesar de la robustez de su armadura sintió cómo su cuerpo se hundía por dentro, entre gorgoteos sanguinolentos profirió un grito de dolor, a la vez que sentía su vida desvanecerse, mientras el ogro alzaba los brazos y rugía por la reciente victoria.

Duncan miró la escena abatido, se incorporó y corrió con las fuerzas que le restaban mientras los susurros de su mente aumentaban, saltó sobre el pecho del ogro clavando con profundidad sus dagas, desgarrando carne, trepando por el torso de la bestia, hasta llegar a su grueso cuello y en un esfuerzo seccionar la garganta, que desprendió un chorro de sangre mientras dejaba de gritar al ser cortadas sus cuerdas vocales.

Cansado ladeó el cuerpo mientras se mantenía junto al del rey. Observó que la almenara llameaba con intensidad, pero los refuerzos no llegaban. Comprendió de inmediato que Loghain les había traicionado, aunque desconocía el porqué. Arrodillado, sin separarse del cuerpo sanguinolento de Cailan, sintió de nuevo los susurros.

—Ya eres mio. Ven a mí, siervo.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente, ensordeciendo todo a su alrededor, mientras sentía una punzada en su espalda. Al girarse, un hurlok con espadón le miraba con ojos vidriosos. Duncan cerró los ojos, al saber que su vida había llegado a su fin.

—Fiona, perdóname —murmuró para sí mismo, cuando sintió como aquella deforme y oxidada espada atravesaba su vientre y su sangre, corrupta por los años, fluía por su cuerpo sintiendo que su vida se apagaba.

… … … … … … … …

Annette estaba agotada, pero seguía luchando por su amiga, por su tierra. Rasgaba extremidades allá donde era necesario. Miró a la torre y, al ver las llamas, vislumbró un atisbo de esperanza. Pasados unos minutos rápidamente se dio cuenta que las fuerzas de Loghain no estaban entre ellos, no sabía qué ocurría, pero los engendros cerraban filas sobre ellos sin parar. Si Loghain hubiera cargado aquello tendría que haber remitido.

Giró su cuerpo cansado, hombres y mujeres caían uno tras otro ante los engendros. Un ogro a lo lejos alzaba los brazos mientras profería un potente grito, justo cuando iba a reaccionar ante un chasquido tras ella, el manotazo de otro ogro le golpeaba en el pecho, lanzando a lo lejos su ya magullado torso, cayendo semiinconsciente en un riachuelo cercano. Mientras la corriente se llevaba su cuerpo, el golpe contra una roca que sobresalía provocó que perdiera por completo el conocimiento.

… … … … … … … …

Cuando por fin fue capaz de localizar la posición de la fuerza que Loghain comandaba, Elissa pudo ver con horror como se retiraban. Abatida, no entendía el porqué. No podía creer que el héroe de río Dane dejara que el rey muriera. Ni siquiera con lo que ella sabía sobre él. Era un hecho difícil de digerir.

Estaba a punto de correr a la salida cuando la puerta cayó derribada y una marea de engendros fluía de la oscura entrada. Apesadumbrada por lo que acababa de ver, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Varias flechas se clavaron en los resquicios de su armadura, hiriéndola. Se derrumbó pensando en Fergus, en Annette, en sus padres, en su sobrino Oren. Mientras caía al frío suelo, vio como el mago sucumbía ante el embiste de la horda, Alistair se defendía como le era posible ante el inesperado ataque y su fiel amigo era rodeado.

Mientras perdía el conocimiento por la ponzoña impregnada en las saetas clavadas en ella, sintió un estruendo ensordecedor, apenas podía ver, pero pudo sentir como si el techo de la torre se viniera abajo, rebotando cascotes y trozos de vieja madera a su alrededor. Antes de desvanecerse por completo sintió que algo rodeaba su cuerpo y un potente aleteo inundaba el lugar, mientras los siseos y los gritos de los engendros se alejaban.

* * *

 **Una última cosa. Mi más profundo agradecimiento a las personas que me ayudan a ser mejor escritor. Sin vuesto apoyo, consejos y ánimos, no sé si habría continuado.  
**


End file.
